


Karry Universe: The Army Killer

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Universe [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Karry Universe, Multiverse, Romance, The Millma Verse, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 128,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: With the Amazonian dead the Justice League has to face their most deadly enemy yet.





	1. Super Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note: part seven of my Universe. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

December 25th, 2017/Christmas Day.

-SuperEarth-

Kara smiled as she sat on the Allen couch; Lara sat on her lap. It was early in the morning, but Barry had told her to be there early anyway.

"Thank you for letting me come to your house for Christmas," Kara said to Nora and Henry who sat smiling pleasantly at her. They liked Kara, she could tell, although wondered what pain they felt at their son losing his former fiancée.

"Well, when Barry told us you were going to be alone this year, we couldn't not invite you," Nora replied politely. "What happen to your foster family?" Nora was curious as she asked, but still polite.

"Alex went on a Christmas trip with Jeremiah and Eliza, but with everything crazy around here lately I couldn't leave," Kara said, and the two knew what she meant. They had long ago been let in on Kara's secret identity and with the United States still suffering from the fallout of Enchantress and her Empowered meta-humans, Supergirl and Superman were needed more than Kara, and well, Clark too. The two had to give their superhero life extra attention.

It was then that Barry came in with a Christmas sweater on, followed by Millie Allen – his sister. Millie had been acting weird since her adventure with the multiverse-hopping Echo, and kept complaining about the other Earths on the system. Belle Wells had been calmer about it though, and explained what happened in more detail – the various new earths added to the multiverse system, not to mention Echo and his parallel self, Tremor, being locked up on Mutant Earth after the others Earths in the mission decided they did not trust Echo. Everyone had been letting Millie work through her emotions on this although Kara had her suspicions on what was going on in Millie's mind – she wore the same look Kara had after her first encounter with a Barry Allen of the multiverse.

"Okay, so presents," Nora said brightly, jumping up to move over to the tree. "Kara, we got you a little something."

"You didn't need too," Kara said, shocked, having brought her own presents for everyone anyway, but had not been expecting anything in return.

"We wanted to," Henry added, letting Millie sit next to him in Nora's vacated space.

Before Nora could even grab the present, however, the wind whipped up, striking a fun tune on the clanging baubles on the tree, and a rip opened before them.

"Hey guys," Cisco Ramon jumped out of the portal, wearing his new multiverse goggles. Cisco had figured out his powers easily, but was unable to open portals to other worlds yet – at present, it was just visions of events yet to happen, and a fancier version of Belle's teleportation. "The Trickster broke out of jail. He's causing problems in the city. Supergirl and the Flash are needed…"

"I think Kara can take care of it," Barry said quickly at this, looking down unsure. He wasn't jelling with the Flash persona as easily as his alternates had – he was starting to feel being a hero was not for him. Besides, every time he wore the suit, he kept picturing himself pulling Enchantress's heart out her own chest and the vision alone was off putting.

"Oh, come on," Cisco said urgently. "I'll send you both to STAR to get your outfits."

"We can run," Kara pointed out, but Cisco had put back on his goggles and was holding out his hand. He really was enjoying using his power.

As Cisco looked at the two to open a portal the Christmas tree caught his attention and he suddenly caught an image of a Kara and Barry, with two kids around a tree. He smiled, distracted by the image and the ripple that extended from his hand seemed to speed open, acting more violently than the previous one. It dragged Kara, Barry, and Lara though before shutting abruptly.

"I… I don't think that went to STAR," Cisco said, biting his lip now not sure what he had done. That felt different.

"Where did you send them…?" Henry sighed. Of all days for Cisco's new powers to mess up and toss his son somewhere unknown, it had to be today…

-Karry Universe-

Kara was thrown out of the portal first, and onto a couch. Barry was on top of her in a second and her dog not long behind.

The pair got up, looking around worriedly. Kara saw she was in what looked like a penthouse, all decorated up for Christmas. It looked like it was directly out of a Christmas catalog, the owners had gone to such trouble.

In the house though, was herself and a Barry. Two little kids, not even one-year-old were by a very large teddy bear. A white dog with antlers strapped to his head was hanging out nearby with a gray cat. There were two teenage boys too, that looked slightly like her cousin Clark.

"Erm, where are we?" Her Barry was the first to ask, clearly confused.

"Well it's not Prime," the Barry of this world told his Kara, and Kara Danvers looked up at that: Prime. Kara Wells. So, they knew the Prime Universe? Which meant this was one of the worlds on their system… Lara was by Kara Danvers's leg now, but looked over the older male dog in intrigue.

"Don't think it's Mutant either," the Kara of this world said before Kara Danvers could say anything, glancing to her Barry in confusion. Mutant was the Earth Millie kept complaining about though so they were definitely on a world in their system, already not identifiable as Prime or Mutant.

"Well it's definitely not New Justice," the Barry of his world now spoke – that was a new name that Kara Danvers didn't recognize, and had no idea why this Barry was so certain they were not this New Justice.

"Well, whoever you are," the Kara of this world turned her full attention to Kara Danvers, who was coming to terms with the situation they were in. "Welcome to Karry Universe."

"What's a Karry?" Her Barry asked the question, pointing directly at this Kara now, and his Kara shrugged, not sure.

-Superflash-

Diana and Donna had spent hours going through the entire Island, looking for any survivors. Anything. Any hope there was someone else. But they found nothing; every building was in ruins. Parts of the island were just obliterated – giant holes every few feet, almost like someone was digging for something, searching under the island. Every Amazonian they saw were dead. But not just dead – they had been dead for days.

"Mom!" Donna cried, seeing the body lying on the stone floor, her sword not far off. "Mom!" Donna ran up to the body and shook her, but it was no use. She was long gone too. It was too much for Donna, who broke down again, crying over the body.

Diana wanted to cry too. Both she and Donna had, when they discovered the wreck, but now she had to be strong for her sister. Her sister, who had never seen anything like this before. It reminded Diana of the Great Wars. The wreckage and destruction she had seen there. The death she had seen. But this was different, this was her home… destroyed.

It ripped a hole in her heart every time she thought about it.

"Nothing survived," Diana finally said, bending down near her sister, putting an arm around her. Donna leaned in to her, crying and still holding the body of their mother. "I will figure out who or what did this. I will avenge them."

"It was like nothing we have ever seen before," the male voice made them both jump.

Diana span on the spot, withdrawing her sword in one motion as she had the man by his throat in a second, the tip of her blade almost drawing blood. It didn't seem to faze the man however, as he raised a hand simply and continued: "The person who did this, their soul is completely black. There was no light in it. No feeling. He was cold blooded and powerful, but there was something wrong with him. Something he wanted to fix within himself. He thought it was here… They didn't stand a chance."

"Who are you?' Diana said not lowering her blade, but the man put his hand on it now and moved it aside with ease.

"That is no way to treat your father, Diana, Princess of Themyscira," the man said, and Diana took a step back realizing who this was.

"Lord Zeus," Diana bowed, kneeling in front of him. "I am sorry."

"Stand, my child," Zeus said, noticing Donna didn't move from her mother's body. "We have a lot to discuss."

-Superflash-

"This was an accident," Kara Danvers started to explain. "If we can…?"

Before she could finish, a door open and Kara had to stop at seeing the man who walked in. Her mouth dropped open.

"So, what does…." Zor-El stopped, seeing the extra Kara and Barry in the room. "Am I seeing double?"

"She's from another Earth," Kara Allen said quickly, as the small white puppy jumped up and ran to the twins. Kara Danvers was concerned for a moment, but Lara sniffed them and then licked them. Alura and Nora laughed as Alura stopped playing with her bear and put her arms on the puppy. "And I think I know what Earth." Kara Allen added, seeing the cute scene, it bringing back a memory as Krypto came up to keep an eye on the pup with the babies. Lara looked up at her father and rubbed against his leg. Krypto looked down and Lara gave him big wide eyes and Krypto gave a sort-of nod to the pup. "This is one of Krypto puppies. The one Prime wanted to send to SuperEarth."

"Oh yeah," Karry Barry said. "The Barry who was with that June girl. Whoever she is…" SuperEarth Barry looked at that, surprised his alternate did not know June, but Kara Danvers was still staring at Zor.

"Dad?" Kara Danvers finally said, getting closer to the man. "But… how? Is mom…?" Zor shook his head at that. "Wow." Kara Danvers took a deep breath and then hugged Zor, tears appearing in her eyes.

Zor was shocked as he put his arms around this other daughter. "I couldn't protect Kal…" Kara Danvers felt she had to confess to this version of her father. She had to tell one of him. "I failed. My pod ended up in the Phantom Zone…"

"I know. And you did not fail," Zor said, having been through this before with his Kara. "I told my Kara this and I will tell you this: It was an accident. That was it. It happens. And if I have to go to every Earth on the system and tell every Kara this, I will."

"You know, that might be a good idea," this worlds Barry muttered.

"Well, not Mutant," Kara Allen spoke up with a smile as Zor wiped the tear away from Kara Danvers eyes. "So, I'm Kara Allen. You?"

"Danvers," Kara Danvers said, turning around knowing why she was asking. Different last names were how she and Kara Wells told each other apart.

"Wait, Allen?" SuperEarth Barry said looking at them. "You two are…?"

"Married," Barry and Kara said together; Barry having gone back on the floor to play with his kids and Krypto. SuperEarth Barry wasn't sure what to say to that.

Married. He and Kara. The multiverse was trying to tell him something.

"These are our kids, Alura and Nora." Barry added for the SuperEarth pair, making SuperEarth Barry take a step back, shocked, but Kara Danvers turned around to look at the kids. They were so cute, she couldn't help but smile. "You can call me Barry-Blue… What's your background color?" SuperEarth Barry raised an eyebrow. "The color behind your Flash symbol."

"Oh," SuperEarth Barry said putting a hand behind his back. "It's cream, with a red lightning bolt thing."

"Really?" Barry-Blue frowned at that. "Barry-Red, then – make things easier." Barry-Blue said with a smile while 'Barry-Red' frowned. "I used to be red myself. Well, the background color anyway."

"Dad," Morgan called out at that moment, leaving all his presents which he had opened on the floor. Out from the balcony walked in Clark, in his Superman outfit with a sack over his shoulder. Morgan ran at Clark to give him a hug. "Dad, Kara says if Krypto has puppies I get one."

"That's nice," Clark said giving Morgan a quick hug. "Hi Connor. Heard you got a wolf?" Clark gave his other clone a nod and Connor smiled back at him. "I brought the presents." Clark put the sack on the floor. "And inter-Earth visitors on Christmas, I see." Clark didn't even seem surprised to see two Karas and two Barrys hanging around the penthouse.

"It's apparently an accident," Kara Allen said, hugging her cousin now. "Where are Lois and the kids?"

"Well Lois and Lucy got word that their father died," Clark said and Kara Allen nodded. She felt bad for the two of them, but she didn't have fond encounters with General Lane herself. It was better this way. "They are going to spend the holidays together so we're not going to be over tonight. I came to give the presents and have to kiss the girls." Clark bent down, hugging the two girls and giving both a kiss on the head as they laughed. "Cannot believe it's been a year since you told us you were pregnant."

"Um… I'm sorry, I don't want to crash your holiday," Barry-Red said, interrupting them. His Kara was still by Zor, seeming to be obsessed with her father and had turned to view her alternate cousin. Kara Danvers didn't seem as freaked about this world as he was, but she was more used to the life than Barry-Red – he just wanted to go home. "But could you get your Cisco to send us home?"

"No," Kara Allen said, surprising the two at the abruptness there.

"Why not?" Barry-Red said, folding his arms and seeming offended at the rebuff.

"He's not vibe," Kara Allen said, surprising them. "He now has a power to walk through walls but he kind of hates it. Wears a bracelet to stop it."

"Wait, like Jesse," Kara Danvers said hearing that.

"What?" Barry-Blue said, confused. "Jesse is a speedster." Kara Danvers and Barry-Red looked at each other at that confused.

"She's Ghost on ours," Kara Danvers smirked. "Well, not an actual ghost, I mean it's what we call her. Because she can walk through walls… like ghosts."

"Huh," Barry-Blue frowned at the unusual name, surprised to find a Kara who believed in ghosts, or at least, backed a name like that.

"How about you call home?" Kara Allen broke the unusual tension as Barry-Blue nodded, taking out his cellphone and dialed a phone number.

"Gideon, can you call SuperEarth?" Barry-Blue asked his phone.

"Yes creator," a voice said, and Barry-Blue handed the phone to Kara Danvers, who frowned at the thing now.

"Who's Gideon?" Barry-Red asked, intrigued. As far as he knew about the system a person needed to be at the switchboard to communicate with the other worlds.

"Oh, an A.I. I created," Barry-Blue said, and Barry-Red looked intrigued at that. "It makes STAR Co. a lot of money, and is very useful for the Justice League."

"Star Co.?" Barry-Red asked, but before he could ask further questions he heard his Cisco on the line.

"Please tell me this is you," Cisco said to Kara Danvers.

"It's us," Kara Danver said, glancing to Barry-Red. "We're on Karry Universe and they do not have a Vibe. Their Cisco is Ghost power and apparently hates it, so come get us. We need you."

"Um, that's going to have to wait for me to figure out how I did it…" Cisco said tentatively. "Millie, Jesse, and Belle are taking on the Trickster now, and I have to help them. Just chill there for a bit. I'll get you home in time for dinner." Barry-Blue sighed as Cisco said this. He wanted to be with his family. Not on another world. He barely noticed Clark giving his cousin and clones a goodbye and taking presents Kara Allen gave him before leaving, and the Karry Universe gang going back to opening presents. "I'll let your parents know you're okay. They were a bit pissed but…"

"Just be quick," Barry-Red said into the speakerphone, as they said their goodbyes and Kara hung up.

"So, STAR Co.? Gideon? Care to explain?" Barry asked, seeing Lara now playing with a cat who seemed to be Kryptonian. As long as he was stuck here, he might as well know about this world. He avoided the two kids though – staying away from them. He had wanted marriage and kids with June, but seeing an alternative him happy with Kara was not something he needed to think about.

"How can you afford this place?" Kara Danvers spoke up now, looking around at the impressive Penthouse.

"We own STAR Co." Kara Allen stated as Kara Danvers joined them on the floor, looking at the girls. Kara Allen handed Alura to her, surprising her counterpart. "Alura, say hi." Alura giggled and Kara Danvers smiled, not noticing Barry-Blue taking pictures. Kara Danvers hugged the girl with a smile again.

-SuperFlash-

"Can you bring them back?" Donna asked, still weeping over her mother as Diana stood still, blade now by her side as she stared at Zeus.

"I'm sorry," Zeus said, shaking his head.

"But you're a god!" Donna yelled at him. "You're  _the_  God!"

"Donna, show some respect," Diana snapped, upset herself but she would not take her grief out on Zeus.

"It's okay," Zeus said calmly. "Once upon a time I could have brought them all back. But my powers are weaker now – they are powered by belief, belief in me, and that is something humans don't have anymore. We managed to keep some of our power through other beliefs humans have. Ares, until he was defeated by your sister, was powered by humans anger and war. But now we can't do what you asked, but we did speed track their souls into paradise. They are safe and happy like any warrior will be. But I am here to warn you."

"Who did this?" Diana asked, wanting to know. Needing to get revenge for her fallen sisters.

"I do not know his name, but he was not a creature of this planet," Zeus said, and Diana nodded. An alien. "We gods banded together to be able to give you what little we could. This is what we discovered…" Zeus held up a necklace to Diana. "This necklace has the power to separate a portion of one's soul safely. You will need it." Zeus handed the necklace to Diana, who was confused as she put it on. "I made you with the purest soul. It will be the one thing that can weaken this black soul. But this will not be easy… your Justice League will face its biggest challenge yet and I cannot guarantee all will survive. If you are to win and save the universe as we know it, Apollo predicts you must find a doctor who practices in fate. And you must trust in the bonds. They will be your saving grace."

"What does that all mean?" Diana asked.

"You know very well you must figure out Apollo's message for yourself," Zeus told her knowingly. "But Apollo also said your leaders have some visitors from another Earth at present," Diana almost sighed. It seemed the multiverse was in play again. "They might have some knowledge that will help you."

Diana nodded. "Donna, we must go," Diana said, bending down near her sister. She looked at her mother's body and let one tear fall, but right now they needed to get back to Central City. Fast. There would be time to cry later. "There's nothing for us here anymore."

"We need to bury them," Donna said. "Give them their last rights."

"Their souls have already entered Paradise. There is nothing a ceremony will do for them, and if we are to get to Central before these visitors leave, we need to fly now at our top speed," Diana stated, hugging her sister and kissing her head. "We need to get there to avenge the Island and our home."

"And the Amazonian will get a watery grave," Zeus spoke up, making both turn to him. "Once you two leave, the gods are putting the rest of our power together to sink the island. There's no point in it anymore. This is the end of Themscyria." Donna let go of her mother's body at this. There was blood on her outfit as Diana helped her up.

"Goodbye my children, and good luck." Zeus nodded as the two turned, taking to the sky as they flew away from the island, neither looking back as the Island began to go under…

-Superflash-

"So, who's coming over?" Kara Danvers asked. Presents had finished a while ago and Kara Danvers was now looking over at where Zor was playing with the girls, along with one of the clones of Clark. The one called Connor. Morgan was playing with his gifts and kept begging Krypto for puppies. It seemed the dog was no longer bothered by the occasional outburst of 'puppies' from the boy, as he was lying quite peacefully near the group, with Lara near her father. Krypto let his pup nudge him playfully, but he didn't seem too happy with it. Hex was on the counter near them, watching, and Kara Danvers was absentmindedly petting the cat.

Kara Allen and Barry-Blue had started to get food out. They were apparently having people over for Christmas dinner, and Kara Danvers was curious who. Even Barry-Red sat up from the couch where he had turned on a Christmas movie, curious himself.

"Well dad is coming with Cat and Carter," Barry-Blue said distractedly, setting the table.

"Cat Grant?" Kara Danvers asked, just to confirm, and Barry-Blue nodded. "Why would she come here? With Henry?"

"They are dating," Barry-Blue said, and Barry-Red's mouth dropped open at this. He knew worlds existed where his mom had died; Prime Barry had told him and he had learned this Earth was the same, but his dad… dating? He could not picture his dad with anyone else but his mom. And to date Cat Grant? It seemed so weird. Insane. Since when was Cat Grant even his dad's type…? "And Joe, Iris, and Eddie are coming." Barry-Blue continued.

"Eddie?" Barry-Red asked, distracted by the name.

"Iris's husband," Kara Allen said, making the two SuperEarthers look at each other. They were so used to their Iris with other girls it seemed odd to have one with a guy. "Astra and Karen, a teenaged clone of me, Caitlin, Ronnie, and their son Garfield. Cisco and his wife Lisa, too."

"Lisa's bringing Snart," Barry-Blue added, and Kara Allen nodded. "And that's it."

"What about Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex?" Kara Danvers asked, wondering about her foster family. She had seen a picture of Alex and Kara together on a shelf, so it had to exist here.

"Jeremiah is dead," Kara Allen said to that. "He's been dead for a very long time," she decided to not mention the clone hanging out in the asylum. "And Alex's wife, Sara, her mother is doing something. They are going there and Eliza is joining them. I think Laurel and Oliver are going there too. J'onn and M'Gann were invited to tag along there as well. Tomorrow they will come here for a little celebration with us though, and to see the girls for their first Christmas."

"Oh," Kara Danvers said, taking in Jeremiah being dead, not to mention all the world differences. It seemed odd to think he was not around while she was growing up, although having Alex gay was a relief – at least someone seemed the same, even if she was single on SuperEarth.

"In fact, people should start arriving soon," Barry-Blue said, and was proven correct as the elevator opened at that moment, and out came Henry, Cat, and Carter.

"Merry Christmas…" Henry paused, seeing the new two. "And an extra Barry and Kara. Never a bad thing." Henry smiled at them as Cat laughed. Carter said his Merry Christmases before going over to Connor, to show him the new portable game system he got.

"Barry!" Carter called out, and both turned over. "Our Barry, sorry. STAR Gaming should make portable systems." Barry-Red gave Barry-Blue a look at this. They mentioned taking over STAR lab and expanding it. They mentioned Gideon, who Barry-Red was curious to see. But making video games they had not mentioned.

"We might just," Barry-Blue said with a smirk, but said no more, making Carter smile regardless.

"I want in when you do!" Carter yelled, making Connor laugh.

"Zor, you're not the only grandparent here anymore. Give me my grandbabies," Henry said, coming over to kiss his girls.

With all this going on, it hadn't escaped Barry-Blue seeing Barry-Red seeming uncomfortable with everything. He moved over as activities happened around them and cautiously sat next to his double "Not use to the multiverse? I can tell." Barry-Red, didn't reply. He avoided looking at his double. "So, what's wrong? You haven't wanted to see the kids. You've been avoiding us. It's Christmas, you should be happy."

"It's just… this multiverse stuff. Before June… I was…"

"Normal?" Barry-Blue smirked. "Nothing wrong with being normal, but it's better being special. Being part of this super-family… this multiversial superfamily, in fact," Barry-Blue nudged Barry-Red at this. It didn't seem to cheer him up though.

"You and Kara." Barry-Red suddenly hissed, glancing straight at Barry-Blue now, who frowned at this. "Sorry… I mean Kara is a great friend, but… June. I can't. June was… well, until. Long story short, some ancient witch-thing took her over, gave America powers and now can't be split from June. But she's a nasty piece of work, the witch; we've gotten magic experts to look her over, see if they can separate them, but more and more its looking like it will never happen. She was my world June and now with Prime and you guys, it's like everyone wants me to be with Kara but…" he looked over at Kara, bouncing one of the babies on her lap with Lara running around them, wagging her tail, "I don't."

"I'm sorry," Barry-Blue said, raising an eyebrow at this last bit, but not addressing it just yet. "That must have been hard. I could not image losing Kara like that – she is my world, like June was yours... But you're going to have to move on eventually." Barry-Blue gave Barry-Red a smirk as he said this, but Red just scowled at him. "Look, I have no doubts I am with the right person. Kara is perfect for me; even if I had met this June in High School, no way would we have clicked. The loss of my mom you see. There was no one who got that pain. Not until Kara. We have so much in common, and yes I know you didn't lose your mom, so you and Kara have not connected like that, but maybe…" Barry paused until Kara Allen took Danvers away, his wife listening in to the conversation through their bond and not wanting Danvers to be influenced or encouraged by this pep talk. "Maybe you're not looking at your Kara close enough."

"What?" Barry-Red asked. "Just because you…"

"And Barry-White and Barry-White Two," Barry-Blue said, and could see the confused look. "Prime and Mutant. That's three Earths, and I think there are more out there. We have all found something with Kara. Something unique. We're soulmates. Me and Kara. We have a Kryptonian Mental Bond to prove it. It only develops between two people who are perfect for each other and I am not saying you and your Kara are a certain thing. You still need time to get over this June, but when you're ready to move on, to find someone else, find love again, don't count Kara out. It's very possible something great is sitting right under your nose." Barry-Blue gave Barry-Red a smile as the elevator opened and in walked Cisco, Lisa, and Snart.

"We're here…. Again," Cisco said, seeing the two Barrys. "You need to text people when multiverse visitors appear, man."

"Where did you get a key card for the elevator?" Barry-Blue asked and Cisco paused, looking instantly guilty.

Snart laughed. "We could make a thief out of you yet," Leonard said, making Lisa and Cisco turn. "What with the new power and the abilities, no one would be able to stop him."

"We're retired," Lisa reminded her brother.

"So?" Snart said with a smirk. "Doesn't mean I can't observe that your nerd would be good at the job."

Once everyone had arrived, Barry-Red continued to sit on the couch moodily watching everyone talk and laugh. Kara Danvers sat next to him with two plates, the only person happy to try and get near the man – beyond Barry-Blue, of course. "I know you like penne ala vodka. It's running out." Kara Allen handed him the plate, and Barry-Red smiled taking it.

"When do you think Cisco will get here?" Barry-Red asked, and Kara Danvers shrugged.

"You could call again," Barry-Blue pointed out, having heard and taking a seat next to Danvers. He had one of the girls on his lap and Kara Allen came up with the other girl.

"Smile," they heard a voice and saw Iris take a picture of them. "Nice. You're going to print these out for them, right?"

"We'll email it," Kara Allen said. "The systems makes giving pictures to our visiting worlds easier. Barry, take out your phone and call their world." But as Kara Allen said it, a familiar blue portal opened, making a lot of people jump and move aside. "Never mind." Kara Allen smirked.

Before anyone could move, a Cisco and Jesse jumped out of the portal and it closed behind them. "Jesse!" Morgan yelled, going and hugging the girl, much to Jesse's surprise.

"Morgan, that's not our Jesse," Kara Allen called to the teen. "Sorry, he loves Jesse. Long story…" Kara Allen handed Nora to Barry-Red at this, who seemed shocked as he took the girl, and Kara Allen pulled Morgan away. Iris took another picture of Barry-Red with Nora, who blew a freeze breath in his face.

"Can someone…?" Barry-Red said, holding Nora up awkwardly under her arms, and Iris took her niece. Barry-Blue nodded his head towards his sister, and they put the two into the specially made play pen for them where Caitlin had put Garfield down after feeding him. As if on cue, Garfield turned into a green kitty and the girls cried out in happiness, the three playing.

"I did it," the new Cisco said with a smile. "Hey guys."

"You shouldn't have done it," Karry Cisco said suddenly, making everyone look at him. He was with Lisa and Snart, who was a little drunk by now. "You're now in the Karry Conundrum."

_Our Karaoke ship name has really taken off,_ Barry-Blue thought to Kara Allen, who giggled.

"Karry Conundrum?" The new Cisco asked frowning.

"Well Vibe Junior-Junior…. No, that sucks…. Vibe the Third," Cisco said with a smirk. "People can get to Karry Universe just fine, but getting off is another matter. Go on, try." Vibe the Third put his goggles back on, lifted his arm, and tried to open a portal but he couldn't. "See, not going to be able too. Just like Vibe Junior of Mutant before you."

"And the Prime Universe," Barry-Blue added. "Has happened a couple of times. I forgot all about that though."

"Wait, so people get in here and then cannot leave?" Vibe the Third said. "This Earth is quicksand!" There were a couple of giggles at that.

"What is Jesse doing here?" Joe was the one to ask about the alternate Jesse's appearance. It seemed odd she came to get the two to bring them home.

"Oh yeah, I heard you have the same power as me," Jesse said, looking at Cisco and seeing the power dampening bracelet on him. "Well, I'm showing you how to use it."

"No," Cisco said instantly, shaking his head. "I never wanted powers, I don't want to learn them."

"Neither did I, mister, and I didn't have anyone to teach me how not to fall through the floor – or give me power dampening bracelets," Jesse pointed out, rounding on Karry Cisco at this.

"Do it," Lisa was the one to say before Cisco could speak up. "Then you can take off that awful bracelet…" Cisco turned to give his wife a look, but Lisa gave him a stare that meant he was doing it and Cisco sighed. Lisa had been complaining about the bracelet for a while.

"Fine, but let me take your Vibe into the office. We can call Prime Earth – Vibe there knows how to travel off of here," Cisco said defeatedly, directing his counterpart to the office.

There were some laughs around the room at the look on Cisco's face now, but interrupting the laughing was the balcony door opening. Donna and Diana landed in the room, clearly exhausted and dirty. Donna had tears in her eyes as she ran to Karen and Connor to cry into them. The two were shocked as Karen put her arms around her friends.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, putting a hand on Donna back.

"Diana, I thought you two went home for the holiday?" Kara Allen said, shocked to see Wonder Woman standing there in her living room.

"There is no more home. Themyscira is dead. Myself and Donna are the last Amazonians," Diana said chokily, shocking everyone in the room.

Kara Allen moved to her friend and brought Diana into a hug now. Diana finally let tears escape her eyes at the loss of her home, of her people and family.

"What happened?" Kara Allen asked after a moment, knowing what it felt like to be the last of your people.

Diana told them about their visit home and about Zeus. She told them the description of the man Zeus said destroyed the island and of his warning – exactly as he said it. "And he also said you two have knowledge that will help," Diana turned to Kara Danvers and Barry-Red, who had been quietly listening but felt this was none of their business. Up until that point, anyway.

"I'm sorry," Kara Danvers said, shaking her head, shocked at that. "The description is no villain I have fought. And I have no idea about bonds or this doctor."

"Wait," Barry-Red said again, frowning now. "Can you repeat that fact about the doctor? Exactly what he said."

"A doctor who practices in fate," Diana repeated.

"Maybe… Could he mean Doctor Fate?" Barry-Red said, turning to Kara Danvers.

"He's… a magic user Alex recently had to look at Enchantress and June." He addressed Diana now. "I was hopeful he would know how to undo the possession because well…. Doctor Fate, from my understanding, is a spirit. He needs a human host, like Enchantress. Only his human host has to put on a helmet containing Fate, and when Fate takes off the helmet, the host is free. He has a deal with a guy called Khalid Nassour, a medical student – when needed, Khalid puts on the helmet, letting Doctor Fate do his thing and then when over, Fate takes it off letting Khalid live his life. Apparently, Khalid is a good host body, able to handle the magical powers. Unfortunately, Doctor Fate said the possession of Enchantress on June is… well, it's permanent." Barry-Red glanced to Barry-Blue at this, then looked down, clearly upset as Kara Danvers put a hand on his back to comfort him.

"Maybe that's who you're talking about." Danvers took over for Barry-Red quietly, looking at Diana herself now.

"Can you send us all the information on Doctor Fate?" Barry-Blue asked.

"Yeah, once we get home," Kara Danvers said.

"Which should be soon," Jesse said, appearing from the office with Cisco. "The Vibes, as Cisco here calls them, are working on it. Gives me just enough time to teach this one how to Ghost… and why do I feel like I missed something?" Jesse noticed Donna and Diana crying, and the miserable looks on faces of people who were happy before.

"You did," Kara Allen said turning around. "Diana, Donna help yourself to anything you want. If there is anything we can do for you, just say it. We are your family too."

"You can call the Justice League together and go kill the bastard who did this!" Donna snapped.

"Even if we called the Justice League right now, we don't know where this man is, or who he is. We have no idea how powerful he is, and we do not know where this Doctor Fate we apparently need is. Right now, calling the League together would only ruin everyone's Christmas."

"I don't care," Donna snarled, glaring at them, tears still in her eyes, as Karen put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

_Let me,_  Barry-Blue thought, moving forward. "Donna, I know what you are feeling. You think the Christmas after my mom died and dad arrested I wanted to celebrate? Ask Joe how I was."

"Oh, he was a mess," Joe said dismissively. "All he wanted to do was find who murdered his mom and get his dad free. He did not want to calm down at all. He was at war."

"Not the best Christmas in the West home," Iris pointed out airily, to a smirk from Barry-Blue.

"You can't be at war all the time," Barry-Blue continued. "I know this is fresh, and your hurting, but the battle can come later. I promise you, that we will call the Justice League into this and we will find who did this, but not right now. Right now, let your friends and family here comfort you. You need to grieve." Barry put a hand on Donna back now, and wiped a tear away. "Even the soldiers who fought in the trenches during World War One and Two left their trenches on Christmas Eve and called a truce."

"That's true," Diana said, having been there during World War Two. It was a nice moment in the horror of the war.

"That happened here, too?" Barry-Red asked Kara Allen quietly, who nodded back to him.

Barry-Blue smiled as a song came to his mind. "1915 on Christmas Day," Barry-Blue sang barely, noticing Iris going to record on her phone. "On the Western Front the guns all died away."

"And lying in the mud on bags of sand. We heard a German sing from no man's land," Kara Allen joined in.

"He had a tenor voice so pure and true," Barry-Red sang, surprisingly the two – and even himself – from this universe as he joined in. "The words were strange but every note we knew."

"Soaring over the living dead and damned," Kara Danvers joined in and they all sang the next line. "The German sang of peace from no man's land."

"They left their trenches and we left our," the four all sang together, and everyone was silent, listening to them. "Beneath tin hats the smile bloomed like wild flowers. With photos, cigarette and pots of wine. We built a soldier's truce on the front line." The four took their hands together, smiling at each other despite how clichéd it felt. "Their singer was a lad of 21. We begged another song before the dawn. And sitting in the mud and blood and fear. He sang again the song all longed to hear."

Nora and Alura laughed out, loving to hear their parents sing. It was in double now, with two sets of Kara and Barry. Garfield transformed back into a boy as he looked up, smiling at the voices. "Silent night, no cannons' roar. A king is born of peace for evermore. All's calm, all's bright. All brothers hand in hand. In 19 and 15 no man's land." Barry- Blue brought his Kara close as they continued. "And in the morning, all the guns boomed in the rain. And we killed them and they killed us again. At night they charged; we fought them hand to hand. And I killed the boy that sang in no man's land."

Everyone took a deep breath as that line was sung. "Silent night, no cannons' roar. A king is born of peace for evermore. All's calm, all's bright. All brothers hand in hand. And that young soldier sings. And the song of peace still rings. Though the captains and all the kings. Built no man's land. Sleep in heavenly peace."

The two couples finished singing, the song over, and laughed. "Double Karry Karaoke," Iris said with a smile. "And I can never put this on YouTube..." Iris realized with a pout.

"Wait Karry… Kara and Barry…. it's a couple name," Barry-Red sighed in realization. His question on what's a Karry was had not been answered earlier, and he forgotten in the confusion. "This entire Earth is named after you two?"

"It's a very appropriate name," Ronnie said with a smile.

-SuperFlash/SuperEarth-

"And that, my friend, is how you get out of the Karry Conundrum," Prime Cisco informed the SuperEarth Cisco. "Lucky I made a diagram and notes a while back too…" Prime Cisco had on a paper hat from a Christmas cracker over his long mane, and was obviously in the West house as celebrations continued behind him. SuperEarth Cisco caught a brief glimpse of Prime's Kara and Barry kissing under mistletoe and smirked at that.

"Sorry to disrupt the merriment," SuperEarth Cisco stated.

"Never be sorry. I love talking to me. Well, I mean other mes, not that I'm selfish or anything like that…" Prime Cisco stated, going slightly red. "Oh, Joe's alcoholic eggnog is strong, but every year…"

"I've not tasted it," SuperEarth Cisco tried for small talk.

"Oh, but you must! Once you drop your Kara, Barry and Jesse off, pop over here. Joe's made plenty. Here, what name are you going by? Sorry, I know you already seem to have this Vibe the Third thing going on for you," Prime Cisco went on.

"I… well, my powers are more premonition and portals. I hadn't really decided. I know you guys go by Vibe but still."

"Premonition!" Prime Cisco called, clearly inebriated now as he applauded the name. "Don't I know someone called Premonition…? Hey, Barry don't we –?" the video suddenly turned to static as SuperEarth Cisco raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll skip the eggnog," SuperEarth Cisco muttered to himself as he switched off the monitor and headed back to the living room. At least he knew how to Vibe off Karry now.

-SuperFlash/SuperEarth-

"I hate these powers," Karry Cisco slumped against the wall, and almost fell through it, but Jesse easily grabbed him and stabilized him.

"It's easy, Ramon. All you need to do is think of yourself as solid matter," she sighed.

"I do that every day!" Cisco protested.

"Actually, no one does. It takes no effort for your body to keep breathing, for your heart to keep beating – that comes from the moment lungs and hearts are formed – but to remember yourself as solid matter… that's different," Jesse explained.

"But every single day, every single moment?" Cisco asked. "I'd rather wear the dampener."

"No, you don't. It gets easier. It becomes second nature. I mean, sure there will be morning when you wake in the basement or in the dining room, but soon you even sleep solid. It becomes like breathing to just walk through walls, to sneak up on people, you just need to try. Go on, pick up that pen." She pointed to a pen on the side.

Cisco sighed as he reached for, and then his hand went through, the pen. Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Look," Jesse did the same – at first passing her hand through the object, then picking it up as if she could touch it like a normal person. She tossed it at Cisco, who caught it without thinking before it fell through his hands. "Think solid, Cisco."

-SuperFlash/SuperEarth-

It had taken a while before Jesse was done training their Cisco and they had opened the portal right back to the Allen House. Lara went to sleep on the couch the minute she came out; she had enjoyed hanging around with her father and the kids, but she was a bit of a loner pup, liking the company of Kara above all else. The human babies had been nice though.

"There you are, thank goodness!" Nora said, going to hug her son. "I was so worried. On Christmas too, getting stuck on another Earth…!"

"Actually, I had a pretty good time," Barry said with a smile to his Kara. He might have been a bit grumpy at first but after singing and eating a bit, he had enjoyed it there.

"And I got all the photos," Cisco said. "This is a cute one." Cisco held up the photo of both Karas and both Barrys with the kids.

"Oh, who's babies are those?" Nora asked, smiling at the picture.

"Um… well… um…" Barry said nervously, not sure how to tell his parents this nugget of information.

"They are our counterparts," Kara said simply, making Henry, Nora, and Millie look at them. "On that Earth we're married with kids and apparently billionaires. Those are their kids, Nora and Alura."

"Oh," Nora said with a smile, and looked at her husband who had to smile knowingly back. Still, she switched the picture to see Lara with the babies now. "Ah, so cute." Nora smiled at that.

"So, you can open portals to other Earths now?" Millie turned on Cisco now, ignoring the pictures as Nora and Henry continued looking through them.

"Um… yeah," Cisco said, confused, and Millie smirked a smile that made Cisco a little uneasy, not knowing what was going through her mind.

"Well, that will be useful," Millie said turning and leaving to her room.

"What was that about?" Cisco asked turning to the others who shrugged.

"If Belle is to be believed nothing good," Jesse said having asked her sister once what was going on with Millie, but kind of hoped her sister was wrong.

"She had been acting unusually for a while. She dumped Wally last week," Kara pointed out now.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for. The pair have been inseparable for years," Nora sighed.

"Still, she's just a kid," Henry pointed out. "Kids need change. I don't see how bad this can get…"

-Superflash/Karry Universe-

Once everyone went home later that night, the two parents put their girls to bed. They had stayed up later then normal, and were falling asleep in their parent's arms by now. Krypto and Hex were already asleep on the floor.

_Well the girls first Christmas went a little off-plan._ Kara thought to her husband, not wanting to wake the kids by talking out loud.

_Visitors from other worlds, a new enemy who killed an Island of Amazonian, and now we have to find a Doctor Fate,_ Barry answered his wife.  _Yeah things went a little unexpected, but we all had a good time. We got good pictures of the girls and good holiday music and food. Not the Christmas we wanted for them, but it was fine. Better, almost. Hopefully next year will be less drama and no death._ Kara could feel her husband sadness at the fate of the Amazonians though.

_Well this isn't done yet,_ Kara thought back.  _Things are just getting started._  Kara kissed her husband as the two went to bed, more than a little happy Krypto and Hex were sleeping on the floor of the girl's room, protecting them.


	2. Scattered Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death in the Lantern Corp forces John and Hal to look for his replacement, leading them to visit members of the Justice League to see if one of them would work as replacement. Who will become the new Green Lantern, or will this be harder than either first though?

January 3rd 2017.

John and Hal were on top of a building in National just waiting. The green light of a teleport alerted them to the person who presence they were waiting for. "Your late," Hal said turning around to the Green Lantern with white hair. "So?"

The Green Lantern shook his head and John and Hal face fell. He was clearly giving over bad news. "I'm sorry. The Corp is not going for it," he said. "I tried to convince them of your side, but they want three Green Lanterns in this sector now that things in the Corp have calmed."

"We've been doing fine," John argued. "The Justice League has this sector protected more than an extra Green Lantern would." As if that was a cue both John and Hal communicator binged. "And we're late to a meeting. Fly with us Ha."

The man, Ha, nodded as the two led Ha towards Watchtower. "The Corp knows you two were covering for Alan when he was sick," Ha explained as they flew. "They let it fly hoping as you did the power of the ring would help him recover and he could take back his place, but now that he is dead it has changed. A third Green Lantern for Earth is needed."

"Well what about you?" John asked. "It's not like you have a sector with Krypton and Daxam dead. In fact, Kryptonians are here. You would get along well. We could work with you. The Justice League would work with you."

"I tried that argument," Ha said with a frown seeming sorry it had failed. "They want someone younger and more familiar with the planet to join you." The three-landed outside Watchtower and Hal and John opened the door letting Ha in. "They want to transfer Guy back here."

"Not Guy," Hal and John said together.

"I convinced them with the history between you three that maybe we could try something else." Ha said and the three Green Lantern got on the hover pad as Ha took out a ring. "Alan Scott ring. If you can find it a worthy new owner in two Earth days Guy will remain where he is and you will train the new Lantern."

Hal took the ring from Ha and not long later the hover pad stopped in the meeting room. "Do you understand?"

Before Hal or John could answer Kara voice was heard. "Hal, John who is…" Kara stopped as Ha turned to her. Multiple members of the League were in the room and there were video chats on screen to Team Canary, Ray in Gotham, and Roy and Dick in Bludhaven. The only ones not there were J'onn and Sara who had some type of emergency at the DEO. Kara though was stunned into silence seeing the face. Mentally seeing him younger and the image went to Barry who had to stand up. "Ha-Pri?" Barry felt Kara awe. Her joy at seeing this man standing before her.

"That would be me," Ha said giving Kara a smile. "Kara Zor-El as I live and breathe." Ha went up to Kara to give her a hug and Kara hugged back excitingly.

"You remember me," Kara said as Clark who had flown out to be at the meeting stood up confused.

"How could I forget you? Little five-year-old kidnapped by one of the most dangerous gangs. When I found you all bloody, but you had a spark in your eyes. A fire, just like your aunt. I knew you would be great. I assumed it would be in the Green Lantern Corp but this is close," Ha said looking Kara up and down taking in the outfit.

"My aunt?" Kara said catching the one word.

"Astra," Ha said a small smile on his lip.

"You know Aunt Astra?" Kara asked never having been informed of that before.

"We were close a very long time ago," Ha said with eye as though he was seeing the past and a smile on his face.

"You should go say hello," Kara said surprising Ha. "I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Astra, she was sentenced to Fort Rozz," Ha said clearly confused on how Kara could tell him to go visit her.

"She switched sides," Kara says. "She works for the DEO now. Helps save Earth all the time."

"Just another hero on this planet and another Kryptonian," John made a comment making Ha give him a look. Ha knew what John meant by that.

"You know I might just go see her," Ha said turning back to Kara. "Any other Kryptonians I should know about. Besides Kal of course." Ha smiled over to Clark who waved a little unsure.

"Well there are my kids," Kara said pointing at the stroller with the two in it. Krypto and Hex were both by the two. Ha smiled at the sleeping duo. "Half Kryptonian and Clark's kids. Then there are a couple of clones of me and Clark. Karen is my clone and Astra's daughter now. Connor and Morgan are Clark's clones. Then there's…. my dad."

"Your dad," Ha said raised eyebrow. "Zor-El survived."

"There's a whole shrunken city of Kandar thing," Kara said. "And then of course Krypto and Hex and some puppies." Krypto barked as Hex meowed. "Everyone this is Ha-Pri. He's the Kryptonian who saved my life as a kid." The Justice League was being quiet letting Kara and Ha have their moment.

"Well I have to say thank you for that," Barry said having let Kara have her reunion with her hero. The amazement at seeing Ha from Kara was something Barry hadn't felt from his wife before. It had made Barry smile. "You kept my wife alive." Barry held out his hand with Ha took.

"And my baby cousin," Clark said giving the Kryptonian a smile at that as Kara gave him a look at the baby comment. Clark gave a smirk at that.

"It was my pleasure," Ha said shaking both hands. "Well I think I will leave you to your meeting. John, Hal, remember what we talked about," Ha turned to them. "Two days." Ha got back on the hover pad went down to leave the tower.

"Two days for what?" Ronnie was the one to ask. He was sitting there next to Martin.

"Nothing important," Hal said giving John a look. They did not need to bring the League into this.

The two took seats as Diana once again explained about the island and Zeus message. Then Kara and Barry went into the information SuperEarth had sent over about Doctor Fate. "His host on their Earth is a medical student here, but he does not seem to have the helmet. We've had the DEO agents and some heroes spying on him for days. We got to assume the helmet is elsewhere."

"Or maybe this Doctor Fate is a coincidence," Dick was the one to say it.

"Possible," Barry said with a nod. "But with Zeus saying SuperEarth had information it would be one hell of a coincidence. So, everyone keep your eyes and ears open. Try to find him. We'll be sending you exact copies of this information."

"You know it can't hurt to try and up our numbers," Ray was the one who said it. "This guy did kill an army of Amazonians. Is there anyone we can think to add to the League?"

"What about that Wally? What does he go by? Velocity?" Roy asked.

"He doesn't want in," Jesse was sitting at the table next to Tantu who had zapped tunnel here instead of using a computer. Tantu gave Jesse a smirk. "He likes leading Young Justice."

"Oh really," Tantu said clearly wanting to tease her friend. "And how would you know that?" Jesse stuck out her tongue at Tantu as Jax glared at them from across the table. He wasn't taking the break up well at all.

"And we need him with Young Justice," Kara added not wanting some relationship drama in the room. "And he will fight besides us in the battle if needed. Any other suggestions?"

"William," it was Oliver who said it and they heard a slap. Thea had hit him over the head for it. "That's not going to change my mind." Oliver had put a hand on where Thea had slapped turning to his sister. "He's been great on our team. He learned a lot and he's loyal now. He should not be judged for a past he has no control of."

"I'm not saying yes to him," Thea said as she moved out of the view of the camera and out of the room.

"Might want to get things settled there before putting William up for a vote," Barry said surprised to see Thea holding such a grudge. To be honest Roy while not saying anything didn't look too thrilled with the idea and neither did Dick. "I agree we can't let the way he was created judge him forever but there are still some hurt feelings around here. And now I want to say an idea that might be controversial." Kara gave Barry a look not having known this.  _You'll see._  Barry added in his head for her. "Leonard Snart."

"What?" Clark was the one to ask turning to Barry.

"I know he has a history, but he's retired from his criminal ways. I don't think he's necessarily happy as a normal citizen. He needs a fight. He's helped us before. I think we can trust him and he can become a valuable member of the League."

"I agree," Laurel said causing Oliver to give her a surprised look. Snart was her ex-boyfriend after all. "He was great on the Legends mission." Laurel defended putting a hand on Oliver's back.

"He was," Ray said to an agreement from Martin and Ronnie as well. Seemed all the legends of their group were in on the idea.

"If we're thinking of reformed villains what about Caitlin's sister," Jesse added to a look from Ronnie. "So far, we only said vigilantes and nothing wrong with that, but this guy killed an island full of Wonder Womans. We need power. Last, we heard she had given up the killer ways. Her power could be useful."

"If she shows up again," Ronnie said. The group had not seen her since Christmas Eve when she walked out of Ronnie and Caitlin apartment telling Caitlin to tell someone else about her powers.

"What about Caitlin and Francisco?" Martin was the one to ask. "They now have superpowers and have been working with us for a while."

"Superpowers yes, heroes…. Not sure they are there yet. Caitlin has been practicing in the greenhouse but doesn't know the full potential of her power. Jesse from SuperEarth made it so Cisco not falling through floors anymore but he's still not too thrilled with his powers. I'm not sure either wants to become heroes. Happy with their position," Kara was the one to say it. "If there are no more ideas…." There was a moment of silence where no one talked. "Okay, keep thinking. Try to find more people. It's important for us to be at the top of our game. Keep eyes out for Doctor Fate and for our mysterious new villain. This meeting is over."

"Your meeting us at the restaurant later for Garfield birthday, right?" Ronnie asked Kara as people started getting up.

"Wouldn't miss it. Just got to go pick up his present," Kara said taking the girls, who had been surprisingly quiet, stroller as they headed out.

"I'll be there after a speedster training session," Barry told Ronnie with a smile before giving his girls a kiss and running out.

"Well it's Garfield birthday but he gave Caitlin a present," Ronnie said as they got on the hover pad with a few others. "He said his first word today. Mama." Ronnie had a smirk on his face as he said it. Clearly not upset Garfield said mama before dada.

"What a mommys boy," Kara said with a smile as the hover pad went down.

Soon Hal and John were left alone in Watchtower. "Funny how when we have to find a new Green Lantern the Justice League is looking for new members," John said. The two had remained quiet during the meeting having nothing to add.

"Something Ha said got me thinking," Hal said turning to his partner. "Kara would have made a great Green Lantern."

"You think Supergirl will give up her Kryptonian powers and the life she knows to join the Lantern Corp. Just being station here doesn't mean she wouldn't have to leave Earth every once in a while," John said.

"I know," Hal said. "Not thinking her, but the Justice League has other members who could fit the description. Maybe we don't need to find someone new."

"Ah," John said catching on. "Who do you want to start with?"

"I was thinking Sara maybe," Hal said to a smirk from John and the two got up.

-SuperFlash/DEO-

"It's been hiding out in the sewers," Sara said. "If we throw a couple of bombs in here we might be able to get it to flee this direction and bring enough fire power to kill it." Sara was pointing at a map as she talked. There was also a picture of a weird alien on the screen who looked like a large snake with a long tail that had a stinger on it. There were two teeth poking out of its mouth.

"Sara," Alex said as her wife mentioned killing.

"It's not the bloodlust," Sara defended herself. "This monster killed two agents and dragged one of the bodies away before we could stop it. I trained those agents. They were good. We're going to need to end this thing. And just because I say to kill something doesn't mean it's the bloodlust." Alex gave her wife a smile.

"Just making sure," Alex said knowing what it was like to slip. She had done that once after finding out Jeremiah was a clone and while no one but Sara and her sponsor knew it was something she regretted.

"You're having trouble with a Hellsnake," a new voice said.

"Directors a Green Lantern wanted in," an agent said coming from behind them. They turned around to see the unknown Green Lantern.

Before J'onn could speak Astra had turned in her chair. "Ha," Astra said standing up almost not believing it. "Ha-Pri."

"Astra In-Ze," Ha said with a smile. "As beautiful as ever." Alex and Sara oohed at that but Astra ignored them.

"Your hair has gone white," was the only thing that came to Astra's mind. Stunned as she was looking at the man before her.

Ha went to touch his hair. "Well the years eventually catch up to you even if you're a Kryptonian and Green Lantern." Ha smiled at this. "Do you not like it." Ha seemed nervous. Astra remembered a young boy and now she was faced with an old man while she herself was still young.

"You look good," Astra said truthfully. "Age just makes you look better."

Ha smiled at that. "I got something for you," Ha said taking his hand out from behind his back and Astra took a step back from her computer. In Ha's hand was a bracelet.

"My bracelet," Astra said a tear in her eye. "They took it from me when I was sent to Fort Rozz. I thought… since Kara didn't have it."

"Alura gave it back to me," Ha said moving closer to Astra. "She said to find someone else to give it to, but I never could."

"You never married," Astra said seeming upset. This was a great man. He deserved someone great to be with.

"There's this one girl I just could never get over," Ha said. "And this belongs to her." Ha put the bracelet around Astra's wriest. Alex and Sara went "ah" as Winn whistled. "There back where it belongs."

"Damn man, I got to write some of these lines down," Winn said.

"I thought you had a boyfriend," Alex said to that.

"We broke up," Winn said seeming embarrassed.

"Well while this is touching you know what this creature is," J'onn was the one who said. "We have not been able to figure it out."

"Yes, a Hellsnake," Ha said turning around to face the man. "Or at least that's what the Lantern Corp calls them. They are from an undeveloped planet far from here. I am surprised one got here. You must have had a visitor illegally smuggling them at one point. Since they are usually transported as babies before they can cause harm and given the size of this one. Maybe about four or five years ago. It was probably surviving eating smaller prey like your rats until it got big enough to go after humans." Alex groaned knowing who that description fit. The salesmen who had Krypto. "Very dangerous creature. Its skin is hard. Weapons are mostly useless. Its bite will hurt and kill, but it's tail is where the real danger lies."

"We know. The venom in the tail kills automatically," Sara said.

"That would-be kind," Ha said surprising them. "The venom does not kill. It paralysis the victim. Slows down heart rates and breathing to the point where they are basically not detectable, but the victim is still alive. Trapped in his own head while the Hellsnake will slowly start eating its body. More than once the body was taken from the Hellsnake but assumed dead and buried alive before we realized what the venom had really done."

"Agent Noble was sent down for an autopsy," Alex said shocked. Winn had already gone to the phone.

"They're not answering," Winn said hanging up the phone.

"Run, go, stop them," Alex yelled at Winn who got up running at full pace.

"Agent Gilbert was taken by it," Sara reminded them.

"Then he is alive wherever this one has nested. Someplace cold and damp," Ha told them. "The Hellsnake will start making meals of him soon."

"Please tell me there is a cure?" J'onn asked.

At that moment, John and Hal walked in, "Sara…." They stopped seeing Ha there. Ha gave them a look.

"Cure," J'onn said ignoring the two other Green Lanterns.

"Yes, but it needs the venom of the Hellsnake who did it," Ha said. "To get that venom you need to kill the Hellsnake. It's hard, but they do have a weak point. Under the belly. Right above the tail. And fire will also hurt them."

"Seems you're getting your wish sweetie," Alex said turning to Sara. "We're killing this thing. Get a team together. Someone call Firestorm for backup."

"No, it's not a good day for Firestorm." John said knowing it was Ronnie's son birthday. "Should try Firehawk instead."

"Got it," Sara said taking out her communicator. "Care to join Ha?"

"It would be an honor to help you," Ha said with a nod and gave Astra a smile. "Just give me a moment with my fellow Lanterns." Ha brought John and Hal aside. "I know what you're doing." They raised an eyebrow at him. "Your trying to get one of your League members to take the ring. Not a bad idea, but a question about the blonde. What's bloodlust and why does she have it?" Ha had come in to hear a bit of Sara and Alex talking about bloodlust so Hal and John explained what they knew about Sara being brought back from the dead. "Sounds more like she would be a Black or White Lantern, not a Green. Find someone else. And maybe someone who does not have a mate." Ha looked back knowing Sara and Alex were together and then giving Astra a look. "I left my mate for the Corp. Sometimes I think it was the worst decision I ever made."

"You can have a relationship and be in the Corp," Hal said. "Alan did."

"True, but when you're a Green Lantern your first duty is to the Corp. You leave the planet. It can destroy relationships. Maybe they would be able to work out but then again a lot of people pick not changing their lives if they are settled and happy." Ha went to join Sara, Alex, J'onn, and Astra who were planning for the take down.

"He's right," Hal said with a nod. Neither him or John had a relationship. "Let's find someone without a relationship or too much life. Especially no one with kids. Takes away a lot of members of the League."

"Tantu?" John suggested.

"She's taking care of her elderly grandmother. I doubt she would want to leave her and she's still getting use to her power. Training with that. Her family legacy. She's not choosing the Corp over that," Hal said knowing of the girl. "Young Justice are off the table unless you want angry Kryptonians chasing us."

"Jesse," John suggested.

"Liberty Belle, now that's an idea," Hal said with a nod and the two Green Lanterns were out.

-Superflash-

Hal and John found Barry and Jesse in their outfits standing on a city block. "Hey Green Lanterns," Barry said waving at them. "Come to see the race?"

"Race?" Hal asked as in a flash Wally was there in his outfit standing next to them.

"Ready," Wally said giving Jesse a smile.

"Okay here's how it goes. Cisco is tracking our speeds. There are sensors around the city on the path shown before. We have to hit every one of the sensor and then phase through the wall of that office building to get to the finish line on the other side. Jesse, you good with phasing?"

"I got it down now," Jesse said with a smile. Barry had been teaching her how to phase. "I think it's Wally who seems nervous about that. You know I barely see you phase." Barry turned to Wally.

"Not a fan of phasing," Wally commented. "So, are we doing this?"

"Cisco, Caitlin, all bets in?" Barry asked.

"How did you know we were betting?" Cisco asked and John and Hal could hear it in their ears. Cisco must have connected their coms when Barry said hello. "Kara told you." Cisco answered his own question as Barry smirked to himself at that. "Okay get ready." All three speedsters got into position. "Get set, go."

The three ran off at the word go and Hal and John flew into the air to get a view. They couldn't see who was who. They only saw light trails. "Barry in the lead, Wally got ahead," Cisco was keeping them updated in their ears. "Now back to Barry. Jesse in front of Wally. Getting near Barry….. oh Wally next to Jesse." The two heard the play by play as they saw the lights traveling. From high enough over the city they could keep an eye on the three with some problems keeping up.

"Where's the end?" John asked and Cisco directed them to a building only seconds before the three lights came up. Barry was first through the wall and the first one out the other side stopping at one of the devices Cisco set up. Jesse was not far behind followed by Wally.

"Last place, Wally," Cisco commented on the coms.

"He was behind me almost the entire time," Jesse commented with a smirk.

"Maybe I like the view from behind," Wally said smiling at Jesse running towards her and bringing her in for a kiss. "Besides Barry fast. You have a good connection to the speed force. You keep getting faster since I met you."

"Well one day I am going to get faster," Jesse commented leaning into Wally with a smile. "You just watch." Barry laughed.

"Oh, you can try," Barry said. "But for now, I am King Speedster." The three were laughing as Hal and John silently flew away. "Hey where did the Green Lanterns go?" Barry asked after a moment seeing them gone.

"Flew away," Cisco said having been tracking them but stopped when it was clear they were leaving.

"Was that odd to anyone else?" Jesse asked and Wally and Barry nodded not knowing why the Lanterns showed up or why they left so soon.

-Superflash-

"Well Jesse is out," Hal said when they were far enough away and sure Cisco was no longer listening in on them. "I didn't know she got into a new relationship so soon."

"Actually, should have expected that," John said remembering the reason why they broke up told to him by Diana who was told by Kara. Also remembered Tantu teasing Jesse at the meeting. "Besides she wants to work on her speed. Just like Tantu she committed to learning something else. What about her ex?"

"Firehawk," Hal said thinking it over. "My mind was just going to him too. I don't think he's in a new relationship. He knows how to use his powers. Plus, Green Lantern powers and his fire might make him the most powerful member of the League. I believe the DEO were asking him for assistant with their alien snake problem."

John took out his communicator. "Gideon, you there?" John said into it.

"I am always here," Gideon voice was heard through the communicator. "What can I help you with Green Lantern 1." Hal made a face. Since John was the first Green Lantern added to the Justice League somehow in Gideon program it made him Green Lantern 1 and Hal Green Lantern 2. Barry said he would correct it so Gideon would just call them both Green Lantern like the rest of the League did but he hadn't yet.

"Where is Firehawk?" John asked.

"Firehawk is currently in National City. White Canary and Martian Manhunter are with him. Should I alert them you will be joining?" Gideon asked.

"No, we'll surprise them. Just give us directions," John said and Gideon gave them the directions and the two flew towards National. It was easy to spot a DEO squad keeping the civilians at bay.

That was when they heard explosions. The DEO must be using explosions and Jax in the sewer to get the Hellsnake out and to a certain place. Ha-Pri showed up using his powers to shield civilians from the fallout and John and Hal joined. "So, who is it this time?" Ha asked taking his com out so he could talk to his fellow Green Lanterns privately. "You are aware Martian powers and Green Lantern powers do not mix well so that's why this sector Lantern always comes from Earth?"

"Not J'onn," Hal said as they saw something come out of the sewer and Jax fly out after it fire out.

"Oh, the fire man," Ha said nodding his head.

"John work with Ha. I'm going to go help them," Hal said seeing Sara come up. She wasn't using her bo staff though. She seemed to have some type of spear. She went to attack but missed and barely dodged the tail. The tail went right for her but Hal got there in time to guard her. Hal then used his ring and a green light like a fist came out punching the Hellsnake away.

Jax gathered up his fire and sent a large blast of fire at the Hellsnake. He was actually almost growling as he was doing it the fire getting bigger. "Stop," J'onn called out coming out of the sewer. He was carrying a body which he put on the floor. "If you burn it alive we will never get the venom to cure our agents."

Jax didn't seem to be listening as he yelled out and Hal stepped in blocking the fire. John and Ha came up to join him in reigning in Firehawk now that the public were safe. The Hellsnake seemed almost death but was still crawling. Sara came up with her spear and took the death blow in the weak spot Hal had pointed out to her before. Just above the tail. The alien snake made a noise as it was killed.

"You'll have to chop off the tail now. If you don't the venom will start to decay right away and be useless," Ha told them. "And get as much venom as you can for two people. How is your agent?"

"Looks like the snake had started using him as food," Alex said having come out of the sewer just after J'onn and went to the body J'onn had placed on the floor. J'onn was now with Sara going to cut off the tail. "But I think he's still alive. We won't know until we patch him up and give him the cure. Ha I'm going to need you to help me make it."

"I will assist until your agents are safe," Ha said singling for Hal and John. "You know with the type of anger your fireman just showed he belongs more in the Red Lantern Corp. Not the Green."

John and Hal nodded looking over at Jax who had crossed his arms. "Well if you don't need me anymore," Jax said still seeming angry. "Going to go look for some meta that needs toasting." Jax flew off after that.

"Next," John mumbled as the two Lantern flew away.

"Hey Green Lanterns…." Sara said turning around wanting to thank John and Hal for showing up to help but found them nowhere to be found. "Where did they go?" Ha didn't say anything as the others looked at each other. "Was that weird?"

"Yeah," Alex said with a nod. "Come to think of it why did they show up at the DEO before?" Alex asked as other agent took their paralysis agent into a van to get back to the DEO and the remains of the Hellsnake.

-SuperFlash-

"So, who is next?" Hal asked as him and John were flying around. "Maybe…. Oliver?"

"Oliver, that's interesting. He has already left Starling once so he doesn't have a problem leaving if he has to go to space. He has no significant other or children. I'm not too sure he really likes his job at Palmer Tech," John said nodding his head. "Okay, but let's go to Starling after he gets off of work.

….

"Okay," Oliver said.

Team Canary were on a training mission for Jack – Oliver, Laurel, and Jack were standing on top of a building, waiting. "The bow and arrow were a failure, but I think you've been doing better with guns." Oliver had been trying different weapons with Jack recently – he was okay with short range weapons like swords, besides needing more strength behind them. Oliver had talked to Diana and Sara on that, and they put him on a workout routine as part of his training in Young Justice, but his long-range weapon had been a problem. Oliver had started him on the bow and arrow, his preferred weapon and Paula's, but Jack had been horrible with it. He had tried a bunch of other type of weapons including a crossbow and throwing stars, which he had regretted. It seemed a plain old fashion gun though was Jack's thing.

"Let's see how you do with it in a real situation. Or at least a simulated one," Oliver was saying. "The gun is loaded with blanks. Thea and Paula are inside that building with cardboard hostages. Your objective is to save the hostages. If Thea and Paula are shot, they will act like a real bullet hit them. If your taken down or you kill the hostages, you fail. Laurel and I are your 'back up'," Oliver did finger quotes in the air at that, "if you need extra help, you call us in over the com."

"I won't need it," Jack said with a smirk, going to the fire escape to climb down the building.

"This is a pretty good training exercise," Laurel said, approving the plan.

"Can't take too much credit," Oliver commented. "Sara said this is something they do when she's training new DEO agents. She suggested it for Jack."

"Still, you enjoy teaching people how to fight," Laurel said. "You were helping Roy's clone, William and now Jack. You could take a job like Sara to train agents."

"No DEO in Starling," Oliver said with a smirk. "I was thinking I would really enjoy being a workout trainer. Torturing people, wanting to lose those extra pounds. But working for a gym not my thing."

"You could own a gym," Laurel suggested.

"Don't have the money for that," Oliver dismissed, moving close to Laurel.

"Well, I'm sure Kara and Barry would loan you the money for a share of the business. They might want you to name it STAR Gym though," Laurel joked with a smile. "Really, they know being head of the security department doesn't make you too happy. It's just a job. They'd want you to be happy if this is something you really want. Owning your own gym."

"Maybe. I was thinking of going on America Ninja Warrior for fun, but you know what I really want right now," Oliver said bringing Laurel close and kissing her. Laurel didn't argue as she kissed back.

"I was unaware you two were together," a voice spoke, making the couple jump, and they turned to see Hal and John before them.

"Oh hi," Laurel said, seeming embarrassed. "Well we… we've been going slow on it. I mean… we have a history. Some of it not so good, but well…. we've been drawn back together. The only ones who know are Team Canary. We're keeping it from the bigger League until we're more comfortable telling them."

"Oh," John said. "We were wondering if we could have a word with Oliver in private."

"Hey, no fair," the pair heard Jack yell on the coms.

"I think he found your surprise," Laurel remarked to Olly with a smile, looking at her watch. "I think Thea won the bet on how long it would take for Jack to fail."

"Jack is dead," Paula said lightly on the coms with a laugh.

"You did not say William was here!" Jack complained again.

"You're not always going to know who's there," Oliver told him on the com. "Your intel said two, but there were three. You didn't scout the area, so you were caught by surprise. You went in the front door – the exact door they were expecting you from. It gave them no surprises. And the worst mistake is when you realized you were wrong, you didn't call for backup. You tried to get it on your own. You're meant to work in a team. Two teams in fact. Young Justice and Team Canary. You're not meant to be on your own."

"I'll go handle the rest of this," Laurel said, nodding to the Green Lanterns as she headed for the warehouse they sent Jack in.

"So," Oliver asked, taking out his ear piece so he could talk in private with the Lanterns. "What can I do for you?"

"We…" Hal paused. "We were wondering something." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "When you left after Felicity's death, you were leader of Team Arrow; you were running for mayor of this city; you had everything going for you. Now that you're back, you're a member of Team Canary and work for Kara and Barry. We were wondering if you ever thought about leaving? Striking out on your own."

"No," Oliver said, shaking his head. "To tell you the truth, one thing I realized when I was gone was I hated being in the lead. I don't like being the leader. I like this. I like protecting my family and team. I like taking down bad guys, but being the leader was not me. Laurel is much better than me. I am thankful I quit the mayor race. I will never do that again. And if there is one thing I won't ever do is leave them again. I promised Thea I would not. She's my sister. I will not break that promise and well…. Laurel is special. I'm not ruining that again, either."

"Okay," John said, giving Hal a look. "Goodbye, Mr. Queen." With that, the two flew off, leaving Oliver completely confused.

"That was odd," Oliver said, confused and put back on his com to hear Jack still complaining. He turned to go and join his team.

-Superflash-

The next day Barry was sitting at the counter feeding his girls who were happily playing with munching at the food. The two ate more than any girl their age could. They had gotten their parents need for food. "Now you two will say dada first," Barry said as Hex jumped up on the table to look at them. "Talk with me. Dada."

"Oh, trying to brainwash our girls," Kara said with a smirk as she entered the room. "Upset hearing Garfield saying mama every two seconds yesterday." Kara smiled as she kissed her girls. "You know with Kryptonian and speedster genes they should start talking soon. Their brain works faster."

"Dada, dada," Barry said again to get it into their heads as he wiped their mouth now that the food was done. "By the way Oliver called this morning and we need to talk about something." Kara had cleaned up the mess fast and picked up Alura out of her high chair. Barry could feel Kara confusion.

"Oh?" Kara asked going to the couch with her girl as Barry took Nora and went to the couch. The two sat facing each other.  _So, what's up with Oliver?_  Barry easily shared the conversation with Oliver regarding the Green Lantern visit.

"I wouldn't make that big of a deal of it if it wasn't for them showing up at our speedster race," Barry said sharing the memory of the two Lanterns watching them yesterday.

"Come to think of it I was talking to Alex last night and she made a couple of comments about Lanterns. One apparently, Ha is Astra's ex-boyfriend." Barry raised an eyebrow at that. "I did not know that." Barry could feel the excitement at Kara's hero and aunt being together. "And John and Hal randomly showed up at the DEO and then at the DEO take down of a Hellsnake. Randomly left both times."

 _You think you could go talk to them?_  Barry asked as Krypto came up and the girls were reaching from them trying to get out of their parents' arms. Kara nodded.  _Oh, and Oliver says he has some business proposal for us. Wants to set up a meeting._

 _Tell him to call our assistant and set it up with her._ Kara thought as she put Alura on the floor who happily went to go to Krypto. Barry put Nora down with her sister and Krypto was more than happy to keep an eye at the two. She took out her communicator. "Gideon where are the Green Lanterns?"

"Both Green Lantern 1 and 2 are in Watchtower," Gideon answered.

"Thank you," Kara said. "I'll go now. You got to head to the labs. Krypto, Hex with me." Krypto went to go to her mistress.

Tears came to the two girls' eyes as Krypto walked away running towards him. They started making noises with their mouth. They did that a lot but this time Nora went out "Kryo." Kara and Barry looked at each other.

 _She didn't really say his name,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _No just random sounds that weirdly sounded close to Krypto,_  Kara thought back as Barry took both girls to put in their strollers.

"Dada," Barry said to them again Kara, Krypto, and Hex all flew off. "Say dada."

-New Justice-

Kara came into Watchtower to find Hal and John in the meeting room. They had faces of the League on the computer. "Roy," Hal said. "He's our best bet."

"Okay this is creepy," Kara said making the two turned around from the picture but neither seemed too surprised to see her. "I'm going to ask once and only once, so listen closely and answer. What are you doing?" Krypto barked as Hex jumped up on the table to hiss.

The two sighed giving each other a nod. "Alan Scott has died," John said making Kara blink.

"I don't know who that is," Kara said.

"He was the third Green Lantern of Earth," John said.

"Actually, he was the first," Hal said. "He was my mentor. He was well into his 90s, but the power of the Green Lantern ring made him look younger. He got sick. We were hoping he would recover but unfortunately."

"I'm sorry," Kara said. "But what's with the weird visits to member of the League. And this." Kara pointed at the faces as Hal took out a ring putting it on the table. "A Green Lantern ring?"

"Alan's," Hal explained. "Ha told us the Green Lantern Corp has given us two days to find the replacement or Guy Gardner gets transferred back here." Kara shook her head indicating she did not understand. "Guy was my first trainee. We were best friends once upon a time, but then he ended up in a coma. I trained John to take his place. When he woke his personally was completely different. He was like a child with a short temper. He blamed me for his coma. Hated John for taking his place even though he ended up getting back in the Corp anyway. The Green Lantern Corp transferred him to another sector when we got into real blows with each other."

"Ah so now you do not want him back," Kara said understanding. "And you have been looking into members of the League to take Alan place in the Corp. and you went to Oliver?" Kara actually laughed at that making the two frown. "Sorry, Oliver, a Green Lantern. That's hilarious."

"Well who would you suggest?" John asked.

"Personally, I don't think anyone in the League would want to become a Green Lantern. I'm sorry," Kara said giving the two a smile. "You're going to have to look outside the League. But don't give up someone is out there." Kara gave them a nod called for her pets to leave.

"Someone, somewhere on a planet of billions," Hal said taking Alan ring as the two left Watchtower.

….

Alan and John spent the entire day searching the Earth looking for people worthy. They saw many police officer and firemen who could be, but how could they decide one was worthier than the other. "Okay we pick one Earth hero and offer it to them," Alan said.

"What about Joe or Eddie?" John asked. "They are police officers."

"They could….." Hal stopped as he felt something inside his pocket and took out the ring. It was glowing. "The decision is out of our hands. The ring is choosing for itself." Hal let the ring go and the two flew down to Earth following the ring to a city.

There was a female there how seemed to have just protected an innocent from muggers. She was tall. Brown hair and two different color eyes. The ring went onto her finger. "This is Granddad's ring," the girl said looking down at it.

"Granddad?" Hal said landing next to the girl with John. "Who is your grandfather?"

"He is… was Alan Scott," the girl said.

"Your Alan granddaughter," John said smiling as he then hugged the girl. "You like your Grandfather many times before you have saved us."

"What my friend is trying to say," Hal said moving John away. "We are very happy you were chosen for the Corp. What is your name?"

"Jade Scott," Jade said.

"Well Jade we're going to introduce you to someone," Hal said taking out a coin and holding it. It was a type of communication device and in a green light Ha showed up. "Good news."

"Me too," Ha said. "You can go first."

"Meet Jade Scott, Alan granddaughter and the new owner of his ring," Hal said. "Chosen by the ring itself."

"Oh, how lovely," Ha said smiling at the girl who was still confused.

"What's your good news?" John asked.

"We are having problems with the Red Lantern Corp so we have decided to send Guy undercover inside. We were going to let you two continue to be just two but now that is not needed," Ha said making John and Hal look at each other. "Oh, and I have worked it out with the Corp that I will be a temporarily Lantern. I'll be here on and off. So many of my people around here they decided not to deny me a taste of home."

"Or you would have retired," Hal said with a raised eyebrow knowing Ha well enough.

"It might have come up I am getting on in years," Ha said with a smile before teleporting away making Hal laugh at the way Ha got his way with the Corp.

"Well John looks like you have a new trainee to train," Hal said. Jade had remained quiet not understanding most of what was going on.

"Me? But you are the senior Green Lantern of this sector," John said confused. "And have trained two Lanterns already. You're the more qualified choice."

"But I am still mentoring M'Gann," Hal said. "Don't worry I have fate in you. You'll get Jade up to League material soon. Hopefully soon enough to join our fight." Hal gave smile as he flew off leaving John with his new trainee.


	3. Wanting More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets a visit from an old friend that includes a surprise for him. Meanwhile Connor questions about meeting Lena Luthor as her son and Cisco gets upset over a STAR lab project he had no knowledge of.

Early January 2018

Ray Palmer was with one of the scientist actively helping work on a prototype robotic arm replacement. Ray loved robotics and helping work on this was just too good to miss. The scientist he was working with was a female with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was tall and had her long hair into a bum to work. She was also very attractive. This was the lead on the project Victoria Stone.

"Mr. Palmer," Ray's assistant came in and Ray figured his time working with Dr. Stone was over.

"Someone need me?" Ray asked. It was one of the things he always hated about being in charge. He needed to run the place not just work on the projects he liked. But STAR Gotham gave him opportunities to work on what he liked and made him good money. Money, he needed now with Brandon coming soon.

"No, you have a visitor. He says he's an old friend. I brought him to your office." Ray raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well Dr. Stone, I am very impressed by the work your continuing to do on this," Ray told the female scientist.

"Well I am glad the work is acceptable," Victoria said continuing on the project as Ray left the lab and headed towards his office.

There was a man sitting in the chair across his desk but Ray could only see the back of his head before walking in. "So, what can I…" Ray paused as the man turned around and he smiled. Ray smiled. "Oh, wow, Nate Heywood as I live and breathe."

"Ray Palmer," Nate said and the two hugged. "Been a while."

"Since you transferred colleges," Ray said taking his seat. "It's been years since we have even talked. What brings you to Gotham?"

"You actually," Nate said and Ray raised an eyebrow. "Can't come visit an old college friend?"

"Your always welcome here," Ray said with a smile.

"I need to talk to you. Show you something. But not here," Nate said looking around as if someone was going to just come out of hiding. As if someone had been listening. Nate seemed nervous of something.

"Well I have things to do around here today," Ray said. "But I'll call Lucy, my wife..."

"You're married," Nate said seeming surprised and interrupting what Ray was about to say. "Where was my invitation to the wedding?"

"We sort of had to highjack a friend's wedding," Ray said with a nervous smile. "See Lucy pregnant so…. Things got thrown together. But I'll call her and let her know to expect you. You can have dinner with us tonight and then we can talk."

-Superflash-

Connor was in his superboy outfit. The dark red pants and gloves. The same color blue as Kara and Clark but with black shoulders. The same house of El design and red cape. Wolf was with him. She still didn't have her own outfit but Connor liked her coming along with him outfit less just fine. He wasn't doing anything just staring. "Any reason why Superboy is out?" Connor recognized the voice as Kara appeared in the air in front of him dressed as Supergirl. "There's no Young Justice mission and we didn't have plans."

"Just thinking," Connor said looking up at Kara. "About Lena Luthor."

"Oh," Kara said. Connor had not mentioned the fact of Lena being his mom since Christmas Eve and Kara was not bringing it up.

"I want to meet her," Connor said. "And not just as your cousin. As her son."

"Connor," Kara said. "Lena doesn't know. This is more than just your secret and mine. I trust her, but…. We can't just tell her everything. If she knew who you are she would know who I was and Barry and Clark. It would be easy to reveal almost everyone." Connor looked sad. "And we don't know how she would react to having a teenage son." Kara saw the tear in Connor's eyes. Kara felt sad and then heard Barry in her head giving her an idea she liked.

"Tell you what. Supergirl will go and tell her about Superboy. See how she takes it. If she wants to meet you as Superboy we will see how she reacts. If a relationship goes well we can then discuss with everyone about bringing her into the Superfamily." Kara gave the idea to Connor.

"Really?" Connor asked looking up hopeful.

"I don't lie. Especially to my little brother," Kara said kissing the top of his head. "And dad is looking for you. Something about cleaning your room. Drop Wolf off at base and get to it." Connor laughed and made a giant leap to the next building followed by Wolfe. Kara flew up heading towards STAR lab.

-Superflash-

Cisco was in the STAR lab field using his new experimental meta human gun at targets. "Nice," a scientist who had been using the other end of the field for another type of experiment. "I hear the gun has more than one setting."

"The problem with meta humans is their powers are all different," Cisco said as though he was reading from a script. "A gun that works on one might not work on all of them. Reason why we have been making specifically made weapons for metas as they appear. So, this gun has different setting for some of the more commons type of powers. Take that L-Corp."

L-Corp was STAR Co top competitor when it came to Meta Human technology. L-Corp had made some very effective weapons recently. STAR Co holding equipment was still the best and STAR Co was more reliable when it came to making new equipment needed right away for a meta causing trouble. Cisco made sure to keep updating their stuff though as L-Corp kept coming out with their own. This was only one area STAR Co and L-Corp competed in. It was funny, Cisco considered, that L-Corp had become STAR Co biggest competitor while the owners had become friends.

"Cool," the scientist said. "Any idea what's going on with the pipeline?"

"What?" Cisco asked turning around to actually face the man at that.

"Pipeline, they started construction on it. All we heard was they were repurposing it. I thought you were in the know," the scientist said.

Cisco stared at him for a moment before he turned and ran towards the Pipeline. He had not been in STAR all day instead working outside but stopped when he was the construction going on. He had to find Barry and Kara.

….

"So, do you two really think you can bring Lena Luthor into the family?" Caitlin was asking. Kara, Barry, her, and Jesse were in the Superflash cave. Barry was running after the girls at super speed. He finally caught them both with Krypto help putting them into the playpen with Garfield.

"Depends on how she reacts to Connor," Kara said petting Hex knowing Barry was in agreement with her. "She's a great friend to us. Even Clark has admitted she's nothing like her brother, but so far, we thought it was better to keep her away from who we are. If her and Connor get along and actually make a mother and son relationship then it's time to bring her in."

"On random note, I would love to see if we can get the kids to run around the track at the speed lab," Jesse said turning around from the computer. "Would be interesting to see how someone born with the speed force does. The readings it could give us to help my research." Jesse while part of the anti-Meta Human department main research was on the speed force.

"Might be easier to call New Justice and ask Rae," Barry supplied for her as Cisco came charging in.

"How dare you two," Cisco yelled making everyone look at him and the babies cry at the yell. "I thought we talked about this. You can't continually leave us out of the loop. It doesn't matter you're the boss. This is….."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked cutting him off. She could feel Barry's confusion as well. Neither knew what Cisco was mad about.

"The pipeline," Cisco said and turned to Jesse and Caitlin. "They are doing something with the pipeline and did not tell us."

"It was my idea," Caitlin said raising her hand making Cisco pause. "Since it hasn't been used to jail metas for a long time I gave them the proposal to change it into a high tech clean room," Cisco was just staring at Caitlin. "You know a room with a low level of pollutants so not to mess with experiments. It could come in handy for my meta human research. Was planning on trying to take normal DNA and simulate mutations and the less variables the better."

"Martin also said it could come in handy when he heard of the idea and we asked a few other scientists as well who all said it would be helpful," Kara supplied.

"Why wasn't I told?" Cisco asked feeling odd at the whole thing.

"To tell you the truth we didn't think you would care," Barry told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "The pipeline has not been used for a meta human jail for the longest time. It has no effect on your work since you would have no use for the clean room or Team SuperFlash. It didn't concern you. But we're sorry your upset. We didn't think you would be."

"I didn't know either, Cisco, but I don't care," Jesse said this being the first time she heard of the construction on the pipeline. She turned back to her computer. "Cisco, I need the readings from the race we ran the other day. I want to compare between others."

"Um… yeah sure," Cisco said dropping the issue and going to the computer still feeling off.

"So, when is Supergirl going to see Lena?" Caitlin asked getting back to their conversation from before.

"After work, today. I got some things to take care of," Kara stated glad the pipeline thing was done with it seemed.

"I can take the girls," Barry said with a nod.

"I got them," Caitlin said with a smile to Barry. "Let them and Gar have some fun." Barry smiled as both him and Kara got up to leave.

-SuperFlash-

Ray came home to find Nate and Lucy laughing on the couch. "Ray," Lucy said struggling to get up. Her stomach was huge now and it was hard to get around. Ray came over to kiss her. "Nate was just telling me stories of you two in college."

"All bad I hope," Ray said with a smile and Nate laughed.

"When you said your wife was pregnant I didn't realize how far along. You'll be a daddy any day," Nate said.

"8 months along," Lucy said putting her hand on her stomach where baby Brandon was kicking her. "Dinner is being made. We're having lasagna."

"Great," Ray said. "Nate, I believe you wanted to tell me something." Nate nodded his head seeming nervous. "Lucy, we'll be in my office." Lucy nodded kissing Ray and sitting back down as Ray and Nate went to Ray's office.

"So?" Ray asked curious why his old friend was coming to him.

"Remember when we were in school and you made that formula for me to stop my hemophilia?" Nate asked playing with his hands.

"Yeah," Ray said with a nod. "I told you it was a bad idea, but you grabbed it. Ended up in the hospital and then that's when you transferred to a school closer to home. Has there been any more consequences to it?"

"Just one," Nate said. "I didn't really realize it at first, but well…." Nate took a breath closed his eyes and then his skin turned metal. Ray jumped up in shock. "I can turn to steel." Nate held up his arms as Ray looked him over.

"Are you sure this wasn't the accelerator?" Ray asked not believing his formula had done this all those years ago,

"I wasn't in Central. Besides this has been going on longer than that," Nate said his skin turning back. "I didn't really know it was happening. It was only recently I was able to keep the steel going. I just knew something was different. When I was scared or in high emotions I felt different. A bullet bounced off me at one point. Now I can control it to a certain extent but I just don't understand. I need your help to understand this better. Control it better. Also, it did stop the hemophilia." Nate gave a smirk at that line.

Ray shook his head in shock. "I don't know how this happened," Ray said trying to think about what he had done all those years ago. "But I know an expert on Meta Humans we can ask." Nate seemed nervous about that.

"Well the things is…. I've been doing superhero work. I don't want people to know who I am," Nate said.

Ray smiled. "Nate," Ray said trusting his friend and he took out his shrunken suit and put it on. It was Nate turn to take a step back and his skin actually turned for a moment. "Your secret is safe with us."

"You're the Atom," Nate said in shock. He had not been expecting that as Ray smirked.

"Can I make the call?" Ray asked and Nate gave a nod letting Ray make a call to Caitlin.

-SuperFlash-

Cisco walked into the apartment. Lisa was watching TV but shut it off as her husband walked in. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked knowing her husband was upset. Cisco paced the floor as he told Lisa about the pipeline. "I'm confused on why your upset. Barry and Kara made a point. It wasn't connected to you at all."

"It's not about the Pipeline," Cisco said waving his hand and sitting down. "Thea was given Palmer Tech to run. Ronnie has been given Little STAR. Ray got STAR Gotham. I know why they have not wanted me and Caitlin to take control of one of these businesses. We are needed in the Superflash cave to help them. But now they are funding Oliver's gym for him. Caitlin got money for her research and this clean room. It seems I am the only one who they give nothing too."

"Putting aside Thea, Ronnie, and Ray can I point something out?" Lisa asked and Cisco nodded. "Didn't Oliver come to them with a business proposal?"

"Yeah," Cisco said nodding. "From my understanding, he's giving them 60 percent of the gym until they earn back their investment then it moves down to 30 percent."

"And Caitlin didn't she put a request for the funding for her research in and a proposal for this clean room?" Lisa asked and Cisco nodded to that wondering where Lisa was going. "Have you ever asked them for anything?"

Cisco opened his mouth about to say something and then stopped thinking it over. He hadn't ever asked the two for anything. "Oh," Cisco said as he came to what Lisa was pointing out to him.

"They aren't treating you any different to anyone else. Just others have asked them for stuff. You haven't," Lisa said and got up to kiss her husband as Cisco thought this all over.

-Superflash-

Kara was in her Supergirl outfit. Hex was with her on her shoulder, now wearing a cape, and Krypto was also with them. Kara landed on the balcony seeing Lena in her office. Lena turned around at the noise as Kara walked in. "You know that's not really an entrance," Lena said making Hex hiss and light up her eyes. "But you can use it." Hex calmed down. "I didn't know you had a Supercat."

"She'll be making headlines eventually," Kara said with a smile as Krypto stayed by her feet. "I need to talk to you about something Ms. Luthor."

"Lena, please," Lena said pointing to the chair but Kara didn't sit.

"I am sure you have seen Superboy on the news," Kara continued and Lean nodded. "He's a clone made of Superman by Cadmus."

"Oh mother," Lena said shaking her head at the news. "I don't have any research from Cadmus myself anymore. That was all taken by the government."

"No, it's not that," Kara said dismissing what Lena thought she was in for. "You see they had problems cloning Kryptonians. The pure clone of Superman is…. Well insane. There are other versions. One was with a meta human who was unstable. One with another alien who was not to their liking, but Superboy they decided to use a normal human. They used you."

Lena didn't react for a moment before standing up. "Are you saying Superboy is…. What are you trying to say?" Lena asked.

"He's your son, technically," Supergirl stated, unable to read Lena's expression this time.

"My…. Son?" Lena asked, almost not believing it, having trouble coming up with the word.

"He is 25 percent you, not a full 50, but you are the closest thing he has to a mother," Kara said. Lena just stared there for a moment. "I know this is a lot to take in, but he has been asking about you."

Lena shook her head not sure what to say. "What now?" Lena asked.

"That depends on you," Kara said giving Krypto a pet as she did. "You can choose not to meet him and I will relay that information to him. He will be upset but I am sure he will get over it eventually. Or you can choose to meet him as Superboy." Lena raised an eyebrow. "His real identity is sensitive information I am sure you can understand. Depending on how your relationship with him goes will depend on if you can join a very special family and know everyone's identity."

"So, this is a test," Lena said.

"In a way," Kara said. "We can't let everyone know who we are. I am sure you can understand that." Lena gave a nod. "If you become family you become a select few."

"I need to think about this," Lena said and Kara nodded.

"Of course, take your time," Kara said signaling for Krypto and Hex it was time for them to leave Lena to her thoughts as she went out the balcony and headed home.

 _What do you think she will decide?_ Barry asked having heard the conversation through Kara's head as he was putting the girls to sleep.

 _I don't know,_ Kara replied truthfully as she flew towards home.

-Superflash-

The next day Nate, Ray, and Caitlin were all in Watchtower in the training area. Caitlin was very giddy at the prospect of a meta human created not by the accelerator. She had already taken samples of his DNA and now Ray and Nate were testing out the power. So far Ray gun blast were not getting pass Nate's steel exterior.

"This is really amazing," Caitlin said as Ray seemed depower. He looked exhausted after all the training. "I have the DNA samples. I need the exact formula you used. See if I can figure out exactly how it had this affect."

"That was years ago," Ray said but Caitlin gave him a glare. "I'll look through old notes."

"Good," Caitlin said with a grin. Once the clean room was ready she knew what she was doing first.

"What about me?' Nate asked feeling more like a science experiment. "Are there any answers to how I can keep the steel up more."

"Well when you first got it you didn't even know and now you can sort of control it. Bring it up when you want. Keep it going," Caitlin said and Nate nodded. "That's because this is like a muscle. The more you work it out the more control you have. The best thing you can do is continue doing what you're doing. Get more control. And let me look at your DNA for more ways on why this happened. The why and how it's happening will help with control. It will take time. I got to head back to the lab."

Caitlin turned around to head out leaving Ray and Nate alone. "Well, welcome to the Superhero game," Ray said putting an arm on Nate's back.

"This is…. I mean you're the Atom. You know Supergirl and the Flash and Superman. Who are they?" Nate asked but Ray shook his head. "Of course, you can't tell. I mean this is so…. I want in. I want in the Justice League. I want more than I have. I want to help more. Be a part of something."

"You said you have been doing Superhero work?" Ray asked and Nate nodded. "Find articles on the crimes you have stopped. I'll make a profile for you and personally back your entrance. If you can get a unanimous vote it can happen."

"Yes," Nate said punching the air.

"But," Ray added making Nate drop his smile. "You need a name Metalhead."

Nate laughed. "You know my grandfather fought in the second world war in a secret group known as the Justice Society." Ray raised an eyebrow knowing of the Justice Society through Amaya and Tantu. "He was known as Commander Steel. Maybe…."

"Not commander," Ray said stopping Nate right there. "You do not have the title. No power over anyone and Supergirl and Flash are in charge around here. But Steel we can work with that. Joe Steel…. No…. I got it. Citizen Steel?"

Nate smiled. "I like it," Nate said with a smile.

"Citizen Steel it is. Let's see if we can get you in the league," Ray said signaling for Nate to follow him.

-Superflash-

Kara was in the penthouse playing with all three kids. Caitlin had dropped off Garfield for them to babysit having to run out early to meet Ray and his friend. Ronnie had to supervise a test at Little STAR. "Seems we got a third," Barry joked coming out of the back office. "I got to head to the lab and work on that thing for Gideon. Will you be fine with three on your own?"

"I'm Supergirl," Kara said as an answer as her cellphone rang. She recognized Lena number and Barry was also interested. "Hello."

"Kara," Lena said. "Remember you owe me a favor."

"Yes," Kara said remembering back when Karen, Donna, M'Gann, and Connor had been captured by that alien fight club and Lena had helped them in exchange for Kara owing her a favor.

"I'm calling it in. Come to my office," Lena said and hung up the phone making Barry and Kara look at each other confused.

"I'll take the kids and go to Lena's office," Kara said putting the hologram on Garfield and getting Nora and Alura into their stroller. Since she didn't have a three-person stroller she carried Garfield. "Krypto," Kara called for her dog but paused when she saw Hex. No reason for Lena to see her cat so soon after seeing Supercat. "Stay here with Hex."

Krypto barked understanding as Kara left.

….

Kara walked into the office where Lena was pacing the floor. "Did you add an extra kid?" Lena asked turning around seeing the three.

"This is Caitlin's son," Kara said and Lena nodded remembering Christmas Eve. "I was babysitting when you called." Lena smiled at Garfield before waving at the girls who laughed back. "Did you get the pictures of them in the onesies I sent you?"

"I did," Lena said with a smile. "But not why I called you here." Lena pointed at a chair and Kara took the seat. Lena sighed as she sat down at her desk. Kara put Garfield on her lap and rocked the stroller.

They sat there for a moment. "So," Kara finally said to break the silence and then Lena went on the explanation Kara knew was coming. She spoke of Cadmus, of her mother, and of the clones of Superman. She then went on to tell Kara that one of those clones was technically her son.

Kara put on a brave face, pretending she knew none of this as Lena went on her rant. She was waiting to find out exactly what Lena wanted Kara Allen for, not Supergirl.

"I don't know what to do," Lena said standing up again. "I need your advice. That's the favor I want. You know Supergirl. Have you met Superboy?"

"A little," Kara said trying not to laugh at the situation here. "He's a nice kid. From what I have seen." Lena looked down at the girl a look on her face. "Lena, what do you want me to say? I can't make this choice for you."

"I just…. It's…. I turned my company around. I am in the spotlight as a force of good. I have some great friends including you." Lena smiled at Kara who smiled back. "But I don't have family. I mean I am thankful my mother is gone. She was a nightmare. My brother, well he let me down. I prefer to avoid ever seeing him. My father is long dead and even he wasn't the greatest person, but he cared for me. I have no one."

"You have someone," Kara said putting Garfield down for a moment as she now stood to put an arm around her friend.

"I guess I want more," Lena said. "More people. A family. And now there's this boy whose 25 percent my DNA. I never wanted kids but this isn't exactly a baby. If I mess this up…. what if I'm not what he wants. Not really. Would it be better to just not meet him?"

"You said you want more. Maybe that's what Superboy wants too," Kara said. Lena looked at Kara and then smiled.

"Maybe," Lena said. "Okay, Kara your debt to me will be paid in full if you can tell Supergirl to bring Superboy here tonight."

"I can arrange that," Kara said with a smile one baby cried out. "After I change a few diapers." Lena laughed.

-SuperFlash-

Cisco knew Barry was in the old Gideon room. Barry still kept it as his own lab to test out updates on Gideon. Cisco went to open the door but found he could not. "Oh, you changed the lock," Cisco said rolling his eyes but remembered what Jesse from SuperEarth taught and just walked through the wall.

"You know someone locks a door to keep people out," Barry said not even surprised as Cisco came in. He barely stopped moving as he continued on computers. "Gideon, is the update installed."

"50 percent creator," Gideon said.

Barry turned on his chair. "I got until that is done to talk," Barry said putting his feet up.

"What are you doing?" Cisco asked not knowing Barry still had a Gideon here. He had one in the SuperFlash cave and in Watchtower, but he had not known he had put one back in here. He thought Barry just worked on the updates here and then sent them to Watchtower Gideon to test out.

"Oh, got a big order for Gideons from Big Belly burger. With the big push for 15 dollars an hour Big Belly wants to replace as many positions as they can with Gideon. So, made a specific Gideon for the order. This will make us millions," Barry said.

"Doesn't that take away jobs?" Cisco asked.

"I thought of that, but in the end if it wasn't Gideon it would be something else. Maybe one of the wannabes." Barry said. Since STAR had released Gideon other companies have tried making similar AIs and while Gideon was queen in the AI business and more advanced, some of the others were cheaper. "In the end, I have to watch out for my business. What's good for STAR and this is great for STAR Co. And once Big Belly switches to Gideon other companies can and will follow. McDonald's, Wendy's. Won't even stop there. Normal stores can start placing them. The limit is the sky. Besides there was no reason to reject the order. I just make the AI. What they do with it is not my problem. This is not what you're here for."

"Oh yeah," Cisco said sighing. "Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I love my job. And I love being a part of team SuperFlash." Barry raised an eyebrow at this opening. "But yesterday made me realize I want more. Like Caitlin has her meta human research and Jesse her speed force stuff. Hell, Oliver now has his gym. I have nothing outside of helping you. Nothing I am passionate about. I want more."

"What do you want?" Barry asked.

"I don't know," Cisco said honestly.

"Cisco, I can't help you unless you give me a plan. Tell me what you want to do," Barry said putting his feet down and leaning forward. "Tell me what would make you happy and me and Kara can try to give you what you want."

 _I got an idea,_  Kara thought to Barry and sent the idea to Barry through their minds. Barry was hesitant at first but with Kara encouragement Barry nodded.

"How about STAR Gaming?" Barry asked interrupting Cisco who had been talking in circles going nowhere not realizing Barry wasn't listening.

"That's your thing," Cisco said. He had helped Barry in the beginning but Barry had really designed the gaming system and the first games.

"I got Gideon, the kids, Kara, and Flash," Barry said. "And STAR Gaming is growing. I can't keep up. I'm not giving you complete control but I can use someone smart to take care of the day to day thing. Design new games. New systems. Handle employees. We can't run it out of here anymore so we've been planning on renting a floor of an office building for it. You can have your own office. CEO. Although I'm still owner and get final okay. How does that sound?"

"Well I have been thinking of a multiverse hopping game," Cisco said. "Team up with other version of Supergirl and female Flashes to save the entire multiverse." Barry smiled as Cisco seemed to be getting into it. "I was also thinking STAR Gaming could use a racing game."

"Remember to be careful of copyright," Barry said. "If you're unsure if you can do anything ask us. And our new portable system needs some work."

A smile came across Cisco face. "Are you going to be able to do this and keep up with being head of the anti-meta human department?" Barry asked. "We need to keep ahead of L-Corp."

"I can do both," Cisco said determined.

"Okay, we'll make it official once we rent the floor space," Barry said with a smile holding out his hand which Cisco took.

-Superflash-

 _So how are things with Connor and Lena?_ Barry thought to Kara that night. Kara was flying outside the window watching the two. Connor had Wolf with him as the two talked. Lena mostly telling Connor about herself and Connor being vague with certain things. He had told Lena he had a father who he loved taking care of him but avoided names.

 _I think good,_  Kara thought back.  _So how is letting go of STAR Gaming going?_

_I can still make my own games on my own time. Cisco is thrilled. Already making plans and we have found a space to rent to move all STAR Gaming employees to and Cisco can hire more considering how big the business has gotten. It was the right move. You were right when you suggested it._

At that moment both Kara and Barry's communicator binged with a new member request.  _What do you think of this Citizen Steel?_  Barry asked and Kara could see the girls through his eyes. Two nights in a row she had missed bedtime and that was upsetting, but seeing Connor smile made it better.

 _Might need to talk to Ray about it,_  Kara thought back not answering the request yet as she put the communicator away.  _But we do need more members. If Ray can back up his request I am sure he'll get in._

 _Get back soon,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _Let's give them a few more minutes before I tell Connor it's time to go,_ Kara thought back watching the two knowing Lena would soon be a part of their family and hoping she took the identity reveal well when time came.


	4. Coping Mechanism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana comes face to face with the man who killed her sisters. Meanwhile Clark and Kara are having problems with Donna.

Mid-January 2018

Young Justice were having their solo training days with their mentors, and so Clark was out with Donna. He was concerned for the girl though, as she had been a little wild and hot-headed since Christmas, but he was hoping he'd be able to help her focus and train her anger into the fight. Any fight.

They had reached an abandoned office in Metropolis, following a call out from Gideon which Clark wanted to follow, but paused when a cage suddenly dropped around them and red-tinted light was blasted into their faces – Clark was worried for a moment, but then he felt his powers were still working, he realized what must have been happening.

"Haha, you are my prisoners! Red light takes away the powers, after all…" the man in front of them laughed. "After all, I am the Master Planner."

"You've got to be kidding me," Clark sighed, having heard of Master Planner but so far he had only been seen in Central City and National City, not far out in Metropolis. Clark hadn't believed the stories he had heard from Kara, but guessed now he had no choice but to believe them.

"And now as you sit, trapped, you will watch as my master plan…" before Master Planner could even finish his taunt, Donna had torn apart the cage, sword in hand and went to attack him. It was only by dumb luck that Master Planner fell backwards that Donna didn't stab him through the chest.

Before she could try again, Clark was at her, grabbing the sword. The Master Planner, shocked by the sudden turn in events and a near-death experience, ran out.

"Wonder Girl!" Clark yelled out at her now. "He was a harmless idiot. You didn't need to go for a kill! We don't kill unless we need to." Clark stated, taking a breath now.

This was getting out of hand now. He knew the reason behind her attitude – the death of her sisters on Themscryia, but hadn't realized what an emotional toil it would take on her. He grabbed the angry girl by the arm and took to the sky, keeping their conversation private from other eavesdroppers.

"For weeks, you have been careless. I think you need more time to heal." Clark knew that her anger and sadness was being taken out on the normal humans, meta-humans, and aliens they went after, but it was no excuse.

"I don't need time. I need justice!" Donna snarled. "Isn't that what we do? Isn't that what the Justice League is for? Or is it all just words?"

"This is not how you cope with grief! We don't take justice out on people who don't deserve it," Clark pointed out, pointing back down to the old office building they'd left behind and Master Planner's absurd trap. "He had nothing to do with your home. There's no justice in taking him down or any of the people you have injured lately."

"Well you're doing nothing to the person who did. He was scum!" Donna spat back.

"You're going down a rocky path. I was hoping you would stop yourself, but that was too close to killing just then. I don't want to do this, but until further notice you're off Young Justice. No more superhero work for you," Clark said, not wanting to do that but it was necessary. "And if you need to talk… well, I lost my people too."

"You were a baby," Donna turned from Clark, but then paused. "What are you going to do to me though? If I didn't follow your rules I was being sent home, but I have no more home to go to – only here. I don't need to follow your rules anymore." Donna laughed coldly before turning and flying off, leaving Clark mystified to the answer.

-Superflash-

"Nice job," Kara called out to Connor during their own training; Karen was also there but busy.

With Diana on a business trip, Kara had taken both Karen and Connor. Barry was also with her, but the two Justice League members were watching Connor and Karen team up on a meta human: A teenage girl who could control metal but had very little control herself. The girl seemed more scared than dangerous; in fact, Kara saw tears in her eyes as she tried to stop her powers going haywire.

The two young Justice members were protecting the public and getting people away while the girl tried to gain control.

"Calm down," Connor was finally able to get near the girl as Karen managed to clear a path for him.

"I didn't want to…" the girl was sobbing. "He was hurting me… I… my foster father… and then his truck, and now… the metal keeps coming to me. I don't know how to stop!"

"It's your emotions," Karen said, coming up next to Connor. "Take a deep breath and calm down." Kara saw a window washer cart on a building now soaring down towards them, but she flew up to grab it as Connor and Karen continued talking to the girl, easing her down. Wolf and Junior weren't with them today, and Krypto was also away, so it was just regular heroes on duty.

 _Look around. The metal is stopping. I think Connor and Karen are getting through to her,_  Barry thought as Kara put the window washer down.  _Superboy and Power Girl are doing good. Should we let them go out on their own soon?_

 _Maybe for small things, but they are definitely not ready for a real meta or alien attacks on their own. We're going to need some kind of system to regulate the level of crime. Think you can get Gideon on that?_ Kara thought back, Barry already thinking of ideas on how to number crimes.  _By the way, I have been meaning to ask you: What do you want for your birthday?_  Barry's birthday, January 14th, was nearing and Kara hadn't a clue what to get her husband.

 _Whatever you decide will be perfect,_  Barry thought back, being mysterious as ever. That wasn't helpful.

"What happens to me now?" Their attention was brought back to the metal girl as Kara and Barry came up and police cars were finally able to safely come over. She was calm now, if upset. No metal was coming towards her anymore; Joe and Eddie came out of their car though.

"For now, you go with them," Barry said, nodding toward Joe and Eddie. "They are Detectives West and Thawne. They are nice and will get this sorted out for you." Barry called the two detectives over as he put a hand on the metal controlling girl and explained her situation to them as he knew it.

"You two did well," Kara said to Karen and Connor as the girl was led off. "But you're lucky I was here to catch the window washers. Next time, keep an eye out. If there are two of you like today, one can calm the meta or alien and the other can take care of fallout." Karen and Connor nodded at that.

"Glad training day is going well for some," Kara heard a voice and turned to see her cousin in the air, looking down at them.

"Superman," Kara said. Connor smiled at his biological father as Clark landed. "What brings you here? Where's Wonder Girl?"

"That's what I need you for," Clark said. "Superboy, Power Girl I got to steal your trainer."

"Okay, dad," Connor said.

Given how open Connor was to calling Clark, not to mention Superman, his father, it had been decided for them to release a statement saying Superboy was Superman's son – after all, it was an easier story than saying he was a clone. Power Girl, however, they were keeping presences saying she was Supergirl's other cousin, since Kara was not old enough to have a teenaged daughter Karen's age.

"We're done anyway. Good job today," Kara said again to the training pair, and Karen flew into the air with a grin. Connor made a giant jump to get to the top of a building and followed Karen at running speed.

"So, what's wrong?" Kara asked, flying into the air where she and her cousin could talk without being heard. Once Clark went over the events of the day though, Kara started to worry.

"She won't listen to me but… you were a teenager when Krypton was destroyed. Maybe you can relate to her?" Clark said, hopeful.

 _Barry, I am going to go with Clark to find Donna,_  Kara thought to her husband,

 _I know._   _Going to head to the Green House and get the girls,_  Barry thought back. Caitlin's powers had grown exponentially since they had funded her greenhouse; she was already producing fruit sweeter, and healthier than the ones mass-produced for supermarkets – Alura, Nora and Garfield were the first ones to try these out, much to Barry's amusement.

"Okay then, let's go," Kara said, nodding to Clark as she got the all clear.

"Keep an eye out for Master Planner though. He's an odd one," Clark added.

"We really need to do something about him," Kara agreed, as the two headed back to Metropolis at super speed.

-Superflash-

Diana sighed as she looked around the capitol building. She was taking a trip in Washington D.C. for the day, instead of training Karen. She worked for the government in a secret agency which sometimes required trips to the capitol of the nation. It just wasn't something she was happy with after what she saw on Christmas – she was still getting over the loss of Themscyria herself – but it was hard to take a leave of absence when explaining it would give away her own secret identity.

That was when she felt a shake.

"Earthquake!" Someone yelled, but Diana shook her head. It wasn't continuous as it stopped, then started once more. That was no Earthquake.

Looking around, she found a safe place to change into her Wonder Woman costume as the shakes continued and people ran in panic. As she took to the streets, now as Wonder Woman, it was easy to find center of the shaking; which seemed to be coming directly from the White House.

Diana flew above to see what seemed to be a man, or at least a humanoid male, with grey skin, bald head and a thick armor covering a good portion of his build. He was directing energies from his own body, or suit, to blast the ground, creating the tremors.

Diana landed in front of him, sword out, ready and willing to attack.

"Go!" Diana said to the secret service agents who had also appeared at the attack, and were firing at the man to no result.

"An Amazonian?" The unusual man growled, looking up at her as the agents ran. His voice was deep, almost gravelly, as he talked. "I thought I killed all of you." A dark laugh came out of him as anger filled Diana, realizing she was face-to-face with her peoples' killer. She felt pure rage as she yelled out and attacked the man, striking her sword down upon him.

The man blocked the attack though with ease, causing no injury as he tossed Diana into the air. "I guess I can kill another!"

Held in the air, Diana managed to free her Lasso of Truth, striking the man with it as she called: "Who are you?" The rope glowed.

"I don't need your stupid truth rope to tell you who I am. I will tell you willingly." The man dislodged the rope as he threw Diana back to the ground, towering over her as she looked up at him. "I am Darkseid," he raised his hand, about to strike as he added: "And I am the last man you will ever see!"

Diana rolled away from the attack before Darkseid could harm her; she jumping to her feet as she spun and clashed her bracelets together, causing an energy blast that sent the villain stumbling back. He glowered at her as he gained his footing. "Okay, I've had my fun," Darkseid taunted.

"Why here?" Diana had to ask. "Why attack my Island?"

Darkseid laughed out now. "Since you'll be dead soon anyway, I see no harm in telling you. I told your precious Amazonians as I brought them to their knees. I am looking for something great – something that is here on this miserable little rock of a planet. A species with the ability to see the future told me it would be guarded by a great army here on Earth. Now, it wasn't on your Island, but I have heard about this house of white and the 'presibent'... so, I am looking here." Darkseid started walking towards Diana, wanting to taunt her now, when suddenly he stopped and flinched.

Diana paused for a moment, wondering what was happening to the man but then she felt the necklace Zeus had given her burn on her neck. She suddenly remembered what Zeus had said about it being a key… a soul collector. Diana took it off to see it was glowing bright and knew almost instinctively that a part of her soul was in it.

Darkseid backed up but Diana wasted no time as she now ran at him. Darkseid grabbed her though, lifting her up into the air by the neck. "Time to die, Princess," Darkseid said, but something seemed different about him – he didn't seem as strong as before.

"Not this time," Diana said smashing the necklace against his chest, feeling its energy – a part of her own soul – merge into his.

Darkseid dropped Diana as he took a step back, gasping in shock.

"What… what did you do?" Darkseid asked, putting his hand on his chest where the necklace had shattered. Like he wanted to claw out the energy, but he couldn't.

"I cursed you, I think. I gave you a tiny little piece of my soul," Diana breathed with a smirk. She didn't know what it had done to him, she didn't know why Zeus recommended it, but she knew it did something. She also felt the soul piece missing from her – a small hole inside herself. It wasn't much, she would probably get used to it eventually, but right now she felt off.

Darkseid screamed out in rage as some new agents appeared, and started firing at him. Darkseid didn't seem hurt by the bullets, but he flew up in the air and left.

Diana took deep breaths, wiping blood off her face. In hindsight, she should have pressed the panic button to get the rest of League here. She should have called for help, but she had not thought of it – instead she went in blindly fighting, trying to avenge her island. She had to be smarter in the future. Although an attack on the White House should be an instant Justice League priority… she'd have to check with Barry when she got the chance – it was too late now.

"Wonder Woman," one of the agents said coming up. "Do you need a doctor? We can get the best."

"I doubt that," Diana said, knowing the best was Caitlin Snow as she stood up. "Are all your people good? What about the President?"

"He killed a few of ours before you got here, but we managed to get the First Family out," the agent said.

"What was he doing?" Diana asked, looking back over the patch of ground she and Darkseid had been battling.

"He dug," the agent responded, pointing to the holes strewn across the lawn.

Diana remembered her island – the holes, and the building being damaged and then she remembered what he had told her: He was looking for something. Something he was told would be guarded by an army. Her island counted, but it had not been there. Here, the White House could also be considered guarded by a great army, but it was not here. Where was this thing he was looking for? What was he looking for?

-Superflash-

Clark and Kara easily found Donna using Gideon as a tracker. It seemed she was taking on some car thieves and was not being too gentle with them. Kara wasted no time in jumping in front of her sword, grabbing it out from her before she could do harm.

"Go!" Kara said, turning to the robbers who quickly ran. Kara and Clark didn't even care about getting these small-time thieves to jail. They had more important things to deal with. "We need to talk." Kara looked directly at Donna at this.

"You're going to say the same as him," Donna said, pointing at Clark and rolling her eyes as the duo brought her up into the air to talk in private once more.

"You didn't listen to him because he was a baby when Krypton was destroyed. I was not," Kara said, getting to the point. "I wasn't much younger than you, so I know how you feel. Lost. Alone. Like no one will ever understand you. Your entire life, everything you knew since the minute you were born, is now gone. There's a gaping hole in your chest. You're the last one, but… you're not. You have Diana. You have all of us. You have a lot more than I did. I only had my cousin, who was more human than Kryptonian."

"Hey," Clark said a little sadly.

"Sorry," Kara said with a small smile, "but you barely knew the basics – and all you knew, you read." Clark nodded as Kara turned to Donna again, who looked ready to bail. "But see, I wasn't the only one."

"Yeah you had people come back," Donna said. "But I don't have that chance. My people are dead."

"I wasn't talking about people coming back," Kara said. "My people, my culture live inside me. They are a part of me. And I taught it to Clark; to Karen and Connor. To his kids and will teach it to my kids. Krypton lives on inside all of us, and Themscryia will live on inside you and Diana, and maybe someday your kids and Diana's kids. You can teach your ways to anyone you want, any meta you think is worthy of being an Amazonian, any woman who needs courage to continue on… You lost so much and it hurts now, but you have to remember the good. Make sure to live to honor your people. To bring their traditions forward but this… what you're doing? This is not honoring them."

"You don't know what honor is…" Donna mumbled, suddenly seeming lost in Kara's words.

"Trust me, Kryptonian tradition and Amazonian culture are not too dissimilar when it comes to honor," Kara spoke up. "We're here for you Donna – remember that."

-Superflash-

Diana had sent a message at the League about what happened in Washington DC, including the name of the alien she fought. Turns out Gideon sensors had not registered it as an attack until after it was over which is why no one showed to help. Now the news was all over the attack she almost needn't have bothered, but felt it important to give the League's leader's inside information on the attack. Since it was an alien they were dealing with, Hal and John agreed they would look into it, and Clark and Kara sent Diana a message to come to the penthouse.

Diana landed on the balcony to see Kara, Clark, Barry, and Donna inside. The two babies were eating their food at speeds too fast for the normal eye to watch.

"What is going on?" Diana asked; her eyes however on Donna, who didn't look up at her sister.

"Diana, we need to talk," Clark said. "Krypto, watch Donna." The dog barked and gave Donna a glare. Diana had to raise an eyebrow at that, as Kara and Clark brought Diana into the office. It didn't take them too long to tell her about the events of the day and how Donna almost killed a somewhat innocent man due to her anger.

"We have her calmed down now, but I think she needs to speak with you," Kara said as Diana sighed. "What's wrong?" Kara knew there was something up with Diana; this wasn't a very positive reaction.

"I lost a piece of my soul today," Diana said, making the two looked at her confused. "I used it to curse Darkseid. It was what Zeus said I needed to do, but since… I have been off. I feel more disconnected from my feelings than normal. I am sure I will adjust, but right now this was not a good day for this."

"I'm sorry, but your sister needs you," Clark said patiently. "You're her guardian now; and I know what that's like. Sometimes I go home after a difficult time as both Clark Kent and Superman, and I don't want to deal with anything, but Jason and Ella need me. So I suck it up and do what I need to do. That's what Donna needs. That's what you need to do. And I know you got thrown into this, but she's more important."

Diana sighed and nodded, saying no more as she went back into the living room. "Barry, could you…?" Diana asked and Barry nodded, grabbing one of the girls. Kara came to get the other.

"We'll go to Watchtower, see if Hal and John found anything," Kara said, and they all left the penthouse, leaving just Diana, Donna, Krypto and Hex. Diana had a feeling the animals were the guards, and she was sort of happy they were there.

"Donna," Diana said, taking a seat and putting a hand on her sister's arm. "What happened? I thought you were dealing with all this?"

"Weeks went by and nothing," Donna said quietly. "The Justice League did nothing. I got so angry at… everything. The criminals we fought… the League…. And you."

"Me?" Diana questioned.

"You continued living like nothing happened. Like our home was not gone," Donna said. "How could you do that? How can you cope with that knowledge?"

Diana shook her head sadly at this. "Experience," Diana said quietly now. "I've seen places destroyed. People die. This was a little deeper, but I learned how to cope with it. I guess I forgot you didn't. I should have shown you how upset I was. How much it hurt. Because Donna, it hurts. Everyday, knowing they are no longer there, is like a part of me dying. Knowing my home is gone and I can't return ever again." Diana had a tear in her eye now. Even with a part of her soul gone, the pain at losing their home, of speaking about it, was too much to go through. "But we're alive, Donna. We can't live in the past. We need to move forward."

She paused. She had to tell Donna this – she deserved to know. "And Donna, the man who killed our people, I saw him today." Donna's head perked up at this as she looked directly at her sister now. "He is strong. Too strong. The League needs time – we need to find this Doctor Fate. We need to figure out Zeus's message. To be able to defeat him, we need to know everything. And when we do, we will need all hands on deck – including Young Justice."

"Really?" Donna said, hopeful tears in her eyes.

"Really. But you can't do this again. You need to respect us." Diana said, suddenly serious. "You need to respect our traditions. Honor those who have died. Live the way they would want you. If you go down a bad path, you become no better than those we take out. Understand?" Donna nodded, tears in her eyes now as she leaned into Diana. Diana hugged her, putting a hand on her back.

"But Donna… I have to say, you are grounded. And until you work through your anger and emotions, you are off Young Justice, but we can deal. We  _will_  deal." The two sat there for a while, Donna determined now to get in order so she could face her peoples' killer as part of Young Justice, to prove herself.

Krypto came up and put his head on Diana's knee, and Hex rubbed against Donna's legs for comfort.

-Superflash-

"Ha-Pri's got something," Hal said, coming in with Ha-Pri behind him.

Kara, Barry, Clark, and the girls were in Watchtower, waiting for them.

"Ha, I'm starting to think you should be an honorary member of the League," Kara said with a smile. "Or maybe you'll become an Uncle."

Ha laughed nervously at that, ignoring the comment however.

"How do I?" Ha asked, lifting the device in his hand and Hal took it.

"Gideon, connect the device. Please display the information," Hal said, connecting the device up to the system.

"Yes, Green Lantern 2," Gideon said, and Ha gave Hal a look at that.

"Do not ask," Hal said with a mumble.

"I'll take care of that," Barry stated absently, bouncing his daughter on his knee who laughed.

The information on the device displayed on the screen – complicated algorithms and reports from the Lantern Corp. and even pictures. "Darkseid," Ha said. "There was a Darkseid who was ruler of the planet Apokolips. He tried to conquer the entire universe and was defeated, but not very easily. His powers were impressive and he had a large army behind him. When defeated, a new technology was used to hopefully weaken him. It did, but didn't work – it limited his power."

"Diana said in her message at one point he looked like he was in pain and then seemed weaker," Clark spoke as Alura waved at him and Clark had to smile and wave back.

"It was this technology, limiting him," Ha explained. "He reached his limit, but unfortunately he is still very powerful. He broke free and started looking for a way to reverse what was done to him."

"It seems he believes what he needs is on this planet," Hal said.

"Guarded by an army," Kara said with a nod.

"This is how he copes with defeat," Hal muttered now, worried.

"Are there really aliens who can see the future?" Barry asked now. "Reminds me of Men in Black 3…"

"Yes," Ha said nodding to Barry at this, but not commenting on the movie reference. "There are species that are sensitive to future events. It seems Darkseid found one which led him here."

"Even in a weakened state he killed an entire army of Amazonians," Clark said, shaking his head at this. "We really need more members – more than just that new Citizen Steel." Ray had defended his choice for the League with enough supporting evidence to convince everyone to add this Nate to it, but even with Citizen Steel on board, it wasn't nearly enough to take on this Darkseid.

"And we need Doctor Fate," Kara added in. "Thank you, Green Lanterns… Where is John?"

"Training Jade," Hal said. "He's following a Young Justice's regimen, even if Jade is technically not in Young Justice." Jade, being older than the members of Young Justice, preferred to stay out of everyone's business for the time being. She wanted to work to be a member of the real Justice League instead, and was getting the hang of her Green Lantern powers. John was showing her how to use them in battle situations, and even had asked Sara to train her in fighting techniques.

Kara nodded as the two Green Lanterns left. "I should get home too," Clark said, standing up. "I got kids that need me..." Clark bent down, kissing both girls and then hugged Kara. "It's always nice working with you, little cousin and…" Clark paused thoughtfully now, "I'm sorry if you felt alone when you came here." Clark had been thinking of this since Kara's talk with Donna earlier. "It was never my intention for you to feel alone."

"For some time, I did," Kara said truthfully. "But it went away quickly thanks to the Danvers and to you." Clark smiled and kissed the top of Kara's head.

"Send my love to Ja and Ella," Kara added. "Aunty Kara misses them."

"They miss their aunt too," Clark smirked at this as he left Watchtower.

"Eventful day," Barry said, and Kara had to agree. "By the way, that metal girl... the judge and DA are adding self-defense and not having control into her case. She is going to get a foot monitor to be tracked, but with good behavior she will be free. She's being sent to the meta house." The DEO's meta house was officially opened for metas in the foster system. Eliza was in charge, and also lived there now. A couple of little kids were already there and it was probably going to fill up fast they were going to need a second one before they knew it.

"Good," Kara said with a nod. "I'm glad Eliza's found her calling. I'm glad there is a place for wayward meta teens to go now… Anyway, do you think it's safe to go home?"

"Let's give Donna and Diana some more time," Barry said thoughtfully as Nora laughed aloud.  _What would we do if they got out of control when they get older?_ Barry thought now, not daring to say it out loud – almost like he didn't want them to hear.

 _Hopefully we never find out,_ Kara thought back, kissing her girls' head.  _And if we do have to find out… we'll figure it out then. There's nothing we can't do together._

 _Nothing at all,_ Barry thought back, leaning over to kiss Kara's cheek.


	5. Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming, but Barry-White of Mutant Earth makes his return to Karry Universe – and he doesn't come alone. Meanwhile, a clue into his searching leads Darkseid to Amaya's doorstep.

-End of January-

It was late at night when a woman appeared out of nowhere on a street in Keystone City.

"Damn, that Rip Hunter!" The woman groaned, looking down at a device in her hand – a time travel device which she had used to jump a few months into the future; it was very dangerous but had been her only way out. "Burned out. Oh well, never mind… I'll show him though once I find that Spear." She smirked at that. "The most powerful artifact in the universe – there's nothing he can do once I have it."

"Now, that is worth noting," a deep voice spoke, and the woman was shocked when a vaguely man-like being appeared in her focus.

"Darkseid!" The woman gasped, taking a step back.

"Seems you know of me," Darkseid said. "Then you know what I can do." Without hesitation, he picked the woman up by her neck. "Now, what is the most powerful artifact in the universe? Where is it?"

"The Spear of Destiny," The girl managed to choke out. "It can rewrite time."

"Continue," Darkseid said, putting the woman down now, but didn't release her neck.

"I have reason to believe Amaya Tyler has it," the woman pulled out an image of Amaya to show Darkseid. "She's a former member of the Justice Society. I was… I mean… Together we can take the Spear from her and rewrite history to our liking. This is better than what you're looking for?"

"I agree," Darkseid said, his expression unreadable. "But I cannot figure out why I need you..." His hand still around her throat, he squeezed, crushing it. He let go of it as her now-lifeless body fell to the floor. He picked up the picture of Amaya however as he considered it. "Amaya Tyler… well, time to get the Spear from you."

\- Mutant Earth-

"Millie!" Barry yelled, running through the farm and into the house. He had Cisco with him, and both shook snow off as they entered. "Millie?" Barry called again, looking around for his alternate world little sister.

"Yeah?" Millie said, appearing in the doorway from the kitchen. "Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone."

"Barry," Kal said as he appeared on the steps with El now. "Kara said you were going to get something?"

"Getting Cisco here," Barry said and Cisco gave them a wave of the hand. "We made a phone call to Karry Universe and asked if we could come over. They said yes. Millie, want to join?"

" _The_  Karry Universe?" Millie smiled at this. She had been told things about the other worlds since she'd come here, and out of the ones she'd been told, Karry had sounded the most familiar, the most similar to the one she'd lost.

"Yeah, first Earth I went to that's still there," Barry said as he remembered the Earth 2 that was really his first alternative Earth that was now gone due to Prime. It left Karry as his first Earth and truthfully, he liked Karry a lot better than the Earth 2 he'd been to. Besides, if it wasn't for Karry, he would have never found Kara. "I haven't been there in ages – and now they have kids. With our kid coming in a few months, I kind of want some time with a baby. Never actually held one, you know. I know Kara is going to be super-mom…. No one tell her I said that."

"I heard!" A voice yelled from upstairs, and Barry groaned. Kara hated when someone brought up the name Supergirl or anything that could sound similar. Especially now with the hormones the baby was causing. Karry had warned them about how their Kara had been while expecting, but neither had appreciated it until now.

"I'm going to pay for that one," Barry mumbled. "But I don't want to be a lame dad. So, I was going to spend some time with them. Want to come? You have nothing to do here."

"Definitely," Millie said with a grin. She had no plans for today anyway and she had wanted to visit this Earth for a while – she just never had the opportunity.

"Can I come?" Kal asked, excited and wanting to go back to Karry himself, maybe see his older self again. El barked and jumped up and down, seeming to get that Kal was excited.

"No," both Barry and Cisco said at the same time and Kal pouted. Even El moaned sadly.

"Kal, I need you here," Kara said, appearing on the steps next to him. "There are some things that need to be done on the farm that I can't because of this one." Kara put her hand on the little bump on her stomach. "You're the one with the most experience, so you're needed here."

"I also need someone to stay with Kara while I'm gone," Barry added, and Kara gave him a look, but Kal smiled and nodded.

"Okay, have fun," Kal said seeming pleased he was needed here.

"Cisco?" Barry said, wanting out before Kal realized they were pulling his leg to get him to not want to come with them.

"Come back soon, Stalker. And say hi to the others on Karry," Kara moved to kiss Barry, who smiled into the kiss.

Cisco put on his goggles and opened a portal. Barry signaled for Millie to go through first. Millie raised an eyebrow with a grin, and jumped in. Barry went through next and then Cisco last.

\- Karry Universe-

"The girls are dressed," Kara said, putting both girls into the playpen where Krypto jumped in. Hex was on the couch getting pet by Barry.  _Who was on the phone?_

"It was Mutant Earth," Barry said, standing up to a cry from Hex as the petting stopped. "Barry-White is coming over."

"Really?" Kara asked with a smile. Their first world hopper had not been back here since he left the first time. She liked other Barrys they had met since, but Barry-White, the original, was special to her – if it wasn't due to him, they would never have stopped the Reverse-Flash early.

That was when the familiar wind whipped up and a blue portal opened in front of the couch. Krypto looked, up wondering if his mate was showing up. First out popped a girl they recognized, then a Barry and finally Vibe Junior before the portal closed. Krypto put his head down, disappointed at no Powie.

"Accord?" Both Barry and Kara said together, taking a step back as they recognized the girl.

"Accord?" Millie asked, confused.

"You're… the one… is your power gene manipulation?" Kara asked, seeing the confusion. Both she and Barry were figuring in their mind that this could be a different version of the woman who gave Cisco his power.

"Oh. No, telekinesis," Millie said, waving a hand to lift the couch into the air for a moment before dropping it down. Krypto looked at the couch with confusion. "What's gene manipulation?" Millie asked.

"Forget it," Barry-Blue said with a laugh. "You have a doppelganger jumping around the multiverse giving powers to people. She's going to get herself in trouble one of these days," Millie raised an eyebrow at this, but the attention then turned to her Barry. "The original Barry-White." Barry-Blue stated. "Good to see you here again!"

"Good to be back. And nice place," Barry-White said, smiling at the two as he looked around the penthouse. It was so different from the apartment he had seen last time. He was also glad to see a version of himself he liked. They had seen each other on Prime not long ago, but with all the other Earths there and the problem they were helping Prime with he had not had time to talk to the Karry duo. Cisco talked to his Prime counterpart a lot but Barry-White was not fond of his Prime counterpart.

"Why do you call him Barry-White?" Millie asked curiously. Vibe Junior was looking around the penthouse, remembering it from his last time here. He ended up at the TV though, looking at the game systems, mumbling something about STAR making videogames.

"It's so we can tell which one is which since they are both Barry Allen," Kara told Millie. "It's based on the background color on their symbols. My Barry is now Barry-Blue with him around."

"Yeah, but Barry's last name is now Kent," Millie pointed out. "Surely it's easier to go by Barry Kent and Barry Allen?"

Barry-Blue and Kara looked at each other. Both feeling shocked. "You took her last name?" Barry-Blue said, and heard Cisco laugh out.

Barry-White seemed annoyed. "It is the 21st Century, everyone," Barry-White sighed as though he had said this a million times. "It made sense – we live on Kent Farm. Kent. Not Allen. Besides, with the multiverse in play there were too many Allens around. If Kara had changed to Allen, you both would be Kara Allen and with all the Barry Allens around I was starting to feel… well, not unique."

"Trust me, you're unique," Barry-Blue said with a smile. "But we're still calling you Barry-White."

Before Barry-White could respond, Alura and Nora cried out from their playpen and threw a stuffed animal out. Two versions of their father in the room didn't even seem to bother them. Millie, who was the one hit with the toy, turned around and her jaw fell open.

"Nora and Alura…" Millie said going up to the playpen, as sudden tears appeared in her eyes. "It really is Nora and Alura."

"Um… yeah?" Kara said wondering why she seemed sad. "Our daughters."

Millie picked up one of them and got a freeze breath to the face. Barry and Kara were worried, but Millie just smiled. "Nora," Millie said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm confused…?" Barry-Blue said, turning to Barry-White, seeing the tears in Millie's eyes.

"Oh, Millie is our little sister from another Earth," Barry-White told them. "Her Earth was part of the multiverse destruction."

"Oh," Kara now said with an understanding nod. "We have a Wally here with the same problem."

"Well, we found her while world hopping and she's been living with us since," Barry-White continued.

"These are my nieces," Millie said smiling, ignoring their conversation as she addressed Barry-White herself. "The one my Kara and Barry had: Nora Astra Allen and Alura Lara Allen."

"Nora Lara," Barry corrected.

"And Alura Felicity," Kara continued, making Millie frown at the different second names.

"You didn't want to honor your dead Aunt Astra?" Millie asked.

"She's not dead," Kara said, and Millie actually smiled at that. "And we wanted to honor Felicity." Millie gave Barry-White a look.

"I never became a CSI on her home Earth, so we never met Olly – she doesn't know Felicity," Barry-White commented. "You're not a CSI anymore too, I heard? You reopened STAR Labs? Our Harry opened it as a museum but to remake the labs. Nothing I would do." It really had been a long time since Barry-White had visited this Earth.

"We're now owners of STAR Co," Kara said with a smile, going over to Millie who was still playing with the girls. Krypto was keeping his eyes on the unknown girl. Millie's smile grew bigger though, hearing what this Kara and Barry had achieved, and Kara had to wonder why. It was one thing for Millie to be told about Karry from Vibe Junior, it was another to actually be here and witnessing it all first hand.

"And video games?" Vibe Junior added, pointing at the system.

"STAR Gaming. Our Cisco is actually our CEO there now," Barry-Blue added. "So, Barry-White, what can we do for you?"

"Well Kara, my Kara, is pregnant," Barry-White said, to smiles from the pair from Karry. "I was wondering if I could spend some time with your kids. I want to get some experience with babies before I am holding my own. Maybe some tips too?"

"Me and the girls are taking the kids shopping today," Kara said with a smile on her face that made Barry-White a bit nervous. "You're welcome to come. Push the stroller. Feed the girls. Be our bag boy."

Barry-White laughed. "Okay then, I asked for this," Barry-White said with a nod. "I'm in on a shopping trip. Millie, are you joining?"

"Actually, um Barry… Blue you said?" Barry-Blue nodded as Barry-White watched on in curiosity. "What are you doing today?"

"Not much. STAR labs is closed for the day because of some construction work, so I figured I'd go to dad's bar," Barry-Blue said making Millie laugh. "What's funny?"

"Dad's bar? Dad's a doctor…. Wait you're serious? Dad owns a bar here?" Millie asked and Barry-Blue nodded. "Wow. Um… I'd like to see this. Can I come with?" Millie was curious about her family on this world, to see who it included and who it didn't. There was a lot Vibe Junior had left out, it seemed.

She looked back at Nora and Alura now though, to take them in again. Despite the different middle names, they were her nieces. They were a bit younger than the ones on her Earth, but they had found out she was a bit ahead of their Earth by a year or two. This world would catch up.

"Sure," Barry-Blue said. "Got to head down to get our mail first. Vibe Junior, where are you heading?"

"Wherever your Cisco is," Vibe Junior said. "I got ideas." Vibe Junior had a look on his eyes as he looked at the video game system.

"We can drop you off on the way to the mall," Kara told them as she went to get the girls ready.

"Krypto, Hex, you're with me," Barry told them, knowing animals in the mall would not be a good idea and these two animals didn't really like being left behind.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry-White arrived at the mall to find Caitlin, Iris, Jesse, Tantu, and even Amaya outside. In his stroller was Garfield with the hologram on, and a toy dinosaur in his hands. "Amaya," Kara said with a smile. "Good to see you."

Amaya nodded, leaning on her cane but said nothing.

"Whoa, when did Caitlin have a kid?" Barry asked, making eyes go to him in confusion.

"Barry-White," Kara commented quickly, before anyone could speak, "from Mutant Earth." Everyone in their group would know what she meant. They had all been informed of the multiverse and knew a bit about it – even Amaya.

"Hi," Caitlin said with a smile, being the only one who knew this Barry. "Good to see you again." Caitlin hugged Barry-White who smiled into the hug. "And Ronnie and I adopted Garfield here." Caitlin answered the question from before.

"Mama," Garfield called out, and Nora and Alura laughed, reaching their hands out from their strollers towards their friend, their mouths moving as though trying to copy Garfield's word.

"Ah, yes Ronnie. Not used to you with…" Barry paused, looking around. This was not the place for this conversation. He could tell them who Caitlin was with now on his world at another time. They could easily be overheard. "So, mall shopping?"

"High-end mall shopping. On Kara," Iris said with a smirk.

"And Barry here is our bag boy and taking care of the babies," Kara teased, and Barry nodded. The girls' bag was hanging over the stroller. "So, let's go…. And everyone is getting something on me before this day is out. No price check. No nothing. Don't worry about it. Just get what you like. Or, in your case, what I like." Kara turned to Barry at that.

"Wait, I thought I was the baby guy?" Barry called out as the girls giggled, walking into the mall.

"You really walked into this one," Amaya told Barry that as she followed the girl, the cane she was holding not even hitting the ground now.

"Yeah I did. Better be worth it," Barry said, pushing the girls into the mall as he went to follow his group.

-Karry Universe-

"So, you basically follow a similar path to Mutant Barry, only you met Kara in college and now run STAR Co. together?" Millie was saying as they came out of the elevator. Krypto was on a leash next to Barry, while Hex was on Millie's shoulder. Kryptonian pets were not something her Earth had, but she had grown to love El on Mutant. Krypto wasn't as fun-loving or manic, but had warmed up to Millie a bit already, but it was Hex who was being a real sweetie to Millie. Millie smiled at that, telling Barry she had always been a cat person.

"Yeah, basically," Barry said, stopping off by the mailboxes to get his mail. "A lot of the early Earths; us, Mutant, Prime – we all start off being CSIs, it's just Kara's influence that change us later in life."

"Barry?" A new voice said and Barry turned around. An unfamiliar man and woman, around his father's age, were in the lobby. "We've been trying to get in touch with you but your office would not accept our calls. Took us forever to find where you lived. Good to see you again old boy!"

He went to get closer, but Krypto started growling, showing his teeth to the two. "Krypto, down!" Barry commented, and Krypto calmed but kept a close eye on the new couple. "Do I know you?" The two rung no bells to Barry, and Barry turned to Millie to see if she recognized them, but Millie shook her head.

"I'm Marty. This is Jennifer. I'm your mother's cousin and this is my wife," Marty said, and Jennifer waved with a smile as Marty took out a picture. "I was very close to her when we were young. So sad when your father killed her."

"Harrison Wells killed her," Barry hissed, seeing the picture was definitely a younger version of his mother with the couple. Krypto gave out a small growl and Hex, a hiss from her spot on Millie's shoulder, sensing Barry's anger.

"Oh, of course," Jennifer said, a little too dismissively, with a smile. "But the point being we loved your mother and have missed you."

"Wait, what? If you were so close why did you not take me in after she died?" Barry asked with a glare. Something seemed off about this whole thing.

"Well that's all in the past," Marty said. "The point is, we're here now. Why don't we go up to your place? You can get us…"

"Oh, you want money," Barry sighed, used to hearing people try to con money out of him. It was usually employees, friends, or people wanting donations. This was the first time an unknown family member came to try to use those connections. "I'm sorry Krypto. You were right to growl."

Krypto took that opportunity to growl some more. Hex joined in hissing.

"Now boy, that's…" Marty started.

"Don't call him boy," Millie snapped, surprising Barry as she stepped up. "He's twice the man you are! Get your asses out of here and make something of your lives without him. Don't you ever try to use him again, or you'll deal with me!"

"Who… Who are you?" Marty asked, standing his ground though.

"Oh, so close to my mother and didn't know she had two children?" Barry said with a smirk, putting an arm around Millie. Hex gave a look as she jumped into Millie's arms instead. "This is my little sister."

The two looked flummoxed as Barry and Millie walked passed Marty and Jennifer and out of the building, Barry still holding onto his mail and Krypto gave one last growl at the two before leaving.

"Do you always get that?" Millie asked, nodding back to the building entrance.

"Not from apparent family members – those two were the first. I must remember to ask Snart to up the security for our building," Barry commented thoughtfully.

"Snart? As in Leonard Snart? Wow, he's in the security business here?" Millie asked, amused at this.

"No one better at keeping things safe than the man who can break them out," Barry stated, to a laugh from his sister.

"So how are we getting to dad's bar? Are you… running us?" Millie made a face, which Barry laughed at now.

"Don't like running?" Barry asked getting it from the look alone.

"It makes me nauseas. I prefer Kara's form of travel," Millie whispered this last bit, seeing some paparazzi notice them, trying to snap photos of Barry now. "Erm, what's with the cameras?" Millie pointed out.

"The Allens are pretty famous. We are the youngest owners of a multimillion dollar business. It's good to be seen looking normal… So, I ordered us a car," Barry said, "which should be here…" a black Mercedes stopped in front of them, just on cue, "right now." Barry grinned. A driver came out and opened the back door for them.

"Mr. Allen," the man said and Barry smiled, letting Krypto into the car first and then getting in. Millie followed with Hex. "So, where to?"

"The Oasis," Barry told the driver. "Putting this up. Family talk," Barry informed the driver politely, putting the divider between driver and passenger up as the car started. "We can talk freely now. He can't hear. Personally, I hate cars but it is necessary sometimes to look normal. It's so easy to run – or fly – anywhere that people have been asking questions if we ever actually leave the penthouse! We get some news, wanting to know more about the Allens and what we get up to. Creating STAR Co. got us some pretty good press, regardless. So, what's Millie short for? Mildred?"

"Mildred? That's a first," Millie said shaking her head. "It's Amelia."

"I love that name," Barry said, petting Krypto. "We had it on the list for our girls before we decided to name them after loved ones." Millie smiled as she heard that. "Why did you shorten it?"

"It was always a thing. My parents always shortened it to Millie and that just caught on," Millie said with a shrug, not sure why she came to be known as Millie. It had been going on as long as she could remember. "So, no siblings for you then?" Barry shook his head. "And Kara has Clark, right? What about Lois and the kids; Jason and Ella?"

"Yes, they are around," Barry said. "We have a lot of Kara's family around too." Barry smiled at that, knowing how happy Kara was with her family.

"Really?" Millie questioned. On her Earth, it had just been Clark, Lois, and the kids. She wondered who else Kara had here. "And you were taken in by Joe too, like Mutant?" Barry nodded for Millie at this.

The car stopped a few minutes later, and the door was opened. "Here," the driver said as they got out. Barry took some money out of his pocket and handed it to the driver. "Thank you, sir."

The two humans and two Kryptonian animals walked into the bar. "Barry," Henry said as Barry walked in. Henry Allen was behind the bar, washing glasses – the place was completely empty, not being open yet. "And… I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Um… I'm… well," Millie turned to Barry as Hex jumped off her shoulder and onto a table. She had done this introduction with Henry on Mutant Earth, but it wasn't easy, even now.

"She's your daughter," Barry said boldly, making Henry raise an eyebrow. "She's from another Earth." Henry nodded, understanding a bit of the multiverse as he looked over the girl. "Henry, meet Amelia Allen. She goes by Millie."

"Amelia," Henry said with a smile and Millie caught how everyone used her full name here. She was starting to like it. "You look a lot like Nora." Henry smiled, putting a glass down and hugging Millie. "We always wanted a daughter… but we never got around to it."

"Well, things between you and my biological mom didn't work out too well on my Earth," Millie said.

"Biological mom?" Henry questioned, frowning at the wording of the comment.

"Long story," Millie said. She had never been comfortable calling Nora 'mom'. Especially when she knew someone else as her mom, and that someone else had raised her.

"Hey dad, did mom have a cousin named Marty who had a wife named Jennifer?" Barry asked, curious if the man had just been trying to trick him.

"The Georges? Haven't heard from them since… well, yeah, why?" Henry asked, curious.

"They tried to swindle me for money earlier," Barry explained simply. Henry hit his fist into the counter at that.

"Those cheap sons of – ! Well… I can't believe they tried that. No, I can believe it, in fact. They must have just realized who you were. Oh, they are completely leaches. Try to suck everyone for what they are worth, and they are cheap. You know what they gave us for our wedding? A picture frame. A cheap-ass picture frame that broke when I picked it up. They better hope I never see them."

Before either Barry or Millie could say anything, beyond laugh at the rant, a noise was heard around the back of the bar.

"Someone else here?" Millie asked, concerned as out of the backroom came a familiar face to Millie, who took a step back as she saw Cat Grant.

"Henry, you need…?" Cat paused as she looked at the newcomer.

"Oh, Cat this is Amelia. She's from another world," Henry said.

"Are… Are you two married?" Millie asked, seeming stunned as she was looking at the woman who raised her.

"No, dating," Henry said quickly, seeming suddenly nervous about something. "Why?"

"You two were married on my Earth," Millie said without hesitation. "You and Nora got divorced when I was just a baby. You remarried, then had my little brother, Carter."

"My son?" Cat asked curious.

"Um… I guess," Millie said, figuring Cat had a son here, not with Henry, who was sort of her little brother's counterpart. "Must be a name you like…?"

"I always wanted to name my boy Carter – Adam would have been Carter if it wasn't for his father," Cat commented, no one but Henry having known that before. Millie couldn't hold back though as she hugged Cat.

"Mom," Millie mumbled happily as Cat put her arms around Millie, giving Barry a look for more explanation on why Millie was reacting like this.

"Her Earth was destroyed. She's been living on another Earth. Mutant," Barry commented. Cat nodded, feeling sorry for the woman who was currently hugging her. She was clearly missing her Cat Grant. Her mother.

"You two aren't together anywhere else from what I know – not even on the earth I was stuck on before Mutant..., and that Earth was messed up," Millie said separating from Cat, a smile on her face.

-Karry Universe-

Kara waited as Barry came out of the dressing room. They had spent hours shopping, although Barry spent the first few holding onto the kids, bouncing them on his knee, taking care of them when they cried… and of course, holding bags. He started to feel like a human camel at one point. But then came time for him to get something. That was when he became a human Barbie Doll. Well, maybe a Ken Doll, anyway.

"I like this shirt," Kara said. "Sir, two of these- and two of the pants," Kara called to the assistant who was helping them. "And get an assortment of ties. Two of each," The worst part was Kara bought two of everything for Barry, so Barry had a feeling he was brining stuff home with him. Stuff he didn't really need working on a farm. He daren't say no to her though.

"The girls' diapers are changed," Caitlin said, coming back with them and Amaya. Amaya had gone to the bathroom to help Caitlin take care of three kids. The older woman seemed to love being around children again.

"Thank you," Kara said smiling at the girls. "And Amaya, you still need to pick out what you want."

"I'm fine, child. I just came to get out for the day," Amaya said, looking over at Tantu and Jesse who was looking over the makeup they bought and the dresses Kara had gotten them. They were giggling to one another – clearly the best of friends these days. Super speed helped Jesse visit them regularly in Texas, so Amaya was used to the other girl by now.

"Nothing? Not even if you want a new cane?" Kara said, eyes going to the cane Amaya had one time pulled a knife out of when they first met. "Pick something." Barry came out of the dressing room again in a jacket. "No, get it off." Kara simply said and Barry sighed, going back in.

"I think you have tortured him enough," Caitlin said with a smirk.

"True," Kara taking out a black credit card to pay for the clothes. Barry seemed relieved as he got back into his regular clothes. He had to remember to thank Caitlin forever for that move.

"I think I am going to need some help with these bags," Barry said, looking over at the pile up of bags.

"We haven't even gotten to shopping for the kids yet," Caitlin pointed out, making Barry moan.

Before anyone could comment, there was a loud crash. Without even thinking about it, Kara got between the source of the noise and the group, keeping everyone in her group safe.

"Amaya Tyler?" A voice called and Kara turned around and looked up. The man who she had only seen in pictures, and by Diana's description, seemed to be floating above the group as mall shoppers ran in blind panic. Darkseid swooped down, faster than anyone could react, as he grabbed Amaya. "You have something I want!"

Jesse had run out as Kara moved towards her girls, returning as Liberty Bell a second later, running and leaping at Darksied, but was easily swatted away. "Where is it?!" Darksied bellowed. "Where is the Spear of Destiny?"

"The Spear?" Amaya said, unafraid as she looked Darkseid in the eyes.

"Tell me, or I kill you," Darkseid said. Kara and Barry looked at each other. Everyone else but their group had run out of the store. It seemed to be emptying out. Now was their chance to get changed without it being suspicious, if they could.

"I'm not afraid of death," Amaya said boldly, giving Kara a look, and Kara knew she did not want her revealing herself. Part of Kara wanted to step up though – the Supergirl part. But the mom part of her heard her kids cry. They were more important. She needed to get them safely out of this mall and away from this man. In one swift movement, Kara took the girls' stroller and Barry's hand.

"Don…," Darkseid said turning to the people about to leave but paused seeing the kids crying. Something of Diana soul turned in him. A feeling that would have not been there before. He needed those kids out of here. "Leave or I kill them." Darkseid voice was cold as he said it. Not showing the emotion.

"Cait," Kara said ignoring this, and Caitlin already had Garfield's stroller and Kara gave Barry a nod. There was no one here to see them use their powers. At super speed, the two got Caitlin and the kids out of the mall and to a safe place. "Cait…" Kara started again.

"No one gets near them," Caitlin said, concentration on her face, and plants around them started to grow. Caitlin had a determined look in her eyes. "If they try, they have to deal with Mother Nature herself."

"She's a meta?!" Barry said, pointing, but he was already in his outfit thanks to his ring.

"Long story," Kara said, opening her shirt to reveal her Supergirl outfit and pushed the panic button on her communicator. She needed everyone possible against this threat.

-Karry Universe-

Millie had told Barry, Henry and Cat about what happened with her Henry and Nora. How Nora had cheated on Henry right after she was born, how they tried to make it work after, but eventually drifted apart. She told them of Henry and Cat getting together, having known each before the divorce apparently and growing closer, and that one night when she and Barry were with Henry and Cat, and a simple house robber had killed Nora.

Millie explained how she grew up with Cat, and why she considered her as her mom. "I don't really remember Nora that well," Millie admitted. "Mom… Cat… is the only mom I ever knew. I think she's the reason why Barry started a tech company. She saw how smart he was and drove him to follow his dream. She got him into the best schools and education. I'm not saying dad wasn't on board with every idea, but mom was the one who saw the potential in him. She got it out of him."

"She's good at that," Henry said, bringing Cat close and kissing her cheek. "This might have been my idea, but without her The Oasis would have crashed and burned."

"And now your expanding," Cat said, and Barry gave him a look. Henry gave an awkward smile, and looked down. "You had not told Barry that yet..." Cat bit her lip, and Henry shook his head. "Sorry."

"I'm going to open a second location in National." Henry looked back up at his son. "I'm going to move there actually and be closer to Cat. I just have to find a manager here… And a new bartender," Henry said.

"That's great dad," Barry said with a smile. "So, Amelia…" That was when Barry paused, his communicator started to bing. The panic button had been activated. He looked at it to see it was Kara.

"Kara's in trouble," Barry said, and in a flash he was in his outfit and Krypto and Hex in theirs. "I got to."

Before Barry could run out though, Millie appeared in front of them. "What…?" Barry asked, turning around to see Millie still at her seat and smirking at him.

"Astral form," the Millie who had appeared out of thin air said. "I am Prue Halliwell – although I remain conscious in both plains."

"So, Charmed was on your world too," Barry said, blinking but needing to get to his wife and kids.

"Take me with you," the real Millie said as the astral form disappeared. "I can help." Barry nodded, not having time to think it over, and grabbed Millie as he ran out with Krypto and Hex following.

-Karry Universe-

Tantu and Jesse had teamed up against Darkseid to try to save Amaya from his clutches but were failing gallantly. "Let go of my grandmother!" Tantu said as she charged at Darkseid with the strength of a rhinoceros.

"Grandmother?" Darkseid laughed, easily dropping Amaya and grabbing Tantu. "You might not care about your life, but what about hers…?" Darkseid said, holding Tantu up with one hand and punching Jesse with the other. Tantu struggled, unable to reach her totem to summon the spirit of an animal that could help in this scenario. "Give me what I want, or she dies."

"I can't," Amaya said as Darkseid squeezed tighter. "I can't give it to you because it's gone!" Amaya held up her cane. "This is what remains of the Spear of Destiny. I depowered it a long time ago." Darkseid threw Tantu down in rage as he took the cane, anger in his eyes.

Before he could do anything, Kara was at him with heat vision, followed by Barry-White with a lightning throw. Darkseid held up the cane, roaring out clearly angry the object he wanted was no more if Amaya was to be believed. He had no reason to doubt the old woman, though. Before he could do anything to test it however, it flew out of his hands and into Amelia Allen's hands, who had arrived with Barry-Blue.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to take an old lady's cane?" Millie said with a smirk as Barry-Blue with Barry-White both went to send a punch, which Jesse joined in last minute. Krypto and Hex joined Kara, using heat vison as Millie used her astral form to pick up Amaya from the floor and help her away. Then using her telekinesis, she started throwing stuff at Darkseid.

Moments later, the Justice League started filing in, starting with the three Green Lanterns and Diana, who took great pleasure in taking on Darksied once more. Soon, and with enough blows, Darksied seemed weakened, and in pain.

"Strike now while he's weak!" Diana shouted, having seen this before and now knew what it meant. Everyone went in for an attack, but Darkseid jumped up into the air and through the ceiling, away from the mall.

"Well, this place is a mess," Kara said, looking around the mall as she pet her dog. Millie and Amaya were further away, and Millie had given the cane back to Amaya. "Maybe we should go somewhere so you could explain." Kara moved over to Amaya at this.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and the two Barrys went to go get Caitlin and the kids and then headed to Watchtower where Amaya told them of her final mission with the Justice Society – the one that included Rip Hunter and a dangerous man trying to get the Spear. Amaya explained how she activated it, only to realize it would be wrong to change the world for any means, and instead depowered the thing only. She had kept the Spear intact for a while but when she had kids had it changed it into a cane. The knife that had once been hidden in the cane had in fact been the metal from the spear head – before she broke it on Kara, that was.

They had debated on Darksied's next move after this, wondering what he wanted. First something buried in places of power, protected by an army, and now the Spear of Destiny. They were no closer to deciding what he would do next, so Kara and Barry-Blue decided to call it a day, asking Gideon to calculate possible moves depending on the man-like-alien's previous moves.

Kara and the two Barry's, not to mention Mille, the twins and the animals, had barely got settled back into their apartment however, when the Ciscos finally arrived.

"We just heard," Cisco said – the one without vibe glasses on his forehead, so this had to be their Cisco. "Everyone okay?"

"No one is dead," Kara said. "So, it's a win… sort of."

"Well I think it's time for us to go home," Vibe Junior said, glancing at Barry-White at this. "Cisco and I have been debating games, giving me ideas on a side project I can work on. Earn a bit more cash – not that STAR museum isn't doing good, but it would be nice… anyway." Vibe Junior shut himself up from the curious look from his Barry.

"Yeah." Barry-White shook his head at his Cisco. "It's getting late, and I have a pregnant wife to get back to."

"Oh, don't forget the things I bought you," Kara said suddenly, making everyone turn to her. "I called the mall. They had everything I bought sent over to the penthouse right away. I donated a little bit to the clean up anyway. What did you think I did before when I went downstairs?" Barry-White groaned as Barry-Blue laughed at Kara's quick thinking.

"Millie?" Barry-White said, a little hesitantly now. He knew how much Millie had liked the sound of Karry before, but after being here, he wondered if she would go back to Mutant with him or not.

"No," Millie said, having been holding on to one of the girl as the conversation went down and now not wanting to put her down. "I don't want to go." Kara and Barry-Blue looked over at her. "Barry, it's not that I don't like you or Kara Kent or Kal." Millie was looking over at Barry-White now, "actually I really love Kal and it's hard to choose between him and the girls, but this world is similar enough to my own world but has enough differences it's not a copy. It feels more like home. More than Mutant. I want to stay," Millie turned to Barry-Blue and Kara at that, "if you want a little sister, that is?"

"Well, let's see," Barry said, starting a list with his fingers. "Since we met, Kara has gotten a nephew and niece born; her aunt has returned from the dead; a teenaged clone of her became like a little sister; then there are two teenaged clones of Clark who are practically little brothers; her father's back and whatever Ha is..." Kara actually laughed as Barry ticked off Kryptonians who had come back to life or been born for Kara. She noticed he didn't include the girls maybe because they were a combination of the two of them. "I think one little sister from an alternate world for me is fair."

"In short, you're welcome to stay," Kara said, and Millie smiled before turning to the Mutant Earth duo, not sure what to say but was surprised when Vibe Junior held an object out for her.

"Me and Prime made this. It will make you a portal right to the farm and back here. Connecting our worlds," Vibe Junior said and Kara and Barry looked over the thing, seeing an object similar to the portal device Prime World had given them so long ago. A way out of the Karry Conundrum. Sort of.

"You knew?" Millie said, taking the device.

"We figure you'd like it here," Barry-White said with a nod, "after hearing more of your world, telling you about this world too, this seemed like a better fit. Why else would I have asked you to come along?"

"Wait," Barry-Blue said to his counterpart, thinking something over. "I get how you knew we owned STAR Co. and that was similar to Amelia's brother and Kara. I get how you knew some of the things were similar… but how did you know my dad was dating Cat Grant?"

Barry-White turned his head suddenly to look at Barry-Blue at that. "Your dad is dating Cat Grant?" Barry-White asked, and Barry-Blue nodded. He turned to Vibe Junior who shrugged too. "Okay, now that one was just a happy accident. But it's good… for you, Millie. I know how much you missed Cat. And I just wanted you to be happy." Barry-White moved over and hugged Millie, who reluctantly put down the girl she was still holding so to hug her Mutant brother. "Don't be a stranger, Millie."

"Actually," Millie said, a thought in her mind. "I think I am going to leave the nickname in the past. I'm going to go by my full name, Amelia, from now on."

"Okay, Amelia," Barry-White said, turning to Vibe Junior. "Let's go home."

-Mutant Earth-

Barry and Vibe Junior came out of the portal with the bags in their arms. More bags than they should be able to carry, in fact.

"What did you do? Raid a mall?" Kara Kent asked. She was sitting on the couch eating.

"Feels like it," Barry said, putting the bags down. "Kara Allen decided to buy me clothes. I am not sure if it was a thank you for the help with the Reverse Flash or she just likes shopping." Kara Kent actually laughed at that. "Then the mall was attacked by something called Darks… Dark…? No, I've forgotten his name now."

"As long as it's not Damien Darkh," Kara stated casually, having heard of the man from both Chloe and Oliver.

"Where's Millie?" Kal asked, coming in El ever by his side.

"She's… moved to Karry Universe," Barry told Kal, making Kal look around sadly.

"That's why you didn't want me coming? You had this planned," Kal stated accusingly, clearly upset.

Barry sighed. "Kal, yes we had this planned. And we were afraid if you came along, you would give her some puppy dog eyes sad she was leaving and she would come back here even though she would be happier there," Barry told Kal truthfully.

"She could have been happy here!" Kal said hurtfully. It was clear Kal had gotten attached to Millie since she had been living there.

"Kal…" Kara called affectionately. "Sit." Kara patted the couch cushion next to her and Kal knew Kara was actually demanding it, so reluctantly sat next to his cousin. "Kal, I know you liked Millie. I did too. And she liked us. But she also wasn't happy here. She wanted a place more normal to what she knew, and Karry was that place. If you loved her, you will be happy she found a place she can be happy. You will be happy for her, even though it hurts, even though you will see her less." Kal looked down, clearly upset but nodded. El bumped against him fondly.

"And you'll see her again," Barry said. "She's only on Karry Universe. Cisco and his Prime double made her a device so she can jump directly to the farm whenever she wants. We'll see them all the time."

Kara hugged Kal who leaned into his pregnant cousin.

-Karry Universe-

"So, I got the DEO working on getting Amelia's documentation sorted out," Barry said. "Looks like they'll just make a paper trail showing she spent most of her life in boarding schools and colleges. Amelia gave us information on what to make her degree in, to make it look convincing."

"That's good," Kara said. She was sitting up in bed as Barry came up to kiss her. "Oh, and I have to take her shopping. She has nothing." Barry actually laughed, but went to deepen the kiss. Kara didn't ague as she put her hands under his shirt.

That was when they heard a cry from the baby monitor, alerted them to one of the girls needing them.  _Your turn,_ Kara thought to Barry.

Before Barry could get up they heard a voice on the monitor. "Hey, it's okay." It was Amelia's voice. "I got them." The two listened for a minute as Amelia took care of the girls and got them quiet.

 _She's a natural_.  _You know, having her living here is going to be a good thing,_ Barry thought back, smirking at his wife as he went to take off her top.


	6. An Explosive Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since his breakup with Jesse, Jax has been angry – angry at her, angry at Wally, angry at the world. But that anger he has is about to show itself in a big way. An explosive way. Meanwhile, Crystal Snow is back looking for help from her sister. What does Crystal want, and will Caitlin help her?

-January 31st 2018-

"Caitlin! Cisco!" Barry called out, coming into the Flash cave with Amelia by his side. The STAR Labs pair looked up as they were getting some things together. "This is Amelia. My new little sister." Barry introduced.

"We heard," Caitlin said, nodding at Amelia Allen.

"She wants to see Firestorm and Firehawk training. She didn't have one on her Earth and she's been curious about them since I mentioned them," Barry said. "Take her to the field with you."

"You're the boss," Cisco said with a mock salute, smiling at Amelia who didn't quite meet his eye. Barry nodded seeming not to get the joke, turned and walked out. He and Kara had the girls and Garfield, then they had a couple of meetings and a press conference to attend. It was a busy day.

"Welcome to the world, Little Allen. I hear you have telekinesis." Caitlin spoke up now, looking at the young woman. Amelia gave a smirk at this as some of the objected lifted into the air.

"And astral projection," a voice behind Cisco made him jump when he turned to see Amelia standing there as well as in front of them. Caitlin laughed as the Amelia projection disappeared into thin air.

"Come on, car just outside the door. We were grabbing some last-minute equipment," Caitlin stated as Amelia suddenly took the opportunity to embrace Caitlin, surprising her. "Okay…" Caitlin stated, hugging Amelia back.

"Sorry," Amelia said, pulling away. "We were close. I'm glad you're here, working for Barry and Kara. I barely saw the Caitlin on Mutant Earth; she came by to check on Kara every once in a while."

"I heard Kara Kent was pregnant. Mutant Caitlin asked me for advice. I emailed her everything I know," Caitlin said, wondering how many times people would come to her for that. She was the first Caitlin to deliver a Karry baby.

"Hey I feel left out. What? No love here,"Cisco joked seeing Caitlin get a hug but not him. Amelia laughed, although still couldn't quite meet his eye as she then helped them put the equipment in the STAR labs van.

It took a while before they were at the field STAR own. Jax, Ronnie, and Stein were already sitting there, and so was Winn, who's eyes widened as he saw Amelia.

"Whoa… who's this?" Winn asked with a smile.

"Barry's little sister, Amelia," Cisco answered. "She's never seen a Firestorm before, so she's joining us today."

"Don't worry, I'm clever," Amelia said a little awkwardly as she helped Caitlin and Cisco set up. She didn't know these other people thinking she would be useless here. She could help them.

"Then welcome, Ms. Allen," Stein said with a smile. They had all heard of the new little sister of Barry's, even if Amelia had only been here for a few days already. "It's a pleasure to have you with us."

"So, who's who?" Amelia asked at the faces she didn't know. She wanted to learn of these new people close to her brother and sister-in-law. The differences between her world and this one wasn't as much as other worlds, but they were there. Some new people and some different histories already.

"Myself and Ronald here are Firestorm," Stein said putting a hand on Ronald's back, who gave Amelia a wave.

"And Ronnie is also my husband," Caitlin added in for Amelia, who raised an eyebrow.

"Married? That's great Caitlin!" Amelia said happily. Her Caitlin had not been with anyone – devoted to her work. Meanwhile, Mutant Caitlin had just gotten an alien boyfriend.

"And Jefferson here is Firehawk," Stein continued.

"Can we get on with this?" Jax said with an eye roll as Caitlin gave him some equipment to wear.

"And who are you?" Amelia asked Winn as she helped set up a computer – it hadn't avoided her notice that Winn couldn't stop looking at her.

"Winn," Winn said with a smile. "I work for the DEO. Used to work at CatCo. Good friends with Kara." Amelia gave Winn a look before shaking her head. No, she didn't know him from her world.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Amelia said, clearly no recognition in her eyes.

"You never met me?" Winn said, clearly shocked and downhearted at this. Amelia shook her head. "Well, we will have to get to know each other now. Start a new relationship. Kara and myself have been friends for a while… you know I would be more than happy to show you around."

"I'd like that." Amelia smiled at Winn, unsure if he was trying to flirt with her, but he wasn't unattractive when it came to looks. Not that she was looking for anyone to date just yet. "It's weird you were not around on my Earth though." She continued, "I knew everyone who worked at CatCo – I was there all the time as a teenager. When I wasn't at STAR, that is," Amelia stated as Ronnie and Stein touched hands and combined in a fiery bond, shocking her. Caitlin then moved over to put some devices on the fire meta.

"Wow," Amelia muttered at seeing Firestorm now. She had seen some weird things on her world and the other worlds she had been on but she had never seen two men become one.

"Wait, why would you have been at STAR as a teenager?" Cisco was the one to ask the question – the computer set up now, with him setting up another device that seemed like some type of launcher.

"I had a brain tumor when I was a teenager. I was supposed to die, but mom – Cat that is – knew Harrison Wells. And Harrison Wells had a new experimental treatment by the brilliant and young new-doctor, one Caitlin Snow." Caitlin turned around at that. "It worked… in case you're curious."

"Really?" Caitlin asked, giving a smirk and wondering what her counterpart had done to cure a brain tumor. Maybe it was something she and Palmer Tech could repeat. After all, Palmer Tech was their medical experimental area, and they did most of the work on injuries and cancer treatments already.

"Well, it had one side effect," Amelia muttered, and the computer raised off the table to answer the question no one got to ask.

"I made you a meta human?" Caitlin asked, a smile going to her face. This was more exciting than a treatment to cancer for her. "When we get back to the lab, I need everything you know about that experiment. I may just have got an upper hand on Prime Caitlin…" Amelia laughed as Caitlin took her place, and Firestorm and Firehawk took to the sky.

"Ready?" Cisco called out. "Go!" Cisco pushed a button and the device he set up started tossing balls into the sky. The two Firestorms started easily dodging all the hits.

"Target," Caitlin called out, and some targets appeared in the sky. Amelia stared in shock as the two fire metas started hitting the targets with jets of fire. "Good aim! Now let's test your power against each other?"

The two turned to face each other, both sending out blasts. "They seem even," Winn said as the two blasts hit into each other in the sky, creating a bright spot of fire in the middle.

"They are… which isn't good," Caitlin muttered "Ronnie and Stein's matrix has more balance, more stability. It allows them to use more of the matrix without destabilizing – mainly because there's two of them in there. Jax should be weaker though – the only thing keeping him in balance is that device on his chest."

"It just got bigger," Millie said. Jax had seemed to give a scream in the air, and the fire around him grew. His bird-like wings got bigger and the blast he was sending out started over powering his Firestorm blast. Firestorm tried to send out a bigger blast, to keep Jax at bay.

"Jax!" Caitlin yelled out on the coms. "Your vitals are going nuts. You're using too much power." Jax screamed out again and his form grew more; so much so, that Firestorm had to drop their attack and dodge to stop form being hit. "He's overheating!"

"We have to cool him down," Winn said stated, looking up from his computer now.

"To do that you would need to get the temperatures well below zero," Amelia spoke up. "Some type of ice…" Before Amelia could finish her sentence, a blast of ice shot into the air and hit Firehawk. It stopped Firehawk from hitting Firestorm, who had been trying to control the other fire meta. "Something like that." Amelia pointed out.

"Wasn't us," Cisco said, stunned and on the field already, getting closer to Jax to see if he was okay.

"No, it was me," a copy of Caitlin, with white hair, blue lips, and unusual eyes, spoke up, catching nearly everyone's attention.

"It seems Killer Frost is back," Winn muttered.

"You have a clone?" Amelia turned to Caitlin at this.

"Twin, actually," Caitlin said, looking at her sister now, waiting for the explanation.

"Hey!" Jax jumped up from his spot, looking around as he found everyone gathered by the coms, although Cisco was still by his side. "I was in the zone! You messed me up…"

"Actually, that was extremely helpful Ms. Snow," the words were in Ronnie's voice, but it was definitely Stein speaking as the other fire meta landed before them and separated from each other. "Thank you for the assistance." Stein continued, once having his own body back and then turned to Jax, who was slouching over to them now. "Jefferson. You're being reckless. That stabilizer I made for you can only hold so much power. If you overpower it, you could…"

"Could!" Jax pointed out. "Could, Gray. It's been years. The matrix is stable now. I doubt I even need this anymore." Jax pointed at his chest at the device he always wore when he was Firehawk.

"All test show that the device…" Stein tried.

"Tests," Jax practically hissed before Stein could finish. "You know what? I'm tired of tests. I am powerful and just as able as you two. Just stay back, Gray." Jax fired up again before jumping into the sky to fly away.

"I've said it before and I will say it again," Ronnie sighed, shaking his head. "He has problems."

"And unfortunately, it has only gotten worst since Miss Morgan broke his heart," Stein said, referencing Jax and Jesse's break up a few months ago.

No one said anything, but Caitlin moved forward to her sister who was watching the conversation with some interest. "Crys, what are you doing back?" Caitlin asked.

"Caity," Crystal said, looking at her sister. "I am here to ask for your help." Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "I want… a life… A normal human life – and as long as I look like this, I cannot get it."

"I can't take away your powers," Caitlin stated immediately. She had tried for a long time to see if anything could reduce her sister's powers, but had come up empty.

"I don't want my powers taken away." Crystal defended. "I want to be able to look normal… like your son can," Crystal muttered that last bit. "The watch…"

"Hologram," Cisco was the one to say it, since he is the one who made the watch. "There's a higher power you have to talk to for that though." Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Our bosses. They're the ones who will decide if we can give you what you want."

"You can come back to STAR with us and put your case to them," Caitlin said with a nod.

"I got to run back to Little STAR," Ronnie spoke up, giving his wife a kiss. Ronnie didn't need to say more. Stein, Cisco and Caitlin knew of the technology test he had today and how L-Corp had a similar project coming out. It was important for STAR to get it out first. Ronnie turned to a nearby car and got in as everyone else started to get the equipment back into the car.

"Amelia," Winn said before Amelia could get into the car. "Maybe we could go out some time? Have dinner?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend?" Caitlin asked, making Winn turn completely red.

"We broke up," Winn said each word slowly. "A while ago." He looked back at Amelia now, trying to seem cool as he stated: "They just don't pay attention…" Amelia couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to seem suddenly cool.

"Maybe some other time?" Amelia decided with a smirk. "I just got here and I'm still getting over the loss of… well, I need to really settle in and find my place here before I go that extra step," she explained, now getting into the STAR labs van that Crystal, Cisco, and Caitlin had entered. Stein going to his own car.

Winn smiled as the van drove off just as his phone binged. The DEO needed him, so he turned to his own car to drive away.

-Karry Universe-

"So, let me get this straight," Barry said later that day, looking at Crystal. Kara was done manipulating the press about one of their new inventions, Barry had finished chatting with one of the scientist and now, with the clean room almost completely done, they were working out a schedule for the space. The room itself was popular and not even completely done yet. They were in the Cave though now as they spoke. "You want to live a normal life now, Crystal? You don't want to kill anyone?"

"I know I nearly killed you," Crystal said honestly, making Barry and Kara look at each other. "I'm not an idiot. I know you're the Flash, but I'm different now. Different from the person who you first met. It was like something was off in my head and now… now I am better. I am the person I was before I got the powers – just with a little extra ice. I wasn't the greatest person then, but I wasn't a killer. And I know what I am asking for you isn't cheap though and I am willing to work for it. I am not as smart as my sister, but I can do other things. Anything around here you want. Janitor, if you want?"

 _Maybe… a bartender?_  Kara thought to Barry, and Barry knew what she was getting at.  _Everyone deserves a second chance – especially family. Crystal is Caitlin's family. It makes her ours._  Barry had to agree this point with his wife.

"You deserve a second chance," Barry voiced his wife's thoughts, agreeing with her verbally. "The ability to join our Super Family – especially since we love Caitlin, so I'm willing to have Cisco make you a hologram generator to hide your meta abilities. And I can get you a job somewhere… something you might like." Crystal raised an eyebrow at this. "But here's the thing: Killer Frost is dead. If you try to hurt Caitlin or anyone here, you will be locked up forever."

"Deal," Crystal said with a nod. "Killer Frost is long gone."

"Cisco, you're on," Kara commented.

"I'll get started on a new holo watch," Cisco said excitedly. "But Barry, can you get to STAR Gaming and look over the new game design I was supposed to do today?"

"Sure, I'll take the girls. They need a run," Barry said, picking up the girls who were in the playpen with Garfield and putting them in the stroller. The two had been running around it already, so it was time to give them some running time outside the pen. The twins really liked running around at speeds.

"You're going to make a watch?" Amelia said, confused, as Cisco started to take out supplies. "That might be a bad idea."

"It worked for Garfield," Cisco pointed to the green baby with the watch on.

"Powers are different though," Amelia said. "From what I saw of Crystal, her powers are in her hands. It would be extremely difficult to protect the device from the cold. The extreme cold there could break apart of the watch. You'd be better off making a necklace. Something far from the epicenter of her power, but still close to her body."

"But a necklace would move more easily on the neck. It would interrupt the hologram every time it moved," Cisco pointed out in doubt.

"You can fix that easily enough," Amelia said with a smirk. "I'll show you." Cisco raised an eyebrow at this. "I did say I'm clever." Amelia pointed out. "I made an interdimensional portal tracker on weirdo world with just a banana computer and phone. This is kids play. I can show you this."

"You can track portals?" Cisco asked, surprised. "You're going to need to show me that sometime." Cisco commented as he went to the computer Amelia was typing on.

There was a blur and rush of air and a voice suddenly spoke up: "I got so many ideas…" Jesse and Wally had turned up, but the former paused as she noticed Crystal. "I think we missed something, Wal…"

"Something going on you two?" Kara asked, addressing the new arrivals.

"Speed force research. I was testing Wally as he was throwing objects at super speed. You know, he actually temporarily transfers some of the speed force into the objects. This is big," Jesse said, going to her normal computer as Wally took place near her, a smile on his lips as Jesse talked.

Caitlin moved over and picked up Garfield, switching on his hologram. "I'll be back soon," Caitlin told Crystal as she and Kara walked out of the superflash cave into the real labs. "Kara, thanks for this."

"Anything for you," Kara said. "How are things at the green house going?"

"Learning," Caitlin said with a smile, getting use to her power. "And if you can get the seeds, I am willing to try with the fruits you like." Kara knew Caitlin meant Kryptonian fruits, and Kara put an arm around her as they walked towards her office.

"You know, Jesse hasn't been this happy since she got here," Kara said. "It's more than just her research. Wally has been good for her."

"Unfortunately, Jesse's happiness comes at the cost of Jax," Caitlin muttered in doubt now. "He's getting really angry. Someone needs to talk to him." Kara shrugged, unsure who would be the best person to give Jax advice. They had time to handle that though.

Or so she thought.

-Karry Universe-

Later that night, Jax was flying over Keystone City. It was his duty to protect this city – it was his home now after all – but his mind wasn't in it. He kept thinking about training. That power he felt when he had overpowered Firestorm. Stein had said his powers had a limit, that essentially Firehawk could never be as powerful as Firestorm, but Jax didn't think so. He knew what he had felt earlier.

"They're just jealous they have to combine rather than be individuals," Jax scoffed to himself as his eyes caught something on the ground below him – a military base seemed under attack. Guns were being fired and shouting could be heard, and from his position above, he could see somebody… something… taking the bullets but not paying attention to them.

Blasts of what looked like blue energy kept hitting the ground near the something's feet and Jax knew this was a job for him. Time to shine.

"Looking for something?" Jax called, closer to the man blasting at the ground. The gunfire seemed to die down as a member of the Justice League had turned up now.

The man – at least Jax assumed it was a man; he was bigger than the average man and wore an armor of some kind – didn't respond, so Jax sighed and sent a warning blast of fire at the man.

"I said…!" Jax started, but the man turned to look at him and he had to move backward as he recognized Darkseid; the alien who had killed the Amazons, who had dug up the White House, and almost killed some of the League already.

"Powers on this world are strange and unusual," Darkseid commented in a deep voice, looking at Jax's Firehawk form. "Such a waste," he struck out, hitting into Firehawk and sending him flying.

That annoyed Jax as he controlled himself and concentrated his fire, directing it now at Darkseid, who easily knocked the blast aside like it didn't affect him. This angered Jax more as he screamed into the blast, concentrating his fire power, the matrix lighting up within him like it had before when he had taken on Firestorm. He could do this.

"Such anger!" Darkseid almost laughed as he harmlessly redirected the Firehawk blast aside.

"What do you want?!" Jax called, but something was wrong. He could feel it in him; like something had suddenly broken. It scared him, but he couldn't not take on Darkseid, who replied by redirecting Jax's own blast back at him, sending him flying.

"I'm getting closer," Darkseid instead replied as Jax tried to move back to the man, but he couldn't focus; his fire was getting violent and he didn't have control. It was then that the device Stein had made broke off from his chest, disintegrating into the fire surrounding him. "It looks like you're in trouble, little bird," Darkseid smirked now. "I would like to watch this failure, but… Mother's calling."

Before Jax could even comprehend what this meant, Darkseid vanished in a flash of light. Jax couldn't think now though as he knew what was happening – the Firestorm matrix his body held had destabilized and if he stayed here, he could endanger the entire city.

With his last once of strength Jefferson Jackson flew straight up, reaching the a good few miles high before he vanished in an explosion of light and a boom so loud, the windows of the buildings below shattered at the sound wave.

Firehawk had exploded and Jax was no more.

-Karry Universe-

 _Amelia's still helping Cisco. I brought her the computer Mutant Earth sent over with her stuff,_ Barry told Kara through their bond.

 _And the girls are asleep,_ Kara thought back to Barry as Barry kissed her.  _We should get some sleep…_  Before Kara could finish, an alert went to their communicators.

Barry picked the communicator.

"Gideon, what's going on?" Barry asked.

"A bomb went off over Keystone City," Gideon said through the communicator. "I am alerting all Justice League members now." Barry nearly fell off the bed at that and knocked off a light in shock. A bomb going off was not something he was expecting!

A cry was heard from the twins' room – it seemed the loud noise had woken them up.

"You go. I'll stay with the girls," Kara said, knowing only one of them could go out right now. "Take Krypto though." Barry nodded, called for the dog, and then was off.

….

Once in Keystone City, Berry couldn't believe that the sky was literally shining bright in the middle of the night from the explosion. Fire was coming down, hitting into people and objects as the denizens of the city ran in panic.

 _Maybe you should have come instead of me,_ Barry thought, dodging falling fire himself and grabbing people as he did – getting them safe under shelter. He saw two other flashes and knew Jesse and Wally were nearby. Krypto was flying around, trying to protect all he could and stopping streetlights from falling down. He used freeze breath to put out falling flames too and other fires that had started due to the falling flames.

Then Barry saw a flame go in the opposite direction, into the sky and knew Firestorm was here. "This should help," he heard over the com, and knew Firestorm was sucking in the blast as best he could. Taking in the radiation, sparing the public. "This is hard. I don't know how much I can take..."

"It's helping, but don't kill yourself," Barry said, seeing the light from the explosion fading and Firestorm stopped. He then saw Superman and Wonder Woman show up, along with the Green Lanterns. The Justice League was really getting here.

"Is this Darkseid?" Diana asked, passing Barry as she did.

"Not a clue yet," Barry replied as he grabbed a kid to get him out of harms away.

"It should be fine now," Ronnie said. "The radiation levels have decreased. According to Stein, anyway."

"Where's Firehawk?" Barry asked looking around for said hero. "This is his city. He should be here. What happened up here? Who did this?"

"Barry," Barry heard over the coms. It was Cisco in his ear. He had been at the cave with Amelia and Crystal, after all. "There's a problem. This wasn't a bomb… It's the Firestorm matrix."

"What?" Barry asked.

"According to scans and the computers… that was a destabilized Firestorm matrix. I'll need Stein to confirm… but…"

"Jax exploded," Barry whispered in conclusion, feeling a weight suddenly in his chest. This wasn't good.

"We're coming," Ronnie said, knowing Stein was needed at the lab to confirm this was the indeed the matrix.

 _Barry… what's going on?_ Kara thought to Barry, obviously feeling his growing dread and still curious as to the explosion, but he shook his head. He couldn't tell Kara what he wanted. Not yet. If they were mistaken… if Jax was alive somewhere, safe and sound… but the chances of that were slim and a city was still in danger.

The Justice League needed to work. And he needed to lead that work.

-Karry Universe-

It was early the next morning and everyone was in Watchtower or on the monitors. Not one person was missing. Except for Jax.

"I've confirmed it," Stein said sadly. He was in the Superflash cave but was on video chat with the tower. "It was definitely the Firestorm Matrix. Mr. Jefferson must have tapped into too much of the matrix and destabilized. Luckily he managed to fly into the air, high enough to stop the sheer radiation blast from killing everyone as he did. Had he remained on the ground, Keystone would be nothing more than an eradiated crater now."

"The city is still in disaster, but the Justice League took care of the present danger," Cisco was saying. Jesse was silently crying, and Wally had his arms around her, bringing her close – she might have broken up with him, but she had loved Jax at one point. His death was something she never wanted. Ever.

Confirmation to his death seemed to only darken the mood in the room as everyone remembered him in their own way. It had been a long time since they had to acknowledge someone's death in this way.

"A military base was destroyed," Diana informed the group, "hole dug and reports of a tall humanoid. Non-responsive to bullet fire; didn't even feel them, according to some of the military personnel there," Everyone knew the M.O. here, and as if to prove the point, Cisco had Gideon play security footage he managed to salvage from the military base clearly showing Darkseid's attack, and Jax coming to fight him.

"Seems that the Spear was not what he was looking for," Oliver spoke up, having been informed of the events a few days ago.

"First one falls to Darkseid," Diana said morbidly. "Zeus said we would not all get out alive."

"We'll get through this," Kara decided to add, more for encouragement. "Keystone is going to need a new hero, especially in the next few weeks. Rebuilding will be hard. Jesse, Wally, if you two could run out there every once in a while, it would be good." Jesse hadn't stopped crying, but Wally gave him a weak thumbs' up; Wally might not be a member of the League, and preferred Young Justice, but he knew Kara was right. With a disaster like this hitting the city, even with Jax not exploding inside the city, time was needed to heal, and a hero was needed to help them. "But for today, we mourn our loss."

"Anyone who works for STAR Co can take the day off," Barry added. "Go home. Kiss your kids or your wives, husbands, partners. Remember Jax. Cry for him, but come back from this stronger. Darkseid will not beat us. We will defeat him. For Jax."

"For Jax," the room echoed, everyone acknowledging their fallen team mate.

People started to move out of the room; Wally taking Jesse in his arms to bring her somewhere more private to mourn.

 _Oh Rao…_   _I got to go tell his mom,_  Barry thought, knowing he had to be the one to do it. He dreaded it. He had seen the news broken to parents when he was a CSI. He had seen them break down and now he had to do it. Had to tell Jax's mom Jax was never coming home. Never come around to celebrate birthdays, anniversaries… Christmas. He had to tell her that he had exploded over a city.

 _I'll come with you. Stronger together,_ Kara thought, kissing the girls' head and taking Barry's hand. They could do this together.

-Karry Universe-

"Okay," Amelia said as she put the necklace around Crystal's neck. It was only them in the Superflash cave. After the news of Jax's death hit the League, everyone had gone to mourn in their own ways. Cisco was going home to the arms of his wife, which shocked Amelia a little, but she was happy for him – she even finally looked him in the eye at this revelation.

The necklace was in the shape of a snowflake, with what looked like a little gem in the middle. Only it wasn't a gem.

"Hit this," Amelia pushed the gem, "and there you go." Amelia smiled as the face of Killer Frost was replaced with a regular face, just like Caitlin. Amelia held up the mirror for Crystal.

"Thank you," Crystal said after a moment, shocked at seeing her once and past face looking back at her.

"Why do I sense a 'but'?" Amelia asked.

"I like my hair a little lighter… I know the white is too much, but maybe you could make me blonder?" Crystal asked. "Please."

"Two seconds," Amelia said, turning to the computer. "Bluetooth into the hologram memory... Change the hair color and…" There was a momentary blur around Crystal, and then the hologram changed. The hair was now a very light blonde. Like Sara Lance's.

"Um… Maybe just a bit darker," Crystal said.

"You're a bit picky," Amelia said, but laughed anyway as she went back to the computer. "Dirty blonde it is." The hologram changed one more time, her hair a slightly darker tone of Karas now.

"That's good," Crystal said, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"Good, now the hologram will match whatever hair style you put your hair in," Amelia explained. "But if you want make up on, just call me. I have some styles programed in. We can always work on new styles if you want. We can even expand the hologram for your clothes – make it look like you're wearing a dress, while you're in comfortable sweats." Crystal laughed at that. "We can also route controls for the hologram to Gideon, which is awesome. My Barry would have loved this... He was just starting on a similar A.I. But anyway, this way you don't need me to change you all the time. Just call Gideon and she can do it. When you want the hologram off, just push the same button on the necklace." Amelia turned around in her chair. "Your powers will be unaffected by the hologram being on or off. You can use them freely whenever."

"You're being nice to me," Crystal commented, an odd look on her face. "Nicer than everyone."

"Well I have no reason not to be," Amelia said. "I know you did some bad things, but I never knew you when you were bad. Besides, the Caitlin on my Earth saved my life, so I'm more than happy to have you as a friend. Anyway, I might need some friends… New to this Earth and everything."

"I'd like that too," Crystal said, Amelia having previously explained her story to Caitlin's sister while Cisco had been on call to Watchtower.

"And my dad wants you at work," Amelia added now. "Training." Crystal raised an eyebrow. "You're his bartender now. It's the job Barry got for you. And if you play your cards right, he's going to need someone to be manager of Central City's location when he opens his second over in National."

"A bar?" Crystal said with a smile. "Okay, I like. Care to show me the way?" Amelia smiled, putting the computer down and the two walked out.

It was very rare for there to be no one in the Superflash cave in the middle of the day when it was not a holiday, but with Team Superflash mourning Jax, and Amelia and Crystal starting a new friendship, the cave was empty. Just the costumes on mannequins in a dark room.


	7. Valentine Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine Day, and everyone has something special planned for their respective others... Including something Henry has for Cat.

February 14th 2018/Valentine Day.

-Cisco and Lisa-

"Cisco?" Lisa said, looking around for her husband. It was into the afternoon and she was curious what they were doing for their first Valentine Day as husband and wife. So, far Cisco hadn't mentioned anything, but she was hoping he had some big plans.

She finally found him in the room of their apartment he had converted into an office after becoming CEO of STAR Gaming. "Hey," Cisco said, looking up from the computer. "You got to see what I have been working on. You're going to love it. Just give me a few more hours."

"Cisco," Lisa said with a groan. "You forgot."

"Forgot what?" Cisco asked turning to Lisa. "It's… your birthday?" Lisa crossed her arms, so Cisco knew he was wrong. "It's… Leonard's birthday?" Lisa tilted her head, glaring at Cisco the same way Cisco believed she used to glare at her victims before robbing them. "Okay… I don't know." Cisco put his hand behind his head and gave a goofy smile, hoping the look would calm Lisa down. It sometimes did, but not this time.

"It's Valentine Day, you jerk," Lisa stated, and walked out of the office, slamming the door to the office and then the door to the apartment as she left.

"I just messed up big time," Cisco groaned to himself, not believing he had forgotten the most important day for couples. He had to make up for this one big time. "Jewelry, decorations… The lot before she gets home."

Cisco grabbed the keys to the STAR van he sometime used and had thankfully brought home with him before heading out. He had a lot of shopping to do.

….

When Lisa came home it was with Leonard and Mick by her side. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the living room completely decorated. Hearts hanging from the ceiling, pink paper chains going from wall to wall – it was like Christmas, but all pink. All they were missing was a pink tree.

"Ow," she heard a familiar nerd and saw Cisco had fallen off a chair as he had been standing on it trying to hang a cupid on the ceiling fan. "Lisa! You're earlier than I thought." Leonard and Mick made a noise, both crossing their arms. "But… I did expect them." Cisco pointed with a sigh.

"Decorations, pasta and meatball dinner, made by me. There's enough for four," Cisco was pointing out everything as he was talking. "Chocolates, flowers, and of, course..." Cisco took a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a necklace with a key on it, "the key to my heart, for you."

"You think this will make me forget you forgot?" Lisa pointed out. "You have been obsessed with STAR Gaming since Barry made you CEO. I am glad you found a passion, but you don't think of me anymore. It's like I am not even with you sometimes."

"I told you once you better treat my sister right, and as far as I can see you haven't," Leonard spoke up now, coming closer. "I think me and Mick need to teach you a lesson." Mick gave a smile, taking out his fire gun.

"Wait, wait!" Cisco called, holding up his hand. "Can I show you the video game I have been working on? I think it will please you, and if it doesn't, then Leonard and Mick can beat me up."

"The multiverse hopping game?" Lisa asked, crossing her arms.

"No, no," Cisco said. "Although us, Mutant, and Prime have been tossing out ideas for that. But it's not that game." Cisco took his computer and brought up some graphic designs. "Black Side. STAR Gaming has a couple of be the superhero, defeat the villain game, but this one is being the villain. Steal, rob, and kill…"

"Grand Thief Auto," Mick pointed out, not impressed.

"No… well similar… only in Grand Thief Auto you're only facing cops. In this you're in a city protected by Supergirl and the Flash. You have to pull heists and complete missions while either avoiding or getting the better of the heroes. I was thinking of making a couple of different of these depending on how the first one does, but this one is being normal humans. Thieves and… well you know Kara and Barry own their superhero names and symbols and managed to get the right copyright to the right people to make money from it, and they all gave STAR Gaming the permission to use their heroes…"

"This is getting boring," Leonard commented curling his hand into a fist. "Can we…?" He asked his sister, indicating Cisco. Lisa though held up her hand, wanting to see where Cisco was going with this.

"The point being," Cisco continued, "the villains were in limbo until Barry made the gaming company and started buying the right to them – including my three playable characters." Cisco pushed a button for three character profiles to appear on the screen. "Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider." The three looked at each other. "I based their appearance on yours with some differences so they are not clones. Made new awesome suits and have started building the character profile and plot. I changed their human names obviously, since the DEO restricted your names to give you a life when you retired. There will be solo cases and team work in this. And each character is good at something else."

Cisco went into the program for Mick. The character of Heatwave, as Cisco said, was based on Mick's looks with some difference in it. He was wearing a new outfit Cisco had designed with flames on it and glasses. "Mick has the heat gun of course. His skills is physical strength; the muscle of the operations. Human name is Mike Ronalds." Mick groaned at that.

Cisco then went to Leonard, who was wearing similar to the coat he wore only slightly altered. "Snart has the freeze gun as always. He is also considered the brains – the best at planning the mission and pulling them off. His human name is Logan Stewart."

"Then finally Lisa," Cisco went to Lisa character profile. She was wearing a completely new outfit Cisco designed which was gold and blue. She wore a mask over her face. "The golden gun and she's the best at getting into tight places – more aerobatic. And the one who gets you two out of trouble. Human name, Lizzie Stewart."

Cisco turned to Lisa. "See, I wasn't not thinking of you. You inspired me so much I have been laser-focused on this. On making this perfect for you. You're always in my thoughts," Cisco said, hoping Lisa would forgive him.

Lisa looked at him for a moment before smiling and going to kiss his head. "Okay. I love it," Lisa said looking over at the computer again and Cisco smiled revealed.

"I got a problem," Mick said, holding up his hand with the gun in it. "That goofy costume you have me wearing. I don't like it."

"Just designs," Cisco said. "I can take any feedback you have on the designs of characters and game plot. It would be nice to get some advice from the actual characters to make it better now that the basics of the game features are designed."

"You're going to need it, nerd," Leonard said, nodding at Mick. "Let's leave them be." Leonard turned to Cisco again. "You got lucky this time." Leonard and Mick then left.

"Your brother freaks me out," Cisco said and Lisa laughed kissing Cisco again.

"The decorations are nice," Lisa pointed out.

"Thanks. Let's eat." Cisco smiled as he salvaged Valentine Day for himself and his wife.

-Laurel and Oliver-

"I'm going," Laurel said to Thea, grabbing her keys.

"Have fun with Olly," Thea smirked from her spot on the couch. "What are you two doing?"

"I don't know," Laurel said. "Oliver has something special planned." She opened the door, looking back to Thea now. "What about you? Hitting the bars, looking for single men?"

"Well Jack is going to a school dance so me and Paula are going to shoot arrows at targets shaped like men," Thea said with a smirk.

"I'm guessing William is one of those shapes," Laurel now smirked and Thea smiled. Leaving the apartment, Laurel jumped on her motorbike and left, heading for Oliver's place.

"Oliver?" Laurel asked once there and knocking, noticing the door was open. She walked cautiously, worried about what she might see now, to see Oliver using a fire extinguisher on the oven which was in flames. Laurel had to laugh as Oliver turned around, noticing her. "I'm guessing that was dinner?" She cooed.

"Burnt chicken," Oliver sighed, using an oven mitt to take it out and threw it onto the table. "Would our Valentines be ruined if I ordered pizza?"

"As long as it has peppers on it, no," Laurel said, and Oliver grabbed the phone with a sigh.

"Should be here in 30 minutes," Oliver said after a minute of ordering. He still seemed upset over the chicken, but Laurel didn't mind; she moved over and kissed him, thankful of the effort – she could see the candles around, unlit, but there. Oliver had planned a romantic night in.

"Maybe presents," Laurel said, taking her present for Oliver out of the plastic bag she had been holding. Oliver opened the box to reveal some smart looking sweats and tees. "For your gym; a couple of nice workout outfits."

"Thank you," Oliver said smiling. "Hold on." He moved over to a draw and took out a box. Moving over to the couch, Laurel sat next to him. Oliver held out the box to her and Laurel unwrapped it, talking out the snow globe of a familiar looking island. "I had it made specially for you."

"Lian Yu?" Laurel asked, confused.

"Look at the engraving," Oliver intoned, and Laurel turned it around to find a small plate that was engraved with 'You're my island'. Laurel looked up at Oliver, more confused now than before. "When Felicity died, I ran to Lian Yu. I hid there. It's been a safe place – a place for me to hide. Now though, I'll never do that again, because you're my island. You're where I need to go."

"Oh," Laurel said, smiling now at the thought Oliver must have put into this present, putting the globe on the table and kissed him again. The kiss deepened. When they parted, Laurel stood up and took Oliver's hand. "Come." Laurel said as she led Oliver to his own bedroom. Oliver had a smile on his face as she brought him there.

…

A half hour later the doorbell rang. "That would be the pizza," Oliver said. Both he and Laurel were completely naked under his covers, having enjoyed their time.

"Go get it. I'm hungry," Laurel said with a laugh. Oliver got up and headed for the door. "Oliver, unless you want a pizza boy to see your manhood, put on some pants." Laurel called and Olivier blushed as the doorbell rang again. Oliver quickly grabbed some pants before heading to the door.

He returned a few minutes later with the pizza in his hand. "So, are we eating in here?" Oliver asked and Laurel held out her hands.

"Yeah," Laurel smirked and Oliver laughed.

"One moment…" Oliver moved out of the room again, returning with some of the candles he had been prepping before the burnt chicken.

"Pizza by candlelight? Romantic," Laurel nodded her approval as Olly lit the candles and turned back to her.

"Everything's romantic by candlelight," Olly cooed, as he joined Laurel on the bed and they opened the pizza box.

-Jesse and Wally-

Jesse was in her apartment when she nearly jumped as Wally ran through the wall. "Come on," Wally said with a smile. He had plans for the day.

"Where?" Jesse asked. She had not expected them to do anything for this day.

"It's Valentine Day and I am taking you out," Wally said and Jesse looked down. She did not feel like celebrating this so soon after Jax. "Hey, I know Jax's death has been hard on you. Especially with the way things ended with you two, but it's been weeks. It's time for you to go out have some fun and take your mind off things. Besides, I have been planning this for months."

Jesse smiled. "Okay, what are we doing?" Jesse asked curious, knowing Wally was right. She needed to get out.

"Well, running a couple of places," Wally said. "An amusement park day." Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I love rollercoasters and so did my Jesse. Do you?" Wally realized he never even bothered to ask and was suddenly nervous until Jesse smiled and nodded. "Okay, first starting small. There is a small amusement nearby called Adventureland. Smaller coasters. Then running to a Six Flags where there is a Superman rollercoaster. Surprised it's not Supergirl."

"That's been around longer than Supergirl has been," Jesse said, a smile going to her face. "I've been wanting to get on it for a long time."

"Well, you will today," Wally said. "Then finally, Florida. First Universal for Harry Potter World – not a thing on my world and I want to see it. Then ending the day in EPCOT where I made reservation in the world showcase in a restaurant in Paris there."

"Sounds good," Jesse said, impressed. "Lead the way."

Wally smiled as he started running and Jesse followed. Soon they were in a small amusement park. Adventureland. For this park, they went on a couple of smaller rides – the swings, the ferries wheel. Then they went to the small rollercoaster, The Lady Bug.

"Why is the name from Frozen on your shirt?" The little girl in front of them asked the ride operator as she was measuring them. Jesse and Wally could see 'Anna' on the name tag.

"Because it's my name," the ride operator said, a forced smile on her face, and the girl seemed shocked at that as the ride operator let her on.

"That's got to get old," Wally said to the operator, now seeing the annoyed look her face that she tried to hid behind a forced smile for the girl.

"Getting 'Let It Go' sung to me and being asked do you want to build a snowman every few minutes. No," she said clearly sarcastically. "Besides, that's all Elsa, not Anna. Anyway… tickets?" Wally held out the last of their tickets. "Last two seats, right in the back."

The two smiled as they got strapped in and the ride started off. It went around the small track twice before stopping and letting them off. "Do you want to…?"

"No," Jesse said. "Next stop." The small amusement park had been a nice stop, but Jesse wanted to move on. The next place was something she wanted to do for years.

Wally gave a smile as the two found a place where they could run without being seen. The two went to Six Flags. "There are many rollercoasters here. Is there another one you…?"

"Superman ride," Jesse said, taking Wally's hand and leading him to where the ride was. The line was long for the ride and the two had to wait for a few hours before they were up front. The wait was torturous for two speedster, but it was worth it. The Superman ride had them connecting, facing down so it was like they were flying. As the ride was going around the track, Jesse held her hands out in front of her, doing the Superman/Supergirl pose. Wally did after a moment too.

"That was good," Wally said after they exited the ride. "Superman is the only one with his own ride. Don't we all own the rights to our alter egos?" Wally whispered to Jesse and Jesse nodded. "We should talk to Barry and Kara about getting a speedster ride made or a vigilante one…."

"Don't bring that up to them," Jesse said holding out a hand and turning around to face Wally. "If you do, next thing we know STAR Amusement Parks will be a thing."

"But that would be awesome," Wally said with a smile. "I could totally design the rides. Not that much difference from engineering, which I studied on my Earth." Jesse giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Do we have enough time to get on Nightro?" Jesse asked. The two had been walking as they were talking and the sign for the ride was nearby.

"I think we can swing that, but I do want to get to our third stop before dinner," Wally said, following Jesse as they got to the ride.

After the ride was over and Jesse was smiling, Wally kissed her. "I've missed that smile the last few weeks. Come on."

The two went and ran to Universal next. "We got a few hours now before dinner," Wally said, checking the time as they entered The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The two were amazed, feeling as if they had just walked into the book or movie. There was so much to see, but they also wanted to get on the Escape from Gringotts ride.

The two smiled and laughed as they were on the 3D ride, seeming to break into and out of the wizarding bank. "Damn," Wally said looking at the time after the ride. "I should have made the reservation later. We didn't get to see half of this."

"Doesn't matter. Come on, I'm hungry," Jesse said. They had picked up food in each amusement park, but the two were speedsters and needed a real meal now.

They easily got to EPCOT where Wally had made reservations at a French restaurant called Monsieur Paul where they had a meal consisting of an appetizer, main dinner, and desert. Wally took a picture of Jesse eating frog legs, laughing. Jesse told him it tasted like fish though, and since it was fried it was like a fish stick. Pretty good.

"That was good," Jesse said after they left the restaurant.

"Fireworks are starting soon." Wally said, the two looking by the EPCOT ball. Crowds were gathering around and soon the fireworks started to go off. Jesse stared up at the sky as Wally put an arm around her. She couldn't help but think of Jax though at the explosions, remembering the sky still lit up from when he'd died. It was sad, but she was also happy now. Happy for the first time in a few weeks.

"Thank you," Jesse said after the firework display was over. "I needed this… since Jax… I've been wondering if it was my fault. If I hadn't broken up with him in the way I did… Maybe his anger wouldn't have been so bad. Maybe he wouldn't have exploded." A tear came to Jesse's eye and Wally wiped it away.

"It's not your fault," Wally said. "We both could have handled your break up with Jax better, but things like this happen, especially in our line of work. We need to mourn him, but we need to also accept he is gone and have a good life in his absence." Wally bent down and kissed Jesse, who kissed back. "There's enough time to get on Test Track before the park closes."

"I'm in," Jesse said, and the two ran at a human speed to the ride.

-Ha-Pri and Astra-

"I got the tickets," Sara said, coming into the DEO headquarters with the tickets in her hand, waving them in the air.

"Yes!" Alex cheered with a smile and hugged Sara.

"Tickets for what?" Winn asked, turning around. He was sitting beside Astra who also turned around curiously.

"A comedy show," Sara said, "for tonight. We ordered them weeks ago – I went to pick them up early so we could get right in and not wait on line."

"With all the death and fighting we're around I like to laugh once in a while," Alex said, smiling. "What is everyone doing?"

"Well, I'm single so nothing," Winn said, wondering about Amelia now. He had not seen her since the Firestorm and Firehawk training session. She was new to this Earth so he was taking it slow, but part of him wondered if she even liked him like that.

"Nothing," Astra answered. "Karen has plans with her friends so I'm alone."

"Well that's not right," a new voice said and they turned to see the familiar Green Lantern, Ha-Pri. "Hal told me of this day." Ha explained. "I was wondering if I could take you out?"

"OOOH," Sara and Alex said together.

"Why do they do that?" Ha asked and Astra rolled her eyes. "So?" Ha waited for an answer, wondering if Astra would turn him down.

"I'd love that," Astra said with a smile.

"Can we get that taken off?" Ha said, pointing at the red sun light bracelet. He had been told of Astra's punishment and, while he did not like it, he understood why the government put it on her. "I need you to be able to fly with me."

"I don't…"

"Yes," Alex said right away going and unlocking it. "Put it back on in the morning."

"Do you have the authority to do that?" Astra asked, confused as she felt powers come back. It was always an interesting feeling going from normal to super. Like speeding down a highway with the roof down at sudden top speeds before everything becomes second nature.

"I am co-director," Alex said with a smile. "I have as much authority as J'onn. Besides, you have helped us every day since you switched sides. You deserve this night."

"I still have work," Astra said.

"I will pick you up at your lodgings after," Ha said with smile and nod before leaving the DEO.

…

That night Astra answered the door to see Ha with flowers and a box of chocolate. "Hal said this was traditional," Ha said, and Astra smiled, taking the flower in and going to put them in water. She put the chocolate on the table, noticing Ha was still in his Green Lantern outfit.

"Should I have eaten?" Astra asked, wondering what they would do. She had been unsure, not used to this tradition even with her years on Earth.

"No," Ha said, shaking his head. "Come." Astra followed Ha out. The sky was already dark and stars were out as she followed Ha, flying into the sky. Ha held out his hand and she took it, the pair holding hand as they flew into the air. Astra smiled as they flew slowly, feeling suddenly so much younger. She didn't really like having her powers, but flying was something she missed and flying with Ha just made it better.

Ha lead them as they landed on top of a building. Instantly they had a beautiful view of the water before them, and a table was set up – it had a picnic basket on top of it. Astra took one of the seats as Ha opened the basket.

"I think this will surprise you," Ha said as he removed items from the basket. Astra had to put her hand over her mouth as the meal came out, recognizing food she hadn't had in decades. "It's not all Kryptonian. The herbs and some vegetables are. There were some plants that survived elsewhere off-world I managed to find over the years. Krypton's trading partners kept them alive. I had to substitute the meat with a human meat called chicken. I had been looking for years for a meat similar to what we once knew. To think I would find it here though... It's not perfect, but I think this will be close enough to your favorite meal."

"Oh Ha," Astra said, tearing up at the taste of home.

"This comes directly from Krypton though," Ha said, taking the last thing out of the basket: A large bottle of wine. "I have had it for years. I've been waiting for a special moment and someone special to share it with."

"Ha, this is… truly amazing," Astra said, looking at the bottle of wine from home. She couldn't believe he had went through all the trouble.

"Last Kryptonian wine," Ha said opening the bottle and pouring it into the wine glasses he had taken out of the basket before. Astra wondered if she could use the DEO to synthesize the wine, making a mental note to somehow keep just a drop for later. Ha then held up his glass and Astra hers. "There's a human tradition Hal mentioned, a toast. Well, I don't get it much but… to us."

"To us," Astra said, clicking her glass with Ha and then taking a sip. "I have missed this." Astra smiled, and then went for the food. As Ha said, there were clearly substitutes, but it was close enough. She smiled into the food, remembering good days on her home planet. Good days before she met Non.

"Astra, do you remember the day I told you the Green Lantern Corp offered me a ring?" Ha asked.

"Yes," Astra said with a nod. "We were having a very similar meal in that little park outside of Argo. We agreed to continue seeing each other with you in the Corp and me in the military. But things just... didn't work out. The space between us grew and then my father requested I marry Non. I had no reason to refuse."

"Yes," Ha said simply. "Originally that night wasn't set up to be me telling you about the Green Lanterns. I had arranged everything before I even knew. I was going to ask you to join your house to mine." Astra stopped eating, looking up. Ha had just admitted he was going to propose to Astra and then backed out. "When the Green Lantern offer came… Well I couldn't ask you to leave your military career to come with me. I couldn't not take the offer. It was… everything. I thought we could make it work with me in the Corp and you in the military. I just needed to see before asking you and then well… as you said." Ha took a breath. "To this day, sometimes, I regret taking the offer. I could have married you and stayed on Krypton. We could have had kids of our own."

"If you had done that than where would we be now?" Astra asked, making Ha raise an eyebrow. "I would have not been with Non. We would have not started Myraid. We both would have died with Krypton. And if you weren't a Green Lantern, Kara might have died at five, but if she hadn't now she would be on Earth without me or you. Karen would have still been made but had no mother. Things worked out for the best. And we found each other again. Let's not dwell on the past, but think of the here and now."

"Astra In-Ze, you are an amazing woman," Ha said with a smile.

"And I know it," Astra joked with a smirk as she took her glass and took a sip of the wine emptying her glass. "Please tell me there's more in that bottle."

"We can finish it together," Ha said refilling Astra glass with a smile.

-Zor and Eliza-

The meta home had opened about a month ago and Eliza loved running the place. She had several employees, all of whom were either former DEO agents, or related to a DEO member at the moment. The meta house was a part of the DEO, so the DEO did all hiring and background checks on employees to make sure they get the best. It really did work.

"Eliza?" A little girl with dark skin, she no older than five asked, coming up with a card in hand. "I made this for you in school." She held up the card.

"Oh, thank you, Jenny," Eliza said, smiling at the little girl who had been one of the first kids to be placed here. The house wasn't full at the moment but Eliza had a feeling the large house would be overflowing soon. She had just gotten a new born baby girl, who could turn invisible on and off. There were two boys around three here as well. And of course, the metal controlling meta Connor and Karen had calmed down, Frankie Kane, the only teenager so far. She had to wear an ankle monitor, since she had killed her foster father with her power by accident.

Eliza smiled at the heart card. "Okay everyone, time to get ready for bed," Eliza called out to them.

"Ugh," Frankie complained.

"Frankie, you know you're allowed to stay up later," Eliza said, not holding Frankie to the bedtime for the younger kids.

"Seems I caught you at a busy time," Eliza heard a voice and turned to see Zor-El there.

"Oh, take us," one of the little boys said literally jumping into the air and hovering in front of Zor.

"Ryan!" Eliza said. "Feet on the ground." Ryan slowly went and put his feet on the ground. "Zor here is not here to adopt. He's a friend of mine." Ryan nodded sadly. "Now go with your brother and head upstairs."

"Come Richie," a boy who looked the same as Ryan went running up the stairs.

"Hi Mister Zor," Jenny said waving her hand, which suddenly lit up and fired an electrical bolt at the Kryptonian. "Oh, I'm sorry." Jenny's eyes were suddenly wide with worry.

"It's okay," Zor said with a smile as Jenny turned to run up the stairs.

"I'm going to go listen to music," Frankie said, moving past them.

Zor gave Eliza a look. "The boys are Ryan and Richard Kendall. Both have the ability to fly - born with them, in fact. Parents were killed protecting them from people who wanted to hurt them, so they ended up here. Jennifer Pierce was a baby when the accelerator went off. Her entire family was killed in an electrical malfunction that night. She seems to have gotten electrical powers from it." Eliza explained. "And you must have heard of Frankie."

"Of course," Zor said, remembering Connor's excitement at taking on a meta human and calming her down. How Kara had been proud of him. A cry caught his attention. "And a baby?"

"Little girl. Gale," Eliza said. "Parents abandoned her when they discovered her powers. The boys thought you were coming to adopt." One of the employees working with Eliza that night picked Gale up and smiled, nodding to Eliza that she would take care of this. "So, what are you doing here?" Eliza was curious. She and Zor had not spent a lot of time together since he came back into her own foster daughter's life.

"Well I was…." Zor was cut off by a phone.

"I got to," Eliza said, taking the phone and greeting the caller. She listened to the call, nodding to herself. "You can drop him off tomorrow morning." Eliza said, pausing for a moment. "Okay, see you then."

"A new member?" Zor asked.

"A teenaged boy with ice powers," Eliza said with a sigh. "He was actually sent here from Metropolis. Clark took down his father who was using an ice gun. Not sure how he has powers. Maybe should have Caitlin's sister talk to him."

"Seems you are filling up," Zor said, noticing the smile on Eliza's face and knew she was loving this.

"Yes," Eliza said. "I just hope adoptions start too." The point of the meta house was to give meta human kids in the foster system a safe place to be until they could find real homes with real parents. So far though, no one had come in interested in adopting.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Zor said. "You are busy…"

"Zor, you're family," Eliza said, dismissing Zor's nervousness. "What can I do for you?"

"Well… You see… I missed so much of Kara's life. And I have her now, but she's not my little girl. I love her and the girls. I love being with her, and raising Connor is filling a void from when I sent her away, but… with Connor out with friends and I do not have much to do, I was wondering… I want to know my daughter. I want to know what her life was like when she arrived here. She told me, but you raised her. You can tell me what she cannot."

"Oh," Eliza said feeling for Zor. A lost parent like herself. "I could tell you stories. Just wait until the kids are asleep. Help yourself to food."

Later that night, Eliza and Zor were on the couch laughing as Eliza told Zor about the time Kara toasted their popcorn maker.

"Jeremiah put the thing in the garbage and as Kara looked guilty he decided to run to the store to grab a bag of popcorn for the movie instead. Alex assured Kara she would love popcorn. Never could keep popcorn in the house after that," Eliza told Zor with a smile.

"What of Kal? Did he come by often?" Zor asked and Eliza nodded.

"As much as possible," Eliza said. "I remember them in our front yard training and playing with each other." Eliza smiled at the memories. "There are photos at Joe's. I didn't bring them here. Didn't want kids getting their hands on them or powers ruining them, but you're welcome to see them any time."

"I would like that," Zor said.

"I wish I could tell you I was there for Kara one hundred percent all the time," Eliza admitted, a little down heartened now. "But when my husband died I zoned out. I went through the motions without really taking it all in. By the time I really came back… well, I failed as a mom – to both my daughter and yours. This house is my second chance. A chance to be able to help kids."

Zor took Eliza's hand at that. "One thing I can say is from what I see, you did not fail," Zor said and Eliza smiled at that, not believing it but it was nice to hear. "They are both beautiful and successful women. That came from somewhere."

"Barry and Sara made them that," Eliza said. "They found their perfect partners."

"You doubt yourself, but I do not," Zor said with a smile. "You will see someday."

Eliza smiled. "You know," Eliza said getting an idea, "when Kara first came here, there was a movie she loved. She made us watch it all the time." Eliza got up and went through the movie shelf, finally finding the blu ray copy of Kara's favorite. "The Wizard of Oz. A young girl caught in an unfamiliar world. I think she associated with Dorothy Gale more than most would. First song we heard Kara sing was 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', too. Ever seen it?" Zor shook his head.

"I will enjoy seeing it," Zor said, and Eliza smiled, putting the movie in and started playing it. She turned off the lights and sat down on the couch next to Zor. Zor put an arm around her. Eliza was weirded out at first, but then leaned into it. "Eliza, happy Valentine's Day."

"You too," Eliza said with a smile, surprised Zor knew about the day. Probably Connor told him all about it.

"Why is this in black and white?" Zor asked again and Eliza had to chuckle.

"Just wait and see," Eliza said as Dorothy was talking to her aunt and uncle…

-Cat and Henry-

Henry went into the restaurant to find Cat waiting for him. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me here," Henry said, adjusting a tie on the suit he was wearing. He had told Cat to meet him in a fancy restaurant in Central.

Cat was in a beautiful dress as she turned to smile at Henry. "Well, you got us a reservation here," Cat said with a smile. "I love this place."

"I know," Henry said with a smile, kissing Cat's cheek. "Reason why we're here."

"How's the bar?' Cat asked, wondering how Henry was free to leave the bar on Valentine's Day. "We could have celebrated…"

"No need to worry. I left Crystal in charge. She's actually very good," Henry said. He had been uncertain when Barry asked him to give Crystal the bartender job and possibly make her manager, but it was working out well. It seemed Caitlin's sister had hidden talents. "And I'm sure Amelia will go by and help out Crystal if needed."

"Allen?" a voice called out.

"I checked us in when I arrived," Cat said, and Henry smiled, following the host to a table.

"Henry?" A voice said as they sat down, and Henry looked over, his heart sinking. At the next table was Joe and his girlfriend Cecile. "I didn't know you were coming here too."

"Yeah, well it's Cat favorite restaurant," Henry said with a smile.

"Mine too," Cecile said, standing up. "So, nice to meet you Cat Grant." Cat smiled, taking the hand.

"You too," Cat said with a nod. They stared at each other for a moment before they all went to sit at their tables. "A little awkward." Cat whispered, and Henry nodded. Cat didn't realize how awkward this would be, as the waiter came to take their drink order. Cat ordered a bottle of wine she liked.

"I got to go to the bathroom," Henry said popping up and following the waiter. "Hey." Henry whispered getting his attention. "I need the ring back."

"Are you no longer proposing?" The waiter asked, having been let in on this obviously.

"It's not that. It's just my son's foster father and his girlfriend are at the table behind us," Henry said. "You don't want to talk about awkward."

"Ah," the waiter said. "Will get the ring back to you sneakily." Henry nodded, relieved, and went back to Cat.

The two had a nice dinner together; Henry able to get the ring into his pocket without Cat seeing. After dinner, they went outside. "How about we go for a walk?" Henry said, seeing the waterfront wasn't that far off. He could salvage this proposal. Cat smiled, taking Henry's arm as they walked own to the water and took to the water's edge, looking out at the boats.

"Cat," Henry said after a moment. "I was going to do this in the restaurant, but with Joe there it felt weird..." Cat raised an eyebrow. "So here, by the water is good enough." Henry turned to face Cat and got down on one knee, taking the ring out of his pocket. Cat put a hand over her mouth, not having expected this – and she was a reporter. She usually knew things ahead of time. "Cat Grant, I know we haven't been dating that long, but at our age, taking things slow is not something to do. We must go with how we feel about one another, and there's only one other person I have felt this way about. She was the mother of my child. Since my release from Iron Heights I've been lost, but from the day you entered my bar, you fixed me up, more than you will ever know. So… will you marry me?"

"Yes," Cat Grant said almost at once, not believing after all this time she was finally saying yes to a proposal – but it felt right. Henry put the ring on her finger.

"Can you help me up?" Henry asked, having trouble getting up and Cat laughed, taking the arm and lifting him. "The one knee thing is a young man's game." Henry joked, kissing Cat.

"I got to say, I saw your sons' proposal," Cat said after the kiss. "Yours was better." Henry laughed as they kissed again. He felt lightheaded.

"You know, Barry's Penthouse isn't far from here," Henry commented. "I bet they left the girls with Astra or someone and are doing some big romantic thing only someone with their wealth can do. Amelia is single and probably at my bar, and I have the key to their elevator."

"Are you suggesting we go to your sons' house to have some love?" Cat asked, one of her smirks on her face.

"They have a beautiful view, an amazing TV, and there's a wine store right there. We can get a bottle," Henry said. "Have some private time." Cat smiled, nodding.

…

It wasn't long later they were in the elevator with a bottle of wine and kissing each other. They felt like loved-up kids again. The elevator opened, and they came out of it kissing, not looking in to the room beyond.

"Maybe we shouldn't have given anyone elevator keys," they heard a voice, making them jump. Looking up, they saw Barry sitting on the couch and Kara was lying there with her head in his lap. The TV was on with some romantic film, which Barry paused.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked, stunned.

"We live here," Kara said.

"But it's Valentine's Day. Why aren't you two on some romantic Island, sipping martinis?" Henry asked.

"It's Valentine Day?" Barry asked, surprised, making Cat and Henry look at each other.

"That explains why we have Garfield," Kara said.

Cat laughed. "We forgot how these two are," Cat commented, finding it all funny.

"Wait, what were you two going to do?" Barry asked, but before he got an answer they heard footsteps come down the stairs and Amelia appeared in her pajamas, not looking good. "Amelia, did you know it was Valentine Day?"

"What's Valentine Day?" Amelia asked groggily.

"Guess it doesn't exist on your Earth," Barry said with a shrug.

"And you should be in bed," Kara said, getting up. "All you have to do is call for me and I will get you anything you need."

"Everything okay?" Cat asked coming up to Amelia and putting a hand on her forehead. She was running a fever. "Oh, you're burning up."

"That's not good," Henry said, stepping towards his new daughter. He never wanted to see his kids sick. "Kara is right. You should go back to bed."

"What about the girls?" Cat asked. "They are young. We don't want them to get this."

"Oh, they have Kryptonian and Speedster DNA. They will never be sick a day in their lives," Kara said dismissing the worry.

"What about Garfield? You said he was here," Henry said, making the two look at each other.

"He's a kid, if he gets sick he'll get sick. They heal," Barry stated, but this didn't calm Cat.

"We'll take Amelia home," Cat said, defiantly now. "I can get to know my other-world daughter. I always wanted to raise a girl, and a version of me raised her so it counts, besides your family is my family… especially now."

"Nice ring," Amelia mumbled making Barry and Kara jump up to see the engagement on Cat's finger.

"You're getting married?" Kara was in front of her, looking at the ring, in seconds, with Barry smirking at his dad from the couch. Cat smiled, and Amelia put her head into Cat's shoulder mumbling "Mommy…"

"That's settled then," Cat said as Kara took a step back, impressed. "Henry you're coming too. Call a car for us." Henry nodded, getting out his cellphone.

"Congratulations," Kara said, now going to hug Cat. "I knew you would be Grandma soon." Cat looked at Kara, confused at that. "Now, Henry goes by Grampy…. So maybe Grammy?"

"I guess I am a grandmother now," Cat said, thinking it over and putting the pieces in place in her mind: marrying Henry gave her two step-children and two grandchildren. "Well, now I will get to spoil my granddaughters as they grow."

"Of course," Barry said with a smile, glad his father was happy. Barry only now moved up and hugged Henry, when he was done on the phone of course. It was only five minutes later that the three were leaving in the car, Amelia with a night bag, and Kara and Barry returned to their previous position on the couch.

"Is it bad we forgot Valentine's Day?" Kara asked, leaning back into Barry.

"No," Barry said shaking his head.  _Other couples need Valentine's Day because they need a day to tell them to stop, to remember their other halves, and to remind them to tell the person they love them. They need it because on other days they sometimes forget. But me and you, we're connected. We always know how the other feel. Always connected. Always loving each other. We do not need a day to remind us to love each other._

 _I like that,_  Kara thought, going and kissing Barry.  _That should be on a card._  It was then that the wind picked up and they turned around to see a blue portal opening. "Now who is that?" Kara asked, sitting back up as two humanoids and two dogs jumped out of the portal, it closing behind them. "Karen, Connor, Krypto, Junior?" Krypto barked at his name, Junior at his. "Where were you? How did we not know you had gone?"

"Your dog decided he needed some doggy love. We ended up following," Karen said, tossing a device to Kara who caught it, recognizing the multiverse hopping device as the one Prime gave them. "Might want to hide that better. I think he has been going to Prime a lot."

"On the bright side, Morgan might get his puppy sooner or later," Connor joked as the two went to the balcony to leave, Kara groaning at this.

"Krypto, have you been going to see Powie?" Kara asked surprised, not even knowing her dog had been gone. Krypto tilted his head guiltily and then ran up the stairs. The two followed him to find him checking on the girls and Garfield, who were asleep. Then he joined Hex on the floor in his spot. "I might need to call Wells. We should get them together more often."

Barry laughed at that as the two left the room to go to bed.

…

It was late at night when the phone woke them up.

"Ray?" Barry groaned, noticing the caller ID.

"Brandon's been born," Ray said, sounded excited and exhausted.

"Congratulations, next time tell us in the morning," Barry complained, hanging up. "Brandon was born," Barry mumbled.

"Valentine's Day baby," Kara commented.

"Actually, no," Barry said. "It's passed midnight here and in Gotham. February 15th baby." Kara giggled, snuggling into Barry as they drifted back off to sleep.


	8. An Uneasy Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Clark learn a dark secret about Krypton and their neighboring planet. Meanwhile Team Arrow has a run in with Darkseid and they might not all make it out.

-End of February 2018-

Kara flew over Metropolis with Clark by her side, she felt wonderful.

"It's been too long," Kara said with a smile. It really had been a long time since it was just the two of them, flying together. The pair were spending the day together, enjoying each other's company and not doing much, beyond the odd hero work like stopping a car chase.

"Yeah," Clark said looking down on his city and then turning to look at his cousin as they flew. "You know, Jason and Ella are still talking about that Kryptonian ceremony we did the other day. It's all they're talking about, actually." Kara smiled at that.

The other day in the Kryptonian calendar, it was a special Kryptonian Holiday to celebrate Rao. It was also the traditional day Kryptonians took in new members of the family and preformed a protection ceremony over them – a sort of like Baptism, asking Rao to always watch over them. Kara had wanted to preform it for the girls as she and Astra had not celebrated the holiday in a long time. Ha was for it too, so the entire House of El, including Lois and Barry, Krypto and Hex plus Ha went to the Fortress for the day for the celebration.

"So are Karen, Connor and Morgan," Kara replied; the clones had been included as well – they were members of the House of El after all. "They wanted to know why they didn't get a ceremony before. I was unsure what to tell them. Technically it's Morgan and Connor's first too. Didn't think of them, as they are not babies."

"Jason and Ella were asking if they had one as well," Clark added in. "Heartbroken when I said no."

"I didn't think you wanted to raise them in the religion of Rao," Kara said truthfully, feeling down now that she had made her niece and nephew upset. "To perform the ceremony and not raise them…"

"I know," Clark said, raising his hand. "But I think they might want to follow some Kryptonian customs."

Kara nodded. "Well, I will ask Astra and the Fortress holograms, but I see no reason why we cannot perform a ceremony for Karen, Connor, Morgan, Ella, and Jason if they want to follow Rao."

"They would…" Clark paused as a streak of fire indicating something was crashing. "So much for our quiet day together."

"Cisco," Kara said, knowing her com was in and that was all she needed to get the Superflash cave on the line.

"Not here," Caitlin's voice instead replied, and Kara silently nodded as they got closer, realizing it was some sort of air ship or maybe even space ship that was falling through the sky. It crashed into the street below, before the two could stop it. Luckily, the ship didn't hit into any buildings or harm anyone – people had run for cover when they realized what was happening.

"Tell the DEO we have aliens and need a ship picked up in Metropolis," Kara said, landing with Clark.

"They need to make a headquarters in Metropolis," Caitlin said thoughtfully on the line, going to contact the DEO.

"This is Daxamite," Kara said as they landed, recognizing the outline and the wording on the ship from her sister planet.

The two moved forward and opened the door, going into the average sized ship. Once inside, they found a man and a woman badly injured, and it didn't just seem from the crash. It looked like they had been attacked. "They're breathing," Clark said, going to the unconscious man.

"I think we're in the presence of royalty," Kara muttered, noticing the crown on the woman's head and then heard a cry. "And there is someone else here."

Kara looked around and moved a piece of debris. Strapped into a chair was a crying child; a girl maybe around five or six. "Hi," Kara said.

 **"You Kryptonian,"**  the little girl said, pointing at her shirt. Kara recognized the Daxamite language; it was very similar to Kryptonese after.

 **"Yes,"**  Kara said in Kryptonese, hoping she would understand it and going to unstrap the girl.  **"And you're Daxamite."**

 **"Mommy said you were bad,"**  the little girl said.

" **Well, Kryptonians and Daxamites use to be enemies, but that was a long time ago** ," Kara explained, seeing the girl was scared.  **"We are going to go get you help, and your parents. I'm Kara. But a lot of people call me Supergirl."**

 **"Romana,"**  Romana said, letting Kara pick her up. It seemed her parents hadn't completely turned her against Kryptonians yet.

"Supergirl, we need to get them to the DEO fast. Their hearts are not beating well," Clark said, having been freeing the two Daxamite from their straps while Kara calmed the girl.

Kara nodded, holding onto Romana and picking up her mom as carefully as she could while carrying the girl.  **"Hold on tight,"**  Kara said to Romana as the two flew off. Romana screamed and put her head into Kara's shirt.

-Karry Universe-

Laurel hung up the phone with a sigh as she sat back on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Thea asked, sitting down near Laurel.

"I just got fired," Laurel said, making a face at that.

"I'm sorry," Thea said, not sure what else to tell her friend.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Laurel sighed with a shrug. "With all the work on Team Canary, I let my cases go. It's not as enjoyable as it once was. Maybe I'll open my own practice. Smaller cases. I have been thinking about it recently…"

"I could get you a job at Palmer," Thea tried, and Laurel laughed.

"I don't think everyone in this super family needs to work for Kara and Barry," Laurel joked. "I got to go in tonight. Clear my desk and brief my replacement on my current cases. Will Team Canary be fine without me?"

"Yeah, I think we can handle. Nothing big going on," Thea said with a smile. "Good luck." Laurel groaned, got up, and headed towards the door.

-Superflash-

Kara and Clark were entertaining Romana, who only had minor scratches. Barry asked if he should show up, but Kara had told him no. Finally, the DEO doctor came out.

"There's nothing I can do," he said. "It's not just their injuries – they were definitely attacked before the crash. Someone was trying to kill them. Even with yellow sun, the crash added with their former injuries are slowly killing them. They are awake right now, but weak. They asked for their daughter."

"Rao…" Kara signed sadly. Romana hadn't understood a word, so she turned to the little girl. Pausing a moment, she decided not to tell her just yet.  **"Come on,"**  Kara said, bringing Romana into the room where Clark was with her parents.

"Kryptonian?" The female said in English, looking at them weakly. "You plan to take our child!"

"We don't hurt children," Clark said as Kara let go of Romana's hand and she jumped onto the bed of her mother, who moaned at the move. "But we cannot save you."

"You tried?" The man said, and the two nodded. "Well then, we owe you. I am King Lar Grand, and this is my wife, Queen Rhea."

"The Daxamite King and Queen," Kara realized, shocked. She had thought they were royalty when she first saw them but hadn't realized they were the king and queen. "What happened to you?" She then asked, curious.

"When Krypton was destroyed, it didn't take Daxam long to circle into the path of remaining fragments of the planet. Daxam was decimated by the remains of Krypton, but there were survivors, those who escaped or tunneled deep enough away from the destruction. We thought we could reunite them all and go home," Lar explained weakly, "rebuild Daxam… But they would not follow us."

"Why not? Everything I know about Daxam says they are completely loyal to their royal family," Kara said, giving Clark a look. Clark shrugged though, unsure himself. He only knew of Daxam from the Fortress records, which had said the same as Kara.

"They blamed us for Daxam's destruction…" Rhea stopped and then looked at her husband.

Lar sighed. "We are dying anyway, but do not take this out on Romana," Lar pleaded. "Swear on your House. The House of El, if my symbols are correct." Lar eyes were on their chests. The house crest was very recognizable on Krypton and surrounding planets.

"I, Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura, of the House of El swear not to let anything you tell us be taken out on your kin, Romana. By Rao, my word is my law," Kara practically recited, curious about what these two were going to tell them. Besides, she would never hurt a child for something their parents did.

"I, Kal-El, son of Jor-El, of the house of El, swear not to let anything you tell us be taken out on Romana. By Rao, my word is my law," Clark sort of recited, also never going to hurt a child.

"We could have saved Krypton," Rhea said the moment silence descended upon them; Kara just stared. She felt Barry sending calming emotions to her, however, even if she didn't quite know what to feel. Not without more information, at least. "We had the technology to fix Krypton's core, but our analysis of the planet core said it would blow when Daxam and Krypton were not in line. Krypton would be dead, but Daxam fine."

"But the core was more unstable then we knew. It exploded sooner than we thought, bringing Daxam's death, as well as Krypton's," Lar continued. "It was our son, Mon-El, who was outspoken to save Krypton." Kara could feel so many emotions as the King and Queen talked: Confusion on how to feel about these revelations, anger that they hadn't helped save Krypton, sorrow at the rivalry between the planets… but at the name Mon-El, Kara and Clark looked at each other. They had not known Mon, and by extension that meant Morgan, was Daxamite royalty. "We thought he escaped and we spent years trying to find him. You see, he could reunite our people, but we could not. We figured he was dead, so we decided to have another child. We hoped Daxam would not take our mistakes out on a new one. They could follow a new royal."

"But our people decided they did not want us," Rhea said, "any of us. We barely escaped with Romana before they could kill all three of us. I guess they managed to get us... in the end," The two were struggling to breath. They did not have long left.

"Superman," Kara said, going into business mode now, seeing the story was over and she indicated for Clark to follow her as they left the room.

"I… I don't know how to feel." Kara said now, her emotions were all over the place. She kept a straight face though. She could run STAR Co., she could deal with this.

"Me either," Clark said, shaking his head. "That was Krypton. They could have saved billions of lives and chose not to." Clark took a deep breath. "They took any chance we had of a life on Krypton, but at the same time I love my life. I have Lois and the kids. You."

"Barry, the girls, Karen, Morgan, Connor. Astra would still be in jail if Krypton had not blown," Kara said shaking her head. "I am happy with my life. It's hard to know what to feel about this. Our planet dying was sad when it was an unavoidable, but… now… It seems like a genocide. They choose to kill our people."

"There's a fine line between committing actual genocide and doing nothing, leading to genocide." Clark reasoned. "What do you want to do?" Clark asked, putting an arm on his cousin's shoulder. This day had gone from good to weird very quickly.

"What can we do? Their own people took care of them. And that child will be protected. She did nothing," Kara said. "There is one thing we need to decide… Do we tell them of Mon and Morgan or let them not know in their final moments?"

 _They are parents, Kara,_ Barry thought to her at that moment, having been paying attention to them. He could feel Kara's emotions, her inner conflict.  _Show you're a bigger person. They deserve some peace before they die._

"Barry is right," Kara said with a nod, and Clark had to smile, not exactly sure what Barry had said, but bringing his cousin into a hug. He might not have heard the conversation but he knew what was decided just from Kara's tone and body language. It was the right call.

"Doctor." Kara called for the doctor, who had looked over the Daxamite. "Do me a favor. Go find Morgan and send him up this way."

"Yes ma'am," the doctor said, moving away.

"I'm here for you," Clark said, turning to move back into the room, arm still around his cousin.

"Hey… We have something we need to tell you," Kara said a little softly to the dying Daxamites, knowing they did not have much time. "Your son, Mon-El he is alive." The two opened their eyes shocked at this. Romana was now sitting by her mother's bedside, but watching what was going on with intrigue. "He landed here."

"We can see our son before we… pass?" Rhea said.

"He's not here anymore," Kara said, taking a breath. "He was captured by an organization who was trying to use his DNA and my cousin's here to create a weapon against us all. We rescued him, but he had lead poisoning. The only way to save his life was by sending him into the Phantom Zone. We hope to find a cure for him sooner or later, but the organization did make a half clone of him and Superman."

As if on cue, the young Morgan appeared, jumping at Clark as he called "Daddy, you came here!"

"Yes, I did," Clark said, smiling although concerned for the Daxamite royalties. The way Morgan got so excited when he saw Clark always made Clark smile. Morgan was such a happy kid. It was almost unbelievable to think he was a guard at the DEO. Clark had been trying to get him to go out more, to find a life outside of this place.

"Morgan," Kara said, guiding the boy's attention to her. "You know how you have two dads and one we had to send away? Well these are your other father's parents and sister." Morgan turned around to face them. Rhea took a deep breath and Lar held out his hand.

"I can see Mon in you," Lar said, looking at the boy.

"Grandma, Grandpa," Morgan said, moving over and hugging them, but it caused pain. "Are you okay?" Morgan turned to look at Kara.

"They are dying Morgan," Kara said, and tears appeared in Morgan eyes. "But you have the right to see them before they die."

Kara and Clark gave each other a look, before deciding to leave the four together. "Kryptonians," Lar voice said and the two turned at the door. "Thank you… for my…. this… if it makes a difference… we… we wish we had saved Krypton."

"There were many lives on Krypton. Men, women, and children. Those lives are on your head," Kara said, wanting to get this out, feeling more spiteful than Clark. She had been part of that planet for her childhood, after all. "But we have lives. We found a new home and there are other Kryptonians here. Maybe not as many Kryptonians as Daxamite alive, but Krypton culture is surviving. Here on our new home. With our families. Krypton lives here, but it seems even with the survivors of your planet, Daxam's culture has died. And that's on your head."

-Karry Universe-

Team Canary was out in Starling that night, only minus one Laurel, with added Oliver leadership in her wake.

"And done," Paula said as they got rid of their last thug. "Is it me or are baddies in Starling kind of lame of late?"

"Artemis, you know its Central and National that get all the cool one," Thea joked with a smile to her friend.

"Well, I think that's all for the night," Oliver stated, but then they felt the ground shake and heard an explosion. "Or maybe not!"

"An alert was just set up at the air force base," Curtis said on coms. "You're nearby the hanger."

"On it," Oliver said, giving his team a nod, and the group moved, heading to the air base. The place was in chaos and personnel didn't even flinch as vigilantes came in to help. "Artemis, take Red Arrow and Wild Dog and go through the hanger doors. Me and Speedy will go this way. Trap the intruder." Oliver wasn't sure if it was a good thing they had Jack with them, but they did so have to use him. Leaving him alone would be more dangerous than him being with them.

Artemis, Wild Dog, and Red Arrow were quick heading in their direction as Oliver and Thea went in the other way. There was a hole in the ground inside the hanger and a man like none they had seen but one they recognized from a call with Watchtower some weeks ago.

"Down!" Oliver yelled, recognizing Darkseid as he and Thea aimed their arrows. On the other side, William and Paula arrow came up, and along with gunfire from Jack. All hit into Darkseid, without the alien flinching.

The alien turned around, nearly laughing at the group.

"Such pitiful attempts…" the man stated, barely glancing at the team surrounding him.

"Laugh as this," Thea said, coming out with a special arrow. It was an exploding one but the explosion did nothing against Darkseid as Thea continued hitting arrows into him with the rest of the team.

Darkseid sent out a blast that hit Thea head on and smashed her into a wall. "Speedy!" Oliver yelled, running to his sisters' side. She was unconscious and bleeding. Paula, Jack, and William were all hitting arrow and bullets at Darkseid now, and dodging attacks as best they could but they felt Darkseid was playing with them as they gathered around where Thea was on the floor. Oliver was using all his arrows, every single one he had – even the special ones. Exploding arrows, sticky ones to stop his movement, extra sharp ones... Nothing was working. Finally, they were all out of arrows and Jack was out of bullets.

"This has been amusing, you have not," Darkseid stated, about to send another blast at them, but as the very large blast came there way a Vibe-like portal opened, taking the fire. A girl appeared in front of them from the other side, and another portal opened in front of the blast and right behind Darkseid. His own blast hit into him making him scream.

A portal opened behind the Team. "In! Now!" The girl yelled, and Team Canary didn't waste a second. Oliver picked up his sister. Jack was first in, followed by Paula. William went in and Oliver picked up Thea and went in last. The girl jumped through last and the portal closed right before Darkseid would follow.

"Whoa!" They heard Curtis exclaim, and Oliver realized they were in the Canary Cave.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, turning to the girl who had just saved them. Thea still in his arms. She wasn't moving.

"You're welcome," the girl said, and she looked kind of familiar to the group. "And you can call me Accord. Came here to help you. Didn't realize how much I would be needed."

"Oliver?" Paula said looking over Thea. "She needs a hospital now."

"I can get you to any hospital in the country in a second," Accord said. "Just might want to take off her red hood."

-Karry Universe-

"Every time," Barry said, moving the sheet. Hex was under it and was playing with the blanket. "Every time we change the sheets on the bed, you become a pain in the ass." Barry commented to the cat who meowed at him. After they got home Barry decided to change the sheets; the problem was, Hex always thought they were playing a game when Barry moved the sheets. Going under the blankets and attacking them when Barry moved them. She was having fun, Barry was not.

"She's just playing," Kara said dismissively, coming in the room. "Krypto is waiting for you, Hex." At that, Hex happily jumped off the bed and ran to the girl's room for the night.

"How are you?" Barry asked. It had been a hard day for Kara, learning her planet could have been saved.

"I'm sad for the people who could have been saved. At the same time, I love my life," Kara said, and Barry knew the complicated emotions Kara was going through. He had felt them all day as Kara sorted through her feelings. "I don't know what my life would have been like on Krypton, but it's hard to picture it better than what I have here and now with you." Barry gave a goofy smile and Kara kissed his cheek. "J'onn called before. Rhea and Lar Grand died earlier."

"What will happen to their daughter?" Barry asked, curious for the poor girl.

"She's spending the night in the DEO to be watched over. To make sure she has no other injuries. Then she will be sent to meta home where she will learn English and how to control her powers," Kara said.

"Meta home?" Barry asked, with a raised eyebrow. "She's not a meta."

"The home is run by the DEO who deal with both meta humans and aliens. Aliens kids are meta home business too now," Kara said and then smiled. "Besides, Eliza is uniquely qualified to deal with an alien child." Eliza might think she failed Kara, but Kara had to smile at this thought. She loved her foster mom, and her foster mom was happy helping these kids. Through Kara, Eliza had found her purpose.

"How's Morgan?" Barry asked, wondering if meeting grandparents and then losing them would permanently scar their most go-lucky happy teen.

"He's a bit sad, but Clark offered him to come to Metropolis for the weekend and that cheered him up," Kara said. "But tell Gideon, no alerts tonight. I just want a silent night." Kara headed for the en suit to brush her teeth when Barry's phone rang. "I am serious. No alerts! Firestorm or Wally or Jesse can take it." Kara called from the bathroom.

"It's Oliver," Barry called to Kara answering the phone. "Olly, what's…?"

"What is Thea insurance?" Oliver asked before Barry could even finish his sentence.

"What?" Barry asked, confused, not sure what Oliver was asking him.

"Health insurance," Oliver said. "She works for you. You provide her health insurance. What is it?"

"Um… That's more Kara's thing," Barry said. "Something wrong?" Barry asked, suddenly worried.

"We had a confrontation with Darkseid," Oliver said, Barry alert now. "Thea… Thea is hurt, and the hospital has given me all this paperwork to fill out and I don't know what freaking health insurance she is under."

"United," Kara said by the door to the bathroom. "We used United, but he's going to need her information. She should have a card in her bag. Or somewhere in her apartment."

Barry repeated the information. "I'm on my way," Barry said after a moment and hung up the phone. Kara nodded to Barry, who ran off running right passed Amelia, who had been about the knock on the door.

"Something happen?" Amelia asked, noticing Kara looking worried. Kara merely nodded. "Okay, well I was just going to say goodnight but if you want to go, I can look after the girls."

"Thanks," Kara said with a nod and headed out after Barry.

-Superflash-

Barry arrived at the hospital at the same time Laurel came in with a bag. Barry looked at the group, but eyes went to a familiar, and unexpected face. "Amelia?" Barry asked, sure she had been at home when he left.

"That's why she looks familiar!" Jack called in agitation. They had all been told of Barry's new little sister.

"I didn't think you had a me?" Accord said curiously, a sudden smile on her face.

"She's new," Kara said, arriving herself. "And at home, so this is Accord." Kara gave the alternate of her new sister-in-law a curious look, wondering what she was doing here.

"I've got to meet her," Accord said, the smile still on her face.

"What happened?" Barry whispered coming near them. Laurel was also wanting to find out so as Oliver finished the paperwork. Paula took them all somewhere safe so they weren't overheard and told the story of Darksied's appearance and attack.

"Accord, thank you." Barry turned to the woman, knowing with this version of his little sister things could be a lot worst. Without her, the Justice League could have been down several members and Starling left defenseless. "But what are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out," Accord said. "A version of my cousin Rach, from what you call New Justice, showed up a few weeks ago." Kara and Barry looked at them. Rae had gone to Accord's world. "She kind of stirred things up with her history of events. People are a little upset so I decided to get out and give your vigilantes powers." Accord turned to Paula as she said it. "If you want it?"

"What? Powers?" Paula looked confused

"Accord…" Kara now groaned. She had given Cisco his power and even though SuperEarth's Jesse had taught him how to use them, he still wasn't keen on it. Now wasn't the time to give Team Canary meta-human abilities.

"I'm a meta human who can give most humans meta abilities," Accord explained, almost bored. "So, what do you reckon?"

"Me?" Paula asked, pointing at herself in confusion now.

"Well Oliver is one of those people who do not have the genetics to have a power." Accord made a face at that. "Your William here's DNA is a little off, so I can't give him a power." Accord turned to Laurel. "You have so many…. amazing abilities, but I can't give you one right now. It would be risky. Catch me in ten months."

"What?" Laurel asked, not wanting an ability but found that one strange.

"I want a power," Jack spoke up, a smile on his face.

"No," Accord said, making Jack frown. "You're not ready. I have made the mistake of giving people too young powers before. Now I have an age limit. No one under twenty. So, Paula that leaves you."

"The doctor is back," Kara said, hearing for Thea's family being called. The group went back into the waiting room; Laurel took Oliver's arm as the doctor talked, telling them Thea was stable at the moment, but was in serious condition.

"I'm sorry, but we had to put her into a medically-induced coma," the doctor said after explaining her condition, "we don't know how long she's going to be in it. Her injuries were very serious." Oliver took a step backed, stunned, unsure of what to do or how to react. Laurel had tears in eyes as she hugged Oliver. He needed someone close at the moment. William took a seat, and Jack sat down as well.

Upon hearing this, Kara had tears in her eyes and Barry put his arms around her tearing up as well. "Anything she needs, if insurance doesn't cover it, just let us know," Barry said after a moment, but also knew STAR Co provided pretty good insurance. Maybe he could look into Palmer Tech and see if any of their medical breakthroughs would help Thea.

Paula stood, stunned for a moment before punching a wall. "You!" she said to Accord, who hadn't reacted to the news. She took Accord's arm and dragged her back out where they could talk privately. "What can I have?"

"Are you sure?" Accord asked. "You're a little…"

"We were not enough. Darkseid would have killed us all. To face him we need more. What can I have?" Paula asked. Thea was her best friend, she had been there for her since she had joined the team. She had become almost like another sister, and now Paula almost lost her as well as Helena. Paula could not lose another sister. She needed to find a way to fight against this monster they faced, and this seemed the way.

"Well, your main power is the ability to make and summon weapons. Take any object. Any ordinary object and make it any weapon you can imagine. You would need to know the weapon well if it's something complicated," Accord explained. "You have a couple others. They are deep. Would be hard to mutate. One is very defensive…."

"Give me my main one," Paula said, as Kara and Barry came out.

"Are you sure?" Kara said. It had been hard not to notice Paula dragging Accord off after the news about Thea and they wanted to make sure Paula didn't do something she regret.

"I like weapons," Paula said, eyes on Accord, determined.

"Okay," Accord said, not needing any more permission than that. She had given Cisco his power simply out of interest, this time she was being given permission. Accord put a hand on Paula's head and instantly saw the possibilities, every fraction of meta ability her DNA had, but the common one was the easiest to find as she pulled it to the surface, and connected it to every fiber of Paula's body. It was easy.

Paula felt dizzy for a moment, having to hold on to Accord, but then was fine. "It's yours." Accord muttered. "Now… if you excuse me, I got a me to meet." A blue portal opened and Accord was gone.

 _We are very lucky no one saw that,_ Kara thought, looking around as Paula walked back into the hospital.  _What do we do now? Darkseid has killed Jax and now…_

 _Thea is not dead,_ Barry cut off Kara's thought.  _She's a strong one. She will get through this. As for what we do now… Darkseid has been attacking military bases all over the country. Digging for something. It's only a matter of time before we run into him again. We need to find Doctor Fate. Figure out what trusting the bonds mean. Until then, we warn everyone to only engage Darkseid if needed. And make it quick and fast. In and out. Do not try to defeat him._

 _Agreed,_ Kara thought as they both knew they needed to go home and be with their girls. They had to leave Team Canary to deal with this in their own way. Laurel had Oliver at least, they saw. She was comforting him, reassuring him Thea would be fine.

They had to inform the rest of the League they were one more member down though, as they faced their most powerful foe yet. Hopefully their last big foe…


	9. A March to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the month of March, Sara and Alex make a decision and go to Snart to ask for a special favor. Meanwhile, Amelia is applying for a job, but a difference between her world and Karry makes things a little interesting for Kara and Barry.

Sara and Alex looked at each other as they nodded and knocked on the door. Opening the door came the familiar face of Leonard Snart. "If Barry is using you two to convince me to become a hero tell him it won't work," Snart said.

"No, we're not here for that," Sara said knowing Barry had a couple conversations with Snart about switching sides. Possibly joining the League. The man seemed to just want to stay a retired thief though. Sara wasn't sure if it was only because he couldn't see becoming a hero.

"Well then," Snart said opening the door wider. "What can I do for two beautiful women. Three-way?"

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked in. "A while ago you offered to help make us parents," Alex said seeming nervous. "Well we talked about it and we want to accept your offer. Your stuff."

Snart gave a smirk. "So, the ladies finally decide to come to the man," Snart said. "I'm still for it." Snart moved closer to the two. "So, direct deposit or…." Sara actually twisted his arm at that. "Okay no more jokes." Sara let go of his arm. "And the violence is not a deal breaker."

"We need you to come with us to do this," Alex said feeling slightly odd. This was really weird going to someone for sperm.

Snart gave a nod. "Can I ask which one of you beautiful ladies will be carrying?" Sara pointed at Alex at the same time Alex pointed at herself. "Well we will make an amazing looking kid."

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry were at the kitchen table. Barry feeding the girls their breakfast and Kara doing work. Since Thea had been put into a coma by Darkseid Kara had been covering for her but it was stretching her thin. "We need to find someone to take Thea job," Barry said with a look at his wife feeling her emotions knowing she needed something to take over.

"I've been talking to Laurel and she doesn't want to work for us forever but she's willing to take Thea job until Thea wakes up," Kara said signing a piece of paper and closing the binder in front of her. Barry gave a nod to that but before he could reply Amelia walked in.

"Hey you two," Amelia said kissing the girls as she did and grabbing a banana from a bowl on the counter. "I need to talk to you two."

"Go ahead," Barry said.

"Well not that I don't love living off my billionaire brother and sister-in-law, but I think it's time for me to get my own job. To meet other people," Amelia said. "And there's this job I found. It's for a company testing out their new projects. Giving opinions and flaws and how it could be fixed."

"Sounds like something you would like," Kara said. Since Amelia had come the two had seen her playing with things and doing other stuff with Cisco. She had fun at it and when asked how she knew this stuff she would smile and say I am clever. Once she admitted that some of the stuff she was telling them was because her world had already done it.

"Here's the catch. It's for L-Corp," Amelia said making the two pause. "I know they are your biggest competitors and if you think it would be weird….."

"Why don't you just come work for us," Barry said quickly and felt the emotions from Kara. He had said something wrong. "I mean we can make a similar job for you. Half the time me and Kara are too busy to go see the new inventions…. And I am putting my foot in my mouth. Aren't I?" Just the looks made him realize he was, but he had no idea why offering Amelia a job was wrong.

 _You're clueless sometimes,_ Kara thought to him.  _If she wanted to work for us she would have asked to work for us. Not ask us permission to work at L-Corp. She clearly does not want to be known around the company as the boss's little sister_

"Are you telling him off so I don't have to?" Amelia asked and Kara gave a smile and a nod.

"I think he got it," Kara said. "And we have no problem with you working for L-Corp but there is a catch. You have a lot of information about things STAR Co is doing. You cannot give any of that to L-Corp. At the same you cannot give us any information on what L-Corp is doing."

"Walk the line," Amelia said with a nod.

"And Lena Luthor has to be told who you are," Kara said. "I'm meeting her for lunch tomorrow. I'll have conversation with her." Amelia opened her mouth. "Not telling her to hire you. Just to make sure she's clear on who you are before any interview." Amelia nodded understanding.

"Thank you," Amelia said hugging Kara and then Barry. "Now I'm going to go meet Crystal." Amelia kissed Nora and Alura again before giving Krypto and Hex a pet and heading out.

 _Should we be concerned with how close her and Crystal have gotten?_ Barry asked not sure how to feel about his sister being close with a meta who once tried to kill him.

 _They are both single woman of similar age. Both meta humans. Makes sense they would be close,_ Kara thought back with a shrug. Crystal wasn't a killer anymore. She was very normal.  _I think it's good for them._

 _Okay, you know best,_ Barry thought kissing Kara and smiling.

-Superflash-

The next day Kara walked in Lena office. "No kids?" Lena asked. She was at her desk wrapping what appeared to be a present.

"Barry got them," Kara said with a smile. "He wanted to give me an afternoon off. Been a hard few weeks."

"Oh?" Lena asked as Kara took a seat. "Anything I can help with?"

"No, see our manager of Palmer Tech had an accident. Was put into a coma," Kara said looking down.

"Palmer Tech, that would be Thea Queen," Lena said and Kara raised an eyebrow at her friend knowledge of who ran Palmer. "I did my research. I'm sorry. I know you were friends with her as well."

Kara nodded. "It took us for a shock but now a friend is going to take over temporary management until Thea wakes," Kara said still no doubt in her mind Thea would pull through. "So, present?" Kara looked at the box wondering who that would be for.

"Superboy," Lena said. "I hope he likes it. Still don't know too much about his personal life." Kara had to smile. Things between Lena and Connor were going good and they had to talk about ways and when to tell Lena the truth. "But lunch."

"Actually, before lunch I need to talk to you about something," Kara said.

"Oh?" Lena asked intrigued.

"My sister-in-law wants a job at L-Corp," Kara said.

"The news reporter who works for Catco?" Lena asked confused.

"No," Kara said shaking her head and laughing. "Um… Barry's biological little sister. Amelia. She's very smart."

"Barry has a little sister," Lena said raised eyebrow. Before she had walked into Kara's office that day so long ago she had done her research on the pair. She had not seen anything of a little sister and since being friends said sister had not been mentioned. "Why did I not know?"

"She came back into our lives recently. Spent most of her childhood in boarding schools and then college," Kara said waving it off. If Lena decided to look into it she would find a DEO trail leading to the same conclusion.

Kara took out a resume that had been made for Amelia by the DEO and put it on Lena desk. "And she wants a job that you advertise about a tester for your projects. I already had the talk with her about not telling us anything you were doing and not telling you anything about what we were doing. But if you feel weird hiring her for her connection to us she'll understand."

Lena was looking over the resume. "Well she seems qualified," Lena said looking over the resume. "Maybe a little too qualified." Lena seemed to be thinking "Usually for this type of position I have someone else do the hiring but I'll contact them and take this interview myself. If I like her I'll give her the job."

"Thank you," Kara said.

"Everyone deserves a chance. Besides being connected to you is a pretty good recommendation actually," Lena said putting the resume down. "I can pencil her in for an interview next week on Tuesday it looks like." Lena went to look at her calendar. "At around 2."

"That works. I'll let her know," Kara said. "And now lunch." Lena smiled and the two got up to head out.

-Superflash-

"You shouldn't be in the field," Sara said to Alex as they prepared for work.

"Sara, we don't even know if I am pregnant for sure," Alex said turning to Sara with a smile.

"You took all those hormones. Snart had a good sperm count," Sara said getting close to Alex. "I just want to be careful."

"Well I'm not in the field today or for a while,' Alex said. "In fact, the DEO is making a new base inside National which I will be overseeing."

"How much money does the DEO get? I mean meta home, meta sanctuary for those animals, and all the bases around the country. Now a new one here," Sara said but was smiling none the less.

"Well aliens and meta humans are the biggest threat to safety. So, we have a very healthy funding," Alex said. "And you know I am going to be running the new base on my own. J'onn is staying in the cave. I can transfer people. Who do you think I should?"

"Oh, I think I have an idea or two," Sara said kissing Alex.

They continued kissing until they heard a nose. "Are we heading to work?" Astra was at the door.

"Sara and you are. I have to go elsewhere," Alex said with a smile and a laugh as the three woman heading out.

-Superflash-

The day of Amelia interview she was dressed in an outfit Kara bought her as she sat in Lena office. Lena walked in pushing a cart with a device on top of it. "Do you know what this is?" Lena asked getting right to business.

"Looks like an anti-gravity machine," Amelia said getting up. "You should be able to put heavy objects in the middle and turn it on to make them float."

"Can you fix what's wrong with it?" Lena asked and Amelia smirked. This was clearly a test. One she could easily pass.

"Give me a second," Amelia said and Lena stepped back with a nod. Amelia went to the device and looked it over. She picked up some tools and Lena watched as Amelia continued messing with the device. She then took the large weight at the bottom of the cart and put it in the middle. She pushed the button. The machine turned on and the weight lifted into the air. Amelia smirked as she was done.

"So, you do have skills." Lena said pushing the off button and the weight dropped with a thump. Lena took her seat at her desk. "I have one question for you. And if I like the answer the job is yours. If I don't then it was nice meeting you Ms. Allen." Amelia nodded. "Why L-Corp? You could have easily gotten a job with your brother. Similar job. Why do you want to work here?"

Amelia took a break. She had suspected this question was going to come, and she had an answer prepared. "I love my brother. I love Kara. I would do anything to be with them, but if I worked there I would always be the boss's little sister. I could never stand out on my own. I know I will always be compared to them and they shine bright. Maybe you can't understand though wanting to not be judged because of who your family is."

There was a light in Lena eyes as she smiled. "I get it," Lena said. "Mine is a little different from yours. My family had such a bad reputation it was hard to break myself from them. To make people see me and L-Corp was not them. I get wanting to be judged on your own when you have family who outshine you. Kara and Barry leave a big shadow."

"You're telling me. STAR-Co, a wonderful relationship, two little girls, amazing heroes," Amelia said with a smile.

"Amazing heroes?" Lena asked with a frown. "What do you…." Something clicked behind her eyes and before Amelia could backtrack, realizing she had said too much already. She didn't know Lena didn't know though.

Lena groaned then as she realized. "They're Supergirl and the Flash aren't they? Oh it makes so much sense…. The glasses….. Supergirl and Kara…."

"You didn't know," Amelia mumbled jumping to her feet realizing she needed to get back to Barry and Kara before this blew up on her, but Lena was on her feet too. As she reached the door however something pulled her back and she turned to see Amelia behind her as well as ahead of her.

"Sorry Lena," the Amelia behind her said.

"You're a meta," Lena gasped. "A clone….."

"No… not exactly," Amelia mutter, but Lena kicked at Amelia that had hold of her and she let go, vanishing almost immediately. She took a breath, realizing the real Amelia had already gone but she could get to the superheroes quicker.

-Superflash-

Kara was in the penthouse taking care of the girls when the bell rang. It was Lena wanting to come up. "I thought you were in an interview with Amelia?" Kara asked once Lena was up.

"Your Supergirl," Lena said crossing her arms at her friend not smiling.

"What?" Kara asked surprised as Krypto and Hex held up their head.

It was after that the elevator came back up with an out of breath Amelia. "Kara, you didn't answer your phone. I told…." Amelia stopped seeing Lena there. "How did you get here so fast?" Amelia took a couple of deep breaths. She had to take the train from National to Central and then run from bus to bus to get here and then missed one so ran the entire way. "Just give me….." Amelia went to the couch taking deep breath and Hex ran onto her lap. Amelia pet the cat as she caught her breath

"You told her," Kara said catching up to it and what had happened. "Why? Why would you tell her? I thought you were clever." Kara clearly very angry at Amelia on this. They had been planning ways to tell Lena that would soften the blow and now Amelia had just let it out.

"I thought she knew," Amelia said still taking deep breaths but was slowing down.

"Why would you think that?' Kara asked turning to Amelia.

"Yes, why would you?" Lena asked turning to Amelia as well.

"She knew on my Earth," Amelia said pointing at Lena as she said it. Remembering times with Lena and talking over Supergirl and Flash stuff.

"Oh," Kara said anger disappearing at those words. They had never told Amelia Lena did not know. They had told her they were friends. If there was any similar history to her Earth then Kara could understand the confusion. "Next time ask us if someone who knew on your Earth knows here?" Amelia nodded.

"Her Earth?" Lena asked confused.

"Multiverse. Many different Earths exist at different frequencies. Basically, parallel universe. Amelia sort of an inter earth refugee," Kara said. "Her Earth was destroyed but she wasn't on it at the time. Without a home, she moved here."

"So, I guess her resume is fake," Lena muttered, a coolness to her words as she now turned to Kara.

"I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust you- I thought you could trust me," she stated, anger in her eyes now as Kara realized what was happening. "You've treated me like everyone else would, like I'm just a Luthor. I can't believe you, Kara."

"But I do believe in you," Kara implored. "You have to understand, this isn't something you can simply tell anyone….. we were going to tell you soon." Kara was telling the truth. "We were just trying to figure out how to break it to you gently. Please, try to understand why we could not tell you. I told you once. The reason behind why we could not just tell. As Supergirl. When I told you about Superboy"

Lena eyed Kara silently seeming to be in thought. "I need to think," Lena said. She had come marching here to confront Kara, but now she didn't know what to think or say. "Alone." Lena turned around and went into the elevator.

"Well I screwed up that job interview," Amelia said making Kara look at her. "Can I get some water?" Kara gave a nod and got a glass of water for her sister-in-law.

-Superflash-

Connor jumped onto the balcony with Wolf. He had been told not to come here. To let Lena come to them but it had been over a week since she found out. Connor wanted to confront his mother.

Opening the door, Connor called out for Lena making the woman turn around.

"Superboy," Lena said giving him a smile. Happy to see him at least. "And your Wolf. Or should I call you Connor?"

"You figured it out," Connor said coming in as Wolf gave a bit of a growl.

"Spent the last week basically figuring out everyone," Lena said. "Clark was easy. Then of course Karen is that Power Girl. Oliver Queen the Green Arrow. His sister must be Speedy and my bet on Laurel Lance being Black Canary since Sara Lance is married to Kara's sister so she must be White. Ray Palmer, the Atom. Ronnie Raymond Firestorm…. Almost everything filled into place. Well…. Wonder Woman I'm not sure."

"Yeah, her human life is not connected to us really," Connor said taking a seat and petting Wolf. "So, can't you see why Kara did not tell you. It wasn't that she didn't trust you. She had other people to think about as well. She couldn't let all their secrets out for a friendship. Please, don't destroy your friendship with Kara or our relationship over hurt feelings. Don't become your brother."

Lena raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't know," Connor said having asked Clark for this information. Clark had happily told him the story. "Lex and Clark were friends. Lex found out Clark's secret though and couldn't take it. It's how he became who he did. Don't let the same happen to you. Don't prove everyone right. That a Luthor is bad. Break the cycle now." Connor stood up and held up a hand. "Join our Superfamily. You said you wanted one. Well this is a special family."

Lena looked at the hand seeming unsure. She took a breath closed her eyes and then took the hand the decision made. She could not be her brother. Wolf seemed pleased with that as Lena stood up and brought Connor into a hug. "I got to go talk to Kara," Lena said.

"I'll bring you," Connor said confusing Lena until he picked her up. He ran out the balcony door and jumped with Wolf following him. Lena screamed as Connor ran at super speeds. She was still screaming when Connor finally put her down in a familiar penthouse with Kara and Barry looking at them shocked.

"Connor, we told you to let her be," Kara said having been waiting to hear from Lena for a week. Wondering what the outcome of their friendship would be.

"It's fine," Lena said taking breaths to calm herself as Barry chuckled. Krypto went in front of the kids eyeing Wolf the same way he always did when Wolf entered a room. "Connor made me realize. And I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. I understand and…. I want to be your friend. Be mother to Connor. Be a part of…. What did you call it?"

"Super Family," Barry said and Lena chuckled shaking her head.

"Super family. If you'll still have me," Lena said. Kara stepped forward and hugged Lena who hugged back. Barry joined the hug and soon Connor as well. Nora and Alura cheered from their high chairs like they knew what was happening.

After the hug the elevator binged and Amelia and Crystal walked in laughing. They stopped. "You know Amelia," Kara said. "And this is Caitlin sister Crystal." Crystal had the hologram on at the moment so looked normal.

"Amelia," Lena said. "Do you still want the job?"

"Really?" Amelia asked shocked.

"Yes," Lena said. "Although are you going to be able to commute between National and Central?"

"Easily," Amelia said. "Besides I can stay at moms if I need to." Lena raise an eyebrow.

"Cat Grant," Barry said. "I'm sure Connor will catch you up on all things super family." Nora let off a freeze breath which Lena saw. "They have powers. In fact, it was getting hard to hide them from you." Lena smiled and laughed as she waved at the girls who waved back.

-Superflash-

Alex was walking out of the doctor calling Sara. "It's official," Alex said with a smile as she pushed the button for the elevator. "We're going to be parents."

"I wish I could have come," Sara said. She had wanted to go to the doctor's office with Alex, but an early morning training schedule for DEO recruits she had set up a while back got in the way. Alex could hear the happiness in her wife's voice. "I'll come to the next."

Alex entered the elevator with only had one person on it. "See you soon," Alex said.

For some reason the person in the elevator seemed familiar to Alex but she could not place it. Alex pushed the button for the ground floor as she hung up the phone.

She sensed it before she saw it. The man coming at her. She reacted on instinct only grabbing his arm which had a syringe in it. The man had been about to drug her. She twisted the arm hard making him drop the syringe. She then tossed him to the floor with the arm in the air putting her foot on top him.

That was when the elevator opened and peopled looked at her. "FBI," Alex said going into her pocket for the fake ID she luckily had on her. She needed to call the DEO to collect this man.

….

"Alex," Sara said running into the DEO. Kara had already shown up having heard what happened. The girls were with Caitlin and Garfield. "I'll kill the man who attacked you. Are you two okay?" Sara asked bringing her wife close.

"We're fine," Alex said.

"Wait…. We're? Two?" Kara asked. She had shown up to comfort her sister and Alex blushed. "Oh…." Kara it becoming clear. Alex and Sara had made implication about wanting to be parents and Alex had said she wanted to carry the babies. "Congratulations…. But…. Who's…."

"Snart," Alex and Sara said at the same time knowing Kara was about to ask about the father. Kara raised an eyebrow, but then laughed as she hugged them both.

"Congratulations," J'onn said walking in. He had been interrogating their almost kidnapper, but had known from Alex's mind right away. He was waiting for Alex to say something. "And our would-be kidnapper here is Rick Malverne."

"That name sounds familiar," Kara said blinking. She could feel Barry in her mind curious.

"Wait…. I went to High School with him," Alex said.

"Apparently, he figured out who Kara was and was going to kidnap you to get Kara and the rest of the Justice League to break his father out of jail," J'onn said. "He also knew you were an agent. Been trailing you for a while."

"Wait," Kara said holding up her hands. "So, his plan was to attack a highly-trained government agent who regularly takes on meta humans and aliens. Then if he had overpowered her in a public place drag her out and to… what?"

"A water tank in an old warehouse apparently," J'onn said.

"And then blackmail the Justice League and all the resources at STAR Co, the DEO, and now L-Corp to get his father out hoping we wouldn't find her first, which we would," Kara said and J'onn nodded. "In what universe does this plan work?"

 _Master Planner has better plans than that,_ Barry thought to Kara making Kara laugh as Barry replayed their encounters with the insane man.  _Give Alex and Sara a hug for me._

"Barry says congrats," Kara said hugging the two again and kissing her sisters' cheek. "But I got to go." Kara smiled as she ran out.

"Alex, you know you will be on desk duty now," J'onn said and Alex nodded. She had known what would happen with her job once she had gotten pregnant. "With getting the new headquarters up and everything shouldn't be too dull. Agent Vasquez can take more of your field work." J'onn gave Alex a hug. "Now I need to wipe a mind and get him to a normal jail for assault." J'onn retreated back to the holding area leaving the two alone.

Sara smiled as she brought her wife into a hug. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you or our family," Sara whispered to Alex.

"I know," Alex said not lecturing her wife about bloodlust. She would do the same to protect this new baby inside of her.

-Superflash-

It was the end of March when Barry and Kara received the call from Ray to get to Gotham. The two came bringing the girls with them. "What?' Barry asked as Ray brought them to his own lab he had restricted to everyone. It was also where the Gotham Zap Tunnel was. Barry and Kara deciding not to use it since the tunnels scared the girls, but they loved running.

"It's done," Ray said showing the robotic body to the group. It was New Justice's Red Tornado rebuilt. "I'm also thinking of making one for us."

"Wow," Kara said. She had only seen the old body in pieces and those pieces were still around the lab.

"Barry," Ray said. He might have built the body but Barry had been the one to retrieve the artificial intelligence from the old one and place it in a holo matrix so it would be safe until they were ready to put it into a new body. Now Barry needed to download it into the new body.

"Hold on," Barry said kissing his girls for luck and then Kara. He took cords and plugged the new body into the holo matrix where Red Tornado memories were stored. "This will take a moment." The group waited impatiently only sound coming from the twins as the download happened.

Finally, when it hit hundred percent the lights of the robot turned on and the lifeless robot a moment ago stood up. He removed the cords as he looked around. The holo matrix Barry had put Red Tornado in was just a storing device so Red Tornado had no contact with them while in it.

"Hi," Kara said. "We mean you no harm. I am Kara. This is my husband Barry and our daughters Nora and Alura. And this is Ray Palmer. We're friends with Rae."

"You know the Flash," Red Tornado finally spoke giving them a look. "You are her cousin Barry. But her cousin does not have a wife and kids. Unless I have been deactivated that long."

"No," Kara said. "You know of the multiverse?"

"I have knowledge of it," Red Tornado said.

"You're on another Earth," Kara said. "See when your Reverse Flash killed your Justice League, Rae came to us. I'm Supergirl. My husband is the Flash here. We helped her take down the Reverse Flash."

"Who was my counterpart before you ask," Barry said knowing that question had to be coming. "Then we brought you back here to give to our robot expert."

"And I completely rebuilt you," Ray said with a smile having enjoyed it. "All the details of your new body are here. You can download them," Ray pointed at his computer and Red Tornado went and downloaded the information.

"Thank you," Red Tornado said when he was done. "It seems you did a good job. I would like to go back to my Earth now."

Kara and Barry looked at each other. "One moment," Barry said taking out his cellphone and dialing a number. "Gideon call Prime." It was another few moments later. "Yeah Vibe. Can you come here for a minute?"

The wind picked up and a blue portal opened. Cisco of Prime Earth walked out of the portal. "Hello Karry got another…." Cisco paused not recognizing where he was. "Where am I?"

"STAR Gotham," Kara and Barry said together. "We need you to open a portal to New Justice for Red Tornado here. Right to Rae."

"Okay," Cisco said not questioning it and putting on the goggles to open a new portal. "Right to Rae."

"Tell her Karry Universe says hello," Barry said.

"And Prime," Cisco said and Red Tornado went through the portal closing after him. "Well, you're welcome." Cisco commented before taking a new portal to his Earth.

The group remaining stood there for a moment. "Well let's get the girls back," Kara said. "See you Ray." Barry took the stroller to run the girls back to Central as Kara flew overhead.

Ray turned around. "Okay, time to make our own Red Tornado," Ray said. "Might need Barry to make the Artificial Intelligent for it." He commented afterward as he started thinking of ideas for their own version of the robot.


	10. Hello and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Mutant Earth Kara Kent is giving birth and Amelia and Barry go to see the new baby. Meanwhile Cat Grant has an offer for Iris. One that she might be unable to refuse. And Darkseid is back.

-April 7th 2018-

"Barry, Kara," Amelia said knocking on the door to their room. It was early morning, but Amelia had needed to let them know she was leaving since she was planning on Earth hopping. "I'm going to Mutant for the day."

"Why?" Barry asked rubbing his eyes. Amelia had woken both of them up. Kara barely moved as she mumbled something that sounded like okay.

"Kal called. Kara… well Kara Kent gave birth this morning. A baby boy. I want to go meet him," Amelia said making Barry perk up.

"A boy?" Barry asked and Amelia nodded.

 _Go,_  Kara thought to her husband.  _I got the labs and the girls for the day._ Barry loved his girls, but he had been thinking of what a boy of the two of them would be like. Kara knew he wanted to see their alternate son. A son that they could one day have themselves. Kara herself was a little curious but one of them had to stay here.

"Amelia," Barry called out. Amelia had backed up out of the room but she returned. "Give me a second. I'm coming." In a Flash, Barry was in his clothes and went to Amelia's room. Amelia was already changed and had the vibe device Barry-White had given her in her hands.

"Let's go," Amelia said pushing the button and a portal opened. The two went through it and appeared on a farm a second later.

"Wow," Barry said looking around. He had never seen Kent Farm. By the time, he had met Kara on his home Earth, the farm was being used by Clark as a storage place and then finally sold around the time they graduated.

This wasn't the only thing strange. Barry had to note that this was the first time he and Kara had ever been on different Earths, and Barry could sort of still feel her. He couldn't get her thoughts or her emotions really, but he knew she was fine. It was strange. Like when he was in England, but more settled.

"Millie," a voice called and Kal appeared hugging Millie. "And Karry Barry. Hi."

"Barry-Blue," Barry said, smiling at the kid Kal he had met once before. The time they had taken out Cadmus. It felt like so long ago.

"Kal," a girl said and Barry recognized Lois Lane walking up with a girl with blonde hair.

"Lois?" Barry said confused. "What… how?" Barry turned to Amelia as the two looked at her confused. "How do they know you with Clark a teenager and not your husband?" Lois raised an eyebrow as the question came up. Everywhere Barry knew of Lois, it came hand in hand with Clark Kent; but since Clark Kent didn't exist on this earth, at least not in the usual way, he was confused as to how they knew Lois. Then again, Prime knew a version of Lois Lane through Cat Grant…

"My cousin and Kara are friends," Lois said, putting a hand on the blonde's back.

"Chloe Sullivan," Chloe said giving Barry a look and Barry shook his head.

"Sorry. Never heard of you. And I was at Clark and Lois's wedding," Barry said noticing the smile on Kal's face. This was odd. He thought he had known all of Lois's family. He made a mental note to ask his Lois if she had a cousin named Chloe. "So, who else is here?"

"Basically everyone," Kal said. "Caitlin, Cisco, Caitlin's Daxamite boyfriend, Lois brought her little sister. Only people not here are Harry and super strong Wally. Still watching over coma Jesse." Barry chuckled at Kal's little nicknames for the family. Barry wondered how their Jesse was doing for a split second but that was not why he was here.

"Lucy?" Barry asked, remembering Kal said Lois's little sister. So, Lucy was here as well.

"No, Lucy is overseas. This is my half-sister Lara. My mom and step dad are on vacation so she's staying with me. She's the same age as Kal so brought her with me when I came out," Lois said and Barry raised an eyebrow at the changed family for the Lanes. Kal had a smile on his face and Barry noticed the puppy El running around the fields.

"Kara and my Barry are in the room with Griffin," Kal said. "I'm going to go grab El and show him to Lara." Kal ran into the field.

"Does your sister know?" Barry asked wondering if they were hiding their abilities.

"Yes," Lois said with a nod. "As Kal said everyone is inside."

"I'll show you the way in," Amelia said with Barry as Chloe and Lois ran after Kal.

The two walked into the house to find Caitlin downstairs in the arms of a man.

"Prince Mon-El of Daxam?" Barry said recognizing him but never having been able to talk to him before. Mon looked up at that as Caitlin got up at that.

"Prince?" Caitlin asked clearly shocked and angry. Barry bit his lip as it seemed Mon had not told them. Caitlin had been on the farm all morning during the labor and birth and was exhausted. She had been happy when Mon showed up and she could take a break.

"Um…. Well…. You never actually asked if I was the prince," Mon said not believing he had been revealed. Caitlin went out of the room. "Thanks a lot." Mon said giving Barry a look as he followed after Caitlin.

"Barry-Blue," Barry heard Cisco voice him coming down the stairs. "We were expecting Amelia but this is a surprise."

"Junior," Barry said shaking Cisco hand as Amelia walked passed them. "I'm going." Cisco nodded and Barry followed Amelia into a room he guessed was his counterpart and Kara. In the bed was Kara holding a little baby in a blue blanket. Barry-White sat on the bed next to his wife and Amelia had come up.

Kara Kent smiled at Barry-Blue. "Come," Kara Kent said as Barry-White looked up. Barry-Blue came over and smiled down at the baby.

"Barry-Blue," Barry-White said with a smiled. "Glad you came. Meet Griffin Kent."

"Griffin?" Barry-Blue asked remembering when his girls were born and how beforehand he had taken on a meta named Griffin Gray. Seemed he wasn't around here for Barry and Kara to name their kid Griffin. He wouldn't mention it though. No point in telling them in their world a guy named Griffin was bad guy. "First kid."

"First out of five," Kara Kent said making Barry-Blue raise an eyebrow. "We want a big family."

"Nice," Barry-Blue said with a smile.

"You know it's appropriate you came," Barry-White said. "This, everything, is because of your world."

"Well glad to be of help," Barry-Blue said truly happy he had helped get these two together in a weird way.

"Why don't you hold him," Kara Kent said and soon Griffin was in Barry-Blue's arms. Barry-Blue smiling down at the little man.

-Karry Universe-

Iris was nervously sitting in Cat Grant's office. She had gotten the call the night before that Cat Grant wanted to have a personal meeting with her. She didn't know what to expect. She had never actually been to the National City main headquarters, having spent all her time at the TV studio in Central.

Cat Grant walked in. "Sorry, I'm late," Cat said. "Wedding plans."

"I don't think I ever seen anyone put together a wedding as fast as you," Iris said. Cat Grant had only been engaged for about two months now, but the wedding was taking place at the end of the month. It seemed fast.

"Well me and Henry are older. Experienced. No reason to wait," Cat said. "But not why I called you here." Cat looked down at a file. "I'm impressed by your work." Iris had to stop her mouth from opening. She had not expected praise. In fact, she had been worried about being fired. "You go out. You report the facts. But I think the limited scope of Central is holding you back."

"What?" Iris asked.

"Meta human attacks. I get it you're the meta human girl and half the reason I hired you is because you were close to certain people, but I think you're too safe in it. You can be great," Cat said. "And I want to help you be great." Iris wasn't sure what to say. "And to do that, you need to get out of Central. I have a special position open for a global reporter."

"Global?" Iris asked as Cat handed her a folder. It had all the details of the new job she was being offered, including new pay.

"You will go where you're needed. Where you're assigned. Places such as Rome, London, anywhere really." Cat said.

"I um… I have a husband," Iris said. Not sure what else to say to this. She couldn't just up and leave, no matter how attractive the offer was.

Sure, she was getting itchy feet here in Central. Not wanting a family with Eddie but having a settled life didn't seem right. For a while now she had wanted to get out there, explore the world. She had considered taking a sabbatical from work just to go a long package vacation of Europe and the wider America, but had not had the chance to realize this – or speak to Eddie about it. Now her dream was being offered on a silver platter, so to speak. She really needed to speak to Eddie.

"Bring him with you," Cat said. "I can see you need to think about this and talk it over with your husband. I am going to need an answer in about a day. If you accept you'll be sent directly to London. We have a small branch over there."

"Um… Okay… I'll let you know," Iris said, still in shock. She was slightly overwhelmed and not sure what to say. It was a very tempting offer.

"You do that," Cat got u, was about to say something else when they heard a loud noise from outside. "What was that?"

-Karry Universe-

Alex was in the new city DEO headquarters inspecting the equipment being put in. She kept putting a hand on her stomach, even though it was still flat. She couldn't wait until a baby bump started to show.

That was when the building shook. "What was that?" Alex asked the agents around her.

"Seems we're under attack," Vasquez, her second in command, said bringing up an image on the only screen currently working. Alex remained expressionless as the figure of Darkseid was shown.

"Get J'onn and White Canary on the line now. We need the Justice League," Alex demanded as on the screen police started to show. "No, that's not good."

Alex vaguely recognized detective Maggie Sawyer firing her gun, although winced as she was killed in a moment by Darkseid throwing a car at her, crushing her and the other cops. "Now!" Alex yelled out and saw Vasquez calling the other director.

-Karry Universe-

"Press conference done," Kara said walking into the Superflash cave. "A mountain of paper work done. Girls changed and happy." Kara put her twins in the playpen where Garfield already was. "Who needs Barry?" She joked. "Everything is under control today."

Kara took a seat next to Caitlin. "And Cisco. So unusual to see you here lately," Kara added to the man sitting by the computer; he usually spent his time at STAR Gaming, after all. Caitlin laughed as Cisco turned to her.

That was when the computer alert went off. "Darkseid!" Jesse said, running into her outfit. She was out of the lab in a second.

"Where is he?" Kara asked as she got into her own outfit and put Krypto and Hex in theirs.

"National, attacking the new DEO headquarters," Cisco said. "And Alex is inside."

"Call Barry," Kara ordered as she and the animals were out. Garfield, Alura, and Nora looked up at the noise from the computers as Cisco went to the inter earth system, knowing Barry was on Mutant and Caitlin turned to the computers to see where all the League were.

-Mutant Earth-

Kal was in the barn with a teenage girl around his age, and Chloe and Lois. El was with them and Lara, Lois's little sister, was laughing at the goofball. "Kal, don't you want to go up and see Kara and Griffin?" Chloe asked.

"I saw them. Besides Amelia and Barry-Blue are up there," Kal said smiling at Lara.

"I think his crush on you has moved to someone more age appropriate," Chloe whispered to Lois moving her away from the two. Lois smiled and laughed. Since they had met every time Kal saw her he was always very sweet. It was clear he had a little crush on her but today he seemed to be paying more attention to her little sister and Lois had to smile at that.

"What's this about him being my husband on other worlds?" Lois asked curious about the comment from the world hopping Barry. She still hadn't gotten her head around the whole alternate world thing, not really wrapping around her brain no matter how many times it was explained. Kal had just shrugged it off as a weirdness in superhero life that you could meet and be friends with different versions of yourself.

Before Chloe could respond a ringing caught their attention. "That's the inter earth phone," Kal said jumping to it and picking it up. "Hello. Mutant Earth. Kal speaking."

"Kal, you need to go get our Barry and tell him Darkseid is attacking National. We need him," Cisco's voice said.

"Got it," Kal said, hanging up the phone and running out of the room at super speed. El barked and followed fast.

Lara stood there looking shocked and then smiled. "That's awesome," Lara said.

Kal ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom with El not far behind him. "Barry…. Karry Barry." Caitlin and Cisco were in the room now too. Mon had been apologizing to Caitlin continuously and Caitlin had told him to give her so room so he had. Barry-Blue turned around. "There was a call. A Darker is attacking National City on your Earth."

"Darker?" Barry-Blue asked confused before realizing. "Wait, Darkseid?"

"That was it," Kal said pointing.

Both Barry-Blue and Amelia jumped up. "Junior, portal right to National. Now," Barry-Blue said knowing the device would open to the penthouse and he had no time to go there. He had no time to get his outfit.

Cisco paused for a second, putting his goggles on and opening the portal. Barry-Blue ran in a moment later. "Go Stalker," Kara Kent said right away as Griffin cried out and she rocked him.

Barry-White turned his ring and was in his outfit in a moment, running through the portal as well. Cisco jumped through last and the portal closed. "I should…." Amelia was cut off by one look from Kara Kent. "Stay here a bit longer before going home." She was worried about Darkseid but she knew at the moment she would not be a help.

-Karry Universe-

J'onn got to the headquarters first, leading an attack on Darksied. They weren't supposed to – Kara and Barry had told them to always wait for backup, but this was a populated area and Alex was inside the now-damaged building. He had no choice but to keep Darkseid busy. Jesse ran in to grab the agents inside.

J'onn punched at Darksied, the two entering a fight with each other as Kara flew into the building. The agents inside were evacuating with help from Jesse who was joined by Krypto and Hex but Kara grabbed Alex and flew her out. She didn't want her sister and future niece or nephew anywhere near this. She didn't stop flying her until she was safely on Cat Grant's balcony at CatCo. "Stay here," Kara ordered to Alex, noticing Cat and Iris still inside the office.

J'onn was having trouble with Darkseid on his own. Despite being an all-powerful Green Martian, he barely got punches in and was somehow taking all the punches instead. Darkseid then took a broken piece of metal from the building and started stabbing him with it. Krypto came up and hit into Darkseid, dragging him away from the injured J'onn. Before Darkseid could attack the dog, Hex was on him with heat vison.

Kara came flying in at that moment with heat vision right at Darkseid, ready to take on the fight as Wonder Woman and Superman showed. A portal opened and out came Barry-Blue, running through the streets followed by Barry-White and Vibe Junior. Barry-Blue was very aware of having no outfit on and, as he thought about it, it he felt the speed force around him; in a second he looked down at himself and his outfit seem to materialize around him. That was new. He had no time to think about it as he ran right to Kara and Darksied.

The Green Lanterns appeared then, and as the group grew bigger in the fight. Vibe Junior opened up a portal behind Darkseid as he froze feeling the pain he normally felt when he sued too much power now. The group knew though that even with this kicking in he was a match to them; they had to get him into the vibe portal and quick. Both Barrys went in with a fast punch followed by Kara. It knocked Darkseid in and the portal closed.

"Please tell me you sent him to a dead world?" Barry-Blue asked, thinking that could solve all their problems.

"No, China, on this world," Vibe Junior said.

"Might buy us some peace for a while," Kara said, taking a breath and giving her Barry a look. He was wearing a different outfit. It was still red, but a very light color red. His boots were yellow and so were parts of his arms. His mask was the same as his outfit but on his chest, was the lightning bolt and the blue background but it was different – the blue was in the shape of a triangle with the lightning bolt inside.  _Where did that come from?_

 _No clue,_  Barry-Blue thought back, confused about the outfit himself.

"J'onn!" Clark called out and the group turned around. They hadn't noticed J'onn lying on the floor in all the commotion, but there was a lot of blood surrounding him. "He's still alive. Just…"

"Get him to our doctor," Kara said and Clark picked him up and flew at top speed. "White." Kara turned to Barry-White in his outfit. "Thank you. I know you have…."

"Of course, I was coming," Barry-White said. "Let's go see how your Martian is."

-Karry Universe-

J'onn was with Caitlin as she looked him over, sewing up his wounds with special sutures, although she had no blood for a bypass, but she had to think on that one later.

"That suit is pure speed force," Jesse was saying, taking readings on the suit Barry was in as they kept an eye on Caitlin and J'onn. Kara had the girls on her lap. They had picked up on the emotions in the room and cried out so Kara had gone to calm them.

"Not cool man. I make the outfits," Cisco joked. Vibe Junior was sitting next to him and Barry-White was saying hello to Garfield. He wanted to get back to his son but he had a feeling he could not go back just yet. He needed to know how this J'onn was. "Although that is pretty cool."

"I can't get it off," Barry-Blue said, not sure how to get the outfit off – there were no hidden straps or zips on this outfit, unlike the ones Cisco made. As he said that though, the outfit began to unravel by itself, leaving him back in his normal clothes. Krypto barked confused. Barry-Blue looked over at his Kara who he could feel was amused along with her worry.  _I got to figure out how to do that on command._

"Guys," Caitlin said coming out of the medical area. "I stabilized him for now but…" She saw the looks on everyone faces as she said that. "He won't survive without a blood transfusion. And he's the last Green Martian."

"What about M'Gann?" Kara asked, shocked but ready for this outcome. The man had watched out for her when she was young and Darkseid had taken away Jax and put Thea into a coma. They could not lose J'onn as well.

"She's a White Martian. I don't know if it would work," Caitlin said shaking her head.

"What about your J'onn?" Barry-Blue asked turning to Barry-White and Vibe Junior.

"That would work," Caitlin said nodding her head. "The body would not be able to tell the difference between the blood from a doppelganger."

"We don't have a J'onn," Barry-White said shaking his head. They had looked after having worked with J'onn here, but no Green Martians seemed to be on Mutant Earth. "But another world might." Barry-White turned to Vibe Junior.

Junior put back on his goggles searching the worlds. "SuperEarth has a J'onn and he's at the DEO right now," Junior said.

"I'll go," Barry-Blue said.

"Me too, then we'll head home," Barry-White said. "Unless you need more help?" He looked at the group who seemed tense, but Kara shook her head.

"No, go home to your son," Kara said. Barry-White gave them a look. They had never told him who this Darkseid was, but it seemed big and worrying. They weren't asking for help though. It was not his place to pry, but he made a mental note to let some of the other Earths know, just in case.

"Well if you ever need us just ask," Barry-White said, wanting to make it clear they would come to their aid any time.

As Barry-Blue tried to get the other outfit on again, but couldn't figure it out, so got into his normal Flash outfit as Junior opened a portal and the three went through.

-SuperEarth-

"Well J'onn it's nice to have you around," Director Alex Danvers said. She and Kara had been showing J'onn around the DEO headquarters, ending the tour in the main lab they used where Cisco and Winn were sitting talking to Barry and Millie, who had showed up.

"It's good to see old friends again," J'onn said with a nod.

"You know, with all the Empowered we can use powerful heroes by our side," Kara said, giving Barry a smile. Since their visits to Karry Universe at Christmas, and New Justice more recently, Barry had been more confident in their superhero work, not to mention in personal life. The loss of his fiancée still hung heavy on him though, but Kara knew only time would heal that particular wound.

Before J'onn could reply, the wind picked up and a blue portal appeared. "Seems we're getting visitors from another Earth," Winn jumped up, confusing J'onn as two Barrys and a Cisco popped out. "Two Barrys. Ooh, twins?"

"No… I'm from Karry, they are from Mutant," Barry-Blue responded as they took in the lab. He suspected Winn thought they were from Twin Earth, although he didn't know more of the world than the name.

"Mutant," Millie said interest picking up. "How's Echo?"

"Who?" Vibe Junior, asked making Millie glare.

"I think she means the world hopper guy. The one who recruited some of our earths to defeat his twin or something… Echo and Quake. No, Tremor," Barry-White said, remembering the event and his trip to Dark Earth. They did have both in lock up, after all. "You transferred them to their new cell. They are fine." He addressed the last bit at Millie, who didn't seem impressed with this answer as she turned on her heel and left the room without any more word. This seemed to only be noticed by her Barry and Kara, who exchanged a momentary worried look before addressing their world hoppers.

Meanwhile Barry-Blue moved up to J'onn. "J'onn, we need you to save our J'onn," Barry-Blue said, making J'onn tilt his head confused. "He needs a blood transfusion. He's the last Green Martian. Looking to the multiverse was our only choice. If you don't donate blood to him, he will die."

J'onn turned to Kara and Alex, confused. "It's complicated," Kara told J'onn. "But we know Karry. What they are saying is the truth. If you don't help a version of you will die on another Earth," Kara said.

"Okay," J'onn said surprising Barry-Blue how easy it was to convince him. "I wouldn't like to see another Green Martian die, even if it me. Director Danvers, let's give them some blood."

-Karry Universe-

Eddie came into the apartment, glad to see Iris sitting on the couch. Iris had a file in her a hand and barely looked up. "I heard Darkseid attacked National. I was worried," Eddie said sitting down. "What did Cat Grant want?" Both had been nervous since Iris got the call.

"She offered me a promotion," Iris said.

"That's great,' Eddie said, a smile coming across his face.

"She wants me to be a global reporter… Traveling the world," Iris said honestly, handing the file to Eddie.

"Wow," Eddie said, seeing the money Iris would make, not to mention the job portfolio. "But you would never be here."

"She's offering to send you with me too," Iris said, making Eddie put the file down. "I would be on the job, but we could find time to see the sights. And… it's too much to ask." She saw the look on his face. "You know, I'll tell her…"

"Yes," Eddie said surprising Iris. "You'll tell her yes. Iris this is exactly what we talked about doing someday. Traveling together. Seeing the world. Being happy. I thought you wanted to do it a few years down the line, but it's a great opportunity for you. You can't turn it down. I want that for you, and for us. So say yes."

"What about your job?" Iris asked, knowing they couldn't just up and leave.

"Do you know what I do in the meta human department? Why it's only two people?" Eddie asked, and Iris shook her head. She had been wondering. "I do the paperwork for the takedowns from Kara or Barry or Firestorm or Liberty Belle…. any of the heroes. I do the clean-up work and pass leads off to them. Sometimes we use the equipment from STAR or L-Corp to help, but it mostly just transferring the prisoners to cells. I'm bored. I'm the meta guy though, so a transfer is not happening. Let's just go. Just leave. Leave all that behind. All this. Let's see the world."

Iris smiled. "Really? We're really doing this?" Iris asked.

"Really," Eddie said, smiling and brought Iris into a hug. It seemed a long time ago when the couple faced financial trouble and a pregnancy scare – they were good now, they could do this. "Now go call Cat and accept," Iris took out her cellphone at that moment, having Cat's number.

-Mutant Earth-

Barry-White came out of the portal with Cisco. Caitlin and Mon were in front of the house. He smiled to see the prince thing had blown over after some explaining. Barry waved at them as Cisco joined them, he went up the stairs to find Kara was sleeping. Kal was in the room staring at Griffin who was in his crib sleeping.

"Hey bubby," Barry-White whispered. "How have things been here?"

"Amelia went home," Kal said. "So, did Lois and Lara."

"And you're going to wake Griffin," they heard Kara's voice and Barry-White turned to see she was up. "Kal, can you give us a moment?" Kal nodded, kissed Griffin's head silently and walked out of the room. He called for El and the two paused, turning to see if the call at woken Griffin. The baby moved but didn't wake.

"Might have to tell him not to do that," Barry said with a smirk.

"How did it go?" Kara asked, wondering about what happened on Karry Universe.

"Well, we stopped the attack. They nearly lost their J'onn but we found a multiverse J'onn to give him blood," Barry said sitting on the bed. "I'm worried about them. This is the second time I faced this Darkseid apparently, and things just seem…. I don't know. They didn't say anything was wrong, but I got the feeling something is going on. Did Amelia say anything?"

"No she didn't, although seemed nervous after you left. But come on, this is Karry. They would ask us for help if they needed it," Kara said. "They asked you for help with the Reverse Flash."

"Actually, no they didn't. I just told them," Barry said thinking it over. They had not once asked him for information on the Reverse Flash. Then again, they had not known the multiverse that well then and it might have never come to mind to them Barry could have information they needed. "But they asked you for help with that Cadmus thing?"

"Um…." Kara said and then shook her head. "No, they didn't. I just said I was in." Kara thought over the events. She had sat in that meeting and until she said she wanted in they had not even thought of her. "But they asked you for help with the three people on your first visit."

"Um…. No. They kind of just asked me if I was in or out. I said in," Barry said thinking it over and then shook his head. "I never realized they never asked for help. I think we should ask Cisco to let the other worlds know – if Karry doesn't ask for help and things turn bad…"

"I know," Kara nodded. "We owe them a lot, it's the least we can do for them now."

"Yeah." Barry nodded. "But until then, we have a new son and a farm to take care of. If they need us, we'll be there." Barry leaned down and kissed Kara as Caitlin walked in.

"Just wanted to check on you two," Caitlin said with a smile, going over to Griffin.

-Suerflash/Karry Universe-

"Well that was Caitlin," Barry said, hanging up the phone. They had gone back to the penthouse and Kara had been finishing up some work on her computer.  _J'onn will be fine._

 _Thank Rao,_  Kara thought out, closing the laptop and turning around. Alura and Nora were in front of the TV watching a cartoon and smiling at it. "And Sara called. DEO doctors checked over Alex. She and the baby are fine." Kara could feel Barry was relieved too.  _Everyone made it through this one._

 _This time. But we really need to find this Doctor Fate. Anything?_ Barry asked to a head shake from Kara and sad feelings.  _We'll find him. Eventually._

 _Yeah,_ Kara thought as the phone rang. Kara picked it up. "Iris?" Kara asked noticing the caller ID.

"Cat offered me a job," Iris sounded excited, not even asking if everyone was okay from the Darkseid job. "I accepted. Eddie and I will be traveling the world!"

 _Woah, I did not see that one coming,_  Barry thought as he heard the exchange, waiting for Kara to hang up the phone. Iris was too excited to even ask for her brother.

"Call Joe. We're going to have small going away party at his house," Kara said, and Barry got out his phone.

….

The next day, Iris and Eddie were surprised as Kara, Barry, the girls, Amelia, Henry, Joe, Cecile, Wally, and Jesse all were at Joe's house. They had gotten the call to be there. "Figured the whole Superfamily would be too much," Kara said when Joe brought out dinner.

"This is perfect," Iris said, smiling as her father had made her favorite meals.

"Well, you've come along way, baby girl," Joe grinned. The group sat there then, talking to each other, reminiscing about old times. The college days. It almost felt like they were back there, just the smaller family, even with the additions of Amelia, Wally, Cecile and the girls.

"You really didn't have to go through any trouble." Iris eventually said, when the meal was over and conversation turned back to Iris and Eddie leaving.

"Hey if it weren't for you we might not have met," Kara said. "If I wasn't your roommate…."

"You two would have gotten together," Iris said with a smile. "I just sped it up. And I'm glad I could." Iris kissed Alura and Nora on the head at that. "I'm going to miss you two. We'll facetime all the time."

"You know it," Kara said giving her sister-in-law a hug and then Eddie.

"You never know, I may pop back for the odd reporting job," Iris pointed out, aware being a global reporter didn't mean she'd never report for Central again if needed.

"You take care of her," Barry told Eddie who had to laugh. The group didn't want to say goodbye, but Iris and Eddie had an early flight. Finally, people started to leave.

"My baby girl, growing up," Joe said sadly when Iris and Eddie had left. They had packed up everything they were taking with them and Barry had helped move anything they couldn't take into Joe's attic earlier.

"It was a nice dinner," Amelia said to Joe. She had been quiet most of the night, only having come because Barry and Kara had taken her. She didn't know the Wests that well, since when Nora had died on her Earth the two had moved away from Central to National permanently and Barry and Iris had drifted apart. It was nice though. Almost a shame she hadn't known the Wests on her Earth.

As everyone was leaving Joe got a phone call. "Captain?" Joe said seeing the ID.

"With Eddie leaving I'm assigning you a new partner," the captain said. "A young detective who has been wanting into the Meta Human Department. Her name is Patty Spivot. You will meet her tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Joe said.

Eddie and Iris might be getting a happily ever after, but now he had to have a partner who did not know the secret. This was going to be difficult. And new.


	11. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cat and Henry's wedding and some new and old faces show up to celebrate. But as the wedding gets underway, a new danger comes to Earth. Kara is about to face her biggest challenge yet.

-Late April-

Kara was smiling as she rocked the stroller. Tomorrow was Henry and Cat's wedding and they were doing a family lunch the day before; Cat's family and Henry's. She was heading to the restaurant with the girls and Barry was going to be meeting with them.

"Kara?" Kara heard a voice and turned to see Adam walking towards the restaurant.

"Adam," Kara said smiling and hugged him as he came up. "Hey girls. Meet Uncle Adam."

"What?" Adam asked, and then paused. "Oh, yeah my mom is marrying Barry's dad… which makes me Barry's step-brother. Weird." Adam smiled at the girls, who looked up at him with a smile too. "So, you and Barry have done well? I see you on the news. I've got a Gideon."

"Everyone has a Gideon," Kara said as Adam opened the door and held it open for them.

"Well my wife loves it. Says Gideon is much better at running lines with her than me," Adam said.

"Wife?" Kara asked, and Adam smiled. "Congrats. I didn't know. Cat did not tell me."

"She wouldn't. They get along as well as your dog would with a cat." At that moment, Barry came walking in with Krypto who had Hex on his back. "Or not…"

"Barry, why did you bring Krypto and Hex?" Kara asked, not having known that Barry was bringing them as Krypto came up and sniffed at Adam and then went to the girls. Hex jumped off Krypto's back and into the stroller.

"You try saying no to them," Barry said as a host started yelling no animals, but then paused when he saw Barry. Barry took some bills out of his wallet. "I'm sure the owners won't mind my very well trained dog and cat staying by the table with us." Barry waved the hundreds. He never felt right about bribing someone, but there was no other option here.

"You know, I think for you Mr. Allen they will be fine with it," the host said a little calmly, and Barry handed him the money. The host took it with a smile, walking off.

"The rich," Adam said shaking his head with a smile as Barry held out a hand to him and Adam took it. "Good to see you again."

"So, your wife. Lines?" Kara asked curious, remembering Adam saying something about Gideon running lines with her.

"Melissa Bens. She's an actress." Adam said. "You might recognize her. You know that Superman TV show?" Kara and Barry nodded. "She was recurring as Supergirl last season and now they are giving her a spin off show. Supergirl and The Flash."

Kara and Barry looked at each other. They had not been aware they were getting a spin off show.  _Might need to keep better track of what Hero Corp says okay to,_ Barry thought. The Superman TV show was hilarious, but not very accurate. The two had some good laughs at it but now they had to see their lives torn apart on screen.

"Adam?" The two heard and Cat walked in with Henry and Carter. Adam hugged his mother and then brother before shaking Henry's hand.

"So where is this wife of yours?" Barry asked Adam.

"Oh, she didn't come," Adam said. "Like I said, her and mom here don't get along. I'm going to run into the bathroom." Adam went over to the restroom with a sigh.

"Any reason you didn't mention Adam was married?" Kara asked Cat, curious now about the two not getting along.

"Oh, I don't see them lasting long," Cat said waving it off. "That Supergirl and Flash TV show is filming in Vancouver. I am sure the location will break them apart." Cat gave a smile. "Besides, Adam was not made to be an actress's husband, trust me. A mother knows."

"Kitty…" a voice said warningly, and Cat turned around smiling.

"Annie," Cat said, bringing the woman into a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Miss my sister's wedding? No way," Annie Grant said as Carter hugged her now. "So, good to see you Carter."

"It's been too long," Carter complained.

"Annie, this is my fiancée Henry," Cat said, introducing the man to her sister. "Henry, my sister Annie." Henry held out a hand which Annie took. "And this is…."

"Captain Grant," Kara said with a smile.

"Mr. and Ms. Allen," Annie said holding out a hand which they took. Alura and Nora cried out, realizing no one was paying attention to them. "And the kids." Annie smiled. "It's been a while."

"You know each other?" Cat asked, surprised.

"Captain Grant was our contact at NASA. The one we negotiate the NASA contract with a few years ago," Kara said. "I never told you." Cat shook her head as Henry went to kiss his grandkids. "Sorry…"

"This is some step-son and step-daughter-in-law you have here," Annie said to her sister with a smile. "You taught her well." Annie joked, knowing Kara use to be Cat's assistant. "And Ms. Allen, while I am here I would like to see the progress you made. The contract is coming to an end and we have to decide if we are going to renegotiate or end it."

"Most of the projects for NASA are at STAR Gotham or Little STAR now," Kara said. "But we can update you. After the wedding."

"Agreed," Annie said as Amelia walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," Amelia said as she joined the group. "I got sidetracked with… well I can't tell you. L-Corp stuff. Hi, Aunt Annie." Amelia turned to Annie, a big smile on her face as she turned to the woman.

"Do I know you?" Annie asked, shocked at the girl calling her aunt she had never met before.

"This is my daughter," Henry said, putting an arm around Amelia. "She just knows your face."

"I told her to call you Aunt Annie," Cat said quickly as the host told them their table was ready and Adam appeared back out at that moment.

"Grampy, Grammy, can you take the girls?" Kara asked, and Henry took the stroller and Krypto followed them to the table as Amelia hung behind, knowing Kara and Barry wanted a word with her. Kara could hear Annie tease Cat about being a grandmother. "Seriously?" Kara whispered, dragging Amelia away from listening ears and Barry followed. " _Aunt_  Annie?"

"Sorry," Amelia said, knowing she messed up calling Annie her Aunt. It had just been a reaction. "I'd known Aunt Annie my whole life."

"Well… just be more careful with Adam," Barry said with a sigh.

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"Cat Grant son?" Kara said suspiciously now, and Amelia shrugged. "Okay on second thought, no need to be careful at all." Kara put an arm around Amelia as they went to the table to enjoy the meal.

As the appetizers came out though, everyone heard a noise coming from all electronics.

Kara took out her cellphone which had a blank screen and then a female appeared on it; she appeared on everyone's cell phones, in fact, and on the TV screen in the restaurant which had been off – and when she spoke, her voice also came across the walky-talky the maître d wore. She was clearly alien, with an almost bug-like appearance to her.

"Hello, planet Earth," the woman said. "I am Rox, of Galactic Conquest, and your planet has been chosen to be a part of an exciting competition. We have been monitoring your Earthly champions, as you call them heroes, your Justice League and have chosen your Supergirl…" A picture of Kara in her outfit appeared on screen. Kara and Barry looked at each other. Confused and worried, not sure what was going on. Everyone around them was glued to their phones or the TV screen. "...as champion of Earth. If Supergirl can beat our three chosen fighters, Earth will win and be rewarded greatly and Supergirl will be given any prize of her choice. If Supergirl fails, Earth will lose, and its resources and people will be ours for the picking."

Everyone took a breath in. Looks of fear, shock and confusion, came over everyone in the restaurant. Kara and Barry remained still. They could not give themselves away. "The competition will take place tomorrow. We will be setting up an arena in the place you call Central City. Please note any interference with the competition will result in Earth's immediate surrender." The screen went blank for a moment before normal activity resumed on them, although the restaurant remained silent.

Then bings started to happen on everyone's cell, as well as alerts on Kara and Barry's League communicators. "We have to go," Kara said, a little slowly as she still processed what was happened. They needed to have a Justice League meeting.

"So, do I," Annie said, looking at her cellphone. "A ship has appeared over Central. I'm needed."

"What are you going to do?" Carter asked. The question was directed at Kara, but Annie didn't realize that.

"Not really NASA's choice. There's another government agency that handles aliens," Annie said, giving Carter a hug before going out. Kara and Barry took the stroller and headed out the door as well, with Krypto and Hex behind them.

-Karry Universe-

"Ha!" Kara called once the League was gathered and noticed their extra person. "Please tell me you're here because you have information?"

"Galactic Conquest come to Earth," Ha said shaking his head. "I can't believe they came here."

"Fill us in," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara and rocking the stroller. The girls were impatient to run, but Barry was keeping them in their stroller. He would run with them later.

"Honestly? It's like an Earth TV show," Ha said, making everyone look at each other. "A competition show. They choose a champion of a planet and put them in three battles. Air out the battle through the planet and the galaxy. People bet on who is going to win. What will happen."

"Sounds like that Voyager episode where Seven of Nine was put in a ring…" Barry muttered, to a shush from Kara in his head.

"What's this about if Kara loses?" Clark asked, ignoring Barry himself.

"If a planet loses, the resources and people of the planet are considered forfeit to the Galactic Conquest head. This Rox... They take what they want and then leave." Ha said, shaking his head.

"How are the Green Lantern Corp letting this go?" Kara asked, wondering why the Green Lanterns were not stopping this.

"Because it's technically not illegal," Ha said. "Wars are not illegal, and they are technically declaring a war with pre-planned terms of battle and agreement of loss. I'm sorry. The Corp will not interfere here. And their ship, the one now over Central… it's loaded. Technology from all across the galaxy. Every planet that has tried to fight them has lost. The only way a planet has come out on this on top is by the chosen champion defeating the challenges." Ha turned to Kara. "The good news is they do choose who they feel is the best champion. Wouldn't be fun if they didn't choose the best fit. Kara, if they are choosing you they think you can win."

"I can have DEO in Central in a moment," J'onn said from his screen. "We can fight this."

"No," Kara said, shaking her head. "We're not giving them an opportunity to say Earth is surrendered. I will fight."

"Kara," Barry said, getting up. "If you lose…"

"You heard Ha. I can win," Kara said, standing up. The League was quiet. It was very rare to see the two argue. "If we choose a fight we cannot win, and Earth is surrendered..."

"Who says we can't win?" Barry countered.

"Ha, were the other planets who tried to fight more advance than Earth?" Kara asked.

"Um… yes," Ha said with a nod as Alura and Nora cried out. They did not like to hear their parents fight.

 _Barry, can't you see me fighting is the best option? I can win and avoid a conflict. We have Darkseid to worry about. We're down Jax and Thea and if the Corp won't interfere, neither can our Green Lanterns. It's the right thing to do. Let me fight and get this over with,_ Kara said.

 _I'm worried about you,_  Barry admitted to Kara.  _I can't lose you, and you going into something I can't back you up in._

 _I'm not going to lose,_ Kara thought determinedly, and Barry sighed, knowing he couldn't change her mind.

"Excuse me," Martin spoke up. "What are we doing?"

"Kara is fighting," Barry said and Kara kissed his cheek. "Okay, we have a ship over Central setting up for tomorrow. People are in danger if they go near there."

"I'll send out agents to guard the area," J'onn said.

"Cat Grant and Lois can send a message out. Tell people to stay clear," Kara said. "Wonder Woman, Superman, I think I should get some practice in."

"I will make sure you are ready," Diana said with a nod.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve I haven't shown you yet either," Clark said, putting a hand on Kara's back.

"Everyone else stay ready," Barry said. "Just in case." Barry took Kara's hand and squeezed it.  _I got the girls. You train._

"Okay everyone, plan set," Kara said, and the League was moving out.

-Karry Universe-

"What's going on?" Adam asked his mom as he rushed into the CatCo office. He had gotten the messaged the wedding was being postponed, although suspected it was because of this alien fight thing.

"Supergirl is going to accept the challenge," Cat told her son. "We're sending out reassuring messages and telling the people of Central to avoid the battle area. I am needed here."

"Can she win?" Adam asked, suddenly worried.

"That's a debatable question," Cat stated thoughtfully. "We don't know what her challenges will be – who or what she'll be put against. I know we can be thankful they chose Earth to host the battles because she may not be as powerful away from this planet."

"Yeah, I know," Adam nodded thoughtfully, knowing it was the yellow sun of this solar system that gave Supergirl her powers in the first place – he was married to the actress who played her, after all. "What are you telling the public?" Adam had to know.

"What am I telling them?" Cat smirked at this as she looked directly at her son with this question. "I'm putting all my chips on the Girl of Steel. She's ready."

-Superflash-

Kara, Diana, and Clark had spent all day training. Diana and Clark had made sure Kara knew everything they did, that she was prepared for every eventuality.

"Okay," Clark said after a moment when Kara used the move he had just shown her on him. "I think you got it."

"You are something," Ha had been watching the training. "Kara, your first opponent will be an easy win. They do that to make you overconfident." Kara nodded, understanding the tactic. "Also, giving you the hard opponent in the first round would make the game too short. They want you to get to the last round and fail."

"So, my last opponent will be the hardest?" Kara concluded.

"Yes, but the second one is not to be laughed at either," Ha said, knowing the game clearly. "You're allowed to have two people on the sideline with you. Support and a trainer. I would like to be up there as your support." Kara raised an eyebrow. "So I can keep an eye on the proceeding. If this goes from war to invasion, the Green Lantern Corp can intercept."

"Okay," Kara said with a smirk, getting what Ha was saying.

"I'm the second," Barry said. He and the girls had been on the sideline. The girl still wanting to run, but Barry had to watch.

"No," Kara said turning to Barry. "I need you to stay at STAR with the girls. And if things were to go wrong you need to lead the Justice League. To try to save Earth." Kara then smirked.  _Besides I always have you with me._

Barry was upset but he understood.  _You're right,_ Barry thought.

"I would be honored to be up there with you as the trainer," Diana said.

"So, would I," Clark said.

"Sorry Diana, but Clark was the one who originally trained me," Kara said with a smile. She wanted her cousin up there with her.

"You can also bring your choice of weapon," Ha said and Diana held out her sword.

"It's meant to protect Earth." Diana spoke of the sword, her weapon. "You are more than welcome to use it. I can teach you on how to use a sword. You're a fast learning. I am sure you will learn the techniques today."

 _It gives you one more weapon,_ Barry thought hopefully.

"Supergirl with a sword. Hm…. You know what, can I use the lasso instead?" Kara asked, having seen Diana used the lasso in battle before. It had come in handy.

"That's actually a good idea," Diana said, putting the sword away and taking out the lasso. "It's a magic lasso. It bends to the will of the user. Much easier to teach you, and the only people on Earth who could break out of it are speedsters." Diana gave Barry a look, who smirked. "Let's do some lasso training."

-Superflash-

The next day Kara gave Barry a kiss as she, Clark, and Ha were ready to leave. She bent down and gave her daughters a kiss, and also Garfield as well.

"Clark," Cisco said, handing a device to Clark. "It's solar energy. If she really injured after a round use it on her. It should help her heal up faster in time for the next."

"It was Martin ideas, but we cheated slightly and asked Prime for help; their Kara has a sort of recharging device we based this off. Took all night," Cisco explained.

"We figured we would give you all the help we could," Martin said, being in the cave with Ronnie. He gave them a smile.

"Good job," Clark said, holding the device.

"Time to go," Ha said, and the three flew up and out to the arena the alien game show had made over Central. It was floating between the tallest buildings as the three landed. Rox was in the center, waiting for them.

"A Green Lantern? This is none of your business," Rox hissed.

"I am here as support," Ha said, putting a hand on Kara.

"You two know each other?" Rox asked.

"He's my uncle," Kara said with a smile to Ha, who had to smile back. "And my cousin is my trainer."

"Keeping it in the family," Rox nodded before turning to some similar-looking employees. "Put on the cameras. Stream to all supporting planets and all of Earth's communications," Rox ordered as small cameras were flying around the arena, focusing on Rox. "Time to begin," she leered as a camera hovered directly in front of her.

"The fight for Earth is about to start." Rox announced to the camera. "The chosen champion of Earth, Supergirl, has arrived." One of the cameras focused on Kara, momentarily surprising her. "Now, the rules are simply. Supergirl must defeat all challengers alone, with her skills, abilities, and her chosen weapon. Supergirl, please show us the weapon of your choice."

Supergirl held up the lasso. Rox raised what could be considered an eyebrow at it. "She will be faced with three of our fighters. Each round will go on until either one of the fighters is unable to continue due to injury or death. Between each round will be a twenty-minute break for Supergirl to rest and heal up. If Supergirl can beat all three of our fighters she will receive a prize of her choice, and Earth will be given a reward too. If not, Earth is ours for the picking."

Rox turned around. "Now, let's get our first fighter down. They use to be the parasite of the universe… That is until Krypton destroyed their forces long ago." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Earth, meet a Harvester!" A light appeared, and a Harvester came from it. It was covered completely in armor, had waving tentacles from the back, and was about seven feet tall, holding a blaster-like device.

"What are they?" Clark asked, and Kara shrugged. She had no clue.

"Parasites," Ha explained. "They went through the galaxy long ago. They set their sights on Krypton, but Krypton managed to stop their invasion. Almost completely destroyed them. The universe celebrated."

"Supergirl," Rox said and Supergirl jumped into the middle of the ring. "Round one starts now!"

The Harvester seemed to give a roar as it shot its weapon at Kara. The shot hit, but Kara didn't feel it at all. The Harvester came running towards Kara, who used her laser vison which went right through the armor. Kara sped up hit into the Harvester, tore apart the armor and then tossed him into the sky. He went falling down to the ground.

"The Harvester is out," another alien told Rox. This one seemed to be acting like referee. Kara saw the Harvester get beamed away and figured he was still alive.

"Supergirl wins round one!" Rox called out, hand in the air as Kara went by Clark and Ha Clark high-fiving her.

"You weren't kidding about them making the first round easy," Kara told Ha who nodded.

"An army would be a different story," Ha muttered darkly, worry in his eye.

…

Everyone in the Superflash cave was watching as the door opened and Zor came in.

"I hope you don't mind if I join," Zor said. "I was at the meta home with Eliza." Since Valentine's Day Zor and Eliza had been spending more time together. "But I thought… well, maybe… I could help somehow."

"Zor, take a seat," Barry said with a smile and Zor sat down in the only available chair. Krypto and Hex were on the floor, also looking up the screen. Barry put Nora on Zor's lap who smiled at the baby. Alura and Nora were looking at the screen that was on Kara, seeing Kara talking to Ha and Clark privately.

"Mama!" Nora said out loud, holding her hand up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey," Barry said jokingly, but had to smile. It might not be dada like he wanted, but his girl had said her first word. Her first real word that wasn't a mess up copy of Krypto's name.

"And Kara not even here," Caitlin said sadly. She had Garfield on her lap, and the green baby had turned his head to smile at his friend. Ronnie was standing by them, remaining silent as he looked at the screen.

"She heard," Barry said with a smile, kissing Alura who was on his lap as Zor kissed Nora. The group was looking at the screen and a smile appeared on Kara's face. "As long as one of us are here, we never miss anything." Kara turned her face now looking at the screen as she smiled at it. "Now you have to say dada." Barry told Alura who looked up at him. "Da…da…"

…

Kara couldn't help but smile as she heard Nora say her first word through Barry's head. "What's with the smile?" Clark asked. Their twenty minutes were almost up and they had no idea what was going on next.

"Nora just said mama," Kara whispered and Clark brought Kara into a hug.

"Round two," Rox's voice was heard.

"Time for you to go," Ha said as Kara went back onto the middle of the battlefield. Ha gave Clark a nod.

"One of our newer and younger fighters… Taken from Tameran when their champion lost. The eldest daughter of the royal family… Blackfire!" Rox called and teleported down a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kara took a step back – the girl was a teenager, no older than Karen. In fact, maybe younger.

"She's a child!" Kara yelled at Rox. "There has to be someone older than her?" She didn't want to hurt the girl. She couldn't.

"You're fighting a Tameran. You can fight Blackfire or Starfire." Rox said and teleported down came an even younger girl, no older than seven with red hair and green eyes. She was crying. "Your choice."

"Fine, Blackfire," Kara said annoyed, giving Starfire a sad look as she was teleported away.

"Round two starts now," Rox called, and Blackfire lit up her eyes and hands, and sent bolts of energy at Kara. They hit and this time Kara felt the hit. She couldn't take too many of those.

She lit of her eyes and sent a heat vison at Blackfire. The vision hitting her, before Blackfire could dodge, flying into the air and Kara went after her. She still had reservation about fighting someone so young, but this was for her planet – and Blackfire seemed ready and willing to fight as the two flew, trading blow with their heat visions. Kara switching to freeze breath at one point.

They then got close and started hitting punches out, Kara using some of the moves she had practiced with Diana and Clark the day before. Blackfire wasn't exactly so inexperience. She knew some moves – not as much as Kara, but enough to keep up. Kara knew this could go for a while as she felt blood on her. She didn't want to kill or seriously hurt this teenager, but she had to win. For Earth.

That was when she remembered the lasso on her belt. She smiled as she thought of it. She kicked Blackfire to give them some room and then took it out, throwing it at Blackfire first, hitting her with it. "You think that will stop me?" Blackfire said, eyes still lit up. She was going to send another bolt at Kara.

Kara dodged and got the lasso around Blackfire's legs, tying them together. She then used the lasso to send Blackfire back down to the battle stadium. The little cameras had been flying around with Kara and Blackfire and were still on them as Kara landed. Blackfire was trying to get the rope off her legs as Kara put her foot on Blackfire's stomach and lit up her eyes.

"Stay down," Kara said warningly. Blackfire looked up at her and lit up her eyes so Kara kicked Blackfire, knocking her out.

"Blackfire is down," the referee said after a moment, seeing Blackfire not moving.

"Supergirl wins round two," Rox announced, and Kara took a deep breath as she took the lasso off of Blackfire before she was teleported away, back to the ship.

Kara went to Clark and Ha. She was exhausted after that one. Blackfire had proved more difficult than she expected.

"You're bleeding," Clark said, taking out the device Cisco had given him and turning it on. The top lit up and Clark pointed it at Kara. Kara instantly started to feel better as her cuts healed up.

"You're healing her?" Rox said seeing what they were doing.

"There's no rules against it," Ha said, giving Rox a look.

"In fact, it should make this last round very interesting," Rox said with a smirk as she walked away.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ha said, giving Rox a look.

"Me either," Clark muttered, continuing to heal Kara up.

…..

"One round left," Caitlin said.

"Ms. Allen can do it," Martin said, seeing Clark heal up Kara on the screen. "She'll be at a hundred percent soon."

"Who could be last?" Cisco asked. "A White Martian, maybe?"

"A Daxamite," Caitlin suggested. "The King and Queen said there was more. Krypton and Daxam would be close match."

"There are millions of aliens out there," Martin said, being the voice of logic. "It can be any number of species. One we do not know. Guessing would be near impossible."

"For the last round," Rox said, cutting off the speculation, cameras turning back to her. The twenty minutes were done, "is going to be a very special fight. Because this round will be Kryptonian vs Kryptonian." The group looked at each other shocked. "Supergirl vs Reign!"

Teleported down was a woman in a black outfit with a black mask on; she had black hair and black lips against pale skin and was looking right at Kara. "No!" Zor said right away, his heart nearly stopping as he looked at her. "Barry, you have to warn Kara!"

"Warn her?" Barry asked as the fighting started between the two Kryptonians, Kara and Reign instantly locked in a battle of heat vision.

"Reign is not a normal Kryptonian," Zor said. "She was made as an experiment to create the perfect soldier. Stronger, faster, more powerful. I was a part of the experiment, but it disgusted me. They became… Worldkillers. Destructive…. evil. All they cared about was killing. We were ordered to end them, but they were children. Some weren't destroyed. Five of them including Regin who… I used mine and Alura DNA for her."

"That's Kara's sister?" Barry said, shock entering him as Zor admitted this.

"The DNA is very mutated and she's a destructive source. She will kill this entire world if she got the chance, but yes, in a way… But they were destructive without the yellow sun. With it…"

"She would be unbeatable," Caitlin said, seeming to get Zor thinking here.

Barry closed his eyes concentrating on Kara's mind. _Kara continue fighting, but you need to hear this_ , Barry thought and Kara saw the information as she continued to fight. Dodging punches and laser visions. Kara froze when she heard the information on Reign's origin, enough to get a couple of major punches in from Reign.

Kara used her freeze breath to get some distance.  _I have no choice. I have to continue this,_  Kara thought as Reign continued to fight with her. Her sister, in a way, but Zor words about being a Worldkiller played in her head. She could yell at her dad later for this.

 _I'm staying right here with you,_ Barry thought to Kara. Reign came at Kara but Kara ran and it felt different. Faster.

"Did she just?" Caitlin asked. They were watching the screen and when Kara ran a trail appeared behind her. Like she was Barry.

"That's not possible," Jesse said, knowing the speed force better than anyone else. "She's not connected to the speed force..." But Kara was clearly using the speed force as she fought. Every time she moved, the trail coming behind her. Going too fast for the camera to be able to see more than the light.

"But Barry is," Zor said, eyes turning to Barry as they saw he had his eyes closed, concentrating on something, on Kara. Zor handed Nora to Martin, who took the girl with a smile. "They are sharing abilities through their bond. Barry, Kara needs to kill Reign. It's the only way to stop her. Stop her for all the lives she has destroyed or will destroy. She has to clean up my mess."

 _Did you hear him?_ Barry said, not losing his focus on Kara's mind, keeping them connected.

 _Yes, but I need to be able to win first,_ Kara thought, running circles around Reign. With Barry's speed she was too fast for the other Kryptonian, who was starting to use freeze breath to try and slow her down.

 _You have my powers now. Super speed. Just phase your hand though her chest and remove her heart,_ Barry thought to Kara as the two Kryptonian continued to fight. The two never killed unless they had to, and this seemed to be the situation where they had to.

 _I don't know how to do that,_ Kara thought back to Barry, punching at Reign who screamed at her as she sent both freeze vision and heat breath at Kara, with greater intensity than Kara eyes could.

With Barry's speed though, it was an extra strong punch which threw Reign clear into the air, but Kara could see she was fine and flew up to follow her – a trail still behind her. She was flying, using Barry's speed.

 _I will teach you,_  Barry thought back and Barry sent Kara all the information. All his knowledge on what she had to do. Kara flew around Reign, getting behind her and vibrated her hand. She put her hand right through Reign's chest, shocking the woman. She put her hand around Reign heart and pulled it out of her chest.

Reign body floated for a moment, shock clear on her face, before falling out of the sky and hitting the battlefield below.

"Reign is dead," the referee said as Kara landed next to the body and dropped the heart. Blood was on her hand and her sleeve and she tried not to show emotions, show how much killing disgusted her. She wanted this blood off her hands now, but she couldn't react, she couldn't show weakness. This woman and her shared DNA, but this woman was a killer.

"How did you do that?" Rox asked. "That's not your ability. That's The Flash's… You were chosen as champion, not him…"

"The Flash and I share a Kryptonian Mental Bond," Kara said seeing Rox wanted to declare she cheated. "It allows us to share our abilities."

"Which makes it her ability," Ha said taking a step forward. "She won by your rules, fair and square. Meaning, if you do not declare Supergirl and Earth the winner, this goes from a war to an invasion and the Green Lantern Corp can stop an invasion. Trust me, a lot of Green Lanterns are itching to get involved here. Give us the excuse…"

Ha gave a smirk as Rox seemed to think it over. "Fine..." she muttered before rising her voice to announce: "And winner is Supergirl and Earth!" Reluctantly, Rox lifted Kara's hand to the air, and Clark went to hug his cousin. "My people, start spreading supplies across Earth as their rewards. Water, food, etc." Rox then turned to Kara. "And as champion, you choose any prize you want. We can get you anything."

"That's a big claim," Clark said, wondering what Kara would ask for.

"We have big pockets, as you would say," Rox said. "You want something of Krypton? We have the teaching of Rao."

"No," Kara said, shaking her head. Besides, the teachings of Rao were in Clark's Fortress, unbeknownst to Rox, it seemed. Besides, something from her home would be tempting but she knew what she needed to do. "I know exactly what I want: That little girl. The Tameran. Starfire." She needed to save a little girl.

"Why would you want her?' Rox said, confused.

"Because she's a child and I will not let her be raise in that ship in this life. Whatever you have planned for her, it ends now," Kara said.

"She was surrendered when her planet lost. She's a perfect breed. She will grow into an amazing fighter, or we can sell her to be the perfect bride, I can't…"

"You said anything," Kara stated.

"And you wouldn't want to break your own rules," Ha chimed in, and Rox groaned, pushing a button on her wrist, and Starfire was teleported down.

"She is yours as long as she stays here on this planet. If you send her back to Tameran, we will claim her again," Rox said picking the girl up and handing her to Kara. "We have claim on Tameran after all. Congratulations, Supergirl." Rox gave a nod and then teleported away herself.

Starfire looked up at Kara, tears still in her eyes.

"You have no reason to fear," Kara said soothingly. "You're safe now."

"Are you my mommy now?" Starfire asked.

"Um… I'm going to protect you," Kara said, thinking of brining Starfire to the meta home at the very least. Starfire leaned close to Kara.

"Trust me kid, you couldn't ask for a better mom," Clark said with a smile as the three flew away.

-Karry Universe-

Barry had left the girls with Caitlin and took Zor to meet Kara and Clark at the meta home. Ha had flown the opposite way and left Clark and Kara alone. "Kara, I…." Zor started.

"Forget it," Kara said. She was going to yell at her father about inventing Reign, but as she was flying with Starfire in her arms, she decided it wasn't worth it. It was a long time ago and Zor had been under orders from their government. This wasn't the first time she had learned he'd worked on a less than desirable project anyway.

They heard a commotion at that moment, and went to the backyard to see Karen and Connor dodging ice blast from the ice meta, Cameron. A large piece of metal went around the ice meta and they saw Frankie standing there. "Want to join Young Justice?" Karen asked, grinning.

"Kind of but can't," Frankie said, rolling up her pants to show the tracker still on her.

"Supergirl," Connor said, going and hugging Kara when he noticed her. Starfire was holding on tight to Kara, scared of the ice meta. "You won! We were watching but then Eliza called us, asking us for help here."

"He's not working out here, is he?" Clark asked Eliza who came out. He had been the one to take out Cameron's father and suggested him to come to the meta home.

"He's… I caught him stealing and using his powers to scare the kids." Eliza said. "He's scaring off potential adopters. I don't want to give up on him…"

"No, he's rotten. I should have known," Clark gave him an eye. "I think he needs some time in a juvie center, and I know one set up for meta humans. You said he stole and attacked other kids. This is enough. I'll take him."

Clark kissed Kara's head. "You are Earths greatest champion," Clark said and went to grab Cameron and flew into the air, surprising the kid.

"A failure…" Eliza said sadly of Cameron, moving back into the house.

"Hey, you're doing great," Kara told her foster mom, following her inside. "These are hard kids in difficult situations. Not all will turn out great; especially ones rotten by their father. And I got another kid here who needs you." Eliza looked at the girl in Kara's arm. "This is Starfire. She's Tameran and she has a lot of abilities. Star, this is Eliza. She's going to take care of you and there are a lot of kids around here with abilities as well."

"Hi," Romana said, coming up to Kara with Jenny Peirce by her side. Romana had grown fond of Kara and Barry. Always loving when they showed up.

"This is Romana, she's Daxamite. And Jenny is a meta human. She has electrical powers," Kara said. "You'll be safe and happy here."

"Can't I stay with you?" Starfire asked. She had gotten attached to her savior.

"I'll come by and maybe bring you home some nights, but I've got my hands full," Kara said putting Starfire down. "A family and a business and lots of other things, not to mention being Supergirl." She pointed to the S on her outfit.

"Romana, Jenny, why don't you show Starfire where she will be sleeping?" Eliza said, and Romana took Starfire's hand and the three girls ran into the house. "Hey Kara, maybe you and Clark can show Ryan and Richie how to fly safely some time?" Kara looked up to see the pair of flying three-year-olds, giggling near the ceiling and laughed herself.

"Well, right now we have a wedding to get to," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara and kissing her.

"I'll stay here," Zor said, noticing Connor and Karen talking to Frankie before the two left. "I'll help Starfire. Teach her some customs."

Kara nodded and kissed her dad's cheek before the two left. They had a wedding to get back on track.

-Superflash-

They managed to get Cat and Henry wedding back on and in fact get them married that day. It was a nice small ceremony, with friends and family. Barry smiled at how happy his dad was. Amelia was more than thrilled though – her own parents together again, like she remembered.

They had a nice reception and then Cat and Henry were heading off to an island for their honeymoon while Annie was staying with Carter at Cat's place.

"So, while I am here, can we get an update?" Annie asked.

"Call my office. I'll personally give you a tour," Kara said as Nora yelled out mama again. "But we have to go."

"Get the girls to bed," Annie said knowingly.

"Yeah," Barry said, as then Alura called out "Dada!"

"Yes!" Barry cheered, picking up his girl and kissing her. "You know you're my favorite," he teased Alura, to a groan from Kara. He gave his wife a wink at that.

"Seems we have one daddy's girl and a mommy's girl," Annie said, smiling at them. "They can call me Aunt Annie now." Kara smiled and said her goodbyes. "And so, can you. Officially." Annie said to Amelia as she walked up to go home with Kara and Barry. Amelia smiled at that.

…

Barely back at the penthouse, Barry and Kara got an alert on their communicators. "Amelia, can you stay with the girls?" Barry asked, and Amelia nodded as the two sped off.

"What?" Kara asked once they got to the Superflash Cave.

"I've been thinking," Martin said. "About the clue Zeus gave us… Trust in the bonds. You share a bond. What if it's this? You two sharing your abilities which will defeat Darkseid."

"I don't know," Kara said shaking her head. "One of us has to concentrate completely on the other. We can't just both fight and share."

"Martin and I could do an experiment," Cisco said. "See if we can figure this out. Give you more control of sharing."

"But if we do this again I would want to monitor Kara. Make sure there's no down side to her using Barry's Speedforce," Caitlin said. "This is the closest we have. It's worth looking into."

"I can do some speed force resource as you are sharing," Jesse said. "See what happens."

"Okay, we'll try it,' Barry sad after a quick conversion with Kara in their heads. "But we still look at other meanings and look for Doctor Fate. We are not putting all our eggs into one basket."

"Agreed," everyone said.

"And next time, don't alert us unless it's an actual problem," Kara pointed out, annoyed she had to leave the girls just to talk Darksied with the team. There was a murmured awkward laugh, and the two bosses left to go home to their girls. It had been a long day.


	12. When I'm Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darksied's reappearance claims another life in the Justice League. But who is it and how will this have graver consequences than Jax's or even Thea's coma?

-Beginning of May 2018-

Firestorm was trapped, or so their capturer thought so as the cage fell around him and red light was shone in the fire meta's face.

"Haha, I got you!" A voice called with a laugh. "Red lights takes away the powers…. because I am the Master Planner."

"Um… Hello?" Ronnie said, holding up his fire hand to show he clearly still had his powers, confusion on his face at the laugh of the Master Planner. His mind going to memories of stories told to him, stories he had not believed.

"And now as you sit there powerless," the Master Planner said, seeming not to get what Ronnie was trying to imply. "You will witness my master plan come to light."

 _This man is very nonobservant,_  Martin commented to Ronnie.

"My weather-changing machine!" The Master Planner said, taking a sheet off a large machine beside him. "With it, I will control the weather and force everyone in the world to do what I want – and then I will have control over all the worlds TV shows!"

"Really, saving a TV show is the end game here?" Ronnie asked, confused. "Try a write-in petition or something."

 _His machine isn't exactly powerful, looks more like a couple of old microwaves,_  Martin added in Ronnie's head, Ronnie trying not to laugh at this.

Master Planner didn't seem to be listening though as he turned on the machine. The lights turned on and before Ronnie even moved, the entire machine was in flames. "No!" Master Planner yelled, going to put but the fire but only made it bigger before running out of the building scared.

 _Foolish man_ , Stein sighed.

"Okay," Ronnie said, melting the bar of the cage and moving out.

_You should be able to use our flames to put all…_

"I know," Ronnie said with a sigh himself as he put the fire out, so it didn't consume the whole building in flames. "Now I know what Kara was talking about." Ronnie had heard the rumors of Master Planner from Kara, Barry, Sara, and the latest from Clark, but that was just odd. He rolled his eyes.

 _He may be a harmless pest, but something should be done about him,_  Stein commented.  _Maybe a few lessons in molecular cohesion could be of use for the man._

Ronnie smiled at this as he left the building and flew up into the air.

 _Well this was a complete waste of our time,_  Martin now thought to Ronnie.

"Blame Gideon," Ronnie commented, annoyed at the A.I. He needed to have a word with Barry about that. It had been Gideon who had sent the last few heroes out to deal with Master Planner, from his understanding.

"Ronnie?" Ronnie heard Cisco's voice in his ear. "There's something going on in the army base."

"Darkseid?" Ronnie asked, instantly wondering if Darkseid had found his way back after the Vibe portal to China. They had not heard from him since, and they had been using the time to chase down more dead ends on this Doctor Fate.

"Unconfirmed, but the base houses nuclear weapons," Cisco said. "You're the closest."

"We'll head there now," Ronnie said, turning to follow direction.

Once in vision, he could see Darkseid throwing around soldiers, ripping apart the base. Blasting more holes into the ground. "What is this guy's deal?" Ronnie moaned, commenting to the coms: "Confirmation on Darkseid. Get people here." There was a hands-off order on Darkseid for solo play since Jax – now they had to get as many members of the League as possible.

 _Ronald he's going to set off the weapons,_  Martin said.  _If he sets off more than one, even we will have problems stopping the radiation._

"Cisco, we have no choice," Ronnie said, knowing Martin was right: If he continued, Darkseid would set off some nuclear explosions. "The place is nuclear – we have to go in."

"Ronnie, Kara and Barry will be there soon. Wait for them," Caitlin insisted on the coms now, but Ronnie ignored it and flew in, sending a fire blast at Darkseid, who looked up with a laugh.

"Another fire meta human?" Darkseid said, rolling his eyes at the flames and jumping up into the air right through the flames as if they were nothing, punching Firestorm. "I need to find this, but if I have to crush you first, then so be it."

Ronnie let out another flame blast, flying around Darkseid. Darkseid used a blast of his own to counteract it and the two blast exploded with each, other causing Ronnie to go spinning into the sky. Darkseid laughed as he rushed at Ronnie, punched him hard on the head. Ronnie hit the ground with such a force that he and Martin split apart.

"What?" Ronnie asked, going to reach for Martin, who seemed partially unconscious, to rejoin together but Darkseid landed between them.

"What's this? A two in one?" Darkseid said, tossing Ronnie far aside as he picked up Martin. "An old man inside a young one? Not something I have seen before." Darkseid tossed Martin into the air but flew up, catching him. Playing with him. Torturing him.

Martin felt a pinch in his heart as his chest tightened. A shooting pain up his left arm. He struggled for air as he looked for Ronnie, knowing something was wrong but then Darksied threw him to the ground and everything went black.

"Feeble old man," Darksied scoffed, landing beside Martin who wasn't moving now. Ronnie had gotten up, running towards them.

"Next!" Darkseid called with a smirk, but before he could move onto Ronnie, he was hit with heat vision and Kara, Krypto, and Hex appeared. "The Kryptonians!" There was a flash as Barry grabbed Martin. "And the fast one! Are the others coming? You are a real challenge when together. Not impossible, but…"

Darkseid was ready to fight against Kara, a smirk on his face as she punched out at him. He blocked it as he continued his monologue: "Come to think of it, you must be the most formidable army on this plan…" Darkseid stopped, pausing as he thought it over and knocked Barry aside with relative easy. "A great army!" He whispered, mumbling something else as he looked at them.

"I don't know what's going on with him, but we need to get Martin to you," Kara said over the com, picking up Ronnie who had fallen unconscious now as Darksied seemed to be mumbling more to himself. She had no idea what he was up to.

"Freeze breath!" Kara, Krypto, and Hex all used freeze breath on Darkseid to cover their escape.

When they were gone though, Darkseid stood alone, laughing. "I should have known!" Darkseid called with a smirk.

-Superflash-

Barry ran Martin straight to a bed in the Superflash cave. Caitlin moved over to Martin, to start CPR.

"Cisco!" Caitlin yelled at the man still by the computer. "I'm going to need your help." Jesse had run in at that, moment having gotten the message about the Darkseid attack and she and Barry went to the computers as Cisco came up.

Kara came in holding Ronnie's own unconscious form, Krypto and Hex by her side. The two animals went right to the playpen, understanding to keep the three kids inside busy. Garfield transformed into a puppy to nudge at Krypto and Nora, grabbing at Hex. Alura laughed, running around the play pen at super speeds, but none of the adults paid attention to this as their efforts were on Firestorm.

"Do we need to go back?" Kara asked, worried about the nuclear site and wondering if she needed to fight Darkseid again.

"Darkseid has left the base," Jesse said. "The military managed to stop the nukes. There is no danger anymore." Barry gave a nod as they turned their heads to Cisco and Caitlin. Caitlin had taken the shock panels and was calling clear for Cisco to move his hands. Afterward Cisco started CPR again.

Each time Caitlin tried to shock Martin, Ronnie jumped instead, but each time Ronnie's jumps were less. Ronnie wasn't awake, but he was healthy from what Caitlin had quickly deduced, while something was definitely wrong with Martin. As each attempt to restart his heart failed, the look on her face fell, but she continued regardless. Barry put an arm around Kara as Jesse sat back, her face white. "Again!" Caitlin called.

"Caitlin…" Cisco said finally and put a hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "It's not going to work. He's…"

"No! We have to," Caitlin said, determination in her voice and face, and Cisco literally forced the shock panels from her grasp as he turned Caitlin around and brought her close, letting Caitlin cry as realization dawned on everyone.

Ronnie remained unconscious as Cisco held on to his weeping friend, knowing the real reason for her tears – as fond as she was of Martin, his death meant Ronnie's own was inevitable; it could be minutes or days. Kara and Barry had tears in their eyes as they too cried for their friend. Jesse wiped a tear away.

"Dada?" Garfield said as he transformed back into a human. He had been saying dada for a while, along with 'mama', making his two parents happy when he did. Alura and Nora were looking up at all the crying, the animals no longer distracting them. The call caused Caitlin to look at her son, remembering why Ronnie hadn't wanted kids and now she felt guilty, as well as distraught.

"Mama!" Nora said out loud, as Alura joined in with "Dada!" – the kids knew when they talked, people got happy, but it didn't seem to work this time as the crying continued, so instead the babies cried out.

"We need to talk Joe," Kara finally said after a while, and moved to her girls, picking up Alura as Barry went for Nora. Kara put her hand in the playpen to comfort Garfield, his mother still too distraught and father unconscious.

Jesse was at the phone now, calling the requested number. "Barry, hide the outfits," Kara said, Barry nodded, kissing his daughter's head before putting her back down and going to hide the outfits in his Gideon room. They were going to need to let the police inside the cave to deal with this.

-Karry Universe-

Martin Stein's funeral was only three days after his death. There were two days for a wake. Ronnie had woken and was being monitored by Caitlin, but so far the break in the Firestorm matrix wasn't proving an issue, although everyone knew it was only a matter of time.

As Kara and Barry walked into the graveyard with Alura and Nora in their stroller, they could see the media on the street, watching it. Despite the fact Martin's death was listed as natural causes – he had a heart attack – an employee dying at STAR labs was big news.

 _Ignore them,_ Barry thought as they went to the grave. Clarissa was crying alone by the grave, Ronnie and Caitlin standing next to her with Garfield in Caitlin's arm. Kara and Barry joined them up front and looked around. Every member of the Justice League was there, and the Super Family – including Lena, who barely knew Martin, and Amelia who didn't know him that well either. Even the newest member, Nate had joined in. The priest said words above the grave, and people put roses on top of the coffin

As the coffin started to lower, a song came to Barry head's and heart.

He sang. "The time for us to say goodbye is near. The hour I hoped would never come is here…" Barry voice choked at the last line tears coming to him. Both his and Kara emotions of sadness taking over.

"Though many hearts are broken we must somehow carry on," Kara continued, and Barry felt strength from her as he pulled her close and joined in again "'Cause I think you're gonna miss me, when I'm gone."

"Thought my life was over when we met," the two continued, and were joined in by Paula. "So little to remember so much to forget." One by one, members of the Justice League start to join, even if they couldn't sing as well as Kara or Barry. Clark joined in with Lois and the kids, putting an arm around Kara. "Though it was you who saw me through the darkness to the dawn. But I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone." By the end of the verse every member of the Justice League joined in, but Ronnie who was still staring at the grave.

"I'm a modest man, and it hurts me to say these things to you." Members of the super family started to join in, starting with little Ella and Jason and then Lois. "After all we've been through, it's the least that I can do. Instead of just goodbye I'll say so long. And as for the light by which you see me, leave it on." By the end of this verse everyone was singing. Tears in everyone eyes. Clarissa was both smiling and crying now.

Nora and Alura were smiling though. The singing away amused them. "I'm a better man than I was before, knowing you has made me strong. But I sure am going to miss you when I'm gone. Yes, I sure am going to miss you when I'm gone." Barry finished.

Clarissa came up and hugged the two after that. "Thank you," she said through her tears. "Martin… He was all I had. I've… we've no other family. Not anymore."

"You're a member of the Super family," Kara whispered. "You always have family with us."

"And Garfield will need his grandma," Caitlin said, putting a hand on Clarissa's arm. Garfield had his hologram on and was smiling at Clarissa. "If you want…?"

"I would be honored," Clarissa said with a sad smile, taking the boy and kissing him before giving him back to his mother.

People were slowly leaving the graveyard, heading for cars to go to the restaurant for the post funeral celebration. Ronnie hadn't said a word beyond singing though, he just looking at the grave.

"Ronnie?" Caitlin said, and Ronnie turned to him.

"I'm next," Ronnie said.

"Ronnie, we'll figure something out," Caitlin said tears in her eyes now. They had been through this. The moment Martin's body was taken from the labs, Caitlin and Cisco had been working on it. On anything really to save Ronnie. They had been going from a Jax angle, given the former Fire Hawk had been able to survive as a solo Firestorm.

"When Darkseid killed Martin, he killed me too," Ronnie said. "Don't pretend he didn't." Ronnie didn't look at Garfield. He turned around and ran, leaving Caitlin.

Kara brought Caitlin into a hug though. "Give him some time," Kara said. "And do whatever you have to do to save Ronnie. Don't even think of the cost." Caitlin nodded as she cried. Barry took Garfield and the girls stroller to head to the restaurant with them, then left, leaving Kara to comfort Caitlin.

-Karry Universe-

A few days later Amelia came running down the stairs with Hex on her shoulder. "Hey Garfield," Amelia said, looking at the green puppy curled up in the corner. "Is he okay?" She directed this question to Kara. Garfield looked sad, even as a dog and Krypto was nudging him, trying to cheer him up.

"He can sense the mood his parents are in. He spent a lot of time with Martin as well with Martin becoming like a grandfather to him. He knows Martin is gone," Kara said, Nora and Alura had run around and used their powers but their friend would not laugh or join in. Kara was sitting at the table with a lot of paperwork in front of her, and so was Barry. "Caitlin asked us if we could take him for the day, so she and Ronnie can have some alone time."

"How long can Ronnie survive without Martin?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe another day," Kara said, trying to hide her worry. "So, we're willing to take care of Gar of course, but with Ronnie taking time off I have to balance Little STAR and STAR Labs. Plus, the media is still having a field day with Martin dying in the lab and the video of all of us singing. Then I have been helping Clarissa. Just making sure with Martin gone she has everything in order."

"And I'm looking over all of Martin's research," Barry said, waving a hand. "With him gone we need to decide if we are going to continue with it and if so, how we are going to continue with it." Barry had been flipping through the research for a while. Even with super speed he needed to stop at times to understand what Martin was talking about.

"Okay, I got the kids," Amelia said right away.

"It's your day off," Kara said looked over at her. "And you were going to go to the Oasis to help Crystal." With Henry marrying Cat and moving to National and opening a new location there he was giving Crystal a chance to prove she can be manager and not just a bartender. Crystal wanted to think of ideas to bring more people in with Amelia.

"Well we don't have to be at the bar to brainstorm ideas," Amelia said. "She can come here. Or I can bring them there." Amelia turned and looked at the green puppy.

"Her here." Kara decided as Amelia nodded to that.

"You two be fine. I got this. I love my nieces, and Gar has grown on me too." Amelia stated.

"Thank you," Kara said as her cellphone rang. She answered it and Barry felt her emotions instantly. "Ronnie…" Kara told him and the two were out before Amelia could even call Crystal.

…

Kara and Barry got to the Superflash cave and saw Ronnie was on fire. The fire was blue, not the usual firestorm fire. Cisco rushed to put out the flame, only for Ronnie to pass out.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"Ronnie… dying," Cisco said. "I used the same type of device we used for Jax to slow it down but…"

"We can't just stabilize his matrix," Caitlin said, tears in her eyes as she crouched down beside Ronnie now. This had been what they were working on, trying to make Ronnie a singular Firestorm like Jax had been. "This will only slow it down…"

"We're out of ideas," Cisco said, shaking his head.

 _Both Mutant and Prime saved their Martin when Ronnie died,_ Kara thought to Barry, the idea coming to her.

 _By finding Jax,_  Barry thought back. The idea of asking the other worlds had come up, but since they had just found Jax they had discounted the idea, letting Caitlin and Cisco figure it out.

 _But they might know more than us. And Prime still has Martin hanging around,_ Kara thought, knowing the Prime Universe Martin was at STAR at times. He and Jax, along with their Nate and a few others had reformed their Team Legends, even if they didn't time travel.

Cisco and Caitlin knew the two were talking internally. They let them without interrupting, hoping they would figure something out.

 _Do it,_ Barry thought to Kara. Kara picked up the phone to call Prime, but she got a busy single.  _Go._

Kara nodded, knowing where she had to go. "I'll be back," Kara said, running out and going back to the penthouse. Crystal was already there, having been coming to pick up Amelia anyway.

"Isn't costumes… Halloween?" Crystal was asking confused. Nora was blowing cold air in her face, but Crystal didn't care; in fact, she laughed. Amelia had Alura who was trying to grab Amelia's pen. Garfield was still a puppy, but he had moved to be near the others.

"Cosplay," Amelia said. "And Cosplayers love dressing up. They will do it whenever."

"I don't know…" Crystal said. "What about a trivia night?"

"Krypto," Kara said as she came in. "Going to Prime. Coming?" Krypto picked up his head, having been by the group but ran after Kara as Kara ran up the stairs and got out the multiverse device. She turned on the device and a portal opened, letting the two go in.

-Prime Universe-

"Kara, how long are you spending on the phone?" Cisco asked. Kara had been on the phone with both Alien and SuperEarth that day.

"Got to call Karry and Mutant as well," Kara Wells said. "Trying arrange this girl's night."

"With all Karas…" Caitlin pointed out, shaking her head. "Are you really sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not?" Kara asked as Barry walked in with the Legends.

"I wouldn't want an all Barry boys' night," Barry said, knowing what they were talking about. Kara had been talking about it for a while.

"Only because you don't get along with some of the Barrys," Kara pointed out.

"Only Mutant!" Barry protested, but Kara scoffed.

"Well if you need…" Kara paused as a blue portal opened, and out came a Kara dressed as Supergirl along with Krypto.

Powie, who had been with Polly and Phlox turned and ran towards her mate, tail wagging. Krypto rubbed against Powie, panting happily. "Why is your phone busy?" Kara Allen asked, annoyed her eyes going to Martin as he and Jax split – she felt an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw him, but ignored it.

"Sorry, my fault," Kara Wells said. "I've been planning an all Kara Girls Night. Was about to call you."

"We need help," Kara Allen said, deciding not to comment on the girls' night.

"What do you need?" Barry asked, stepping forward. "Power Girl and the Flash are here to help." Kara Wells stood up with a smile.

"Not from you two," Kara Allen said, dismissing them turning her eyes to Caitlin and Cisco. Barry and Kara exchanged glances as Kara Allen address Caitlin. "We need you."

"Me?" Caitlin asked confused.

"Martin Stein is dead," Kara Allen said, her eyes going to this Earth Martin again.

"Oh," Martin said, not sure what else to say.

"Ronnie," Caitlin said getting what Kara Allen was getting at right away.

"He doesn't have much time left," Kara Allen said. "You're our only shot."


	13. Saving Ronnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Martin Stein dead, Ronnie's time is running out. Only Prime Earth can help them save Ronnie... or can they?

-Prime Earth-

"Martin Stein is dead," Kara Allen said, her eyes going to Prime Earth's Martin again.

"Oh," Martin said, not sure what else to say.

"Ronnie?" Prime Caitlin asked, getting what Kara Allen was getting at instantly.

"He doesn't have much time left," Kara Allen said sadly. "You're our only shot."

"I know ways to slow it down," Caitlin, her eyes lighting up as she moved to the computer to get her notes from when Martin had suffered the same fate all those years ago; when they had found Jax for him. She had lost Ronnie and if she could help it her counterpart would not.

"The only way to truly save your Ronald is to find someone to complete the matrix," Martin Stein pointed out also wanting to help save at least one version of Ronnie.

"Yeah me," Jax said cheerily waving his hand and making Kara Allen turn to the man. They didn't know. Their Jax was also dead.

Before she could say anything though, Cisco interrupted; "You're already a solo Firestorm there. Firehawk. You would be incompatible by now with the main Firestorm."

"Indeed, you told me about that," Martin said as Jax frowned. "There may be a way to integrate his matrix though, so he can combine with Ronald."

"Ah," Cisco said. "I see where you're going there. If their Jax is willing, we can play."

"Um… guys," Kara Allen said, to be ignored by their continued planning.

Martin and Cisco continuing to plot, mentioning about some formula Martin had developed after combining with some Hewitt person.

"Hello?" Kara Allen waved but she was ignored; even Caitlin was joining in the conversation, having done her own research on the Firestorm Matrix in the past few years.

Krypto moaned in annoyance at the group ignoring his mistress so started barking at the group, followed by Powie who just wanted to join in. The dogs loud barks stopped everyone. "Good dogs." Kara Allen said, to a smirk from Kara Wells, who found the whole thing with the dogs hilarious.

"Jax is dead." Kara Allen continued.

"What?" Jax asked, shocked.

"He… well… blew up. Several months ago," Kara Allen stated.

"And you were going to tell us this when, exactly?" Cisco pointed out.

"I'm telling you now," Kara Allen stated, not sure why she needed to tell them anything about her League in the first place. Telling the other worlds Jax was dead had never even came to her mind. "It didn't seem like something you needed to know until now."

"Well that makes this more complicated," Cisco muttered as Caitlin, who had gone to get supplies, came back in.

"I'm ready, we should go now," Caitlin said, and Cisco nodded, grabbing his goggles.

"Krypto," Kara Allen said, tossing the world hopping device to her dog who caught it in his mouth. "Have fun. Come back before dark." Both Powie and Krypto wagged their tails at this as Kara Wells smirked. Cisco opened a portal now, directly to the STAR labs of Karry Universe. Caitlin, Cisco, and Kara Allen moved through it.

-Karry Universe-

Cisco was by his computer when an alert came through. "Amelia's portal tracker," Cisco stopped, seeing the blue portal. "Ah, never mind." Barry looked up as another Cisco and Caitlin appeared, along with his Kara.

Kara moved immediately to Barry as Caitlin went to where Karry's Caitlin and Ronnie was, the latter lying on a medical bed, looking pale and weak now. "I can help slow it down," Prime Caitlin said, taking out the devices she brought.

"We need to look for someone compatible," Vibe told his counterpart, going to the computer and connecting to the inter-earth system. "He's the best shot." Vibe brought up a picture. "Henry Hewitt. We tried him with Martin. He was a jerk, but maybe with some…"

"He's dead," Cisco pointed out now cutting off his counterpart.

"Died when Jax was made Firehawk," Kara commented, remembering when she found the body in the field while she and several scientists were testing out a new invention. The invention currently was very popular in search and rescue situations.

"What is it with this world and Firestorms?" Vibe asked, annoyed. This had been his only back-up plan. "Jax and Hewitt are the only two I know who were affected in similar ways to Firestorm by the accelerator. I suppose we could… make the Firestorm Matrix."

"Oh," Cisco said, turning around to face his doppelganger. "If we make the matrix we can affect someone with it and that person can combine with Ronnie. It would be…"

The portal alert went off on the computer again, as another portal opened in the room.

"It's a world hopping kind of day…" Barry muttered to Kara as a familiar woman exited the portal.

"You know, that sounds dangerous… and explosive," the familiar figure of Amelia Allen appeared. "And unnecessary, when you have me."

Cisco jumped out of his chair and moved right through the desk and computer; Vibe moved back, stunned at his double's ability to phase through the table. "I guess you have a power now?" Vibe said as he saw Cisco standing in the middle of the desk.

"Accord, stay away from me," Cisco said, holding out his hand. He got along fine with Amelia, but Accord was a whole other story.

"What am I going to do to you? You already have a power. And you're welcome," Accord said, pointing at Cisco as Cisco moved out of the desk, mumbling that he didn't ask for the power. "Besides, I am here to help. I heard about what happened to your Martin Stein… well, more like spied on events… but I figured you could use me, so here I am."

"She did save Team Canary," Barry comment, giving Accord a smile.

"Not to mention she changed my Killer Frost powers to something useful," Prime Caitlin pointed out, to a curious look from her Karry double, who instead chose to ignore this as she turned to look at Accord.

"Can you fix Ronnie?" Karry Caitlin asked. Ronnie was stirring, having been unconscious since they arrived.

"Yeah, you could mutate his DNA so he can be a solo Firestorm," Prime Caitlin said added. "It worked for me."

Accord frowned at this, walking up to Ronnie and giving him a look.

Ronnie sat up, the equipment Prime Caitlin had place on him helping his degradation slow down. Accord put a hand on his chest before taking it off a second later.

"No," Accord said shaking her head. "His DNA is settled into his mutation. If I try to change it again, I could kill him myself." Accord gave Prime Caitlin a look. "Your mutation hadn't been settled in; you had fought it by every means possible. It's why I could switch it… And may say I'm impressed." Accord smiled, confusing both Caitlin before she turned to Karry Caitlin. "And you also very impressive. You two together would be unbeatable. Add in a Killer Frost and the Caitlin from what you call New Justice, and you would be an unstoppable force."

Karry and Prime Caitlin gave each other a look, not sure what to make of this.

"So, you're useless?" Kara pointed out, tears appearing in Karry Caitlin's eyes as Ronnie put an arm around her, bringing her close and kissing the top of her head.

"No," Accord said calmly. "I said I couldn't mutate his mutation, I didn't say I couldn't save him. Find me someone who's DNA can be mutated to match Ronnie's mutation."

"What?" Vibe asked, turning to Accord.

"I can mutate someone to complete the matrix. You just have to find me the right person. Anyone on the planet," Accord said with a smile. "They don't even have to be here when the accelerator exploded."

"How do we find this person?" Cisco asked, still avoiding Accord – but if she could save Ronnie he would do it.

"I have to see their available mutations," Accord said, realizing what this mean. "Oh… one by one. Billions of possibilities… This could take a while."

"Unless," Vibe said, playing with his own goggles. "Your power is like mine, right?" Accord nodded. "I think it's time for you to get Accord Goggles. Cisco, I need a hand." Cisco jumped up, running through a wall to go get the supplies they needed.

"I want Gar," Ronnie said, turning to Barry and Kara.

"Amelia has him," Barry said. "I'll grab the girls as well. Let Amelia have some free time." Barry ran out to return a few minutes later with the girls in their stroller, and Garfield who was still a green puppy, in his arm.

"Wow, now that is a mutation," Accord said looking at Garfield with a smile. "Awesome little kid you got there!"

Karry Caitlin took Garfield, who transformed back into a little boy in her arms. "Mama!" Garfield said, looking at his mom and then at Prime Caitlin who had to smile at the boy. "Dada." Garfield then held out his hands to Ronnie, who took his son and kissed his head.

"I love you," Ronnie said to Garfield.

"So, this is the little boy you adopted?" Prime Caitlin said to her counterpart, having been told about the adoption. She smiled as Garfield looked at her, a knowing look in her eyes. She liked the idea of adoption herself.

"Mama?" Garfield said, confused at the other Caitlin, making Prime Caitlin laugh a bit. Garfield smiled at the two of them, clearly liking having two mamas. He hadn't seen his aunt Crystal in the same shot as his mom in a while, clearly confused on the two Caitlins.

The two Ciscos were already at work. Vibe having more experience with the technology than Cisco. "So, what name are you going by?" Vibe asked Cisco as they worked. Cisco looked up at him, frowning. "You have a power now. You need a name. I mean, come on. We're like the kings of naming metas – to not name yourself is a crime!"

"I don't know." Cisco muttered. "I never wanted a power, but Jesse on SuperEarth has the same powers and goes by Ghost but…"

"No," Vibe said as they continued to work. "Phantom would be better."

"Hell no," Cisco said, shaking his head. "Shadow maybe."

"Or Spector," Vibe said, the two Cisco giving each other a look. This was clearly becoming a Cisco Name Off again, to see who came up with the best name.

"Shadowcat," Cisco said.

"No, Phase," Vibe commented. "Because you phase through things."

"Asomatous," Cisco said with a smile.

"Oh, can be Aso for short," Vibe said, seeming to like the name.

"What the hell is an Asomatous?" Kara said, with an eye roll at having been listening and remembering why having two Ciscos around was annoying.

"It means having no material body," Cisco commented as Jesse and Wally came running into the lab in their outfits.

"Jesse, Wally, slap them," Kara said, and Jesse slapped their Cisco and Wally Vibe over the head, not even questioning why the earth hoppers were here, making them cry out, and Barry chuckled before Jesse moved to her computer station with a flash drive.

"What about Fade?" Barry asked, making the two Ciscos look at him. "It short. Simple. And you can literally fade away. Well… through objects anyway."

"I like," Cisco said with a nod as Vibe nodded his agreement. "Fade it is."

"And the goggles should be done. Accord?" Accord had been sitting watching the pair talk and create but raised an eyebrow as Vibe turned to her.

Barry and Kara had put their girls into the playpen, waiting for them to be done as Ronnie was holding Garfield. He didn't look good as he handed Garfield to Karry's Caitlin and laid back. "Let's try them out," Cisco said, and Accord took the goggles putting them on.

"Oh," Accord said, after a moment. "It's like… I can see into anyone on this planet I want! Wow. Like, I can see all their possible mutations…. even the ones hidden deep down. It usually takes me a while to find those. Oh, I like this." Accord was smiling as she talked. "Oh, look at that… Now that's an unusual ability. I wonder if he wants it? It would be nice to…"

"We created a monster," Cisco moaned, cutting Accord off.

"Accord?" Vibe said with a whistle, forcing Accord to take the goggles off. "The goggles are yours. You can play later. I'll even help you improve them. But right now, concentrate on Ronnie. The closer the new half of Firestorm is, the better."

"Right, okay," Accord said, putting the goggles back on and concentrating on the mutation she needed. "Not Central… Not National. Whoa…!" Accord said, suddenly seeming shocked.

"What?" Everyone seemed to ask together.

"Wah!" Alura and Nora said at the same time, making the two parents look at them; since saying 'mama' and 'dada', the two had started expanding their vocabulary.

"What is up with Keystone?" Accord asked. "Everyone has been kind of mutated to Firestorm material… I can make a ton of fire metas. It's like the firestorm radiation…"

"Jax," Karry Caitlin, Kara, Barry, and Cisco all said together.

"He exploded over Keystone," Barry clarified for the Prime duo and Accord.

"Are the people there safe?" Prime Caitlin asked, sounding worried.

"It's no different to the dark radiation that so many particle accelerators exposed to Central. Only most, if not all, the people in Keystone don't realize they could have powers. Actually, I think everyone there might need a push to even start their powers."

"One thing at a time," Cisco stated with a sigh.

"But it seems Jax is saving Ronnie after all," Vibe said, with a mumble. "Who's the best match?"

"There are a couple of good matches," Accord said. "But… Oh… Now that's interesting." Without hesitation, a portal opened, and Accord moved through it.

"She went to Keystone," Cisco said looking at the portal tracker.

"How did you make that?" Vibe asked, looking at it, fascinated by the active portal tracker.

"Actually, it was Amelia," Cisco commented as he noticed the portal opening again on the monitor and the blue portal opened in the lab. Accord came out with two people; one a male and the other a female. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked close enough that it was clear they were related.

"You can't just kidnap people!" Cisco complained, seeing the confused faces on the two.

"I didn't kidnap them," Accord said. "I borrowed them… they are the one."

"You took them without their permission. That's kidnapping," Prime Caitlin pointed out.

"You wanted the answer. I gave them to you," Accord said. "I'll return them when we're done."

"I'm sorry. Have we been kidnapped?" The girl in the group said.

"Unclear," Wally commented, finding the situation amusing, as he hung back with Jesse.

"Whoa, you're that new speedster! Velocity…" the boy commented. "And you're Liberty Belle and wow…" Jesse turned from what she was going at the computer. The boy looked at Barry and Kara's outfit on their mannequin. "Supergirl and Flash." His eyes turned to Kara and Barry. "The Allens. Michelle, these are the Allens! They…"

"Own STAR," the girl, Michelle, commented. "I have a Gideon. It really helps me with my designs. Especially the holographic device and Gideon combined."

"Can you two just… Stay for a second," Barry asked, holding out a hand. "Accord. Come." Barry commented, dragging Accord back to the medical area where Ronnie and the two Caitlins were, and closing the part off. "What do you mean they are the answer. Either one of them?"

"No," Accord said, shaking her head. "I mean both of them. A three-way Firestorm is the best replacement for your Martin Stein."

"What?" Ronnie asked weakly, sitting up. "Combine with two people at the same time?"

"Yes, see they are twins. I can mutate them both in a way that they will perfectly match the mutation in Ronnie and take Stein's place, but it won't work with just one. In fact, a three-way Firestorm will probably be even stronger than a two-way."

"And it's the best shot?" Prime Caitlin asked, and Accord nodded.

"Okay," Barry said, moving back out to where Kara had been talking to the two, to keep them calm. "What are your names?"

"I'm Cody. Cody Walker. This is my sister Michelle," Cody said with a smile. He clearly knew about STAR Co., so Barry figured he was fan of theirs or something. It seemed Cody might be the easy one to convince.

"You two know of Firestorm?" Kara said to get the nod. "What if we told you Firestorm was two people who combined bodies."

"Oh wow," Cody said, having a glint in his eye. "I would love to see the science behind that! I'm in physics. Getting my masters currently."

"Cisco," Barry said, and Cisco brought up the details on Firestorm, Cody was by the computer instantly.

"Why are you telling us this though?" Michelle asked skeptically, weary of the situation.

"One half of Firestorm has died," Kara said, making Cody look up. "Unless we can have someone take his place, the other half will die too. And you two are the best shot to take his place. To save Firestorm."

"You want us to become Firestorm?" Cody said. "Awesome! I always loved Firestorm. Actually, writing my thesis on him…"

"No," Michelle said, not seeming to be as excited as her brother. "Cody, they want us to combine with a man to become a superhero. You know how dangerous that is."

"We would be in the Justice League," Cody said. "Flying. Saving people. We got to do this."

"No, we don't," Michelle said, the twins disagreeing here.

"Let me talk to them," Ronnie said, stepping forward. He had gotten out of the bed and had Garfield in his arms now. "In private."

"Come on," Kara said, nodding and Barry taking their girls.

"Come on," Prime Caitlin added, taking Accord's hand following the Allen duo out. The two Ciscos followed as well.

Jesse jumped up from the computer. "Got to go back to the speed lab anyway," Jesse said. She had been running scans on their results and noticing how much better Barry was connected to the speed force than the two of them. It was something she really wanted to research. "Come on Velocity." Jesse took Wally's hand, and the two ran out.

Karry Caitlin looked at Ronnie who gave her a kiss. "I got him," Ronnie said rocking Garfield and Caitlin walked out.

"That's one way to clear a room," Michelle droned, not sure whether to frown or laugh.

"I know we are asking a lot of the two of you." Ronnie ignored her comment as she looked at him directly now. "And I wouldn't blame you for not helping me. If I had a choice I would not have chosen this. The power is amazing and helping people feels good, but it comes with a connection to another person, in this case two. A mental link to them. Forever there. Combining bodies, and needing them for the rest of your lives… So, if you choose not to do this, I will understand. If you choose to help me, well it might seem like you're losing a lot, and in some ways, you are. But you will be gaining a lot as well. Powers, family – a very weird family, actually, and so much more. Please… just consider it."

Ronnie took weak steps back to the medical area to leave the two alone.

"Come on," Cody turned to his sister, imploringly. "You've never seen the Justice League in action and wanted to go? Wanted to be more?"

"No, Cody," Michelle said shaking her head. "I look at the League and thank god they are there to do it and I don't have to. I am in school. I am going to start my own fashion line I cannot be in this. No."

Michelle walked towards the medical bay to tell Ronnie this, but paused. Ronnie was sitting on the bed whispering to Garfield. It was low enough that, without walking toward it they would not have been able to hear. "Hey Gar… look at me," Ronnie whispered. "You're going to be the man of the house. You're going to have to take care of mommy. Uncle Barry and Uncle Clark and everyone will be there for you… be a good man. I wish I could see you grow up." Ronnie kissed Garfield head. "Daddy loves you."

"Well, there's one thing we didn't mention," Cody said, seeing Michelle paused. "We're not just talking about becoming heroes. We're talking about his life. If we say no, we're killing him."

"They can find someone else," Michelle said.

"They came to us first," Cody pointed out. "Maybe there is no one else. If we say no, he dies and a son is left without a father. A wife without her husband. Just like our mom. Do you want that little boy to grow up without his dad?"

"Ugh," Michelle said sitting down and putting her face in her hands. Cody smiled. He could see he was getting his way. "I don't like this. It's asking too much. Five minutes ago, we didn't even…"

"I know," Cody said with a smirk. "But a lot can change in a moment. You're not going to kill him. You're not going to live with that on your conscious."

"Get them," Michelle said, and Cody ran to Ronnie.

"We're doing it," Cody said to the surprised Ronnie, who jumped.

The others were standing outside the Superflash Cave, besides Kara and Barry with their girls, who had left to do some work. "We're doing it." Cody said, opening the door.

"Oh, thank you," Karry Caitlin said, and hugging Cody as the others came back in.

Accord looked thrilled as she entered the room. Karry Caitlin had taken Garfield back from Ronnie already. "So how does this work?" Cody asked, getting Michelle up from her feet.

"Get that device on Ronnie," Accord said, and Prime Caitlin went to help her counterpart get the right device on Ronnie. "Okay, Ronnie come over here." Ronnie went near the twins as Accord got behind them. "I'm going to mutate the DNA. Ronnie, when I remove my hands, take their hands. The Firestorm matrix will do the rest."

Accord put both her hands upon Cody and Michelle's back. The two felt dizzy, and as Accord took her hands away Ronnie took one hand in each of his. Fire surrounded them, making everyone have to take a step back. When the fire died down one person was standing in the middle in the Firestorm outfit. They had blonde hair down to their shoulder; their face was different, and their body slenderer.

"Ronnie?" Karry Caitlin asked, taking a step towards the new-look Firestorm. Normally Firestorm looked like Ronnie with the usual firestorm around him – this didn't look like Ronnie though, but it didn't necessary look like either of the twins. Not exactly.

"It's me," Ronnie said with a nod. "Michelle and Cody are in here too. The body is… different." Ronnie moved the hand.

"The Firestorm Matrix uses the best qualities of each," Prime Caitlin pointed out. "It might be merging your bodies into one new one."

"Oh boy… Martin is going to want to see a three-way Firestorm," Vibe voice with a nod as Ronnie seemed to be getting use to the new Firestorm body.

"Well, at least we saved Ronnie," Cisco said. "And with the twins the Justice League is not three members down."

"Three?" Vibe and Prime Caitlin said together, turning to Cisco. "Jax makes one. If Ronnie had followed Martin Firestorm would have been two." Counting the two halves of Firestorm as one was an easy thing to do. "Who's the third?"

Cisco gave his Caitlin a look. The two hadn't meant to reveal that to the Prime Universe. "Um…. Thea is in a coma," Karry Caitlin told them as Accord went over to say hello to Garfield. Karry Caitlin went near them as the Prime Universe took Thea coma in.

"Why the secrecy? What's going on?" Prime Caitlin asked.

"It's not for you to worry about," Cisco dismissed, having had this conversation after Mutant Earth's Barry had left. "We're not going to call you every time something happens here."

"We can help though," Vibe stated. "We can always help."

"There's nothing to help," Cisco said. "Thea will wake up eventually. She has the best care."

As the Prime and Karry group debated trust issues, Accord however was looking over Garfield in Karry Caitlin's arms.

"I can see why you adopted him," Accord said with a smile. "That power is going to make him great someday."

"We adopted him because we fell in love with him," Caitlin said, holding her son. "And we wanted kids and biological children was too risky with Ronnie's mutation."

"Why?" Accord asked, frowning at this. "He can't pass on the Firestorm matrix." Caitlin and Ronnie gave each other a look as Ronnie and the twin disconnected. "But you're welcome and thank you for the goggles." Accord put the goggles on her head having a smirk on her face. "I need to play." A portal opened and Accord was gone.

"We really created a monster," Cisco moaned again, having looked over to see Accord leave and making the others laugh.

"Caitlin," Ronnie said putting a hand on his wife, who smiled. Their worries were over. "I'm going to get to know Michelle and Cody. Train but… There is one thing." Karry Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Garfield's middle name. I want to change it to Martin. If you're okay with that?"

"Garfield Martin Raymond-Snow. I think it sounds nice," Caitlin said, kissing her son as Ronnie smiled. He kissed his wife and then turned to the twins. Cody had a smile on his face as Michelle seemed neutral.

"That was…" Michelle started.

"Amazing!" Cody finished.

"Not what I was going for," Michelle muttered. "Having two guys in your head – one of them being your own brother…!"

"Hey, I'm always in your head," Cody smirked.

"Urgh," Michelle muttered as Karry Caitlin laughed. It seemed they had just inherited two very interesting new personas into their Justice League.

"Guys?" Ronnie looked to the twins. Michelle moaned again but moved to Ronnie as they combined once more, the new Firestorm leaving to train.

-Prime Universe-

Caitlin and Cisco returned to the Cortex to find Barry and Kara there, waiting.

"How did it go?" Kara asked, having been concerned. Krypto and Powie were still in the Cortex as well, and so were their two puppies Phlox and Polly, who were lazily watching their parents – they both knew not to interrupt their dad and enjoyed just seeing the two spend some time together.

"We found two people to take Martin's place. A three-way Firestorm," Caitlin told them, and the pair let out a breath of relief. Kara Wells had never known Ronnie, beyond her time on Karry Universe herself, but it was a concern for her.

"But there's something going on there," Cisco said, shaking his head. "Jax's dead, Martin's dead, and Thea's in a coma." The Power Flash duo frowned at that. "And they were keeping something secret. They didn't tell us exactly what happened – their Cisco got snappy at us. It's not the perfect world anymore, man."

"What do we do?" Kara asked.

"Nothing," Barry said instantly. "Not unless they tell us and ask. We have to assume they have it under control. It's their world not ours." Caitlin and Cisco nodded.

"I might keep my eye on that world," Cisco said with a nod to himself. "Been avoiding it simply because they seemed fine but now…"

"You do that," Barry nodded. "Let us know if they need help."

-Karry Universe-

 _So, Ronnie is good and going to be taking back Little STAR soon. The new Cody is excited and Michelle seems…. I don't know,_ Kara thought to Barry that night as they put their girls to bed.

 _Well that's all good, well, mostly,_ Barry thought.  _It still sucks we lost Martin. I really thought he was going to be around for a long time._

 _I kind of thought the girls would end up calling him grandpa,_ Kara thought back, sharing a memory to Barry of when Martin held the girls.  _You know, I know we have been putting a lot of energy into finding Doctor Fate, but we have been getting a lot of dead ends. I was wondering if it might be worthwhile to look into other magic users? Oliver and Team Canary have some experience with magic. Maybe they can find someone…?_

 _With Thea in her coma and Jax dead we do need some extra people in the Justice League. Magic might not be a bad idea,_ Barry thought back.  _We'll send a message out to the League, expanding our search to other magic users._

Kara phone binged and Kara took it out and rolled her eyes. "Krypto," Kara said, showing a picture of Kara Wells in a bed with Powie, Krypto, and the two puppies. Kara Wells was smiling with all the dogs around her.

"That Kara is more dog-crazy than you," Barry chuckled as a moment later a portal opened, and Krypto came running out and to his spot.

"What, can't sleep without seeing the girls?" Kara asked, and Krypto gave a look up and left the device on the floor by his mistress's feet. Kara give a pet as he left and curled with Hex on the floor of the girls' room.


	14. Through the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the death of Martin still hanging over everyone, the League needs some relaxing time, and what better way than to celebrate Barry and Kara's anniversary by the lake where they got married? Time for a little fun, and a party.

-Mid May-

 _Kara,_ Barry called through the bond, running into the penthouse where Kara was with the girls. "You know our anniversary is coming up…" Barry started, and Kara nodded.

"I know the day we got married," Kara said with a smile, the two girls eating.

 _Well we didn't get to celebrate last year because you were on bedrest,_ Barry thought back, remembering Kara's pregnancy as he smiled, wiping food off Alura's face. "I figured we would do something extra special this year. I rented a house… by the lake we got married. It's beautiful and big enough we can have everyone there. Well might be a little cramped with everyone, but worth it for one weekend."

"The entire super family," Kara said with a smile. "I like."

"We leave tomorrow. Clark and Lois will meet us there tomorrow afternoon with the kids. Everyone else, the day after on Saturday," Barry said.

"What about Amelia?" Kara asked.

"She will come with Lena the next day. All arrangements are made." Barry said with a smirk. "The CatCo plane will take people from National. STAR Co. plane will take some people, and then head to Gotham for Ray and Lucy. L-Corp plane will head to Starling. I took care of everything, so all you have to do is nothing but enjoy."

"Oh, my hero," Kara said with a laugh and then kissed Barry.  _That sounds great._

-Karry Universe-

The next day, Barry ran with the kids in their stroller. The two girls were laughing, having fun and he could see Kara flying overhead with Hex and Krypto – the Kryptonians had their bags. It was kind of funny seeing Hex carry one in her mouth as she flew. Barry stopped in front of the house and Kara and her pets landed next to them.

"Wow," Kara said. The house was large, with trees around the place, gave them privacy and the house was right by the lake. She'd almost forgotten what the place looked like, it had been a long time since she was last here, marrying Barry.

"Three floors, plus an attic," Barry was saying. "Come." Barry opened the door with a key he had as they walked in to a very large living room where Kara, Krypto, and Hex dropped the bags they were carrying. "There are a lot of bedrooms upstairs. I'll show you the master later." Barry gave Kara a smirk. "First floor has living room, dining room… kitchen."

"Come on," Barry said, heading towards the back. They were right on the lake, but in the backyard, was also a pool. "Heated pool, cold lake." Kara chuckled at the joke. At this time of the year the lake water would be extra cold. Kara looked up at the mountains, smiling at the beautiful sight. "The boat on the dock is ours to use and so is everything in that boat house over there. And that grill." Barry pointed at a shiny grill on the deck.

"Ah, I know what we are doing tomorrow," Kara said with a smirk. Barry had a thing with grilling meat.

"Yes, I'm going to go to this meat place I hear is amazing. Some famous TV chief orders all her meat from there," Barry said. "In fact, going to head there now. And then stop in town to make reservations for tonight dinner with Clark and Lois."

 _Have fun,_  Kara thought, kissing them. "I'm going to put the girls in their bathing suits and floaties." Kara smiled at the pool, taking the girls out of their stroller and going to change them as Barry ran out.

By the time Clark and Lois showed up with Jason and Ella in tow, Kara was in the pool with the girls, both in a float laughing as they splashed water at super speeds. Kara was laughing as she gave them tiny splashes back and Krypto was swimming in the pool as well. Hex was lazily laying out in the sun.

Musty barked and jumped into the pool, running at her father and licking him when she got close. Musty did not see Krypto as much as Junior did, so while Junior was calm around his father, Musty did get a little eager at seeing him – something Kara could tell her dog did not like. "Aunt Kara," Ella and Jason called out. "Can we come swimming?"

"Of course, my little ones," Kara said with a laugh as Clark and Lois laughed now.

"Oh, I think I'll join too," Clark said smiling.

"This place is nice," Lois said looking around. "Although it could use some redecorating."

"We only rented it, Lois," Kara said, splashing out water at them which Lois dodged. Hex meowed, annoyed at getting hit herself. "Sorry Hex."

Soon Clark, Jason, and Ella were in the pool with Kara and the kids and Clark took the opportunity to play with his cousin. Grabbing her from behind and bringing her underwater. The girls laughed, watching their mom and uncle playfight. It had been a long time since the two playfought.

Jason and Ella smiled, holding onto the girl's tubes so to keep them still and to play with their cousins. Krypto and Musty had jumped out of the pool, avoiding the little waves the two other Kryptonian made and shook out their fur; the water hitting into Hex who meowed and jumped up onto the lawn chair, Lois was sitting on laughing. Lois reached over to pet the cat.

Soon Barry was standing beside Lois.

"Again," Barry said, tossing keys into the air and catching them.

"First time I have seen them do it in a pool," Lois said, smiling at Barry. The two had sat on the side a lot, watching Kara and Clark play fight many times. The two were used to it.

 _Don't destroy the pool,_ Barry thought to his wife, but could feel her amusement. Kara loved playing with her cousin and it was something they did not get to do a lot anymore. Barry was happy for her when she could. The two stopped soon after that and Kara took the girls out of their floats, with Clark's help, the four exiting the pool and letting Jason and Ella play.

"Musty!" Ella yelled at her dog, who jumped into the pool to join the two.

"What's with the car keys?" Kara asked, seeing the keys in Barry hand.

"Well, it's not easy to bring all that meat here by hand, even for the Flash. I rented a pick-up truck. Also, had to stop at the grocery store and grab some supplies. We're stocked," Barry said. "Hotdogs, hamburgers, steak, chicken…. Everything you could possibly want for a BBQ."

"And the dinner reservations for tonight?" Lois asked, turning to Barry. She had picked out the restaurant after all.

"Made," Barry said with a smile. "Great choice Lois."

"Seems you two have planned everything," Kara said with a smile.

"And we have a couple of hours before the meal," Barry said.

"I got a question. What's the sleeping arrangement?" Clark asked with a smirk.

"For tonight, it's anywhere," Barry said. "Tomorrow, more sharing done. Jason and Ella will share with Robin." Dick was coming along with his son and Barbra Gordon along with Roy. They were choosing to find their own way instead of having a plane pick them up. "Now I'm going to go for a swim myself." Barry kissed his girls before kissing Kara. He ran out and returned in a second, changed into a bathing suit.

He jumped into the pool, causing a big splash. "Uncle Barry!" Jason and Ella complained.

"Come on J.J., Ella," Barry called, out splashing at them. The two kids smirked at each other before going to splash back. Clark handed Alura to Lois, who smiled at the wet babies before going into the pool joining Barry as his kids ganged up on him.

Hex meowed at all the water, coming up and ran into the house causing Kara to laugh. "Lois, help me get these two dry and into clothes," Kara asked, Lois smiled, getting up and following Kara.

"Really this place could be really beautiful with…"

"Rented," Kara reminded Lois, who laughed as they went up to the room where Kara had out the girls' stuff before.

….

That night Clark, Kara, Barry, Lois, and the kids were at the restaurant sitting at a table. The girls were in their highchair, making a mess out of a piece of bread. Jason and Ella were waiting patiently for their chicken fingers. "I got to say, this is a beautiful place," Kara said, leaning into Barry as they looked at the sunset over the lake through the window. Clark and Lois were turned around in their seat to see the color shining off the lake as the sun started to disappear behind the mountains.

"Remember our wedding night," Barry said, sharing the memories of the night: the two of them floating above the lake, swearing they were strong enough to get through anything if they worked together.  _Let's do that again tonight. It's been a long time since I floated in your arms._

"Lois, Clark, can you take care of bedtime tonight?" Kara asked immediately at that, wanting to bring Barry up again.

"Sure," Clark said with a smile as their waitress came out with their meals.

Lois held up her glass when the waitress was gone. "To old times," Lois said with a smile.

"And to today," Clark added as he lifted his glass.

"And all the times yet to come," Barry and Kara said together, holding up their glasses as well, chinking them together. Ella and Jason eating their food and Kara and Barry turned around after taking a sip of their drink to feed Alura and Nora before going to their own food.

When they got back to the house, Clark and Lois took the girls right away. "I got this," Lois said, giving Nora a kiss. She loved being with her nieces. "You two go."

Kara and Barry smiled as they ran out the back and Kara took Barry in her arms. Flying up high into the night sky so as not to be seen, the two floated over the lake; the rising moon shining on the lake made an impressive view as they smiled.

"It feels so long ago when it was our wedding night," Kara said, looking down, remembering as Firestorm, Atom, Clark, and a couple of other flew past them in a race. "But also… just like yesterday." She felt a moment of sorrow as she thought of Martin again, so early into his Firestorm days and now…

 _Through all that we still have each other,_ Barry thought, a little forcefully as he knew what she was thinking.  _And so much more._ Thoughts of their girls in their head as they floated above the lake.  _We should go get some sleep, the masses are coming tomorrow._

-Karry Universe-

The first people who showed up the next day were Lena, Amelia, Connor, and Team Canary.

"Where's dad?" Kara asked, hugging Connor.

"He went on the STAR Co. plane with Eliza," Connor told Kara. "I decided to come here with… Lena." Connor gave Lena a look. The two hadn't decided if Connor was calling her mom yet or not. It was a bit weird. Neither of the two had really defined their relationship. Lena loved having him around and buying him stuff, and Connor liked being with her, but they were just not sure if Connor should call Lena mom yet.

"Dad!" A voice yelled out, and Morgan jumped out of the car and ran at Clark.

"Oh, and we brought Morgan as well," Lena said. "So, what's going on with your father and foster mom?" The question was directed at Kara, who raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Kara said, and Connor laughed. Barry was saying hello to Laurel, Oliver, Paula, William, and Jack, but looked over at Kara with a shrug. "Dad and Eliza? No… I don't… well he does spend a lot of time at Meta home."

"A lot of time," they heard a voice say, and Karen landed with Junior next to her. M'Gann and J'onn were behind her. Then Astra landed with Ha next to her. Astra didn't have the red sunlight bracelet on, which made Kara smile. It seemed J'onn was leaving it off more often now. "We flew here."

"I see," Kara said, welcoming her little sister/cousin/clone. "Ha, glad you could join."

"Well Astra asked me," Ha said with a smile. "And John, Hal, and Jade send their regards, but they are unable to join. Business." Kara nodded as she greeted them.

"Well everyone, food is in the back. Barry's already getting the grill ready," Kara said, and Barry ran back in at those words. He had spent the morning after breakfast getting the meat ready to cook. Joe and Henry were going to help him when they got here.

Not long later Eliza and Zor showed up with Ray and Lucy. Lucy holding baby Brandon in her arms.

"Eliza, so glad you came," Kara said, hugging her foster mother and smiling at Lucy with baby Brandon. The Palmers going into the house after they said their hellos to find Lois, more than likely.

"One of my employees is staying at the meta home to give me the weekend off," Eliza said. "But I did bring two extras." Out of the car came two very familiar girls: Romana and Starfire came running up, both hugging Kara. "I figured they were part of the super family. More than the others."

"It's good to have you here," Kara said to the two giving them a hug. "My niece and nephew, Jason and Ella are playing in the backyard. Go join." The two yelled, out running to the back.

"Where are the girls?" Caitlin and Ronnie asked, coming out of another car with Garfield and Cisco; Lisa, Snart, and Mick also coming out.

"With Lois," Kara said smiling at Garfield. "You didn't bring the twins?" She asked Ronnie, having expected Cody and Michelle to show up as well.

"Cody wanted to come but Michelle…" Ronnie made a face as he said her name; while Michelle had agreed to become part of Firestorm to keep Ronnie alive, she had been difficult since with training and going out as a superhero. "Besides, they aren't really part of the super family yet, and I can survive two days without them."

…

Through the day more people started to show. The large house got smaller by the hour, being very crowded by this point. Garfield had transformed into a large fish to swim into the pool, causing his mother and the twins to laugh. Romana, Jason, Ella, Starfire, and Robin were playing by the lake with Dick keeping a watchful eye on them. Mick and Snart had taken the boat, seeming to celebrate as they got it started.

 _Do they think they stole that?_ Barry asked in his head. He, Joe, and Henry were all by the grill, making a ton of food.

 _I think so,_  Kara thought. She was with Lois, Lucy, and had the girls watching the lake.  _Should we tell them it's ours to use?_

 _No, let them have their fun,_ Barry thought.  _At least they did not go into the boathouse and find the jet skis._ Kara laughed as she went back to her conversation with her friends.

"Alex, what do you want to eat?" Sara asked her wife who had a chip bowl by her. "I think hotdogs are ready. Chicken?"

"I don't know," Alex said putting her hand on her stomach. She had started gaining weight.

"Alex you're pregnant. You're going to start to show," Sara said, sitting beside her wife and kissing her head.

"Should I be getting this big, this fast?" Alex asked as Laurel came over to grab the chips.

"Well, look at the bright side. You're not the only one gaining weight. Laurel has gained a pound or two," Sara said, joking with her sister.

"Hey!" Laurel commented, a fist full of chips in her hand.

"It's true sister. I mean can you even fit in your Black Canary costume anymore?" Sara said with a laugh.

"She's right," Paula said with a smirk and Laurel stuck out her tongue at them as Alex laughed.

"Okay, I think I will take that hotdog," Alex said, and Sara got up to go to the men grilling meats to get food for Alex.

Once a lot of the food was grilled, Barry stepped aside, and Kara moved up to him.

The girls were in a playpen with Garfield, Lucy and Lois were nearby with baby Brandon in their arms. This was the first super family event with Brandon, so he had been passed around a bit. The girls were already fed, but they had a piece of bread in their hands the three babies were picking at. "We just wanted to say something," Barry said holding up a glass. "We want to thank everyone for being here to celebrate our anniversary together."

"In the years since we got married," Kara continued, as if this was a speech they had prepared – they hadn't, but the bond helped them share all their thoughts without second guessing. "We have been through a lot; like seriously a lot since the last gathering by this lake. And there are some people who were there and not here today now… either through death," thoughts went to Felicity and Martin, "or because of medical reason." Laurel put an arm around Oliver as Thea was brought up. Still in her coma back in Starling. "Or life brought them down a new road." Joe turned around from the grill, smiling as Iris and Eddie were mentioned. "And there's one person who was not there but became family afterward who didn't get here today." Wally put an arm around Jesse as Jax was mentioned. "To them they are still our family and even though they cannot be here in person, they are here in spirit and our hearts."

"And then there are the ones who were at our wedding who are still with us today. We have had a long journey together," Barry said. "And I hope in years to come we are all by this lake together. And to the people who are in our Super Family who just could not make it here today we hope they are here next year."

"And then to the ones who were not at our weddings either because we had not met you yet," Kara smiled at Lena, Donna, Diana, and many more who had come into their lives after their wedding. "Or you had not been born yet." At that a cry came out from the babies, making people giggle and Kara also looked over at Connor and Morgan. "Or you had just not come back yet." A smile was given to Zor and Ha. "We welcome you into our Superfamily. You being here, it completes us, and we hope you're here for many more years to come."

"And to you two," Clark spoke up. Morgan was by his dad's side, always happy to be with Clark. "We came here once to celebrate your love, and I would gladly come here every year. Your love has brought us together. Made this super family. Made the Justice League. I'd follow you to the end of the world."

"You keep us strong," Diana agreed. "So, to many more years of the two of you." Everyone agreed as they all took a sip of their drink.

"Hey man," Cisco said coming up with the music box Barry had given Kara on Christmas. "I got it programed."

"Thanks," Barry said, taking it and winding it up. Putting it down, the hologram started and music played, but no words, instead Barry started to sing. "I can't remember when you weren't there," Barry sang as the holographic picture started showing them in college. "When I didn't care for anyone but you. I swear we've been through everything there is. Can't imagine anything we've missed. Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do."

Kara smiled as everyone was silent. Barry not noticing Cisco was filming. "Through the years. You've never let me down. You turned my life around. The sweetest days I've found I found with you. Through the years I've never been afraid. I've loved the life we've made. And I'm so glad I've stayed. Right here with you. Through the years." Pictures of the super family started to show as the twins clapped.

"I can't remember what I used to do. Who I trusted whom, I listened to before. I swear you've taught me everything I know. Can't imagine needing someone so. But through the years it seems to me I need you more and more." Kara smiled deciding not to let Barry be the only one singing so joined in.

"Through the years. Through all the good and bad. I knew how much we had. I've always been so glad to be with you. Through the years. It's better every day. You've kissed my tears away. As long as it's okay. I'll stay with you. Through the years." Everyone smiled sadly as the video showed news articles of their time as Supergirl and the Flash. "Through the years when everything went wrong." At that, newspaper articles of Jax death and Martin showed. "Together we were strong. I know that I belong right here with you. Through the years I never had a doubt. We'd always work things out. I've learned what love's about. By loving you. Through the years."

Barry put his arm around Kara as they went to the last verse "Through the years you've never let me down. You've turned my life around. The sweetest days I've found I've found with you. Through the years it's better every day. You've kissed my tears away. As long as it's okay. I'll stay with you. Through the years." Barry and Kara kissed as the video started. It was of them giving their wedding vows and Kara smiled.

"I got it," Cisco said with a smile waving his phone. "New Karry Karaoke video."

"Oh come on," Barry said seeming annoyed. "You're doing it now?"

"Well someone has to now that Iris is gone," Cisco said, causing many to laugh. "I should make cameras that hover on their own. Make it easier to video. Could work well for STAR Gaming and normal STAR as well." Cisco seemed to have an idea in his head as there was a glint in his eyes.

"Might be a good idea," Lena said causing eyes to look at her. "What? I'm still their competition." People giggled at that. "And you know that holographic music box would be a great seller. Why doesn't STAR Co. sell them?" Barry and Kara gave each other a look, not sure why they hadn't marketed the boxes. "I won't steal the idea." Lena gave a nod as Amelia gave her boss a smirk.

"Don't worry. L-Corp's got some stuff they don't," Amelia said, winking and Lena smirked.

"New rule," Joe said flipping a burger on the grill before turning around. "No STAR Co. or L-Corp talk at super family gatherings."

"I agree," Eliza and Zor said together. The two standing near each other both with a plate in their hands as people spoke out, liking the rule.

"Agreed," the owners of the respected companies said together.

"Now let's get those ribs on," Henry said, smiling at Cat who had been sitting near him. Joe gave a smile as Henry came to help him with the ribs.

"Another song," Caitlin yelled out as food cooked and a chant of 'Karry' started around the backyard.

"Kawy," a small voice shut everyone up and everyone turned to the playpen. Nora, Alura, and Garfield were standing on the edge. "Kawy!" Nora yelled out, followed by her sister. Then Garfield joined the two.

"You two have no choice now," Caitlin said with a laugh at the kids.

"You're teaching them bad habits," Kara said with a laugh, going to go pick up Alura as Barry took Nora. The two smiled as they then started to sing again for the group and the girls.

The gathered crowds enjoyed their time and stories of the past. Lucy and Cat officially told everyone the story of the day Barry proposed – the competition between Winn, James, and Adam. Winn had gotten red and seemed to want to hide behind Amelia who was laughing at that one. Clark and Lois told about finding Barry and Kara making out in their apartment all those years ago. Even Snart told the story about back when he was a villain and discovered their identities, much to the annoyance of some.

It was after the sun went down and desert was being served and the stories stopped that Kara finally got a moment alone with Barry. "So, what's wrong?" Kara asked, knowing Barry was getting nervous. He was hiding something from her. She knew that.

 _Do you like this place?_ Barry asked in his head.

 _Yeah, it's nice,_ Kara thought to Barry, smiling at the darkened lake. Dick and Oliver were playing with Jason, Ella, Robin, Romana, and Starfire. Starfire was flying over their heads. Clark flew up in the air to join Starfire, giving the girl a smile as Karen also joined. Connor, Morgan, and Carter all ran onto the sand to play with the others. A ball got thrown to them from Jack, who was smiling. Kara loved watching the scene. Her family playing and having fun.

 _Good, because I lied,_ Barry said, making Kara raise an eyebrow, shocked as she looked at her husband.  _This place wasn't for rent. It was for sale._

 _Are you saying we own this house?_ Kara asked, and Barry nodded.

 _And the boats, jet skis, and all the water equipment as well,_ Barry thought back, wondering what Kara would say or do. Kara didn't say anything though. Her emotions were blank and Barry, for once, didn't know what she was going to say.

"You two," Caitlin said, interrupting them. "I'm going to put the girls and Garfield to bed. Lucy already brought Brandon up."

"Hold on a second Caity," Kara said. "Everyone!" Kara yelled out, and when that didn't do it Krypto barked loudly, followed by Musty and Junior. Hex appeared out of nowhere to give a loud meow to join the dogs. Everyone soon quieted down. "Now that I have your attention. Does everyone like this place?" There was a call out of 'yes' from multiple people. "Well, we own it." Kara yelled out, a smile on her face.

"I'm redecorating," Lois called out, causing Kara to laugh and Barry could feel her happy and amused emotions. She was not angry.

"You're not mad," Barry said, very relieved.

"A little upset you lied," Kara told him. "But owning a piece of property on the lake where I married the love of my life. I can't be mad about that. We can bring our girls here every summer. Teach them to swim here. I love it." Kara kissed Barry, who kissed back, a smile on his face.

They had a summer home, a place to love. It was perfect.


	15. Costly Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkseid surprises the Justice League when he attacks a very different location then what they are used to. Meanwhile, Alex and Sara get a very big surprise…

-May 25th 2018-

"So," Cisco said looking down at the computer at the end of an intensive training session.

Kara and Barry were in their outfits, and they, along with Cisco, Caitlin and their kids were on the field STAR Labs owned. Caitlin was sitting at a computer too, and the three kids were playing on the grass with all three parents keeping their eyes on them.

"Barry still cannot figure out how to summon that speedforce suit again; you two can't get the sharing power thing down again; we still cannot find Doctor Fate or any magic users, come to think of it; we're still down two Justice League members with only Citizen Steel to add to the team… Is there any good news?"

Kara and Barry rolled their eyes as Cisco summarized their training and recent events. "Nora and Alura turn one in a few days," Barry commented, and Kara smiled, going to kiss her husband for that one.

"And Barry has gotten faster," Caitlin commented reasonably. "You keep getting faster. And Kara is doing well as well. They are at the top of their game."

"We need to be," Kara said going and picking up the running girls, glad even with the speed force they were still slower than her. "And I got some last-minute planning to do for their birthday."

 _Race you home,_ Barry thought, running ahead of Kara as Kara jumped into the air with the girls in her arms. Garfield cried out as his friends left so Caitlin went and picked up her son kissing his head.

"I meant for Darkseid, not personal lives," Cisco moaned to himself more than anyone as the super couple left. He sighed as Caitlin smirked at him.

"At least we got some training down. Come on let's go back to the lab," Caitlin said, as Cisco started packing up their equipment, putting it in their van.

-Karry Universe-

Alex and Sara were at Alex doctor's appointment. They were getting the result of the baby's health, not to mention any other detail they needed to know at this crucial stage. "Well everything looks good," the doctor was saying, "but I have some news for you," she gave a smile to the two. "Don't worry, it's good news: you're having more than one child."

"We're having twins?" Alex asked as Sara took her hand with a smile. They were used to having two babies around whenever they had Nora and Alura.

"No… triplets," the doctor said, making Sara and Alex look at each other as the doctor showed the ultrasound she had just done, pointing out where each was to show them their babies. Neither had been expecting that, and neither took in what else the doctor had to say as they made their next appointment and left the office.

It was only when they were in the car did they acknowledge what had just happened.

"Hey," Sara broke the silence, taking one hand off the wheel and taking Alex's hand with it. "We're going to be okay. Three babies. We can take it." She knew Alex was nervous the minute triplets had been mentioned. She had gone quiet.

"I… I… need to see Kara," Alex said right away, turning to look at Sara. "Please, Sara."

Sara gave a nod, taking her hand off of Alex's and taking out her communicator. She knew how special the relationship between Alex and Kara was, how close the two were. It made sense for Alex to want her sister. "Gideon, where is Supergirl?" Sara asked.

"Currently in her penthouse," Gideon's voice was heard. Sara put on the blinker and went to get on the highway. She had to drive to Central in rush hour traffic, which was not fun with everyone who commuted between the sister cities for work, but she'd do it for Alex.

-Karry Universe-

"So that's done," Kara said, hanging up the phone and smiling at Barry who had just finished changing the girls. "Everything is planned. The entertainment. The food. The place."

 _Think we're doing a little too much for their first birthday?_  Barry thought to his wife, wondering if they had gone too far. It wasn't like the girls were going to remember much of it, if anything.

"No," Kara said, shaking her head with a smirk. "And we can always do it again for later birthdays." Kara kissed Barry. "I love you." Kara smiled, just feeling she had to say that.

"I love you more," Barry said, smirking as they went into an old routine they had not done for a while.

"No, I love you more," Kara said as the elevator opened and out walked Alex and Sara.

"Oh," Alex moaned. "I thought you'd stopped that years ago?"

"I didn't think you had a keycard," Kara said, turning around to face her sister and sister-in-law at that.

"I asked Gideon," Sara said. "You didn't answer the bell." Kara gave Barry a look now – he had been the one to decide recently to attach Gideon to certain electronics around their house. They had made Gideon after all, and rarely used her for personal use. It made sense to add her around the place.

 _What wrong with the bell?_ Kara asked and Barry shrugged. Neither had heard the bell ring.

"I'll get on that," Barry said, going over to the Gideon device he had put in apartment to see what had gone wrong with the bell.

"So, what's going on? I thought you had a doctor's appointment," Kara said, sitting on the couch and patting it to tell the other two to sit down.

"We were… well… we… we're having triplets," Alex said as Sara put an arm around her. Kara didn't say anything as Barry turned around for a second at that but turned back to his work. He would let the girls handle that one.

Kara remained silent for a moment before saying: "I guess Snart's boys did their job well." She smiled as she said it and laughed.

"Kara…" Alex moaned, but Sara chuckled though at Kara's joke.

-Karry Universe-

Caitlin had put Garfield back down in the playpen in the Superflash Cave as Cisco was putting all their readings into the computers. Jesse had been hanging out in the lab and gave them a nod as they came in, but barely turned around.

It was a few minutes of silent working when they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Cisco asked, turning around as a large portion of the ceiling came crashing down, directly above the playpen.

"No!" Caitlin yelled, seeing it and a large vine wall grew right from the solid ground as though it was soil, and blocked the ceiling from hitting Garfield. Jesse ran up and grabbed the baby from the playpen, planning on getting him out. She was the fastest one, able to get Garfield to safety easier.

"Oh no…" Cisco moaned as they saw who came into the cave. Darkseid.

"Where is it?!" Darkseid shouted threateningly as he hit his fist into the ground, creating a hole into the basement below. Cisco had to use his power to avoid getting hit as he pushed a button to have Gideon alert the Justice League. They needed help now. He then went for a weapon.

"I don't know what you're looking for, but no one hurts my son!" Caitlin cried, still pissed off as plants continued to grow – this time going to attack Darkseid.

The ground around them shook and Caitlin didn't realize her eyes were glowing. Plants grew out of the floor as though it was soil and went to attack Darkseid. Darkseid started blasting the plants, fighting with Caitlin as Cisco shot him with a blaster.

-Karry Universe-

"What do you want me to say Alex?" Kara asked with a smile. "I had two kids and didn't know until they were out of me. It's going to be tough, but you have time to prepare and you have Sara by your side. The two of you can do this together. And I'm here for anything you need. Even if that's just money."

"That's what I needed to hear from you," Alex said, hugging her sister. She just needed Kara, who was a mom, to confirm what she was thinking – and Sara by her side. That it might be harder for them with three, but they could and would do it.

"And possibly the money offer," Sara said, causing Kara to chuckle, but then alarms started sounding, and Kara took out her communicator.

"No way," Kara said, jumping up and ripping open her shirt. Barry was already in his outfit and running out the door as Sara checked her communicator. "Take care of the girls." Nora and Alura cried out as their mother left and Krypto and Hex followed suit, both dressed in their outfits as well.

"What?" Alex asked, watching Kara leave and looking over at her wife.

"Darkseid is attacking STAR labs," Sara said. "My costume is in the car. Along with the canary cry. I'm going to go help." Alex took a deep breath, suddenly nervous and scared for her wife. If something were to happen to Sara she would be alone with three kids now.

Sara seeming to get it as she kissed Alex's cheek. "I'll be fine," Sara said, going to elevator to get down.

Alex sighed, knowing Sara was always going to run into danger – and her job wasn't exactly safe. Their kids would need to get used to it. Alura cried out. "Mama!" Alura yelled, seeming mad her parents were gone it seemed

"You're going to have to get used to it too," Alex smiled at the two, knowing the dangerous life the parents lived; knowing her sister and brother-in-law would always run to danger as well.

"Ah," Alura replied sharply, Alex frowning at this, wondering if the girl was now trying to say her name.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry were the fastest to getting to the lab, surprised at what they saw as they ran in: Plants covered the entire building, and the two guessed the cause. The Superflash cave was a mess though – the floor was gone and Darkseid was in the basement, blasting holes into the floor like he had done at so many other places. Caitlin was on the floor too, injured but not dead and Cisco came running in with a weapon.

Kara was fast to grab Caitlin – their friend had put on a good fight, but it was time to get her safe. Barry, Krypto and Hex launched attacks against Darksied as Firestorm showed when Kara took Caitlin.

"Liberty Belle, where are you?" Kara asked into her con, knowing Jesse was in the lab when Darkseid attacked. She had been in the lab all day.

"I took Garfield to the meta home for Eliza to watch," Jesse said. "On my way back." Kara nodded using her x-ray vision to assess Caitlin; she had a bump on her head but seemed fine besides that. Bringing her to the meta home real fast was a good idea, so Kara flew at her top speed, putting Caitlin on the couch to Eliza's surprise before going back out.

When she got back, Darkseid was fighting with Flash, Krypto, Hex, Firestorm, Cisco with his gun, Liberty Belle, White Canary using her canary cry, Superman, and Wonder Woman. There were holes all over the basement floor as Kara used her heat vision on Darkseid and Jade, the newest Green Lantern, showed up in time to block a scattered blast that could have seriously hurt the League.

"It should be here! I will find where its hidden!" Darkseid yelled, releasing another powerful blast which knocked everyone over. Jade used her green lantern powers to take most of the blast again, but by the time everyone was up, Darkseid had flown into the air and was gone.

"No one follow," Kara instructed, taking breaths. She then turned to Jade. "I think it's time to put you up for a membership vote."

"Really?" Jade asked. She had been working hard to improve her powers and skills to join so when she saw that breaking news that STAR Labs was under attack she had come over straight away.

"I think it's about time," John said, appearing next to them with Hal by his side. "And sorry we're late. We were too far out."

"Well you're not doing a membership vote on this computer," Clark commented, flying out of the basement and into what remained of the Superflash cave. "I have not seen a lab so destroyed since I went to go confront Maxwell Lord after what he did to James." Kara had to give a small smile as Clark mentioned back to when Lord had tried to make James a superhero robot after death only for it to backfire very badly.

"Wow, that's a name from the past," Jade said, having remembered when Lord Enterprises and Maxwell Lord were a big thing. "What ever happened to him?"

"He's hiding out on an island in Croatia," Clark said with a smirk. He had tracked down Lord but the man was a coward. Being afraid of Superman coming to get revenge and having to sell his company to Lena Luthor was punishment enough.

"I ran around the lab," Barry said, stopping in front of the group. "Only the cave and directly underneath are destroyed. The rest of the lab is fine."

"What was here?" Diana asked, looking around the basement. "What is Darkseid looking for?"

"Nothing important was down there," Cisco was the one who answered. "This used to be our morgue. Back when Eobard was in charge there were some experimentations on dead bodies who were donated to science, but all those type of experiments are at Palmer now. We do use the freezer if we have to keep something cold, but mostly storage. Old inventions." Cisco wiped some blood off his forehead. "Got to tell you. Caitlin was a lifesaver. If it wasn't for her, we probably would have died. Gar too."

"Where is she? And Gar?" Firestorm asked, worried.

"I brought her to meta home," Kara said, "Gar's already there," and without another word, Firestorm flew off. "This is going to need a press conference." Kara mumbled as Hex jumped onto her shoulders as she flew up to see the damage with her own eyes. Krypto joined the two. "Okay, salvage anything from the cave. Bring it to Watchtower."

"Cisco, you and Caitlin will be working from there until we can fix this," Barry added, knowing where his wife was going. "And put Jade up for her vote." Jade had to smile as she joined her fellow Lanterns taking computers and equipment out from the damage.

 _We're going to need to get this rebuilt,_ Barry thought, seeming exhausted.

 _Press conference, rebuilding… it can wait for tomorrow,_ Kara thought.  _Let's go home. Grab Sara._

-Karry Universe-

When they got in, Alex had one of the girls in her arms, feeding her a bottle. "You're okay," Alex said, relieved. Since they had left she had been nervous.

"Diaper changed," they heard a voice and Amelia came down the stairs with the other girl in her arms. "Hey, told you they would be fine."

"What are you doing back here?" Kara asked.

"Lena sent me back by helicopter when she heard of the attack," Amelia said with a smirk. It was nice being close to the boss. "Oh, and she says she knows a good construction company that will give you a good deal."

Barry nodded appreciatively to Amelia as he took the girl from Alex. "You're a natural," Barry told Alex. "All three of your children will be very lucky." Alex smiled. "And you're staying for dinner. And the night. We have an extra room for you two." Sara opened her mouth to argue.

"Not taking a no," Kara chimed in, and Sara shut her mouth, knowing the two were serious.

"Yeah, you know I haven't really gotten to spend time with you two or get to know you since I got here," Amelia said, putting the girl she had in her arms in the playpen.

"You didn't know Alex on your world?" Kara asked, suddenly curious and realizing one thing they had never asked Amelia. "Was I a Danvers on your Earth?" So far, she had only met one other Kara who was a Danvers: SuperEarth. Mutant was a Kent, Prime was a Wells, and New Justice was a Lane.

"Yes and no," Amelia said, making the pair look at her, confused. "You had the last name Danvers before marrying Barry, but there was a rift between you two."

"Alien parasites," Kara, Barry, Alex, and even Sara who had heard the story enough said together.

"What?" Amelia asked, confused as Alura giggled.

"Nothing," Barry said with a laugh, kissing Kara as they remembered Alex's worst drunk day. "Go on. A rift?"

"Okay… well, Jeremiah died not long after Kara came to them. Eliza drank, Alex drank too and went wild. Kara actually had to save Alex's life at one point. It was too much for new-to-Earth Kara, so she ran to Metropolis and begged Clark to let her live with him. He agreed after hearing what was going on. He then trained Kara into Supergirl. I only met Alex a few times." Amelia explained.

"Well, let's get to know each other then," Alex said with a smile. "You're technically my children's aunt."

"There are a lot of aunts," Sara said with a laugh. Everyone in the superfamily had taken the title of Aunt or Uncle, and they were happy with that.

"I got to make a few phone calls, and make sure Caitlin is okay," Kara said, excusing herself to the office as Barry started preparing a dinner and Alex went to help.

"So, did you know me?" Sara asked Amelia now. "I know you didn't know Olly or Felicity so…"

"Yeah," Amelia said, surprising Sara. "You were key in Barry, Kara, and Clark taking down the League of Assassins. You contacted them… inside mole." Sara raised an eyebrow at that but then had a thought.

"League of Assassins… Magic… I am  _such_ an idiot," Sara said jumping up. "I need a phone. I need to track down someone."

"What?" Barry asked as Sara jumped up suddenly.

"I think I know how to find magic users. If not Doctor Fate then someone else," Sara said, a look in her eyes.

"Go," Barry and Alex said at the same time.

"Thank you, Amelia, you're a genius," Sara said, heading for the elevator. Her phone was in the car and she needed it.

Amelia blinked as Sara left. "I know but… thank you?" Amelia responded in confusion, not sure what else to say and not even sure what she had said.

-Karry Universe-

"Did you find your contact?" Alex asked Sara the next day. Sara had spent all night making phone calls – more phone calls than Kara had. She was at the cave DEO now, making some last-minute staff changes, since she was going to officially be working out of the DEO inside National City soon.

"She's hard to find," Sara said. "But I got a lead. I'm going to need to go to Starling soon. But after the girl's birthday." Sara kissed Alex's cheek. "I hope that's…"

"Yes," Alex said, waving it off as J'onn walked in.

"I heard I missed some excitement yesterday, but with good reason," J'onn announced with a smile, but headed directly to Astra. "Arm." J'onn said, holding out his hand. Astra held out her arm, confused. The red sunlight bracelet and the bracelet from Ha were both on the same arm, but it was the red sun bracelet that J'onn wanted as he promptly broke it in half, surprising everyone as he took out a piece of paper. "You're a free woman Astra. This document is signed by the President. You can have your powers or make a new power dampener. You can quit and get a new job if you want. And you can live on your own away from Alex. You're free."

Alex and Sara looked at each other at that, suddenly worried, and started whispering to each other as Astra took the news in. "Thank… thank you," Astra said, shocked.

"You deserve it," J'onn said, giving Astra a smile before going back to work.

"Erm, Astra?" Alex said; she and Sara having been whispering it over. "We need to tell you something." Astra nodded, waiting. "We found out… well, yesterday we found out that we're having triplets."

"Congratulations," Astra said, smiling. "But if this is your way of saying you want me and Karen out now you'll have to…"

"No, no! This is our way of saying we want you to stay," Sara said, surprising Astra. "Our jobs are dangerous and three is a lot. Having an extra hand in the house, you and Karen, would be providing would be helpful. And knowing there is someone there for our kids if we get stuck doing something…"

"We want you to stay," Alex finished.

"Well then, it's lucky I have no plans on leaving," Astra said with a smile. "Although I would like a transfer to the National City DEO headquarters." Her eyes were on Alex at this, who smiled and nodded.

"I can arrange that..." Alex said, biting her lip and adding, "Aunt Astra." Astra smiled. Despite telling Alex a long time ago she could call her 'aunt' she hadn't. It was nice now.

Alex hugged Astra and then Sara did as well.

-Karry Universe-

Kara took a breath as she stood in front of STAR labs, the press around. She went up to the microphone.

"Yesterday, the being known as Darkseid attacked the lab for reasons unknown. We thank the Justice League for their speedy response and are thankful no one got hurt." Kara smiled. Caitlin was the worst injury but all she had was a bump on the head. It was lucky. More than luck, really.

She had to wonder if whatever Diana had done to him on their first encounter had made Darkseid a little less dangerous. Granted both Jax and Martin were dead and Thea in a coma, someone like Darksied should have been able to wipe the Justice League from the face of the earth if he had the chance. But he hadn't.

"As of now no known motive is known, but we are investigating." Kara continued, speaking about Darkseid's attack.

A reporter raised her hand and Kara called on her. "Plants were used to attack Darkseid and that is not a Justice League power."

"Is there a question in there?" Kara asked, wondering if this would come up.

"Do you have a meta human on staff?" The reporter asked.

"STAR Co. does not discriminate based on sexual orientation, gender, race, planet of origin, or meta human abilities," Kara said plainly. "Yes, we hire meta humans, as long as they are qualified for the job, but for their privacy I will not say anymore. I will say it's due to this meta human's speedy response that the attack was not worst before the Justice League arrived. Any other questions?" Kara noticed all hands going up and she bet most of that was about Caitlin and her powers.

She was right.

…..

At the airport, the STAR Co. press conference was on air, and a man going through security with a hoodie on was looking at it as he handed his passport to the immigration employee.

"Where have you been?" The normal question was asked.

"Croatia," the man said, eyes still on the TV.

"For how long?" The employee seemed bored as he asked.

"A couple years," he replied.

"That's a long time to be away," the immigration employee said, raising an eyebrow. "What kept you away from home so long?"

"Personal reasons," the man said. "But I have come back."

"Well everything seems to be in order," the immigration employee stamped the passport. "Welcome home Mr. Lord."

The man smiled as he took off his hoodie and lowered sunglasses; Maxwell Lord was smiling back. "It's good to be back," Maxwell Lord said, giving one last glance to Kara on the screen as he walked towards baggage claim.


	16. A Very Karry First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Alura are turning one and it's time to celebrate.

May 28th, 2018/Nora and Alura's First Birthday-

Kara and Barry smiled as they came into the room. Their girls were already awake as they picked up the pair.

"Happy birthday," Kara said, hugging Nora close and kissing her forehead. Nora blew out freeze breath at her. Barry had Alura and was kissing her as well, smiling, sharing the memories of the day one year ago, with Kara. Kara had to hold back a chuckle as she remembered Barry feeling her pregnancy pains.

"So, is everything set?" Barry asked as they went down the stairs to give the girls their breakfast.

"Only thing I am not sure on is the multiverse guests we invited," Kara said. The couple had decided to send invites out to their multiverse family as well.

"Prime has not gotten back to us," Barry said with a shrug.

 _Something going on?_ Kara thought, curious as she fed the girls, but Barry merely shrugged again. They had to get in touch with Prime sooner or later. "Too bad. Wells would have loved this."

"And SuperEarth said thanks for the invite but they're not coming," Barry added, and Kara nodded. They had invited SuperEarth, but they didn't know them that well. Lately it seemed SuperEarth had picked up a better friendship with New Justice anyway, and they figured some earths would connect better than others.

"They did send that present." Barry pointed to a box nearby, which was opened and had some clothes inside it. "As for New Justice…" Barry paused as a familiar portal opened in their living room, and out jumped Rae Garrick, although not in her Flash outfit. She had a puppy in her arms and was with a girl whom neither knew.

"…Rae said yes," Barry completed his sentence, smiling at his alternate Earth cousin.

"Hey Kara, Barry," Rae said with a smile. She had a large bag in her hands. "Thanks for the lift Gypsy." Rae turned to the girl with her.

"No problem. I'll pick you up later," the woman called Gypsy said, opening another portal and leaving.

"Where's your Frankie?" Kara asked, remembering the jerk counterpart to her friend.

"Um…. No longer in the Justice League," Rae said making Kara and Barry look at each other as the puppy with her found Krypto and was looking at him and Hex. "It's…. well… Gypsy's easier to get a ride from now that Frankie is not a member. She's his new girlfriend."

"Oh, so you finally dumped the jerk?" Barry asked, and Rae's mouth opened wide at that.

"You thought he was a jerk too?" Rae asked, and Kara and Barry actually laughed at that. "Someone could have clued me in." Rae mumbled, as she noticed her puppy seeming to be annoying Krypto. "Clark, that's not your dad." Clark moaned as he returned to his mistress's feet.

"So, you dating anyone else?" Kara asked curious.

"Yeah," Rae said nodding her head, not sure how to tell them. This didn't really seem the place or the time, but it was best to get this over with. "It's you."

"Oh," Kara said, feeling the surprise through her bond with Barry too. "Me?" Kara asked and Rae nodded. "A little weird, but different world and hey Supergirl and the Flash." Kara had to smile at Barry at that. "Nice puppy." Kara decided to change the subject. "Clark, you said?" Rae nodded again with a smile as Clark barked.

"Oh presents," Rae said putting the bag she was carrying on the couch and reaching to go into it. "This thing is heavy." Rae took out an album. "When I told Aunt Nora I was coming here for their birthday she wanted to put together photos. So that the girls would always know their grandmother's face and what she would have looked like when older. She made copies of a ton of photos. Spent days on it, having a blast."

Barry took the gift, flipping open a page, intrigued himself. Nora was in every picture, but there were multiple other pictures. Some with Henry, Rae, and it seemed to be the Wests. Only the West family seemed larger. There was one or two with her Barry as well and he couldn't help but smile at it. "And from me," Rae added, taking out two stuffed animals. "Two Natus. A red and white."

"Natu…?" Kara said with a smile. She remembered them well, knowing she had to visit the Sanctuary again – she loved Natus.

"And the big book of Kryptonian Animals," Rae added, taking out the large book. "The updated version so it includes pictures of Jay." Kara raised an eyebrow. "The Red Natu is named after my dad. I know you have been wanting to see more of the Sanctuary but not able to get there. I thought this might help show the girls a little Krypton."

"We'll have to get these to Cisco before giving them to the girls," Kara said, looking at the stuffed animals with a smile. "To reinforce them so the girls don't break them." She added to a frown from Rae who then nodded understanding. "We can get you some reinforced dog toys if you want?" Clark barked at that, seeming to get what she was offering and wagged his tail enthusiastically. When not in the Sanctuary he broke toys constantly.

"Ah I got one more thing," Rae said, taking out a large box from the bag and putting it on the table. "From Kara. My Kara. Seeds for you. Fruits, vegetables, herbs, anything Kara could spare. And the Sanctuary has a lot of extra lately, so I think she managed to get you a little of everything."

At that Kara jumped up and hugged Rae, kissing her cheek as she did. "Officially best present ever," Kara said, making a mental note to get the seeds to Caitlin as soon as possible.

That was when another portal opened, and Amelia came in with little Kal, the puppy El, and two girls Kara did not know. Amelia had the portal device in her hands and went to put it away at that.

"Oh, Amelia went to Mutant to get Kal, Chloe, and Lara." Barry said, remembering as they hadn't discussed Mutant Earth yet. Krypto, moaned seeing El as the dog ran to his father and then noticed Clark and came to a skidding stop as he turned to look at the other puppy. The two puppies circled each other, suddenly suspiciously, before yapping happily and deciding to play with each other. Krypto whined, seeming relieved of the distraction for El.

"Kara and Barry send their regards, but they cannot get away," the girl with the blonde hair said, and Kara knew this was Chloe from Barry's mind. Barry had also filled her in that Chloe was Lois's cousin and the other girl Lois's little sister, Lara. Barry had asked their Lois if she had a cousin after meeting Chloe, but it seemed she did not.

"Hope you don't mind us joining," Lara said seeming nervous.

"No, it's fine," Kara said with a smile as Kal came running up to kiss them. Rae had gone to go play with the girl.

"Who's she?" Amelia asked, coming up giving Rae a look.

"Oh, Amelia, meet Rae. She's our cousin from New Justice. Rae this is Amelia. She's my little sister. She moved to this earth," Barry made introductions.

"I met a version of you," Rae said, looking Amelia over and frowning. "From Paranormal." The words were a bit of a hissed that made Kara and Barry wonder what Rae's problem with Paranormal was. They had had minimal contact with that world, only when Accord visited, but from what they knew it seemed okay. The two shrugged figuring that while some worlds would not get along. They had not met a world yet they did not like but they knew Prime Barry had a thing with Mutant so it wasn't exactly unusual. "Good to meet you though." Rae added, taking Amelia's hand.

"Kara, I picked this out for them," Kal said taking out a little book called 'The Little House'. "My Kara said I used to love this book. I wrote something in the cover for them."

Kara smiled, flipping open the cover to see Kal's writing: 'To Nora and Alura, come to Mutant Earth when you're older. We'll show you how to work our farm. Love from your inter-Earth Uncle, Kal.' Kara had to smile. "How's little Griffin?" Kara asked remembering Mutant Kara's son, recently born.

"Awesome," Kal said with a smile. "He's so cute. He's a month old, you know. His Kryptonian powers are going to start kicking in soon."

"Kara also sent over this," Chloe spoke up, taking out a doll that looked a lot like Supergirl, only it wore pants and had a darker shade of blue. "Lady Power." Kara chuckled at that. "So, you rented a whole amusement park for the girls first birthday?"

"Just the super family, park employees, a couple of clowns, a magician, and a professional photographer," Kara said with a smile. "So, no powers allowed with civilians in the mix, but it should be a fun."

That was when they heard a crash and all turned. Krypto was standing above Clark and El, growling at the two pups who looked guilty. "Krypto, calm down!" Kara yelled out, making her dog take a step back from the two puppies.

"Clark!" Rae yelled as Kal yelled "El!" Rae went and picked up the smaller puppy. "Sorry about that…"

"Forget it," Barry said, cleaning up the lamp that had smashed. "Seems those two got along well…" Kal was hugging the bigger puppy of El. "Come to think of it the puppies are a year old too."

"Oh yeah," Kal said smiling at his dog. "We should give you a celebration to."

"We'll have half the litter there. Musty, Junior, and El," Kara added with a smile. It was at that moment that another portal opened, and everyone paused as they looked to see another dog jump through into the room, only this one was a large retriever and Kara had to laugh as Powie from Prime entered the mix. Her owner wasn't to be seen, but Vibe must have opened the portal for her as she moved over to Kara first, depositing a parcel at her feet before turning to look at Krypto and then the two puppies. She obviously didn't know Clark as her own, but she didn't waste time in rounding up the two little dogs as El yapped, happy to see his mother.

"Looks like Prime Kara's a little busy," Kara muttered, taking the present and reading the card with it. "Powie wanted to see her mate though, so this was a good excuse."

At that moment though, Hex jumped up onto the top of the couch and meowed, annoyed at all the dogs and not getting any attention. "Hey," Rae said, recognizing the cat and giving her a pet, much to Hex's enjoyment, Clark wagging his tail from his spot by his alternative family. "You've grown. Kara will be so happy you're doing well. You know," Rae lowered her voice as she pet the cat, speaking just to the animal. "She might have let this Kara take you, but you were born in the Sanctuary. You'll always be one of hers." Kara smiled, remembering when she took Hex from the Sanctuary.

"What Sanctuary?" Kal asked, having listened in, confused.

"Oh, we never told Mutant," Kara said with a smile and grabbed the big book of Kryptonian animals Rae had given her before, passing it to Kal, who's eyes were wide as he looked at the cover. "They have a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary over there. They are animals from our home." Kal flipped through the pages with Kryptonian speed, and Rae gave a smirk. The Sanctuary was popular with multiverse Kryptonians.

"Barry, call for a car. Or cars… I think we need to look normal on this one. I'll get the car seats." Kara added to her husband, who went to go get a phone.

"Ah, I hate cars. Mind if I run?" Rae asked.

"Go for it," Kara said.

"Run?" Chloe asked. She had been looking at Lara and Kal, who were looking at the book together now. Kal had a big smile on his face as pointed out animals he had only heard of from his Kara – even the holograms they had from their archive weren't as good as these pictures. "You're a speedster?"

"I'm the Flash," Rae said with a smirk before grabbing her dog and phasing through the doors, to the balcony and down as Barry remarked: "Not of this Earth!"

El seemed to get excited, seeing Rae run off and ran for the door; nearly running right through the glass before Powie stopped him. He cocked his head at his mother's resistance before calmly taking to the air and opening it on a human level. But as El opened the door, an alarm went off.

"El!" Kal yelled, dropping the book and running after his dog as the girls cried out at the alarm. Barry went to the control panel to stop it.

 _Why was the alarm on?_  Kara asked as Barry shut it off and Kara rocked the upset birthday girls.

 _I forgot to shut it off when we woke up,_ Barry thought simply.

 _What's the point of this alarm? Five people got in and Rae got out without setting it off,_ Kara thought, a bit annoyed. "You gave the girls a fright for their birthday."

"Well I'm sure all the gifts will make up for it," Barry said with a smile, not letting his wife's annoyance ruin the day. "The car should be here soon. We should get the girls ready." Barry picked up Nora and ran up the stairs at super speed. A second later Nora was back in her outfit and laughing as Barry had Alura. They were back in a second with Alura in an identical outfit to Nora, she now laughing; both sisters enjoyed using their speed with their dad.

"Why do Lady Power and the Flash have an alarm?" Lara spoke up, confused.

"It's Supergirl here," Kara said, making Lara look up confused. "My superhero name, it's Supergirl… and we have an alarm because he wanted to catch the great cake thief."

"Hey someone was stealing my cake," Barry defended. "It was just your little sister."

"You have a little sister?" Chloe said, surprised at that.

"Yeah, well… she's really my clone, being raise by my aunt, but close enough," Kara said as they headed for the elevator with the girls in their stroller. Krypto and Powie decided to follow Rae, Kal, and the other two dogs while Hex ran after Kara and the group.

-Karry Universe-

When Kara and Barry arrived at the park with the girls, the pair from Mutant Earth, along with Amelia, Rae and Kal were already there with the dogs, including Powie. Some other of the Superfamily were there too.

"Hey Oliver," Kara said, seeing Oliver. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Laurel not feeling well," Oliver said, seeming concerned. "Was sick this morning. Paula and William decided to stay on duty. But I came with all the presents. I was told to put them on a table in the room." Kara nodded as Oliver leaned down and smiled at the girls. "Hey there. Now I know I wasn't there a year ago… but I am now." The girls seemed to laugh at that.

"There they are," Kara heard a familiar voice and had to smile. Clark came walking over with Lois, Jason, and Ella. Musty running next to them, yapping at seeing both her parents this time as she ran over to Krypto and Powie. Powie seeming to check over her child as the puppy ran up.

"Aunt Kara," Jason and Ella said together, hugging Kara and then Barry. "Happy birthday." They then said to Alura and Nora, kissing their cousins. Ella took out a drawing she had done as Jason took out a small wooden boat.

"They made presents," Lois said with a smile.

"You made this?" Kara said, looking at the little wooden boat in Jason's arm. It was painted and had the house of El symbol on it.

"Dad helped," Jason said. "But I like working with wood, building things."

"If I still had the farm he would be a regular farm boy," Clark said. "As for us." Clark took out a CD. "It's hard to get kids something who have parents who can buy them literally anything they want, but please," he handed the CD to Barry.

"I hear that," they heard Alex say and she and Sara came up. Alex's hand was on her larger baby bump, and Sara holding the packages.

"So… remember back when we had you record your songs for Jason and Ella? To put them to sleep when they were babies," Lois said. 'Your songs' were the way they said Kryptonian, as there were some park staff nearby. "We still had the recordings. We burned them to a CD for you. So, you don't always have to sing for the girls."

"Ah," Kara said, kissing her cousin and cousin-in-law as she heard barking and then Musty was attacked by El and puppy Clark. Soon Krypto Junior joined in the playing. Krypto and Powie seemed distracted by each other now to keep the pups in line. Still, Kara could tell Karen, Aunt Astra, and Ha had shown up.

"Clark!" Rae was yelling as she ran up. "Clark, come on…"

"Yes?" Clark said, turning around, a smile on his face and Rae paused.

"Um… I was… Him," Rae pointed at the puppy. "His name is Clark. I named him after you… Well my you."

"New Justice," Kara said, and Clark nodded, understanding instantly, remembering Kara explaining that earth to him.

"Well then, I guess I am honored you named your dog after me… him," Clark said. "Welcome to the super family. Our multi-versal super family."

"Yeah, there are a lot of ghosts here," Rae said, but with a smile though. They might be the same looks, but she knew they were different people. They didn't share the memories she did with them. It made seeing them a little easier than when she had run into the past.

"You can let the puppies play freely," Barry told Rae. "We told the owners when we booked this place we would have a couple of dogs running around." Hex meowed at that. "And a cat, yes Hex. Anyway, I think the rides are about to open." Barry could see ride operators in their uniforms carrying height sticks and buckets as they were headings towards rides. "Everything is paid for. So, go on any ride you want, play any game. Get anything you want to eat. We got everything."

"I'll take you up on that," Rae said with a smirk. "Hi Sara." Rae waved at Sara, making her raise an eyebrow as she went for the rides.

"Do I know her?" Sara asked pointing.

"I think she knows you," Kara said and then smiled. Eliza and Zor were coming in with a large group of kids. Before them was the photographer. "The meta home is here."

"Go greet them. I'll have a word with the photographer and then take the girls on the carousel," Barry said, seeing two teenage ride operators going to the carousel to open it up.

"Dad, can we go on the carousal as well?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Clark said, and Ella and Jason ran towards the rides.

"Hey, welcome," Kara said going up to Eliza. There was a lot of little kids there along with Frankie, the metal controlling meta who was there, and another teenage boy she had never seen before, who was wearing red glasses.

"Everyone what do you say to Ms. Allen?" Eliza asked.

"Thank you for inviting us," all the kids said together.

"Oh, I am so very happy to have you all here," Kara spoke with a smile. "Now, you can go on any ride you want. Do anything you want, but if you use your powers you could get yourself and others hurt, so please be careful."

"Yes Mrs. Allen," the kids said.

"Okay, go have fun," Kara said, waving her hand and the kids ran off with a happy yell. Frankie and the other teenage boy walked off. Romana and Starfire hugged Kara before going to Barry to hug him and going on the carousel with them – the two girls were very attached to Kara and Barry whenever they saw them. Jenny followed them, since Romana and Starfire were her best friends in the meta home and around her age.

"Big bag?" Kara said, noticing the bag her dad was carrying. He had been quiet up until this point.

"Every kid made something for the girls," Zor said, "with our help." Zor smiled at Eliza as Eliza hugged Kara. "Plus, our presents. We went half on one. Wizard of Oz related." Kara smiled.

"Seems like there are more kids than I remember," Kara commented, seeing the large amount of meta kids that had come in with them. Some other meta home employees were here too to keep an eye on things too.

"Yeah," Eliza said sadly. "We're really filling up, and no adoptions yet." Eliza looked down, worried.

"Well at least they are lucky enough to have you," Kara said, putting an arm around her foster mother. "I know I was." Zor gave a smile at this. "Where's Connor?" Kara then asked, noticing the boy was not with them.

"Coming with Lena," Zor said with a smile as Eliza walked off to go watch some of the kids.

"So, I have noticed you and Eliza have been spending a lot of time together…" Kara said knowingly, and Zor seemed nervous. "Dad, Eliza is great. If you want to start something…"

"Eliza is amazing but… I don't know. I feel like I am betraying your mother," Zor said sadly.

Kara couldn't help but hug her father at this and kiss his cheek. "You're not betraying her. She wants you to be happy," Kara whispered. "Rao knows, she wouldn't want you to be sad the rest of your life. Go on, put the presents inside and then go have fun." Zor smiled at that.

Just as he moved off, Lena and Connor came in. "Dad, I'll help," Connor called, noticing Zor as he had two bags himself. "Um… mom need me to get anything else?" Connor was walking backwards, looking at Lena.

"No," Lena said with a smile.

"Mom?" Kara asked her friend. "I did not think you two were there."

"Well it was about time. Which by the way, what would your dad think if I paid for Connor to go to a private school?" Lena said. "He's just so smart and I don't think public is challenging him. And if he wants to take over L-Corp one day…"

"Oh?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he is mine," Lena said with a smile. "I think it's only right to bring him into the business. I don't know if I'll have any kids myself, and Connor is the closest I have."

"I'd say sit down with him and dad and see what both want," Kara said. "And by the way, you were right about my dad and Eliza." Lena gave a smirk as she moved off.

"Amelia?" Kara heard a voice and saw Winn coming in presents in his hands now. Amelia was talking to Crystal and turned to smile at him. "Want to go on the ride together?"

"Sure," Amelia said, and Kara had to smile and wonder what was going on there.

…

Barry and Kara spent the day greeting guest, keeping the birthday girls close, and putting the girls on rides they could go on. They smiled as as they saw them laughing at the various rides, remembering a year ago when they were born and just how much they had changed in that one year.

It seemed that the two did not like the clowns they had hired though, but the magician was a hit with everyone.

They had gone through a lot of pizza and then two giant cakes, with one candle on both, came out. After the group sang happy birthday to them, Kara and Barry helped them blow out the candles, trying to stop Nora from using freeze breath on it.

It was night by the time they were back in the penthouse. Both girl had been so exhausted by the day they were asleep the time they got there; Amelia had used the device from Prime to send Kal, Chloe, and Lara home already – they had promised to email the pictures to them. Rae was sitting on the couch with her puppy. Hex next to her enjoying some pets as well, while Krypto had curled up with Powie, Kara wondering when Prime's dog needed to get home, not that she worried Powie would get in the way.

"Wow this is… a giant pile of presents!" Rae said, looking at all gifts that were all over the living room of the penthouse.

"Yeah," Barry said moving some over. He and Kara had to look through everything. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was nice seeing everyone, meeting alternate versions of friends and dead friends," Rae said thoughtfully. "And your Superboys are awesome – Morgan was fun; we've got to introduce them to Chris. Our Superboy."

"You have a Superboy?" Kara asked, coming up.

"Yeah, created by Replicate," Rae said, and Kara and Barry looked at each other as Powie picked up her head at the name, all figuring that the meta was New Justice's Copycat. Before they could ask further though, a portal opened.

"Oh, that would be my ride." Rae said as Gypsy popped out. "Thanks for inviting me. And I still owe you… like more than I can ever repay, but if you ever need me, just say the word."

"Actually, can we ask you a personal question?" Kara asked, and Rae nodded. "We talked to Clark and a couple of other people but none of them had advice for speedster kids and you are the only one we can think that would know this information. So, it would be very helpful…"

"Don't ramble, just ask," Rae said, too used to her Kara keeping straight to the point of things.

"When were you able to go out in public without the worry of exposing the secret?" Barry asked for Kara. "Like, when were you put in school?"

"Oh, home schooled until first grade," Rae answered for them. "By the time I was five or six I understood I could not use my speed in front of anyone."

"Thank you," Kara said, and Rae smiled as she left leaving Kara and Barry in their penthouse full of gifts.


	17. A Fantasy Come to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets a look at what life could have been.

Barry was running. He knew he was running. He knew he had hit into something, but then paused.

Barry opened his eyes.

He was in a room he recognized, but his mind was fuzzy as he sat up. It was his bedroom. Or it seemed to be. Moaning, Barry moved to the door, still feeling groggy as he moved down to the stairs. He was confused, not sure where he was. He could hear the crying as he moved, making him go faster. "Kara?" Barry asked, almost on instinct as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and Kara turned around with a smile. Memories seemed to come back to him on her appearance: Meeting Kara in college; falling in love; inheriting STAR Labs; starting STAR Co with her. Marrying and having kids. A normal human life.

"How are they?" Barry asked, seeing his two daughters crying hysterically.

"Running a little fever," Kara said with a smile to Barry. "Doctor Snow said they will be fine. Kids get sick. She gave me some medicine to help with their fever." Kara was giving the girls the medicine. Something seemed off, but he couldn't place it.

"Doctor Snow?" Barry asked, seeming not to remember.

"Caitlin Snow, the girls' pediatrician," Kara said with a smile. "You remember, she's married to Ronnie, our manager of Little STAR."

"Oh yeah of course, Caitlin. Your new BFF," Barry said with a smirk, knowing how well Kara and Caitlin got along lately. The confusion seemed to be settling down as his life got back to him. His normal, human, life.

"Caitlin is nice. And you know she and Ronnie have a son the girls age," Kara said. "We should set up a play date when the girls feel better."

"I never understood playdates for babies," a new voice said; coming down the stairs, Amelia Allen walked in. "I mean, they are babies. What are they going to do?"

"It's for the parents to get together, not the kids Millie," Barry commented with a smirk.

"I told you, I am leaving the name Millie in the past," Amelia said with a smirk. "And I got to go." Amelia headed for the elevator as Barry smirked.

"I'm glad Amelia came back into our lives," Kara said, putting Nora in the playpen next to her sister. The crying seemed to stop as the medicine must have kicked in, making them feel better. "She makes you smile."

"It's nice having her," Barry said. "She spent so much time in boarding schools after mom died that I never saw her." Barry kissed Kara. "I got to go to STAR." Barry didn't know why, but he felt he needed to go in today. He had the nagging feeling he was missing something, but he couldn't place it as he kissed Kara on the cheek now.

"I'm going to work from here today," Kara said with a nod as Barry went to grab the car keys.

"The girls will be fine," Barry said, suddenly getting the feeling Kara was worried.

"I know," Kara said with a smile. "Oh, don't be too long today. Clark and Lois are in town and we're having dinner. I made reservation at that new restaurant that's all the rage."

"So, a night of Clark threatening to kill me," Barry said with a laugh. "I'll be here on time." Barry went to the elevator and left, taking it down and heading for the parking garage. This felt weird though. He wasn't sure but he felt, for a moment, like he shouldn't be driving. But how else would he get to work?

He laughed the feeling off as he entered the garage but then paused. He thought he caught sight of a familiar woman, dark red hair and a big grin, but before he could even move to check, she was gone.

"No… she's dead." Barry mumbled, pushing the remote for his car to open the door.

…

At STAR Labs, Barry was talking to one of his employees, Cisco Ramon. He was a scientist here and a designer for STAR Gaming. Barry liked Cisco, but he had the tendency to ramble.

"Cisco," Barry was saying to shut him up. "I trust your opinion. Do what you think is best – as long as it gets the desired results."

"Thank you," Cisco said. "Oh, and may I say that new update to Gideon…"

"Ramon, get to work!" Barry almost yelled but kept this cool. It wasn't like they were friends. Mr. Ramon was his employee at the end of the day.

"Yes, boss man," Cisco said giving an awkward smile and running off. Barry watched him running for a moment, feeling some weird connection to the man moving off, but shrugged it off.

He sighed and heard laughing, turning around to see his best friend Oliver Queen moving toward him. Barry momentarily had a flash of random memory, seeing Oliver in a green hood with a bow and arrow, but it was gone in a second and Oliver was in his normal jeans and t-shirt.

"Olly, what are you doing here?" Barry asked, shaking the Robin Hood thought out of his mind and going to give his friend a hug.

"I needed to see you," Oliver said. "Mind walking with me?" Barry nodded and followed Oliver out, they both walking around the interior of STAR Labs. "So, you know the wedding is coming up and I need a best man…" Oliver started.

"Are you asking?" Barry asked.

"Who else would I ask?" Oliver responded to the question with a question. "Be my best man?"

"Of course," Barry said with a smile bringing, Oliver in for a hug.

"Oliver!" A voice yelled back and the two turned around to see Sara Lance walking towards them, clearly angry. For a second Barry thought he saw her in some type of white outfit with a staff of some type, but it passed, much like the Robin Hood memory. What was up with his brain today? "You're lucky I'm not some type of trained assassin." Sara stated.

"You work for the FBI," Oliver said with a blink, seeming scared of the woman in front of him.

"Desk job, Olly," Sara said, clearly still annoyed.

"And what did I do to get your anger this time?" Oliver asked, clearly confused as Barry chuckled.

"My sister calls me not knowing where her fiancée is," Sara said. "Didn't take me long to track you down. You have wedding plans and I have an actual job to do…"

"This was completely wedding related. I needed a best man," Oliver insisted, pointing towards Barry.

"Ever heard of a cell phone?" Sara countered as Oliver groaned.

The argument continued, but Barry had stopped paying attention, his eyes wandering to the window, and he looked out to the street. On the street was a woman. He knew it was her now. Just like in the parking garage earlier.

"Mom," Barry mumbled, moving off from his two bickering friends, but his mom was gone by the time he left the labs and got to the spot she was meant to be. "It's not possible…" Barry mumbled, looking around for a sign of her.

….

That night Barry was buttoning up his shirt as the bell rang. "Babysitters are here," Barry said, letting up three people. "Astra, Harvey, Karen." Barry nodded to the three, smiling at Karen as Karen ran to the TV. "It's good of you come. Amelia would have babysat, but she had a date."

"For these little ones?" Astra said, smiling at the two babies in their playpen. "Anytime." Barry however turned around mumbling under his breath. "Barry, how long are you going to be mad?" Astra sighed.

"You up and left Kara, letting her think you were dead," Barry said, turning around. "The only reason you're allowed near the girls is because Kara is a kind person." Barry didn't hate Astra. He had not got on the right foot with her from the beginning, knowing Astra had abandoned Kara as a child when everyone else in her family had died. Barry did like her husband Harvey, and daughter Karen though, so Astra was not all bad.

"Barry, it's all ancient history now," Harvey said, and Barry looked at him. For a moment he was him in some type of green and black outfit, a ring of some type shining on his finger, but he shook the image off. What was up with him today?

"Whatever you say, Ha," Barry said not realizing he called the man Ha. Harvey and Astra frowned, giving each other a look.

"Aunt Astra," Kara said, coming in wearing a dress and Barry paused. The dress was a mix of red and blue and Barry suddenly saw his wife in a different type of outfit; one that looked a lot like Superman's outfit only with a red skirt. "Barry… something wrong?"

"Um… no… I… I like the dress," Barry said, suddenly the image gone as he saw his normal human wife looking at him.

"Yeah, it's from a Superman line," Kara said. "Aunt Astra, the girls have a little cold so there some medicine on the counter. If their fever rises, follow the directions. We'll be home by ten."

"Got it. Now go, have fun," Astra said, waving the two out as they went to the elevator to go to their car.

"If you're worried about leaving the girls, we could just have Clark and Lois over here," Barry said, thinking Kara was worried as they had left in silence.

"Not worried at all," Kara said as they entered the car. "I trust Aunt Astra. She's a different person now from when I was younger."

"Hmm." Barry didn't want to comment on that. "So, what's the name of the restaurant we're going to again?" Barry asked, looking around and wondering if he would see his mom again in the garage before getting in the car. He didn't as he turned the key to start the engine.

"New Justice," Kara said with a smile, the name ringing a bell with Barry, but he could not just place why.

….

Barry and Kara entered the restaurant after giving their keys to the Valet.

Clark and Lois were already at the table and called them over. "There's my baby cousin!" Clark said, bringing Kara into a hug. "It's been too long." Clark's eyes turned to Barry and for a second Barry saw him in the superman costume. As though he was Superman. Now that one was stupid. "Hey Barry, what are you looking at?" Barry realized he was staring at Clark when Clark's words snapped him out of the fantasy.

"You know I never realized how much you look like Superman," Barry said, making Clark raise an eyebrow and Lois giggle.

"Sucking up won't do you anything. You know if you hurt my baby cousin, I will kill you," Clark said, but with a smirk.

"Erm," Barry muttered as Kara rolled her eyes.

"Oh Clark," Lois said, coming up to hug Kara and Barry. "They are married with two kids. I think you can let this go."

"Just means I have more reason to be protective," Clark said with a smirk as they took their seats. Barry paused before taking his seat. Standing by the bathroom door was his mom. Again.

"Give me a minute," Barry said, heading for the bathroom but again she was gone by the time he reached her; Barry dared not go into the lady's room to check if she was there.

Barry backed up, coming to the table was a dark-skinned teenage girl came up dressed in a waitress outfit and an order book in her hands. "Hello, I'm Megan," she said with a smile. "I'll be your server today. Can I start you with drinks?" Barry looked at the teen, jumping as instead he saw a tall green alien, but the image vanished as soon as it started.

"Barry?" Lois asked, taking Barry's hand as he looked to her. Kara was ordering wine for the table. Barry shook his head, apologetic. If these visions continued, he might need to ask the labs to run a CAT scan on him or something.

As Megan turned to walk away, a teenage boy carrying a pile of dishes from the kitchen tripped in front of her the dishes falling to the ground and breaking. "Morgan!" Megan complained.

"Hey," a man said, coming up; the man vaguely familiar to Barry. "It's alright. Megan, please continue on your way. Will someone clean this up?" The man put an arm around the teenage boy, who was now crying, and bringing him away from the mess as another busboy came to clean up the mess. "Morgan, it's okay. I don't think busboy is your thing though…" Morgan looked upset. "I think you'll be a better host. Greeting people at the door and showing them to their table."

"Really?" Morgan asked, looking up at the man.

"Have I ever lied to you?" The man asked with a charming smile.

"Thank you, Mon," Morgan said, hugging the man.

"Now go get cleaned." Mon nodded to the man.

"That was nice," Kara stated as Morgan ran off. The conversation being in earshot to the group.

"Well, I'm a nice man. And he's my little brother. I've taken care of him since our parents died and will continue to take care him until the day we die," he said, smiling at them "Let me introduce myself. Monroe Masters. I own this restaurant with my wife, but my friends call me Mon and I have a feeling we will be friends."

"Oh?" Clark asked.

"The famous Allens, owners of STAR Co, and of course Lois Lane and Clark Kent of the Daily Planet? You're good friends to have, and after trying our food I am sure you will agree we are good friends to have," Mon said with a smile. "My wife is the head chef around here, and her cooking talent delights all. I am sure you will agree."

"Well, we'll have to see," Lois said as Mon gave a smile and walked away. "Give him something," Lois turned to Kara, "he's charming and knows how to sell."

"Is he familiar to anyone else?" Barry voiced, but the three at the table shook their heads. Barry had the feeling Kara was worried and scared again but looking at her she seemed fine.

"Something wrong?" Kara asked, noticing the way her husband was looking at her.

"I keep thinking you're worried about something," Barry said, not sure where he was getting this feeling from.

Kara leaned in and kissed him. "You are an amazing husband Barry, but a mind reader you are not," Kara said as Megan and another waiter showed up with trays of food. Barry looked at the boy waiter, the name tag 'Jack' on it. The boy seeming familiar.

"We did not order this," Clark said, pointing at the trays of food.

"Compliments of the chef," a voice said, and Barry turned. A woman moved toward them in chefs outfit, with a smile on her face – but Barry saw her in a red outfit with a lightning bolt down the chest, blue pants, and a helmet on her head. These visions were getting tedious now.

"Rae," Barry said, the name coming to him from nowhere. He felt he knew this girl. He could swear they were related somehow.

"Have we met?" Rae asked with a smile.

"I think we have" Barry said, not able to know where he placed her. "I think I know your cousin."

"Well, maybe you do," Rae said, not asking what cousin. "I am Rachel Joan Garrick-Masters, but everyone does call me Rae."

"Long name," Clark muttered.

"See we are friends. Practically family," Mon stated, coming up and putting an arm around Rae and kissing her as he did. "When I told my wife you were here, she insisted you get a sampler plate."

"STAR Co hosts a lot of events," Rae continued. "If you like our food, we ask you remember us when time comes." The two owners walked away at that, letting the group get at the food.

"Give them this. It's good food," Lois said with a smile.

"They know how to play ball," Kara muttered, grinning into the food as Barry stared after the pair still, not touching his plate. Something felt completely off now. Like this wasn't his life. Or at least, not exactly his life.

….

The next day Barry was out walking their two dogs: A large white one and a golden retriever. They were good pets.

He hadn't had any more visions since Rae and hadn't seen anything unusual since. His night had been uneventful, and things seemed to be settling. Perhaps he had had a bad night, leading to his odd day and his visions of his mother?

His mother. Even as the thought came to his mind, he saw her again. He didn't think as he stated to his dogs; "Krypto, Powie, come!" Barry picking up the pace and the two dogs were more than willing to run. Barry chased for a moment, but then his mother disappeared again, and he was left on the grass, breathing heavily. Both dogs seemed happy though as they now chased one another playfully.

"You okay there?" Barry heard a voice and looked up to see Jesse and Wally both in jogging outfit. Jesse had taken out headphones from an iPad.

"Yeah," Barry said, standing up. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Running," Jesse said. "See you at work, boss." Jesse was an employee at STAR labs – she was also the former owner's daughter. Harrison Wells had left it to Barry instead, with a confession he was the one who killed his mom. It hadn't made sense, with no motive to his murdering her and maybe those unanswered questions were why he was still seeing her about the place. But Jesse had not wanted ownership of STAR and had instead opted to work for the two Allens, which was when they had introduced her to Barry's foster brother, Wally. The two had gotten along well and started dating since.

"See you Bar," Wally said with a wave, running off after Jesse. As they ran Barry swore he saw them in full-body outfits. Barry blinked and it was gone. It wasn't as clear as the visions from before.

"I think it's time to go home," Barry said to both dogs, they panted up at him. Powie cocked her head at that and moaned; Barry couldn't help but laugh at that one.

Outside his building, he was pleasantly surprised to see Eliza, her two adopted daughters Romana and Starfire, and a dark man he did not know, but seemed familiar. He swore for a moment he saw the man as a green alien, much like that Megan girl last night. He didn't jump this time.

"Eliza," Barry said as Starfire and Romana came to hug him. "What brings you here?"

"I need a word with Kara," Eliza said as Romana and Starfire went to pet Krypto and Powie, and she hugged her son-in-law. "Oh Barry, this is Doctor John Jones."

"Hello, doctor," Barry said, shaking his hand. "Did you dump Zoran?"

"Zor and no," Eliza said; Eliza had got with Astra's cousin recently. "I kind of need a word with Kara."

"Come on, I will take you up," Barry said, going to the elevator and using his key to bring the lift down to them and then heading up.

"Kara, we have guests." Kara was feeding the girls and talking on the phone. Turning around, she smiled, seeing who it was.

"Going to call you back," Kara said, hanging up the phone. "Eliza." Kara said, hugging her foster mother and then her two little sisters. "We have cookies." Kara whispered to them, taking the cookie jar and handing it to them; the two excitedly going to take cookies. "Barry, get them milk."

Barry laughed as he went to the refrigerator to get milk as Eliza introduced Kara to John Jones. "This is about Alex," Eliza said and the mood went sour.

"What about her?" Kara said, wiping Nora and Alura's face and putting them in the playpen.

"She came by," Eliza said. "She's bad. I think she's living on the streets."

"That was her choice," Kara said. "We offered her all the help we could she refused us. She told me I was not her sister."

"Even called her an alien parasite," Barry said, to get looks from the group.

"No, she didn't. What does that even mean?" Kara asked, and Barry could practically see Alex walking in drunk and yelling it to Kara. In fact, she had yelled a lot of weird things that night. "But what she did was even worse. The last time we saw her she was drunk at our wedding... Nearly ruined the ceremony." Kara told Barry, but that didn't feel right to Barry, who was suddenly remembering a ceremony by a lake. Alex was beautiful during it, paired up with a woman who he could swear was Sara Lance. But Sara wasn't with Alex – Sara didn't even know Alex…

Now something felt wrong with the world. His visions of people with odd alter-egos; Barry seeing his mother; his false memories; he constantly feeling some fear and worry coming from Kara when she was fine. Something was definitely wrong.

"Doctor Jones here runs a rehabilitation center," Eliza continued, not noticing the concerned looks from Barry.

"And from what Eliza has told me I think my new treatment could really help your foster sister," John said, taking out a brochure and explaining the treatment to Kara. "The physical activity and the therapy have been real affective."

"And you're coming to me why?" Kara asked, wondering where this was going.

"Two reasons," Eliza said. "It's an expensive treatment, and I need someone to help me convince Alex to do it." Kara calmly sat there, looking at her foster mother.

"You want me and Barry to pay for her rehabilitation?" Kara said after a moment.

"Kara, I know things between you two have been… Bad," Eliza said. "But you were once so close. She protected you when you came to us. She loved you. Please. She has a sickness. Protect her now from it."

Kara turned to Barry who merely nodded. "Okay. I'll pay for it," Kara finally said. "But I have kids now. She gets nowhere near them."

"I would never let her near them in the condition she's in now," Eliza said, agreeing with Kara. "Will you come with us to convince her?"

"I'll come too, Kara," Barry said and Kara gave him a smile as Amelia walked in. "Amelia think you can take care of all four girls?"

"Yeah," Amelia said. "I'll show these two who Mario Karts Champion is." Starfire and Romana cheered as Amelia brought them to the TV giving them a look. "I got it." Amelia smiled at the two babies in their playpen. Krypto and Powie near them and Hex sleeping in the playpen with them.

Barry had to go with them to see Alex. He had to know.

…

Barry, Kara, Eliza, and John Jones were on the streets as they found Alex laying in an ally. A beer bottle next to her as she stirred at their presence.

"Oh, my baby," Eliza said, shaking Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Alex slurred, waking up. She looked awful. Horrible, in fact. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair long and matted; she was just skin and bones.

Barry did not listen as Kara, Eliza, and John tried to convince Alex she needed help. Barry just knew this was wrong, everything was wrong, and as he turned around he saw his mother standing not far off. Again.

This time Barry was determined now and ran after her. He did not notice the lightning trial behind him as he grabbed hold of his mother before she could move or disappear.

"You caught me," his mother said, and the world seemed to freeze around him.

"What's going on?" Barry asked, looking around, not understanding.

"You were healing. You are now healed. You can remember," Nora said. Barry let go of her and she held up a small mirror; Barry seeing himself reflected directly in it, his face covered by a red cowl, his eyes glowing yellow. "Remember who you are."

As Barry looked in the mirror, at himself, he was able to see more of himself reflected: a lightning bolt on his chest with a blue background. It all started to make sense.

Then the memories floated into his mind: Being hit by a lightning bolt; waking up; discovering his speed; taking down so many bad guys… "I'm the Flash," Barry said as more memories filled his mind: Kara revealing her Kryptonian heritage; discovering Clark was Superman; Kara becoming Supergirl while he was in a coma; Oliver as the Green Arrow; Sara as the White Canary and Alex's wife; Alex as a DEO agent, pregnant with triplets. He remembered everything. "I remember. I remember my life."

"Good," Nora said with a nod.

"What… what happened? You're not my mom," Barry said, knowing that. His mom was dead. "Who are you? Where am I?" Barry knew he was not on his Earth. That this wasn't his life. Or not exactly his life. Other Earths he remembered now too; other hims, and other family.

"You ask two questions but the answer is the same," Nora said. "I am that which runs through your veins and gives you powers. I am what makes you a hero. I took you in as my child. My child of speed."

"You're the speedforce," Barry said, getting it. "I'm inside the speedforce."

"Yes," Nora said.

"Am I dead?" Barry asked, dread suddenly coming over him, worry of never being able to see his girls grow up. Never holding the real Kara again.

"No," Nora said. "Do you remember Jesse's experiment?" Barry did now as she spoke: Jesse had created an experiment she needed him to run for, something to do with her speed force research. "You ran so fast you ran into me, but you were injured. Your mind hurt. Your body broken. You needed time for your body and mind to heal. We needed to keep you occupied. Keep your mind going... Calm."

"So, you made a fake life for me?" Barry asked.

"We did not make this. You did," Nora said, confusing Barry. "When you were in college, before Kara told you her secret, you pictured what your life would be like with her. We thought those fantasy would keep you calm. We created what was in your own mind around you."

"That explains Clark being an overprotective cousin again," Barry said, remembering back in college and never believing Clark would stop. "And Alex's drinking problem." Barry also had his doubts of Alex ever recovering. "But Oliver, Sara, Caitlin, Cisco… I didn't even know them back then. Owning STAR Co., the apartment… my girls..."

"The fantasy was incomplete. We needed to use elements of your real life to fill it out, and for your brain to accept it as real. We needed your brain in familiar surrounding for it to remain calm and heal. With familiar people," Nora explained.

"But the people were not the same. Caitlin was a doctor. Cisco just an employee," Barry said.

"Creative license. We needed to fill out the world. Give you familiar people that know you in different ways. So, minor alterations. Things your brain would accept as fact. Caitlin delivered the girls, after all. She's fixed you up many times. It made sense she became a pediatrician for the girls," Nora stated.

"Cisco was at STAR before me, so would make sense for him to be an employee only. Oliver and me are close," Barry said putting it together. "What about Amelia, Wally, Zor, Ha and Astra? Why create them? They were not on this world or known to be alive when I made these fantasies back in college."

"They are a part of your family now. Your mind would not accept a world where they were not family," Nora said. "Too used to them now. Even Amelia. So the lies you made for them became fact."

Barry nodded, understanding. "Wait, what was with Rae, Mon, and Morgan and that restaurant?" Barry asked, finding it weird.

"Morgan, with his relationship to Mon was easily acceptable in your mind as Mon's little brother. Mon is a face you know from other worlds, and the part you saw here, but without knowing him well he could fit in anywhere," Nora explained. "As for Rae… She's a face you know, and she has told you about her love of cooking before. That's why she's a chef. Your mind was able to accept her as the cook. When you recognized her, said her name, and said you thought you knew her cousin was when we knew you were really healing."

"And Mon and Rae being married?" Barry asked. The Rae of New Justice was with her Kara. Barry knew that.

"We took that bit from other Rachel Garricks you have not met yet," Nora said. "That girl has a bit of a thing for aliens. Usually members of the House of El, but Mon and she have become a thing in a few worlds."

"You know of other worlds?" Barry paused.

"The speedforce runs through life itself. I'm not bound by the dimensions that tie people to their worlds. I have many, many children across many different realities. You've barely scratched the surface when it comes other speedsters," Nora winked at that as Barry took that in. He knew there were 20 or so Earths in their multiverse so far, and should expect more, but by the sounds of it there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of other worlds out there. How many Barry Allens were there? Was he even a constant as the Flash across these worlds?

"Kara," Barry finally said, shaking his speedster thought out, feeling his wife's worry still. "All the times I thought she was worried…. It's our bond, isn't it? I can feel her."

"That bond you have is powerful. I managed to keep them from getting in here and getting you out before you were ready, but I could not block that," Nora said.

At that though, she stood back, the wall behind her warping and changing, a portal forming in the brickwork and Barry could hear clearly Kara in his head calling for him. "You are free to go." Nora nodded at Barry now. "But I'll see you again one day."

"No offense, but I'm not coming back here," Barry said, shaking his head.

"Actually, one day you will have no choice. One day you will die, and you will come here," Nora said, making Barry turn to her. "I take all my children for their afterlife. Well, besides your New Justice counterpart and a few others whose deaths were too fast. But…" Nora said with a smile, "you will run from death for a long time to be with Kara. A very long time, indeed."

Barry gave his speed force mother a look at that before running at the portal…

He sped into the familiar Flash cave, not taking any of it in as he almost fell into the waiting arms of Kara, knowing it was his Kara as she wore the blue outfit with red cape. He didn't even pause to take in Vibe, in his familiar Vibe goggles or Krypto or Powie as he pulled Kara into a deep kiss, glad to be out of the speedforce.

"Where am I?" Barry asked when he finally pulled away from Kara. "This isn't the Superflash cave…"

"It's Prime's Cortex," Kara answered. "Remember, they reopened their STAR Labs… They knew how to get you out but had a lot of trouble."

"Welcome to the getting stuck in the Speedforce club," Barry-White Two said with a smirk. "So, what was the torture the speedforce had this time?"

"Torture?" Barry-Blue asked, he looking down at himself to see he still wearing his outfit, smiling, glad it was on. "No… there was no torture." Barry was confused. "The speedforce made a fantasy of my life if I wasn't a speedster. From what I imagined it when in college. It was… different, but not torture… unless you consider Alex."

"Alex?" Kara asked, worried.

"Yeah, she was… well, the fantasy was from when we were in college and you remember what she was like then…" Barry stated. There was a bark at that and Barry noticed Powie and her pup, Polly nearby and smiled himself. "You know, Powie was even part of the fantasy…" Krypto, who was laying watching Powie in the lab, barked at that. Powie even stopped chasing her pup at the reference.

"So wait, no running after ghosts and having to get over your mom to get your speed back? No trials having to face everything your heart is torn on? No Black Flash," Barry-White Two said, seeming shocking.

"What's a Black Flash?" Barry-Blue asked, confused. Barry-White stared at Barry-Blue at that. With no answer, Barry-Blue turned to his Kara. "Where are the girls?"

"Astra and Ha are taking care of them at the penthouse," Kara Allen answered. "Vibe, send us home." Vibe nodded opening a portal for them and the couple moved through. Krypto licked Powie before going through too.

Barry turned to Cisco when the Karry Counterparts were gone. He looked annoyed. "Bloody Perfect World," Barry said, making Cisco laugh.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry came out of the portal into their penthouse. Astra and Ha were there each having a girl.

"Gimme," Barry said instantly, wanting to hold his real daughters as he took one in his arms, not even sure who it was but the question was answered when cold air hit him. "Nora." Barry kissed her, loving the powers, loving that she could never get sick. "Alura." Barry went to kiss his other daughter.

"Is he okay?" Ha asked, wanting to make sure as Barry took both girls in his arms.

"He was living a fantasy life where we were all human," Kara told Ha, who raised an eyebrow. "Long story."

"Hey Ha, a good human name for you is Harvey," Barry said, remember Ha's speedforce counterpart.

"Okay…?" Ha said, not sure where that came from but guessed it had to do with the fantasy.

"I like it," Astra said, and then Barry put both girls in their playpen to hug Astra, surprising the woman.

"You're the best, Astra," Barry said, remembering how the fantasy had made him not so fond of Astra, because of the fantasy Astra abandoning Kara.

"You too," Astra said, giving Barry a hug back. "I think we will give you some time alone." Astra gave Kara a hug and a kiss before leaving with Ha.

Kara smiled as Barry fuzzed over the girls again before he took Kara and kissed her. "I prefer this life," Barry said to Kara. "The superheroes. The villains. Everything. Everyone. Just the way they are. Especially the bond."

"Oh?" Kara asked.

"I could feel you. The real you. I knew you were worried," Barry said, sitting down and remembering something. "The speedforce said when I die, I will go there. And other people go other places. You go to another place… We will be separated by death."

"That's not for a really long time," Kara said, sensing her husband's fear by that.

"Not for a  _really_  long time, because the speedforce was right," Barry said. "I will run from death forever to be with you."

"Me too," Kara said, kissing Barry and snuggling into him.


	18. Little Girl Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending some time with some of the kids in the meta home, Caitlin and Ronnie seriously discuss expanding their family. Meanwhile, Sara brings two very interesting people to deliver some unfortunate news.

-Early June-

"You know, when you said you were borrowing a car from Kara and Barry to do an errand, I kind of thought it would be a sports car or something. Not a company van," Cody said, getting out of the passenger side of the car as Ronnie opened the trunk.

"They don't own a sports car," Ronnie commented, taking out a box and handing it to his co-Firestorm.

"Well, we should get them to buy one. And let us borrow it," Cody said wryly. "You think they would?"

"Let us borrow it if they owned one? Yes. Buy one, no," Ronnie stated, taking the box and the two started heading into the large house they had parked in front of. The meta home. The door was open, and things seemed to be crazy inside with all the kids.

"Eliza, Zor," Ronnie called out to the two who turned upon their call. "What's going on?"

"A pipe burst in one of the bathrooms. Water went everywhere, including the bedroom next to it," Eliza said, seeming worried. "At the moment, we're down one bathroom and a bedroom for a weekend and the house is full."

"We'll think of something," Zor said put an arm on Eliza's back. "Are those the toys Kara and Barry promised to send over?" Ronnie nodded

"And we got more in the car," Cody added putting a box down. "I'll go…"

Ronnie attention however went to a little black girl who had electricity all around her, seeming to have lost control of her power in the madness. Two girls he recognized, Romana and Starfire, were nearby. "Back up," Ronnie said to the two going over, not wanting the girls hurt. "Hey, what's your name?" Ronnie asked the black girl who seemed to be crying.

"Jenny," Jenny said.

"That's a pretty name. Now, Jenny I want you to take a deep breath, close your eyes, and picture all this energy going back into your body. Okay?" Ronnie asked, and Jenny nodded. "With me… and deep breaths," Ronnie took a deep breath with Jenny. "Close your eyes." Jenny closed her eyes. "And now picture all the lighting just returning to you." Ronnie smiled at all the electricity around Jenny disappeared. "Good… now, open your eyes."

Jenny opened her eyes, smiling when she noticed the calm. "I did it," Jenny said. "You helped me do it." Jenny jumped up, hugging Ronnie who smiled and hugged back.

"How did you do it?" Cody asked, and Ronnie could sense his confusion.

"It's similar to Firestorm," Ronnie said, and could feel Cody's excitement at that. Ronnie had to let Cody take control of the body one day to get some training in himself but so far, while the new look Firestorm had the twin's looks, it was Ronnie in control.

"Romana, Starfire," Eliza said coming in. "I called Kara and Barry. Barry's going to come pick you up. You're spending the weekend with them." Romana and Starfire smiled, high fiving each other, clearly excited.

Ronnie saw the upset look on Jenny face though. She was sad her friends were going. His heart went out to her. "Eliza," Ronnie asked as Eliza turned around. "How can Kara and Barry take them for the weekend without adopting?"

"They are on an approved list. They can take Romana and Starfire whenever they want," Eliza said.

"Interesting. I wonder, if I could take Jenny for the weekend?" Ronnie asked, not knowing where this was coming from. He had not cleared this with Caitlin and they only had two bedrooms, and Garfield's nursery was one, but for some reason he wanted to take Jenny home with him; besides, he could see Jenny seeming excited already by the idea. "You could use having one less around here, and I think I can help Jenny control her powers better."

Eliza gave a look at Jenny. She sometimes lost control and it was bad at times but if Ronnie could help her... "Jenny, would you like to stay with Mr. Raymond and his wife for the weekend?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Jenny called out, not even having to think about it.

"Okay," Eliza said. "I have to call J'onn to get the approvable, but I am sure he will give it. Meanwhile, why don't you boys take in the rest of those boxes?" Eliza took out her cellphone as Cody and Ronnie went back to grab the other boxes.

By the time they were done, Barry had come and got Romana and Starfire and Jenny was ready to go with Ronnie. Ronnie hadn't told Caitlin yet and decided to just surprise her. Not knowing what to say anyway.

Dropping Cody off at the train station so he could catch a train back to Keystone, Ronnie drove home.

"Caitlin!" Ronnie called as he opened the door, seeing Garfield playing on the floor. "Dada!" The green boy called out happily.

"Ronnie," Caitlin said coming out of the other room and pausing, noticing the girl with Ronnie. "Hi." Caitlin smiled. "Who's this?"

"This is Jenny," Ronnie said, putting an arm on Jenny's shoulder. "She's from the meta home. They are having some trouble so I said we would watch Jenny for the weekend." Caitlin seemed shocked at that but put a smile on her face. She would talk to Ronnie about deciding that without talking to her later.

"Well, dinner is almost done. I can stretch it to four. Hope you like chicken," Caitlin commented.

-Karry Universe-

"Do you need me to go to moms tonight?" Amelia asked, seeing the two girls at the dinner table as she grabbed some food for herself.

"You're good. The bed in the extra room is more than big enough for both of them," Barry said, wiping some food off of Alura's face. "Romana, Starfire, careful there. It's hot." The two girls nodded.

"That was Sara," Kara said coming in from the other room. "She found the people she was looking for. She said they have some news for us. Meeting tomorrow morning in Watchtower."

 _Good news or bad news?_ Barry asked.

 _Not a clue,_ Kara thought back. "Hey girls." Kara hugged them, having been in meetings since Barry picked them up, so this was the first time she'd seen them. "We are so excited to have you with us this weekend. How would you like to play Clue after dinner?"

"Yes," the two girls said together.

"Amelia, are you joining?" Kara asked.

"Would love to but I'm going out to dinner with Winn," Amelia said, making the couple look at her with the plate full of food she was eating.

"You're going out to dinner?" Barry asked, wondering why his sister was eating now if she was going out.

"Did I say going out? I meant he's making me dinner," Amelia said, taking another bite of potato.

"Take seconds," Kara said, making Amelia laugh and the two girls giggle.

"Mama!" Nora called out, tossing some of her food out. Kara laughed as she went to feed her and then grabbed a plate of her own.

After dinner, Amelia left to catch the train to National to meet up with Winn. Kara and Barry were on the floor with Romana and Starfire, setting up the game of Clue. Alura and Nora were running around their playpen with Krypto inside, keeping an eye on them. Hex was sleeping on the couch.

"Kara, why can't we live here with you?" Romana asked as she picked out her piece.

"Yeah," Starfire agreed, pouting at this. "We can live in the spare room together and help with the girls and be no trouble at all."

"Um…" Barry said, looking at Kara. The two had no answer for the girls. "You want to leave meta home and all your friends there?"

"We can always visit them," Romana said. "And we don't want to get adopted. We want to stay in this family. In the super family."

"You'll always be in the super family," Kara said kindly. "And if you don't want to get adopted, you don't have to be." Kara put one of the three card piles down. "Romana, pick a card from the places pile. Put it in the envelope without looking at it." Romana picked the card from the top and put it in the envelope.

"Star, pick the weapon card," Barry said, pointing at the pile. Starfire split the deck in half and took one of the cards and put it in the envelope without looking at it. "We'll pick the last." Kara and Barry picked from the people pile and put the card in.

"Okay time to play," Kara said.  _And no mental cheating._  Kara thought to Barry as they handed out all the remaining cards.

…

Later that night, when the game was over, and all girls were in bed Kara and Barry were in their master suit.

 _Barry, do you think we're being mean not adopting Romana and Starfire?_ Kara asked the thought being in her mind since Romana and Starfire had asked them about it.  _I mean four kids. With the labs, our girls, and just keeping some time with us… would we ever have the extra time?_

 _I don't know,_ Barry thought, having wondered it too.  _I love those girls. But I still want another baby with you someday. Maybe a little boy. Four girls in the house… That would be a lot. But on the other hand, we could take in Romana and Star and have another baby and have more than enough money for all five. But the thing is time._

 _I wish there was a way we could, but it's not possible,_ Kara thought sadly, and Barry put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

-Karry Universe-

Ronnie had set up the couch for Jenny with extra pillows and blankets. "Sorry we don't have an extra bed," Ronnie told Jenny as he put the blankets over her.

"This is fine," Jenny said, leaning up and kissing Ronnie's cheek. "Thank you." Jenny snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes. Ronnie smiled but took a breath before heading to his room where Caitlin was. He didn't need the mental bond to know she was upset with him.

"How could you not just give me a call?" Caitlin asked quietly. She did not want Jenny to hear. Truthfully, Caitlin liked the little girl but was upset she was not let in on the decision on whether or not to take her in for the weekend.

"The meta home was having a problem. Kara and Barry were taking Romana and Starfire. Jenny looked sad. I was helping her with her powers and I just kind of offered," Ronnie said, going near Caitlin. "I know it was wrong not to call you. I'm sorry. If you want, I can take her back to Eliza tomorrow."

"No," Caitlin said, shaking her head. She didn't want that. "But next time we talk about this." Ronnie nodded, agreeing. "How long do we have her?"

"Tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday; we have to bring her back to the meta home at night. Since she has school on Monday," Ronnie said.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Caitlin asked.

"I asked Cody and Michelle to meet me at the field. Going to help Jenny train with her powers so she won't have so many accidents with them," Ronnie said.

"Well myself and Garfield will come," Caitlin said. "We'll watch. And we will bring her out to dinner afterward." Ronnie kissed Caitlin again, happy.

Far be it for Caitlin to ignore her natural motherly instincts.

-Karry Universe-

"We have to meet with Sara at Watchtower," Kara reminded Barry as they headed downstairs with the girls. Romana and Starfire were already up, and Amelia was with them making waffles. "Since when do we have a Mickey waffle maker?" Kara asked Amelia, seeing the waffles.

"Since I got my first paycheck," Amelia said with a smirk, putting another waffle on a plate. "The girls want to play with your videogames today." The two turned to look at Kara and Barry with a smile.

"I'd love that," Barry said with a smile himself. He would really love to teach them to play videogames. "But I got a meeting. We were thinking you would come with us and train in Watchtower with your powers?"

"Okay," Romana said, a sad look on her face which Starfire mimicked.

"Oh, I can watch them," Amelia said, finishing off the waffles and going to eat. "Show them who Mario Karts champion is. Mess around with this STAR Gaming system."

"Please," Starfire and Romana said together, turning to the two.

"I see no reason why not," Kara said. "We'll take Nora and Alura with us." Kara gave Amelia a smile before eating her breakfast.

The two changed into their outfits and headed to Watchtower.

Sara was already in the meeting room with two people: a woman with dark hair and an unusual attire and a man with bleach blonde hair and a rather long trademark trenchcoat. Nora and Alura yelled, out seeing their aunt and Sara smiled at the two. "Kara, Barry," Sara said standing up. "This is Nyssa al Ghul and Constantine."

"The one who saved your life? Daughter of the Ra's al Ghul," Kara asked, remembering the story.

"And the one who saved your soul," Barry said, nodding to Constantine, remembering the story of how Sara was brought back to life and the role Constantine played in it. "You're a magic user."

"I was," Constantine said, his accent noticeably British. "Magic is dead." Barry and Kara paused, shocked.

-Karry Universe-

Caitlin and Ronnie drove up to the lab with Jenny in the back seat and Garfield in his car seat. Caitlin took Garfield out as Ronnie helped Jenny out. Cody and Michelle were waiting for them. "Okay Jenny, now remember when I told you not to tell people about Garfield?"

"How he can become animals," Jenny said with a smile. She had been laughing last night when Garfield had transformed into a cat. "He's like having a pet and baby brother all in one." Jenny said, and Ronnie gave Caitlin a look, who bit her lip but said nothing.

"Well, you can't tell anyone about this either," Ronnie said, confusing Jenny as Ronnie went over to the two and held out his hands. Cody and Michelle each took one and they were suddenly engulfed in flames. Jenny jumped as the flames subsided, revealing the new Firestorm. Jenny eyes were wide as Firestorm turned to her. "Now, me and you are going to do some target training." He didn't sound like Ronnie, but his vocal inflections were similar. "Caitlin?"

Caitlin had called Jesse and asked her and Wally to set up some equipment. Garfield was already a puppy, running around in circle. Caitlin went to the computer and pushed a button and targets popped up. "First still targets, and then flying targets," Firestorm told Jenny.

"I don't know…" Jenny said, seeming unsure, some of her electricity appearing in her hand though.

"It's okay, you're not going to hurt anyone here. This will help teach you control," Firestorm said calmly, and pointed at one of the targets and aimed right at it, destroying it. "Your turn. Now focus on your power. Feel it build up and hit one of the targets."

Electricity appeared in Jenny's hand and she sent it out but missed the targets. She looked down sad. "Not bad," Firestorm said. "But you got to aim before releasing. Look at the target. Point your hand, and then go." Jenny took a moment to look at the target. Held out her hand and hit the target but didn't destroy it. "Good! You got the target, now get the power behind it to really mark it. Focus. Let it build."

It took Jenny a couple of more tries before she was able to destroy the target. Then she went onto the other ones, smiling. "I think you got still targets down. Now… how about flying?" Firestorm said, smiling.

As Jenny confidence grew, she was bringing her powers in and down, without even thinking about. This is what he wanted: her to control her powers, without even knowing that was what she was doing. "Caitlin?"

Caitlin, who had been siting to the side watching Garfield and smiling at Jenny, pushed another button and a small target went flying in the air. Firestorm hit it in two second with his flames. "Now, your turn," Firestorm said, and Jenny tried to hit the next one, but missed. She wasn't discouraged this time. It took her a couple of tries with Firestorm directing her before she was able to hit it. A couple of more before she was able to destroy it, but once she did, she had a smile on her face.

They continued like that for a while.

"Okay," Firestorm said. "That's it. Calm down your powers." Jenny took a breath, like Ronnie had shown her yesterday, and the electricity around her was gone. Firestorm separated back into three people. "I bet you're hungry." Ronnie said, and Jenny nodded, realizing how hungry she was. "What do you want?"

"Cheese burger," Jenny said happily.

"I think we can swing that," Caitlin was the one to say this. She had managed to get Garfield to turn back to human form and put the hologram on. "Big Belly Burger has a play area."

"Thanks for coming," Ronnie said to Cody and Michelle. "Want to come to dinner?"

"We have plans," Cody said. "But thanks."

"Hey, I was wondering," Michelle added. "Would Kara wear a dress I designed?"

"Yes," Caitlin and Ronnie said together.

"As long as she likes it." Caitlin added, and Michelle smiled. She had designs to go over.

-Karry Universe-

"What do you mean magic is dead?" Barry asked, taking a seat.

"About two years ago," Constantine continued. "Something ripped apart the universe. Destroy portions of the multiverse."

"Zoom," Kara and Barry said together, knowing that story too well by now.

"Well our Earth was spared, but only just," Constantine continued. "We live on the edge of the destruction. The force of magic was interrupted. Magical users' powers started to diminish and then disappeared altogether. I knew a man, Zatara. He would have been able to take you Supers down with a single word." Constantine was looking at Kara as he said it. "But now he cannot even light a candle with magic. He does kiddie magic shows now. Pulls bloody rabbits from a hat."

 _Isn't Zatara the name of the magician we hired for Alura and Nora birthday?_  Barry asked Kara.

 _Yes,_ Kara thought back, a little shocked at that.

"All my magic is gone," Constantine said. "I'm powerless. And even demons can't come to this world anymore. This Earth belongs to meta humans and aliens and vigilantes. There's no place for me."

"So, you're saying even if we found Doctor Fate it's useless. But Zeus…" Barry was so confused. How could this be fact?

"That's the thing," Nyssa said. "Magic users are done, but magical objects still work. Your Wonder Woman's lasso of truth or Vixen amulet, for instance. Other magical objects – from Sara's description, Doctor Fate is in a spirit in a helmet. The helmet being magic, probably protected him."

"Meaning he's the only person able to use magic," Constantine said. "You're going to have to find him."

 _So, we're back to where we started,_ Barry thought to Kara. "Well, thank you both for coming."

"There's actually another reason I am here," Constantine said, not standing. "Sara said you travel between worlds?" Barry and Kara nodded, wondering where this would go. "I would like to leave this Earth. Go somewhere I can get my magic back. I miss my demon days."

Barry smirked, gave his girls a kiss and ran out. He came back a moment later.  _They are playing Heroes Battle Ground,_ Barry thought, having seen Amelia, Starfire, and Romana with the STAR Gaming's system on and playing the fighting game designed so the player could choose which hero you wanted and could battle against each other or the computer. Barry wanted to play with the girls one day.

Barry tossed the device to Kara and pushed the button. A familiar blue portal opened. "This will bring you to Prime," Kara said. "They can help you from there."

"Thanks love," Constantine winked at Kara at this, who frowned as he turned to Sara. "Well, it's been a blast." With that, Constantine went through the portal before it closed.

"Thank you, Nyssa." Kara now turned to Nyssa at this.

"I wish to join your fight," Nyssa said. "I will stand by you, against this Darkseid."

"Well then, we could use another Sara around," Barry said. "Now I think we have a videogame day to get to." Barry took the girls' stroller, who laughed as he ran off. Kara gave them a smile before going after her husband and kids.

"Um… Nyssa… you know I'm married now…" Sara started. She seemed nervous as she said it.

"I am aware," Nyssa said with a nod. "A good woman took you from what I hear."

"Yeah," Sara said with a smile. "Why don't you come meet her? Although I guess I should warn you… we are expecting." Nyssa smiled.

-Karry Universe-

Once they'd been out to eat, Ronnie and Caitlin brought Jenny and Garfield home.

Jenny took out a book of animals and started pointing at animals to Garfield to see if he could turn into the animals. The one-year-old somehow understood what Jenny wanted and turned into every animal, albeit some more realistic than others. They had been at it for a few hours, Jenny taking breaks to play with Garfield in some of his forms. Now, he was a turtle. "Oh, what about…?"

"No," Both Ronnie and Caitlin said together, seeing Jenny about to point at an elephant. Ronnie laughed as he picked up the girl, making her laugh now. Garfield turned back to human and held out his arms.

"Dada," Garfield called out, only to look sad as Ronnie continued to play with Jenny. "Mama?" He then said turning to Caitlin, with big eyes wanting up as well.

Caitlin smiled as she ducked down and picked up the boy, kissing his stomach and making him laugh. Jenny was laughing as well as Ronnie set her down on the couch. "Okay, Garfield is tired," Caitlin said, noticing her boy was leaning against her shoulder and practically going to sleep. "It's passed his bedtime. You can watch some cartoons for a bit, but then bed. We need to get you back to the meta home tomorrow."

"Oh. Can't I stay here?" Jenny asked, making Ronnie and Caitlin look at each other. "I can be Garfield's big sister."

Ronnie took the remote and turned on the TV, switching to a Cartoon channel. "Look, Tom and Jerry," Ronnie said, pointing at old repeat. "I loved this show… Come on, watch." Jenny turned around, leaning into Ronnie as she watched. Ronnie avoiding answering her statement of being Garfield's big sister. In truth, he really did like having Jenny around, and Caitlin seemed to have mellowed to her, but they didn't have the space. With him running Little STAR and Caitlin at the main STAR Labs, they did have the money to raise extra children though, but they were happy as a family of three. Could they honestly stretch to a family of four?

Caitlin had gone into Garfield's room, changed his diaper and then put him to bed. Garfield was soon asleep, and Caitlin joined the two in the lounge until it was time for Jenny to sleep.

They then went into their room, to not wake the girl. "Seems Jenny has gotten attached to us," Caitlin said. "She'll be sad when we bring her back tomorrow."

"Would it be such a bad idea to maybe…?" Ronnie paused, wanting to at least voice the idea.

"What? Adopt her?" Caitlin asked, figuring that was the end of Ronnie statement. "Mr. I-do-not-want-kids. You remember, I had to beg you to finally convince you to have Garfield. Now you want another?" Caitlin seemed in shock. "Not even a year after we adopted Gar, too."

"I know. But I'm not scared anymore… and I always wanted a little girl. To scare away boyfriends," Ronnie said, half-jokingly.

"By stories Kara and Barry tell, you can ask Clark for advice there," Caitlin said with a laugh. "Okay, I admit Jenny and Garfield were cute together and Jenny not exactly a baby. It wouldn't be having two infants. Gar really likes her too. He wouldn't transform into any animal just for anyone, after all."

"We make more than enough money," Ronnie added.

"Room," Caitlin said, this being a main issue.

"We can rearrange Garfield's bedroom. Put a bed and dresser there. And maybe even look for a bigger place," Ronnie said, having been thinking it almost wistfully while watching TV with the girl. "I heard our downstairs neighbor are moving. They have three bedrooms."

"We'd have to talk to Eliza before bringing this up to Jenny," Caitlin said, and Ronnie agreed, moving Caitlin close and kissing her. "I can't believe we are considering this. Thank you."

-Karry Universe-

The next morning, as Romana and Starfire were cleaning up toys, they were giving Kara and Barry looks. Kara and Barry knew they were angling for that adoption again.

"Okay, we need to talk," Kara said, putting Nora down in her playpen. "Sit." She told the older girls.

Romana and Starfire took a seat on the couch, both suddenly looking hopeful. "We know you two want us to adopt you," Barry said, taking the lead here. "And we love you. You are family… but we can't adopt you."

"Why not?" Starfire asked, her eyes wide.

"Eliza's says you have more money than Carter has pills," Romana added, making Kara and Barry look at each other at the saying.

"That's not it," Kara said. "It's not about money or love. It's about time. We're running a large business, being Supergirl and the Flash, and raising Nora and Alura. We barely have any free time. We don't have the time to give you the life you deserve."

Starfire and Romana looked at their feet, their eyes glistening with tears at this. "But know you are family," Barry said, "and that will never change. And only someone in the super family is allowed to adopt you now." Barry wiped away the tears. "And whenever we can, we will have you here."

"And this summer, we'll bring you to the Lake House. Just the six of us," Kara said. "And maybe Universal Studios and Disney World."

"Really?" Romana and Starfire asked. They had not been on Earth long, but they had heard of the places from other kids in the meta home who were dreaming of going there.

"Every kid your age should be able to go to Disney World," Barry said, and the two kids hugged them. "Are we good now?"

"You saved me from the bad people," Starfire said.

"And me," Romana added. "After mommy and daddy died, you were there."

"If we can only have you as our mommy and daddy sometimes, then it's okay," Starfire said, and Kara and Barry hugged them.

"I'm in on the trip," they heard a voice and saw Amelia come from upstairs.

"We kind of said…"

"I'm in and you're paying," Amelia said, grabbing an apple from the counter and heading for the elevator.

"What else is new?" Barry asked his little sister, and Amelia stuck out her tongue at him as the elevator doors closed. "We might have to bring Amelia with us." The girls laughed at that.

"Now go, get dressed. Eliza called and things at the meta home are back to normal," Kara said. "The DEO finally got that bathroom fixed. Time to go back." The two nodded and head up the stairs.

-Karry Universe-

Eliza was sitting at the dining room table with two people. "So, what brought you here?" Eliza was asking the couple.

"Well we were looking into adoption," the man said. "And we heard of here, but we've got to say we are a little unsure about adopting a meta human."

"A lot of people are," Eliza said with a nod, and that was when the door opened. Kara and Barry walked in with Romana, Jenny, and their girls at the same time Caitlin and Ronnie came in with Jenny and Garfield. "Ah, my girls are back."

"You're Kara and Barry Allen," the woman said, looking at them in shock.

 _That doesn't' get old,_  Kara thought sarcastically to her husband, but smiled at the couple. "We brought Romana and Star back, and by the way this summer we're taking them on a long vacation."

"Of course," Eliza said with a smile.

"What if they are adopted by then?" the woman asked seeming confused.

"Oh, Romana and Star are not up for adoption. They are family who hit hard circumstances," Eliza said to them, and Barry and Kara had to smile. Eliza knew. "But everyone else here is." Jenny, Romana, and Starfire had run off together by this point. "Thank you for taking the girls this weekend. All of you."

"It was not problem," Barry said. "And girls, look its Nana."

"Nana," Alura and Nora copied their father and Eliza smiled, coming up.

"Oh my grandbabies," Eliza said, kissing them and then Kara and Barry. The couple wanting to adopt looked at each other, shocked at the words.

"We got to go. Caitlin, Ronnie want to come out with us? We can go to the mall and then out to eat," Kara said to Caitlin.

"Some other time. We need to talk to Eliza," Caitlin said, and Kara and Barry nodded as they headed out.

"Um… Eliza… can we have a moment?" Ronnie started.

Eliza indicated to the other couple, but they simply waved her off, letting Ronnie talk while they watched on, amazed still at the Allens being regular visitors to the home.

"Okay, so we were wondering," Ronnie continued. "We think Jenny… well… we think she fits well into our family."

"You want to adopt Jenny?" Eliza said quickly, not having been expecting that when Ronnie had taken Jenny home.

"If we could," Caitlin said.

"You two are already approved," Eliza said. "It's why you were able to take Jenny for the weekend. If you're sure, you can fill out the paperwork today and have her by next week."

Caitlin and Ronnie looked at each other. "Get the paperwork," the two said together and Eliza stepped up and headed to her office.

"You two aren't concerned about adopting a meta human?" The man from the couple watching asked. "With all the problem meta humans have caused... The Reverse Flash… Weather Wizard…"

"You're right. Any of these kids can be the next Reverse Flash or Weather Wizard, but they can also be the next Supergirl, Flash, or Firestorm," Ronnie countered, a little smugly.

"It just depends on how they grow up and who believes in them," Caitlin added, making the couple look at each other.

"That should be this place's motto," the man said, looking at his wife who smiled and nodded as Eliza came back with the paperwork and a pen. "Ms. Danvers, we would like to be approved to adopt a meta human," the man stated to Eliza right away.

"Well, there is a background check you need to go through and it's possible an FBI agent will come talk to you," Eliza said. "But, if you're sure I can get the paperwork to you."

"We're sure," The woman said, and Eliza smiled, mouthing 'thank you' to Caitlin and Ronnie, thinking they had something to do with this, and went for the other paperwork.


	19. A Night at the Museum 2 – Return to the Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara meets with Lois to take the kids to the museum where she and Barry saved Clark's life, they find something they were not expecting. Now where once they stopped the museum from being robbed, they might just have to rob from it instead.

-Mid June-

"Well that was a bust," Barry groaned. He was in Watchtower with Kara, Cisco and Caitlin while the kids were in their playpen – with the Superflash cave being rebuilt inside STAR after Darksied's last attack, Cisco, Jesse, and Caitlin were using Watchtower for all their work. They thought they had a lead on Doctor Fate, but it had turned out to be nothing.

"You know, I can't help but think this helmet looks really familiar," Kara said. While SuperEarth had given them pictures of Doctor Fate it was of him full bodied and the helmet was not as clear. Nyssa though had since provided a drawing of the helmet– it was tall, capable of covering the face of the wearer, with only slots of eyes – and ever since both Barry and Kara had seen it, that niggling feeling that they'd seen the helmet before had kicked in, but they just could just not remember from where. "Oh well, I got to go meet with Lois and the kids."

Kara got up went to where the girls were playing, putting them in their stroller and heading on the hover pad with Barry as Cisco and Caitlin continued their work. When they got to the ground floor they noticed a familiar face in the training area.

"Roy?" Barry asked.

"No," William said looking at the two.

"William," Kara said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to get away from Starling for a bit. I was actually hoping you were here. I need permission to borrow a motorcycle?" William asked, seeming nervous for some reason. Since he was not a member of the Justice League he needed permission to use their equipment. "I tried to take one without annoying you when I came but Gideon…"

"Have fun," Kara said, cutting William off with a smile and exiting Watchtower and ready to run herself and the girls to Metropolis.

"Gideon," Barry said out loud.

"Yes, Creator," Gideon said.

"Let William take whatever he wants," Barry told the A.I.

"Yes Creator," Gideon said. "And Creator, your penthouse Gideon has contacted me – your employees have dropped off the package."

"Ah," Barry said, smiling at William. "New STAR lab TV. This thing is amazing. Replacing our old one with it. And it's designed to work with our gaming system even better. Come by, William and we can play."

William smiled as Barry left, going down to the garage level under Watchtower. He gave a look at the zap tunnel located at one end; this was his last chance to change his mind and go home, but he shook his head and went to one of the bikes. "Gideon, I will take this one," William said and the lock on it automatically opened and the bike started for William. William got on the bike. Gideon opened a door and above him William saw sunlight. Putting up his red hood, William checked to make sure his arrows were secure on his back.

He drove up the ramp and out of the garage. "I can give you directions." William almost swerved in shock when he heard the voice coming from the bike. "Some find it difficult to make their way out of the wasteland. You are heading towards Central right now."

"Damn, I need to go to National," William said.

"Make a 180 degree turn," Gideon said, and William turned the bike around, heading for Central's sister city now. "Directions would be a lot easier if I knew where we were heading."

"Did Barry install you into every bike?" William asked.

"No, I am the Gideon who is installed in Watchtower. Every bike stored in Watchtower, all computers and equipment and the Justice League communicators, I am connected to," Gideon said. "I am currently giving you directions while helping Caitlin Snow with some of her research and running more searches for Doctor Fate."

"Well, I need to head to the docks," William said, giving Gideon the address and following her directions.

He parked the bike in a lot as he took out his phone and saw the name of the boat.

The Blair.

"Where's the Blair docked?" William asked a man standing by, who merely pointed. William headed down and paused at the end of the dock, seeing an old house boat with the words written on it.

He jumped onto it. "Hello?" William called, wondering where the person who had been texting him was.

"William?" A voice said, and William turned around, ready to grab his bow and arrow. Standing by the door to go below deck, it was a familiar face that tugged at a memory, but William knew it was not his memory. Cadmus had transferred some of Roy's memories into him and he knew what it felt like when one shirred that he didn't think of often. It was a weird feeling of a memory not your own.

"Jim," William said, calming down.

-Karry Universe-

Kara met Lois and the kids outside the Metropolis Museum. The girls were still in their stroller but laughing after the run. "Lois," Kara said, hugging her cousin-in-law and then the kids as Lois went to kiss the girls.

"Been a while since you have been here," Lois said with a smile as they walked into the museum.

"Yeah," Kara agreed, remembering the last time she had stepped in here. The night she had saved Clark's life, along with Barry.

"Oh my god," the girl who was selling tickets said, seeing her and Kara expected to be recognized as the owner of STAR Co. "You're the girl who saved Superman."

"Now that has been a while," Kara said with a laugh, seeing her and Barry's picture was on a wall. The newspaper articles. It seemed the museum decided to advertise on them behind the ticket booth at one point and never took it down.

Kara bought the tickets for them, to Lois's protest, as they headed for the dinosaur room. "Jason, make sure to take a lot of pictures," Lois called out. Jason had an end-of-the-year history project which was why they were coming here in the first place.

Kara though was smiling at the place where she and Barry had been making out all those years ago, against the wall before they had heard the gunshot. "This place still does not have good cellphone reception," Kara said, picking out her cell to check and noticing her cell had no signal. Lois laughed at that.

Jason and Ella spent some time staring at the bones, happily taking picture. "Aunt Kara, what happened that night?" Ella asked, wanting to know more about the day Kara had saved her father's life. Kara told them about how she had left the party and came to this room. Where they had heard the robbery. All about the Kryptonite that prevented Superman from saving the day.

"Well, after we were in this room, we headed for the Egyptian room," Kara said to answer Ella, more than happy to tell her niece as the group moved on to the room in question. "We had to set off the alarm, so Barry went to break the glass of…" Kara paused as she pointed at the exhibit Barry had broken all those years ago. The piece in it taking her breath away though. They had never got a good look at the exhibit before, but something about it must have stuck in their memories, because that was it… a tall golden headdress.

It was Doctor Fate's helmet.

Kara now remembered clearly as she and Barry ran into this room. Barry breaking the glass and taking the helmet in his hands. Removing it and putting it on the floor. The two had barely taken in the exhibit they had disturbed as they had to run and hide. But here it was after all these years in the same place. They had Doctor Fate's helmet in their hands years before they ever needed it and hadn't even known.

-Karry Universe-

"James Harper…" William repeated, looking at the man as Roy's memories returned: a close childhood with him, a nasty falling out, and one last really fuzzy memory of an older James 'Jim' Harper calling his name and Roy turning around. William's eyes caught the sight of a familiar-looking costume on Jim. William took the bow from his quiver and pointed right at Jim. "You're the Guardian." It's the only thing that made sense. The only way Jim could know who he was.

"And you're the Red Arrow, or should I call you… a broken arrow," Jim called, almost expectantly.

"That supposed to be funny?" William asked, not getting it, which seemed to surprise Jim. The man took a step back.

"They wiped the programing from your mind," Jim groaned, realizing what this meant. "Damn, and I was going to turn their Superboy and other clones against them as well."

"So, your master plan failed," William said. "And I guess I get to bring you in."

"Oh cousin, you're not going to turn me in," Jim said with a smirk.

"Don't call me cousin," William snapped. "People have been looking for you."

In a Flash, before William could even blink, a female had him in his grasp. "You remember Cherub? Our DNAngel. She and I are the last remnants of Cadmus. I found her. Been taking care of her."

"On a boat," William said.

"It's a good home, and easy to move," Jim said. "A nice little base."

"So, you're planning to kill me?" William questioned, looking at the speedster DNAngel.

"No," Jim said, moving closer. "No. Join me cousin." Jim moved a hand and Cherub moved off. "You don't belong with them. With the heroes. You're one of us. One of Cadmus."

"You made me, but I can choose my own destiny now," William said. "I will never believe in what you do. The Justice League is good for this world. This world's only shot against Darkseid."

Jim scoffed at that. "They don't treat you right. You're not even a member of the Justice League. Just a boy who follows them around. They will never accept you. All they care about is Roy." Jim put a hand on William's shoulder. "On the other hand, I will take you in. For who you are. I do not see Roy."

"Kill me, or let me go," William said, but there was doubt in his eyes and in his voice.

Jim gave a smile. "You are free to go," Jim said. "But I'll keep the bow and arrow. Just for safety." William took a look at his weapons, but Cherub had them in a flash and he knew better then to try and out match a speedster. "Oh Willy..." Jim called when William got off the boat and back on the dock. "The Blair will be parked here until tonight. Then I am leaving. If you change your mind, come back."

"Maybe I will just tell Flash and Supergirl where you are," William retorted.

"You could do that. And be their little bitch for the rest of your life," Jim said as William got on the bike, his head spinning, heading back to Watchtower.

-Karry Universe-

"In the museum?" Clark said. He, Kara, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse, Wally, and Paula were all in the Watchtower meeting room. The only ones who had the free time to come, but the entire Justice League had been informed that the helmet had been found.

"In that museum of all of them," Barry said, pointing, annoyed, and Kara could feel his annoyance. Alura and Nora were in their playpen with Gar, but the kids were quiet, looking at the adults. "I had my hands on it…" The memory was replaying in the bond from both minds. At this point, the two were unsure who was remembering.

"How did it get into a museum?" Wally asked.

"Found in a tomb in Egypt. Passed around before being donated to the museum," Cisco said, having looked it up "I guess no one ever put it on."

"Okay, so we know where," Caitlin said, looking at her phone as a text from Ronnie came through: He and Jenny were going to stop for dinner, so he would be some time. Ronnie had taken Jenny shopping for toys and clothes and a bedroom set to add to Gar's room. Jenny had officially been adopted by them, and things were getting done to make her feel at home. "But how do we get it?"

"There's no way the museum will just give it to us," Clark said, knowing that museum. Since the almost-robbery Kara and Barry had stopped they had been really paranoid about security.

"Not even to the owners of STAR Labs?" Paula asked.

"We couldn't give a legitimate enough reason," Kara frowned.

"Yeah, and we can hardly say we need it for Justice League reasons," Barry added.

"Why don't you just run and get it?" Jesse suggested.

"Yeah," Cisco scoffed at that one. "The security on this museum is tight," he brought up the museum's security system. "It's not on WiFi either, so I can't hack the cameras. The doors and windows are all secured, and they have alarms, not just from security companies but also L-Corp and STAR Co. detection system; one specifically designed to alert to a meta human which is about 50 percent accurate from L-Corp, of course. Not to mention the human guards. The point being, you could use your powers to get in but you're going to get on tape. Everyone will know the Justice League did this."

"And with Darkseid around, we can't let the League's reputation get ruined," Kara said, knowing where this was going. "The public trust in us is important. Without it…"

"Creator, William has returned," Gideon informed them.

"Send him up," Barry said and the hover pad came up a minute later with William on it.

"Barry, Ka…" William stopped, seeing some of the League there. "Something going on?"

"We found Doctor Fate's helmet," Paula informed him.

"But it looks like you're going to need a master thief to get it," Wally joked, with a laugh.

 _Or three…,_  Kara thought, turning to Barry, an idea forming.

 _Oh, Cisco is not going to like this,_ Barry thought back, but agreed with his wife and the two ran out of Watchtower without another word.

"I hate it when they do that," Cisco said, pointing at the thin air, knowing the two had planned something without them. Nora and Alura gave a small cry at their parents being gone but calmed when in a moment they returned with three people.

"What now?" Snart moaned, looking around.

"Where are we?" Mick asked, finishing a beer he still had in his hand.

"Welcome to Watchtower," Barry said, picking up Nora and giving her a kiss as Kara got Alura; the two clearly wanted attention.

"Lisa?" Cisco said, looking at his wife as he realized what Kara and Barry were insinuating. "No." Cisco said pointing at the three. "No. They are retired."

"What's going on?" Lisa asked.

"Simply put," Kara said, ignoring Cisco's protests, "we need to get that helmet from a museum." Kara pointed at the helmet on the screen. It was now an image from the museum's website. "And we need to you to get it for us."

"No!" Cisco protested again.

William, seeing the Super Couple were busy, taped on Wally and Paula's shoulders and signaled for them to follow him. The two looked at each other but nodded and followed William to the hover pad to leave the room.

"Wait, after months of trying to get me to become a hero," Snart said, pointing at Barry, "you actually want me to become a thief again?"

"Weirdly enough, this is how you can help us save the world," Barry said.

"What in it for us?" Mick asked.

"I'm in." Lisa however said; Snart and Mick both turned to look at her.

"Lisa…" Cisco groaned, annoyed.

"Cisco, you help them every day. I never say a word. Now it's my turn," Lisa said, determination in her eyes; enough that Cisco knew she was serious and not to mess with her.

"Well, can't let my sister do it alone," Snart said, always willing to protect Lisa. "Mick, you in?"

"We can make it worth your while," Barry said, as Mick put down his beer bottle.

"Fine," Mick said.

"Excellent," Barry smiled at this.

"You know, there are four rules to follow," Snart said to the group now. "You make a plan," Snart held up one finger, "execute the plan," Snart held up a second finger, "the plans fall of the rails," Snart used three fingers, much to the confusion of the group, "throw away the plan." Snart closed his fingers and shook his fist, as if mimicking throwing something away. "How do the guards get around." Snart pointed at the screen now, ignoring the bafflement of the group at his phrase, looking at the screen now which Cisco had pulled up the building plans.

"What?" Cisco asked.

"The human guards. They should trigger the motion detectors," Snart said. "How do they not?"

Cisco pushed a couple of keys. "The front entrance is free besides the front door, but they wear a device on their arms," Cisco said. "So that the system will detect them as friendly."

"Now that is how we get in," Snart said with a smirk to Lisa and Mick. All three on the same wavelength, it seemed.

"If you're going to do this, you're going to do it right," Cisco suddenly said, jumping up and going to the hover pad. He came back with three mannequins and a wooden chest.

"Outfits." Cisco gave a smirk. "Based on the ones I made for Black Side." Mick groaned. "Except yours Mick; I did make differences to each, so it's not completely the same." He had pulled out Mick's, which was all black with just a flame on it.

Lisa took a step forward to the gold and black one. "Also," Cisco said, opening the large chest to show three weapons. "I remade and updated the cold, gold, and fire guns."

"Why would you do this? We were retired, and you did not want us back in the game…" Lisa asked, her hands on her costume.

"I wasn't preparing for you to become thieves again," Cisco said. "I was preparing for you to join the Justice League." Snart and Mick groaned at this as they both took their new weapons, but Lisa smiled, hugging her husband and kissing his cheek.

"Well, we have a few hours before sun down," Snart said with a smirk as he looked over the gun. "Let's get ready."

-Karry Universe-

William had brought Wally and Paula down to the training room and filled them in on Jim and Cherub.

"William…" Paula said. William had said he was going to Central for the day but had not said why. "You should have told us."

"All I knew is I got a text from someone asking me to meet them there," William said. "I didn't know who… I just… well, I wanted to see."

"Are you sure he's still going to be there?" Wally asked.

"He doesn't think I will tell them," William said, indicating above them to where the small gathering of the League was. "Do we have weapons here? I need a new bow."

"We should keep weapons here, but you have me," Paula said with a smirk, finding a piece of metal that was used in training and concentrating on it. Before their eyes, it transformed into a bow. Paula loved her power as she held the bow out to William, who tested it as Paula made some arrows for him from some wood nearby.

"Let's see what members of Young Justice I can get," Wally said.

"No, just us," William said. "This doesn't need too many people. You can take Cherub, and me and Paula get Jim." Wally gave him a look at this but nodded.

"Meet you there," Wally said, running out as Paula and William went to get bikes, both already in their outfits.

They met Wally at the docks a few minutes later, where he stopped next to them. "They are still..." Before Wally could finish, Cherub was on him.

William and Paula grabbed their arrows to see the Guardian in his outfit on the docks. "Oh Willy, I thought you would come to your senses, but did you really think I didn't prepare for this?" the Guardian gave a smirk as Paula and William looked at each other and nodded. Ready to fight.

-Karry Universe-

Snart, Lisa, and Mick were in their outfits that night in Metropolis near the museum. "All three guards are in the front," Kara's voice was heard. The supers were flying over the city.

"Okay, damsel, execute the plan…" Snart said with a smirk as Lisa gave a smile and leaned into to him. Snart brought her over and knocked on the door. "We need some help!" Mick got on Lisa's other side as though he was helping her while Lisa feigned a faint.

"What's wrong?" One guard asked, coming to the doors able to see the three through the glass door.

"We crashed our car. She's hurt. Our cellphones are dead and everywhere else is dark and locked. Please let us in," Snart said.

"We'll call 911," the guard said.

"Please, we need to lay her down inside," Snart persisted, and the guard turned to one of his fellow guards who gave a nod. The guard put a code into the door and opened it, letting the three in.

"What's wrong with her?" One guard asked, looking at her but then Lisa jumped up and kicked him, knocking him out before he could react. The other two guards went for their guns, but Snart and Mick took out their guns, fire and ice hitting into the guard's hands, knocking the weapon out. The two had put it into a new setting, enough to aim at the guns and not hurt the men carrying them too much. Then they went to knock out the remaining guards before they could sound an alert.

"So far so good," Cisco's voice was heard. He was monitoring police scanners. "No alert has gone out. You're going to need the devices on their arms…"

"We got it," Snart said as he, Mick, and Lisa all took one guard and took the arm bands they had on, which had a device on it. Each putting it on their own outfit as they then took the guards and tied them up, just in case they woke.

"You need to head to the Egyptian exhibit," Caitlin's voice was heard.

"We  _are_  master thieves," Snart said, annoyed, knowing where they needed to head.

"We know how to get the job done, Mother Nature," Mick's voice was heard as the three headed for the quickest way to the Egyptian exhibit; all securities systems letting them through, monitoring them as friendly.

They finally got to the Egyptian room to where Doctor Fate's helmet was. "Mick, keep an eye out," Snart said. This was more his and Lisa's specialty. Mick kept an eye on the door as Lisa took out a fake Helmet Cisco had spent the last few hours making. It looked like an exact replica, the skillset Cisco had.

The plan was for Snart to disarm the systems on the helmet and take the glass top off. As Snart removed the helmet, Lisa would put the fake in its place, perfectly stopping any alarms. The perfect switch.

Snart took his time taking off the security and then slowly removed the top. He gently put it on the floor and gave his sister a look, who nodded. Snart put his hand on the helmet and took it off, Lisa replacing with the fake within seconds.

But then alarms went off.

"What went wrong?" Lisa cried. That had been perfect, but Snart turned the helmet to find a device on the bottom.

"They also had alarm inside the helmet to monitor the movement," Snart groaned taking the device off and throwing it. "Damn, that's from my security company. I recommended it!"

"Ironically," Lis sighed.

"The Pigs are coming!" Mick yelled, the three moving off. They had to find a new exit plan.

-Karry Universe-

Wally was busy with Cherub as William and Paula used arrows on The Guardian, but his armor stopped it. The two went to fight hand to hand with the man; William gave Paula a look who gave a nod.

Paula went into fight Guardian, who went to toss her aside. Paula dodged, and then took a hit on purpose to fall into the water. "Me and you," Jim said with a smirk and William gave a nod.

William remembered the fighting techniques Oliver showed him, and the memories from what Nightwing had showed Roy. Getting into the fight, William knew what he had to do. He had to get Guardian down the dock.

The two fought each other, William kicking Jim and then Jim yelled out. He had stepped on a device, which clamped on his foot. "What?!" Jim yelled as Paula came out of the water.

"Bear trap," Paula said with a smirk, shaking off water. She had gone into the water so Jim would think she was out of the fight. She then took an anchor from a boat and transformed it into the trap, setting it up at the edge of the dock. William had distracted Jim, and then got him to the trap. "I just learned that one."

"You're really enjoying this power," William smirked, turning around to see Wally and Cherub still fighting – the two going too fast for them to keep up. "How do we help him?"

Paula shook her head, not sure, and then she saw a new flash join in the fight: Liberty Belle had showed up, giving Wally a smirk as Wally smirked back. Jesse and Wally circled around Cherub at speeds so fast, the DNAngel speedster could not get pass their trails. Cherub slowed, looking around and then two lightning bolts hit into her. Cherub screamed at that, but then passed out.

"Did you think I did not see you leave?" Jesse asked, turning to her boyfriend, clearly upset at being left out. "Why did you not tell me? Or anyone?"

"I asked them for help," William said, to take the heat off his friend, not wanting the girlfriend upset with him for William's decision.

"Well glad you came," Wally said to Jesse, taking deep breath and gave William a smile that William knew meant 'thank you'.

"Good thing Barry taught me lightning bolts," Jesse said as Wally picked up Cherub to take her to the DEO.

"Liberty Belle," Paula said, having gotten some rope and tied up Guardian – although it was not like he was going anywhere. His foot that the bear trap had caught almost seemed like it was falling off, the trap was strong. "Think you can transfer him."

"Ugh, I wish these powers came with super strength," Jesse said, going to grab the man and bring him into the DEO.

-Karry Universe-

"Time to fry some pigs," Mick called, and Kara heard him on the coms.

"No!" Kara said, not wanting anyone to die on this; her and Barry's mind racing for a solution.

 _Throw away the plan_ , Barry thought in her mind, quoting Snart. The two had an agreement.

"We need Superman to show up on scene," Kara said.

"What?" Clark asked on the coms, unsure what was the new plan.

"You show up and the police will back off," Kara commented, knowing once a member of the League showed up, the police would take the cue from them.

"If I let them get away…" Clark said.

"Don't worry," Barry's voice was heard. "Cisco, where is the Anti-Flash outfit?" The Anti-Flash costume was a black costume made by Copycat for her copy of Barry; Barry had used it once before with Snart. It seemed as good a time as any to dust it off.

Clark showed up in front of the museum as the police were heading for the door. "Superman," the officer said.

"I got this," Clark told the officers as he went into the museum, not exactly sure what he was doing.

He took his time, knowing exactly where Snart, Mick, and Lisa were. "Clark, go to them," Kara said on the coms and Clark ran, finding the three trying to use a window to get out. They turned to him. "Make it look good." Snart, Lisa, and Mick all pointed their guns at Clark, putting them on high to attack him.

Clark took the attacks, they did little to him as he went for them but was shocked when a flash came up; a speedster dressed in black was there and Clark knew it was Barry, but no one else would. Barry gave a smirk as he used arm tornados on Clark to push him away. Clark knew to fall to it as Barry took each of the three and ran out.

"What's this?" Snart asked, when all four were far away and Barry took off his mask.

"Throw away the plan, right?" Barry asked with a smirk. He couldn't go in before in case the meta human dedication device gave them away, but with the cops there, no reason not to grab the three in a different outfit and leave. They wouldn't know the Anti Flash was the actual Flash, after all. Barry could hear Clark telling the police they had a speedster with them, that they were gone. "It's over…"

"Yes, it is," Snart said holding up the helmet. "I think this is yours." Barry took it, remembering when he last held this. "Job is done."

 _Now what do we do?_ Kara asked Barry, who did not know.

-Karry Universe-

William walked into the DEO holding. Jim was there, and he was missing part of his leg, the trap having taken it off. It was bandaged up and he was sitting, anger in his eyes. "You wanted to see me?" William asked, not sure why he was here.

"I gave you the chance," Jim said angrily.

"Chance?" William said. "I was a slave under you and Cadmus. You didn't make me for any other reason. Once my work was done, I would have been dead."

"You say we made you a slave but, what about them?" Jim asked. "You'll never be your own person, never be a member of their League. Look at the way they dress you: Red, like him. Arrows, like him. Make you a vigilante like him. Even your name is just his middle name."

"I chose it," William said, taking Roy middle name as his own being his idea. "I chose all of this."

"And you choose to be Roy-lite. I could have given you a way out, but now you'll always be Roy-lite. You will never be able to live up to him. Get used to your sub-life," Jim stated, but William didn't say anything as he just turned around, doubt in his mind.

"Don't let him get in your head," Alex said; William was in the new DEO headquarters in National where they had locked up Jim for now. Alex was in charge, and William could see the big baby bump now. "This was a good take down. You did well."

"Thanks," William mumbled, going to take his bike and head to Watchtower.

…

Once in Watchtower, William walked in to see all of Young Justice training, plus Carter was there as well. Wally was supervising. "Is anyone else here?"

"Justice League meeting ongoing," Wally told William, nodding to the room above them. "Want to join us? Jack could use a partner."

"Can I play?" Jenny asked. She was in Watchtower, since she had no school and both her parents were in the meeting.

"Come on Jenny," Karen said with a smile, and Jenny ran into the training.

"No," William said, turning down the offer to join Young Justice training and then asked Gideon if he could go up to the meeting and he was allowed. William was surprised at the yes, and even more surprised at everyone there, and the headdress they had been discussing earlier sat in the middle.

"William," Oliver said, having a seat at the table. "I heard what happened. Good job." Oliver told William. "Sit."

"What's going on?" William asked, taking an empty seat. He was being allowed in a Justice League meeting. This was weird. The only people here not Justice League was Caitlin and Cisco and the kids in their playpen, but the former two were practically honorary members anyway, and as two of the kids were Kara and Barry's and one was Caitlin and Ronnie's, so that went without saying.

"We have Doctor Fate's helmet," Kara explained for him. "We now need a host. Someone to wear the helmet. We cannot decide who…."

But William lost track of what was said as he stared at the helmet, his mind going over what Jim had said. Lost in Roy's cousin's words. How they would never let him into the League for real… How he was Roy-lite.

He did not want to be Roy-lite. He had to do something Roy would never do... Something that would help them. Help the League. He had to prove himself.

He reached out and took the helmet.

"William, what are you doing?" Oliver called, but he ignored Oliver, hearing the words as if from a great distance as he put the helmet over his head.

The Justice League was in shock at this move, silent as William stood. Something seemed different about him, and as he shook himself, a new outfit appeared over the man, it a mix of blue and yellow with a long cape.

"Free… at last," a voice said, but it was not William's voice. It had worked.

"Doctor Fate?" Kara said, stepping up as leader and the man turned to her. All she could see was his eyes through the helmet, and unlike Williams, they glowed. "I'm Supergirl…"

"Kara Allen," Doctor Fate said, surprising Kara. "I know everything my host knows. I know who you all are. I know what you are and I know why you went to find me."

"Well?" Diana asked, she the most impatient since it was she Darkseid had first faced and she whom Zeus had given the cryptic clues to. "What does 'trust in the bonds' mean?"

"I… do not know," Doctor Fate answered, surprising them. They had expected answers when they found Doctor Fate. "I do not know this Darkseid, I do not know why your Zeus said to get me. I am sorry, but I am as clueless as you."

"Can you use your magic?" Sara asked, remembering Nyssa and Constantine's words about magic. Nyssa was currently crashing in their home, since she had told them magic was dead and she was not part of her League of Assassins, wanting and waiting to join the fight with them. Alex was being cool with it, and there had been no big drama.

Doctor Fate paused for a moment, looking at Sara now. "I can sense a difference in the world," Doctor Fate said. "But my magic is working. I am willing to fight with this Justice League to stop this Darkseid. I will do research, find out what these clues mean." He turned to the two leaders who remained quiet, and everyone knew they were talking in their heads.

"Cisco," Barry finally said. "Make Doctor Fate a communicator. Bypass normal voting rules. There's no vote here. He is in."

"Yes," Cisco said with a nod.

"Meeting over," Kara said, going to grab her girls as the two went to leave and everyone went to go out.

"William…" Oliver said, now going over to Doctor Fate. "Is he…?"

"My host is perfectly fine," Doctor Fate said. "I do not kill my hosts. He is here and can hear everything you say. This was his choice, to prove himself. He is a worthy body to use."

"Then William," Oliver said, seeming unsure. "You didn't have to do that." Oliver turned to the rest of Team Canary and they left to go back to Starling.

 _Yes. I did_. William thought within Doctor Fate, unsure what was going to happen now.


	20. Accepting Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of not feeling herself, Laurel heads to the doctors to get a very welcome surprise. Meanwhile, Oliver faces an old foe, a prophecy being fulfilled at the same time. In National and Central, Amelia wants to get Cat Grant something nice for her birthday but does not know what, so asks Kara for help…

-Late June-

Laurel sat in the Canary Cave feeling nauseas.

"You don't look good," Curtis commented; for a while Laurel had decided to let Oliver lead the team, not having gone out in the field herself for a while, although helping with training when needed. Right now, she was sitting in the back, feeling off – and she had gained enough weight they had to extend her Canary outfit to make it fit.

"I don't feel good," Laurel muttered. "It should bypass later." The sickness usually went away after a time.

"I know you said it was impossible, but perhaps maybe you're pregnant?" Curtis pointed out. "I have some tech I could use…"

"I'm not pregnant," Laurel shook her head. "We've been cautious."

"Still… this has been going on for a while," Oliver commented, entering the cave with Paula and Jack behind him, concerned for his girlfriend.

"And you gained a lot of weight," Paula pointed out, and Laurel looked down at her stomach. She had a tummy now. Not too noticeable, but enough to know it was there.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor," Oliver commented, not going to comment on the weight gain. He had noticed it but would not dare tell his girlfriend she was getting fat.

"Yeah… okay," Laurel finally signed, agreeing with Oliver and the team. This had been going on too long. She could not ignore it. "I was planning on visiting Thea later anyway. I'll stop by the emergency room, see if they can squeeze me in."

"Good," Oliver said, kissing her cheek.

-Karry Universe-

"Kara, Barry?" Amelia said, coming into the penthouse, a determined look on her face.

Kara and Barry were finishing a call and put a finger up in a sign of wait. Amelia sat down, taking Alura in her arms and kissing her as Hex jumped up for pets. It was a couple of minutes later when they were done. "Are you free now?" Amelia asked, a small smile on her face now.

"That was the only call we had today, but we have to head to STAR Gotham," Barry said, sitting down. "What's up?" He could tell Amelia seemed concerned about something.

"Mom's birthday party later; I have been trying to find her a gift," Amelia said, stopping letting Kara and Barry guess.

"Can't find a gift?" Kara guessed, and Amelia nodded. "Well, Cat Grant is unchangeable apparently." Amelia raised an eyebrow at that. "Something Prime did, never mind. Point being, our Cat can't be that much different from your mom. What would you have gotten her?"

"A beanie baby," Amelia said, making the couple look at each other. Both feeling the confusion. "It was a tradition. When I was like 7 I used my allowance money to buy her a beanie baby that said Happy Birthday. Every year I would then buy her a different one. We use to put them around her Betty. But it's a tradition me and my mom shared… Not this Cat."

"Betty?" Kara asked, zoning in on the word.

"A doll," Amelia said. "One that mom loved from her childhood. She used to let me play with her, but I had to be careful not to break her. Come to think of it, I have not seen her in mom's apartment."

"I have known Cat Grant for a long time and been in her apartment multiple times. She does not have one," Kara said, giving Barry a look. "At least, not anymore. Maybe she did though…? Annie Grant is at Little STAR today. Checking out the equipment for our contract with NASA."

"Maybe you two should go have a word with her?" Barry said. "I got the girls. I'll take them with me to see Ray." Kara and Amelia looked at each other, nodding, and Kara picked Amelia up and flew out through the balcony.

-Karry Universe-

"You know, I have a gym to run," Oliver said coming in to the Canary Cave. Curtis had called him from work so Oliver had left one of his employees in charge. "And don't you two have a job?" Oliver noticed Curtis in the Canary Cave by the computers along with Paula, who seemed to just be hanging out.

"He called," Paula said, pointing. She had been getting an open house ready but as it wasn't going to be viewed until tomorrow, it could wait for whatever Curtis had in mind.

"This is big," Curtis said. "Gideon alerted me to it, but it's big… a couple of murders. All of them previously connected to the Queens." Oliver raised an eyebrow at that. "Your family. From back when you were in millions. Owners of Queens Col…"

"I get it," Oliver said holding out a hand to stop him. "I know who my family were."

"Anyway, I ran weapons type and information through Gideon and got the answer. You're not going to like this." Curtis pushed a button and a familiar masked face appeared on screen. "Lady Shiva..."

"She's ba-ack," Paula said, holding out the word in a sing-song voice. "Guess you were right by jail not holding her long."

"How?" Oliver asked, rounding on Curtis.

"No jail cell can hold her, it seems," Curtis shrugged. "But it looks like she's out for blood. Queen blood."

"We'll get her," Oliver said with a determined nod. "Contact Laurel, ask her to stay at the hospital to protect Thea." No one was getting near his little sister. "Paula, suit up." Paula was already going for her costume. They were going to patrol Starling.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Amelia walked into Little STAR. This lab did not have the glamour the other companies in the STAR family had, but it was a small little lab after all. There they found Annie Grant talking to Ronnie in front of a new prototype invention.

"Ronnie, Captain Grant," Kara said, drawing their attention.

"And the main woman joins us," Annie Grant said.

"Aunt Annie," Amelia said with a smile, happy to see the counterpart of the aunt she knew well.

"I got to say, STAR still impresses," Annie commented. "This will really help our mission to Mars." Annie gave a smile at this. "It was a smart idea, renegotiating the contract. Gideon will also be an aid. Once you finish the new program."

"Yes, of cou…" Kara said, realizing exactly what Annie had said. "Wait, did you say Mars?"

"Yes, home of Martian Manhunter and Miss. Martian. It will be amazing to see the ruins of the Martian civilization," Annie said wistfully. "Makes me wish I could go back up."

 _And get attacked by a herd of White Martians,_ Barry commented in Kara's head. White Martians were not something the Justice League had told the Earth about, and the encounters with them had not made a big enough impact.

 _We'll figure that out later,_ Kara thought, wondering how they would get NASA to drop a mission to Mars, thinking Saturn might be a better option. "Actually, we need to ask you something personal." Kara gave a nod to Ronnie, who understood as he walked away. "It's about Cat."

"Oh?" Annie asked curious.

"About her childhood," Kara asked. "Did she have a doll she loved? Named Betty?"

"She told you about Betty?" Annie said, looking shocked at this.

"Told me," Amelia said, raising her hand a bit.

"Oh Kitty loved that doll. She even sewed her initials into the dress," Annie said, a slight smile on her face as she remembered. The smile faded though as she continued. "One day Cat pissed off mom. Mom grabbed the doll and we never saw it again. Kitty cried for days. Tore the house apart looking for her, but we never found her. I'm surprised Kitty mentioned her."

"Thank you," Kara said, seeing Amelia make a face at the mention of Katherine Grant Cat and Annie's mother. "See you tonight." Kara told Annie, knowing she was coming to Cat's place for dinner. Kara put an arm around Amelia as they walked out. "So, I guess we are visiting Katherine Grant. Was she as bad on your Earth as…?"

"Worse," Amelia commented.

"How do you know?" Kara asked Amelia, never having met their Katherine Grant.

"Katherine did not approve of dad," Amelia said. "Or me and Barry. She called us names when we saw her – not that we saw her that often. I remember mom throwing her out of our house once."

"Well ours is just…" Kara said, thinking back to a time Katherine Grant had visited the CatCo office while Kara had worked there. "Yeah, maybe close. But come on." Kara took a look around before picking Amelia up and flying off once more.

-Karry Universe-

Barry walked into STAR Gotham with the girls in the stroller. Ray was there with Lucy and Brandon in the office.

"Hey," Barry said, hugging Lucy as he did and bending down to say hello to Brandon. "Ray," Barry gave Ray a hug. "So, what are the two things you have to show me?"

"Ah," Ray said, having a smile on his face. "First we need to meet with a scientist of ours. Lucy, think you can take the girls?" Nora blew out a freeze breath as that was said.

"Two one-year-olds and one-four-month old? I think I can take it," Lucy said, taking the stroller from Barry. "I got them."

"Keep them in their stroller or in your arms. That stops them from running," Barry said, slightly concerned for his girls now.

"Don't worry Barry, I got them," Lucy nodded as he followed Ray out of the office and to a lab.

A tall woman with blond hair tied back in a loose bob was standing, waiting with another scientist, a balding man with an authoritative demeanor. "Doctor Victoria Stone," Ray called and the woman turned around, hands behind her back. "I believe Barry Allen needs no introduction."

"Good to meet you," Barry said holding out his hand which Victoria Stone took.

"This is Doctor Zimmer, Doctor Stone's colleague," Ray added, introducing the other man.

"Pleasure to met you," Doctor Zimmer smiled as he now took Barry's hand to shake. Barry felt the odd feeling he'd met these two before, but he wasn't in charge of hiring on new employees, especially out here in Gotham.

"Good to meet you both," Barry nodded after shaking hands.

"Good to meet you as well Mr. Allen," Victoria said. "And I know why you're here, Mr. Palmer alerted us to your arrival," Victoria turned to an invention on the desk, straight to business. It looked like a robotic arm.

"A cortex inhibitor," she explained of a small device she produced, which she instantly connected to herself, just behind her earlobe. Barry frowned at this odd behavior, but instantly the arm came to life, moving its fingers. "I am controlling it with my brain. It can mimic any, and all human interactions. The arm is lightweight and easy to use. Flexible. Water proof. And would give enhance strength – not near a Kryptonian level, but still strong enough." She was direct and to the point.

"Impressive," Barry stated. "But would someone always have to wear that to work it?" He pointed to the cortex inhibitor behind her ear.

"No," Victoria said, turning the device off as she removed it from her person. "The first step in attaching this to a human is this piece right here." Victoria removed the end part of the arm, demonstrating its separation. "This is the control center. I was controlling it with Bluetooth, but we manage to use Palmer Tech nano technology. The arm will receive and accept orders from the brain using these nano bots inserted directly into the nerve endings of the missing appendices. We have arms and legs ready to be tested on humans."

"So, you need human test subject?" Barry said, immersed in the technology already.

"Indeed, although it is hard to get people willing enough to donate their living bodies to science like this," Doctor Zimmer spoke up, Barry frowning at him.

"Well, still, it seems you're doing a good job. I will see about getting a trial. Proper volunteers." Barry commented. "What about the eye?" Barry pointed at a robotic eye on the table he had noticed.

"Just a little side project," Victoria said. "We think we can use similar technology to do eye replacements."

"Thank you, Dr. Stone. Doctor Zimmer," Ray said, seeing Victoria could probably go on. "But I have something else to show Mr. Allen."

"Very well," Doctor Stone nodded slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Doctor Zimmer held his hand out to Barry again, which Barry shook.

Ray took Barry's arm as Barry said his goodbye and Ray showed him to his private lab, Ray putting in a special code into the pad to get entrance. "You know, that technology was what I used to make Red Tornado for New Justice. But it was easier to make a fully-fledged robot instead of a part for humans." Ray was whispering as they walked into the lab.

"No way!" Barry said, seeing Red Tornado standing there. "You created us one?"

"Everything like the one from New Justice. Plus, I added some tweaks," Ray said. "But he needs a personality. An intelligence."

Barry gave a smirk. "I'm on it," Barry said, going to the computer.

"Hey Barry, I love Gideon," Ray said, "but maybe a little more personable than that?" Barry gave a smirk as he called on the Gideon in the lab to help him start creating the new artificial intelligence. This was where he shined.

-Karry Universe-

Laurel was sitting on a hospital bed as the doctor came back.

"We got the results of your blood test," the doctor, a female with brown hair, said. "And we know what's going on." She was smiling. "Can you lay back and lift your shirt?"

Laurel did as she was instructed, and the doctor put a gel on her stomach, and then used a machine Laurel knew was an ultrasound. "There we go…."

"What is it?" Laurel asked looking at the screen. "Is it a tumor?" Laurel had doubt in her voice as she noticed the outline didn't look like a normal tumor.

"No. A baby," the doctor said. "It looks like your four months along."

"A baby? Four months…?" Laurel said, suddenly shocked. "How could I…?" Laurel stopped as she thought over the months. The morning sicknesses. The weight gains. And Accord all those months ago saying to catch her in ten months. That little meta human had known.

"Some women don't realize right away," the doctor said. "Especially those who convince themselves otherwise. But it's perfectly normal and the baby is healthy. If this is unwanted we could…"

"No one touches this baby," Laurel said, suddenly feeling more protective than she had ever before, putting her hand on her stomach. A link between her and Oliver. She loved it already.

"Okay," the doctor said with a small smile. "Well, I will have the nurses provide you with some vitamins you should take, and you should make an appointment with your own doctor soon." Laurel nodded as the doctor left to get vitamins.

Laurel's cellphone binged. She looked at the message and groaned. Lady Shiva was back. Oliver wanted her to stay with Thea.

The doctor returned with the vitamins. She thanked the doctor and went up to Thea's room. It was technically a two-person room, but Thea was alone. No one in the other bed.

It always hurt Laurel to see Thea like this; unresponsive and attached to machines, keeping her alive. A girl who had so much spirit, so much fire in her.

"Hey," Laurel said, taking Thea's hand. "Did I tell you William is now gone? Well, sort of. He took Doctor Fate's helmet and is now Fate himself. I don't know how it works, but I guess you would be happy about that." Laurel paused. She always talked to Thea, telling her what was happening. But talking about William was not the news she wanted to share to a girl who was like her sister.

"I'm pregnant Thea." Laurel whispered, saying it out loud as she put her other hand on her stomach. "Oliver's the father. Obviously. So, you're going to be an aunt. Aunt Thea. Like it?" Laurel squeezed Thea's hand. "Come on Thea, wake up. It's been four months. You got to open those eyes. My child needs her aunt."

It was then that Laurel heard a commotion in the corridor and moved out to take a look. Lady Shiva, with her armor and weapons, was heading for the room. Laurel backed in, feeling remarkably calm as she closed the door and jammed it shut. She took out her communicator pushing the panic button.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Amelia had to head to Metropolis where Katherine Grant lived and knocked on the door of her house.

"Oh you," Katherine, a pale woman with short black hair and a taut demeanor, said when she answered the door. "What does my daughter want this time?"

"Cat wants nothing," Kara said with a raised eyebrow. "She doesn't know we're here."

"You call your boss by her first name?" Katherine said.

"She's not my boss anymore," Kara said, raising an eyebrow. Did Katherine Grant really not know who she was? What she now owned.

"She saw sense to fire you," Katherine said.

"No, I own…" Kara began.

"Look here," Amelia said, cutting in, annoyed. "My sister-in-law is the owner of STAR Co. Which means she's ten times more successful than you ever were or will be. As for why we're here, we're here for one thing only. You took away Cat's doll when she was a kid. Named Betty. Where is it?"

"Is she still crying over that thing?" Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"We want to give it back to her. For her birthday. You know, today in case you forgot," Amelia said, making Kara smile. Amelia was able to take care of this.

Katherine Grant rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "I sold it to a doll collector who lives down the block. She's still there. House number 38." Katherine pointed down the block.

"You sold your daughter's favorite toy?" Kara said, not believing it. She thought about Nora and Alura and knew she could never hurt her daughters like that.

"The doll collector wanted it. She offered good money," Katherine Grant said, "I saw no point in my daughter holding on to something so childish." Without another word, Katherine stepped back and slammed the door in their faces.

"A pleasure as always…" Kara muttered sarcastically to the closed door.

"Come on," Amelia said, moving off and counting the houses to No. 38 and knocking on the door. An older lady answered the door. She looked frail.

"Hi there, you don't know me but…" Amelia started, taking the lead.

"You're Kara Allen," the older lady said, seeing Kara behind Amelia. "I have seen you on TV. What brings you to my door?"

"Actually, it's my sister-in-law here who wants a word with you," Kara said pointing at Amelia, who had paused while the woman took in Kara.

"Hi. Erm, years ago Katherine Grant sold you a doll," Amelia said, starting again, and the lady nodded. "Well, the thing is, it belonged to her daughter who loved the doll. She never knew what happened to it and we were wondering if we could buy it back? As a birthday present."

"Come in," the lady said, coughing as she did, and the pair walked in. Using a cane to move, she lead the two women down a corridor to a lounge full of dolls. She really was a collector.

"I love my dolls." The lady spoke, "I always have." The woman moved aside a baby doll to gain access to more. "The one Katherine Grant sold to me, she was from a local company. Went out of business many years ago... Makes it a local rare." The lady showed them to the case where Amelia immediately recognized Betty, a precious-looking doll of a young girl, about six inches tall in a very vintage dress, even before the lady pointed out the doll. "This entire collection is from that company. Betty was the last one I needed." Betty was standing next to three other dolls of similar design

"How much do you want for Betty?" Kara asked, being the one with the money.

"Normally I would not consider selling, but…"

"STAR Co. could commission a one-off remake. An exact copy to keep your collection together. No-one would…" Kara tried, but the lady held up her hand as she sat down on a nearby armchair, suddenly coughing violently. The two paused, not sure what to say.

"Please no." The woman groaned, weakly. "I'm dying. My son already has plans to sell off all of my dolls. The money is needed… So, I will sell Betty to you on one condition: You buy all four. Keep them together."

"Deal," Kara said, reaching into her purse and taking out a wallet. "How much?"

"A thousand," the old lady said. "It's a fair deal. And I will throw in a carrying case."

"Okay," Kara said, counting out one thousand dollars in notes.

"Kara…" Amelia said, doubtful now. "I can't pay you…" Amelia made good money working for L-Corp and living with her brother she didn't pay rent, but she was putting money away to hopefully get her own place and had also spent a bit of money to replace things she lost when her world was destroyed.

"You don't have to," Kara said, handing the money over to the woman who took it and then went to get a carrying case that looked like a suit case. She opened the case the dolls were in and gently put each one in the case. Amelia went down and looked at Betty. The 'CG' was still sewed into the dress and Amelia smiled.

"You carry a thousand with you in cash?" Amelia said as the dolls were packed and the two left the house.

"I'm a billionaire," Kara said as the only explanation. Before they could say anything more however, Kara's communicator went off. "Panic button." Kara said, looking at it. "I got to go." Kara threw her purse at Amelia. "Call and see if one of the private jets are nearby and can take you home. If not, buy a first-class ticket on the next plane." Kara began to run but stopped. "And go to a drug store and buy a beanie baby!" Kara commented as she went to find a place to get into the outfit she was wearing under her clothes and head for Starling.

-Karry Universe-

Barry was at the computer, starting the basics for Red Tornados personality when communicators and computers alerted both himself and Ray.

"Text Lucy, tell her she needs to have the kids longer than we thought," Barry said, getting into his Flash outfit as Ray got into his Atom suit. "Gideon, continue with Red Tornado's personality." Barry ordered as he grabbed Ray and they headed for Starling.

-Karry Universe-

The blockade Laurel had made didn't hold her back as Lady Shiva walked into the room pushing aside the broken door as she assessed the room.

"You're not getting anywhere near her," Laurel said by the bed, pointing her hand keeping one hand on her stomach.

"I remember you," Lady Shiva said, eyeing Laurel. "You were worthy. It would be…" Lady Shiva paused, seeing the way Laurel stood. "Oh, but you're with child," she surprised Laurel. "I can tell. I know, I am a mother too. Cassandra. I taught her everything I know but she could not stomach being an assassin."

"It's not for everyone," Laurel said, eyeing Lady Shiva and wondering why she was talking.

"And you would know, how?" Shiva asked.

"My sister was in the League of Assassins," Laurel said. Keeping Lady Shiva talking was the only way to stop her. Keep her busy until people arrived.

"Ah," Shiva said. "I was trained there as well once. It was a shame when Nyssa al Ghul decided to end it." Still, she smirked. "Don't worry, Ms. Lance, I don't kill children. And with that baby in you, I won't hurt you either. And I'm not going to kill your unconscious friend – she's a warrior and there's no honor in killing a warrior when they cannot fight back. Besides, you already gave me what I wanted."

"What?" Laurel asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Oliver," Lady Shiva said. "I've been trying to get his attention."

Laurel suddenly remembered Rip Hunter and his warning: A year until Lady Shiva cut off Oliver's arm. And then she also remembered the other thing he said… Oliver was a parent in the future. Laurel rubbed her stomach. One part of that prediction is true but maybe she could stop the other part?

"There's no bounty on his head anymore," Laurel said defiantly. "There's no reason to go after him."

"He's the one who got away," Lady Shiva said with a smirk.

"You could have gone to his gym anytime," Laurel said.

"I want the warrior Oliver. The Green Arrow. It's only right," Lady Shiva said.

Before Laurel could comment and tell Lady Shiva the entire Justice League was on their way, Oliver, in his Green Arrow outfit, and Paula dressed as Artemis showed up. "Back away!" Oliver called.

"You're what I want!" Lady Shiva called taking out two small Wakizashi swords.

Paula took out a piece of wood from her bag and transformed it into a sword herself, tossing it at Oliver. "For you," Paula called as Oliver took the weapon.

"Interesting," Lady Shiva said, seeing the power, and before Paula knew it, two throwing stars were thrown at her and she was pinned to the wall. "Let's leaves the sidekicks out of this." Lady Shiva pointed one of her Wakizashi swords at Olly.

Oliver lifted his sword and moved in, striking the first blow. Swords clashed as they fought in the hallway and people ran as Laurel went to where Paula was to free her. She had to

"Go," Laurel said, taking out the star as they went into the hallways.

Oliver and Lady Shiva were still fighting, but she was more skilled and experienced than Oliver was with a blade as she knocked the sword from Olly's gasp. Lady Shiva was quick as she aimed her Wakizashi blade, swiping down as Oliver tried to grab his sword.

"No!" Laurel cried as Oliver shouted out in pain, his arm sliced off in one swift movement. Paula had grabbed a nearby IV stand and transformed it into a bow with accompanying arrow as she now fired the arrow at Lady Shiva, which struck her now in the chest. Shiva was protected by her armor but the attacked stopped the woman from making a fatal blow at Oliver, who was bleeding out and slumped against the wall in shock.

Supergirl, Superman, The Flash, and The Atom showed up at that moment though, causing Lady Shiva to turn as both Supers let out heat vision, melting her Wakizashi blade as she used them as a shield against their powers.

Oliver though seemed to gain some consciousness as members of the Justice League turned up, and with his free arm he grabbed his sword laying nearby, forced himself to his feet and swung the blade, just as Atom shot a distracting blast…

Lady Shiva's head came clean off her shoulder as Oliver crashed to the floor; the former assassin's body slumped to the floor, lifeless. Oliver though was surrendering to the pain as the Justice League looked on in shock at Oliver's bold move and missing right arm.

"We need a doctor!" Paula called, getting to Oliver first as Barry sped a stunned doctor into the corridor. The doctor looked like he wanted to faint at the headless corpse but concentrated on Oliver.

"Just stop the bleeding," Atom told the doctor, who nodded silently. "Stop the bleeding. Get him stable and we'll take it from there."

"We…? You think?" Barry asked, turning to him.

"Yes," Atom said with a nod. "I need to get somewhere."

"Superman take him. I am going to go get someone else," Supergirl said, planning on heading back to Central and grabbing Caitlin. "I'll call the DEO to collect Lady Shiva's body." Even though she had never faced Lady Shiva before, Kara knew the assassin by reputation and Laurel's warning. This needed to be dealt with quick, before the media got hold of what had happened here.

Only Paula had noticed Laurel though, backed against the wall, watching things playing in slow motion. She moved to her friend, asking if she was okay, but Laurel remained silent, remembering everything that Rip Hunter had said… Lady Shiva cut off Oliver's arm and Oliver had killed her. Kara and Barry would provide the new arm for him. And now he was a father. There really was no fighting destiny.

-Karry Universe-

Kara had got to Caitlin, telling her to leave the kids with Ronnie and brought her to STAR Gotham through the Zap Tunnel. Ray and Doctor Victoria Stone was already getting set up, the doctor stopping at seeing Supergirl. "Who's the…?" Victoria Stone started, asking but stopped when The Flash came in with Oliver in his arms. "Green Arrow."

"We're giving him a new arm. Any problem with that Dr. Stone?" Ray asked having gone back to his human identity for this and Victoria shook her head.

Caitlin was by Oliver instantly, taking off his costume so they could work on him and checking the work the doctors at the hospital had done. "We got a lot of work to do," Victoria said, moving to the right equipment to start putting the arm on Oliver.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia had the carrying case as she walked into her father and mother's place. Lucky for her, Cat had her plane at Metropolis for some workers so she had used that to get back to National City. Henry picked her up at the private airport.

"So what were you doing in Metropolis?" Cat asked when Amelia got through the door.

"I went with Kara, but Kara had to go to Starling for an emergency," Amelia said, seeing Annie and Carter were there. So was Karen with M'Gann, probably there for Carter. "Mom… This is for you." Amelia put the doll carrying case on the table.

"You didn't have to," Cat said, not having expected a gift from Amelia as she unzipped the case. Her eyes went straight to the one doll. "Oh my… I had…" Cat picked it up and noticed the 'CG' on the dressed. The same one she had put there. "This is mine…" Cat was stunned as she looked at it.

"You found Betty?" Annie said, seeming shocked.

"Your mother sold it to a doll collector who lived on your block," Amelia stated disdainfully. "She was willing to sell it to us as long as we took the whole set as well. Keep the family together, I guess."

"Wait, our mother sold Betty?" Annie asked, shocked.

"Yes," Amelia muttered, angry at this.

"And you went to Metropolis to confront our mother over a doll? Bought it and three others to give Cat her doll back?" Annie said, and Amelia nodded. Annie brought Amelia into a hug. "You might not be a Grant by blood, but Kitty this is your daughter."

"Yes, she is," Cat said with a smirk, putting the doll carefully in the case as she looked over the other three, deciding where she would put them and also thinking about when Nora and Alura were older and whether she would let the twins play with them. Maybe when they were old enough to control their powers. As she was looking at them, Cat noticed the little cat beanie baby with a piece of paper.

Cat took the paper and read the note Amelia had written, explaining the tradition he had with her mother on her Earth. Cat smiled before going to hug Amelia herself. "I like the tradition," Cat whispered to her and Amelia had to smile.

-Karry Universe-

The next day, Laurel was sitting in a private room in STAR Gotham – they were keeping Oliver there until he woke up.

Paula and Jack were there as well, and so was Sara who had showed up that morning. Kara and Barry were present with the girls; Barry having spent the night working on Red Tornados intelligence, and Kara hanging around.

Oliver groaned as he moved. The robotic arm on him moved slightly as well. "Oliver…?" Laurel said as Oliver slowly sat up and he looked down, seeing the arm.

"What…?" Oliver moaned, and the arm just started to move its fingers.

"Ray!" Kara yelled, and Ray came running in.

"The arm is very sensitive to your thoughts," Ray explained, forgetting to introduce Oliver to his new arm. "You're going to have to be careful with your thoughts until you get used to it."

"But… my arm got cut off," Oliver said, taking deep breaths. "I let her take my arm."

"Looked like you didn't have a choice in the matter," Paula commented.

"Yeah, but he took her head," Jack pointed out, and Paula chuckled.

"You're going to have to stop being Green Arrow for a bit until you get used to it," Ray told Oliver. "But you should be in the fighting order again soon."

"Wait. When did I get a new arm? Is this what STAR Gotham's been working on?" Oliver asked, concentrating as the fingers on his new arm closed into a fist.

"Yeah," Ray nodded. "We needed a test subject, and well…"

"I volunteered," Oliver muttered, rolling his eyes as he realized something, "and with Darkseid around, I'm on the bench. Not what I wanted."

"It's not for long," Sara assured Oliver. "I'll give you a few days to a week before you're out in the streets again. Until then, Laurel and Paula have got Starling."

"Actually…" Laurel said, looking around. She should do this in private with Oliver first, but she had to tell Oliver, and this was her family. "I'm not going to be Black Canary for a while. And I'm not going to be able to fight Darkseid either."

"The doctor?" Oliver said, his own injury instantly forgotten as he looked to Laurel in concern. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Everything is great," Laurel said. "Olly I'm…" Laurel paused. "I'm pregnant." That was met with silence as everyone watched on. Oliver seemed dumbfounded at that. "You're the father, Oliver." At that, Oliver's new arm struck out, uncontrolled as it hit Ray next to the bed. He cried out.

"I'm… going to make this less sensitive," Ray said, going to take off the arm, leaving only the top part on Oliver. "We can make special attachments for this. Gun. Arrow things… I got ideas."

"Later," Oliver said, waving his real hand and looking at Laurel. "We're having a baby." Laurel nodded and a smile came across. "I'm a dad. I'm going to have a baby in like… what 7 months?"

"I'm four months along," Laurel said.

"Hey, your due just before Alex then," Sara commented, smiling and hugging her sister. "We're going to be moms together." Laurel smiled, hugging Sara and looked at Oliver.

"So?" Laurel asked, turning to Oliver, wondering what he was thinking.

"You want to try this marriage thing again?" Oliver asked awkwardly. "I want to give my child the best life possible." Laurel smiled, kissing Oliver. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Laurel said.

"Wait!" Paula said, having been smiling for her friends as something came to her mind. "William is Doctor Fate, Thea's in a coma. Laurel's pregnant, and Oliver is sidelined until he gets used to his arm, so that means… I'm protecting Starling by myself?"

"You got me," Jack commented.

"Like I said, by myself," Paula joked with a laugh, hugging her little brother as the rest of the group laughed.

"I'll be back on my feet in no time," Oliver commented, determined.

Kara and Barry said their congratulations and then backed out with Nora and Alura.

 _Hate to say it, but Laurel sidelined and Oliver possibly not able to help it's two less people to fight Darkseid if he attacks soon,_ Kara thought, happy for her friends but also worried.

 _Oliver will be back fighting soon,_ Barry thought. "And besides, we have this." Barry opened the door to Ray's lab, and there stood Red Tornado active and moving. He turned around to face Barry.

"What's your name?" Barry asked the robot.

"Red Tornado," Red Tornado said simply.

"And what is your purpose?" Barry asked.

"I am a superhero. I am meant to protect the public and help the Justice League," Red Tornado said.

"Not very human," Kara commented, remembering the Red Tornado of New Justice, who was very normal.

"He'll learn and grow into his own person," Barry said, "kind of like the Doctor from Voyager… the Doctor… Hey, did you notice Doctor Stone and Doctor Zimmer kind of looked like Seven of Nine and The Doctor from Voyager?" Barry had to vocalize that, remembering now where his recognition of their looks yesterday came from.

"You know I'm not into Star Trek," Kara shrugged. "Besides, I only met Doctor Stone today. But Red Tornado?" Kara didn't want to get sidetracked.

"Oh yeah." Barry shook himself. "Well, he can grow from his programming into a person, but he knows his powers, knows his purpose, and will help us against Darkseid."

"Okay," Kara said smiling at Red Tornado. "Come on. Let's get the girls home," Kara said, noticing the two girls in their stroller, seeming impatient. They wanted to run.


	21. Trusting the Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkseid returns, and he's found what he's looking for. In the deadliest battle in Karry Universe history, it's either the Justice League or Darkseid winning this fight. But exactly what does Trusting the Bonds mean and how will it help in the League's biggest battle to date?

Around 2 Years Ago on Karry Universe…

Kara flew in the air with Diana and John Stewart.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked her friend, noticing Kara seemed unusually quiet today.

"I've been feeling weird," Kara commented thoughtfully. "I'm sure, it's nothing." Of course, it wasn't; Kara was carrying twins at this point and didn't even know, but at the time she just wanted to get the current job done.

"We did just fight an army of Kryptonians," John commented, as they had fought the army from Fort Rozz just yesterday. "Fighting the last of your people; that could affect anyone. You should go home. It's not like this is going well."

"We need to find a place," Kara said, shaking her head determinedly. The three had been looking for a while for the perfect place to set up the new Justice League headquarters and found nothing. Nothing spoke to them. "What is so hard about finding a place in the waste land somewhere between Central and National to start up?" Kara grumbled angrily, feeling Barry through their bond sending calming thoughts.

 _There's no rush,_ Barry stated in her mind, but she relented, ignoring him.

"We need a good place to build," Diana spoke up. "Good land, and its need to be accessible to our vigilantes who cannot fly."

Kara was about to comment on this when her eyes saw something. She sped up and landed on land nearby; Diana and John were not far behind her. "Here," Kara said, not sure why. She wasn't even sure what she had seen, but this place just felt right. Like it held great power – a good spot for a future League Headquarters.

"This place seems…" Diana paused, looking for the right word as she took in the area they had landed, "powerful."

"John, would this work?" Kara asked, as John landed beside them.

"The land seems good. Flat service; we can start with our plans," John said with a nod.

"Okay," Kara said with a nod, herself. "I'll move some money around."

"Is STAR labs going to be owning the land?" Diana asked, wondering how this was going to work out.

"Sort of. I created shell companies; someone does a little digging they will find the connection to STAR but who will dig over who owns land in the wasteland?" Kara said with a shrug, wanting to get this started. "John, tell me what you need, and you'll get it."

"Good, then we can start Watchtower," John said with a smile.

"Watchtower?" Kara asked, not having heard that name before.

"Well, it needed a name," John said with a smirk. "And now we have the land and funding…"

"Cisco would be proud," Kara commented, and flew off without another word. Little were they to know that this was the start of eight months of mood swings from the Kryptonian.

About a Year Ago, on a Space Station in Deep Space…

The large blue humanoid with armor covering his being and a mouth too big for his face crashed through the roof of the space station, a forcefield instantly activated to prevent everything being sucked through as he turned to the surprised-looking alien. "You!" Darkseid said.

"Darkseid, former ruler of Apokolips," the alien stated as a secondary alien appear next to it. It was hard to determine their genders, if they had any, but their large black eyes kept locked on Darkseid, who failed to notice that there should have been more than two of them in this base.

"And the future ruler of the universe," Darkseid growled, glaring the aliens through squinted eyes.

"Your powers are limited," the other alien said, it's voice lighter. "All those that you seek are gone. Protected by the White Army."

"The White Lanterns?" Darkseid took a step back. "Without a mother I cannot get near them!" He clenched his fist, about to hit a console in rage.

"There is one the White Army have not found," the first alien spoke up before Darkseid could make a move. He paused as he turned to look at the two.

"Go on…" Darkseid growled.

The second alien paused at it looked at its comrade, then back to Darkseid. "What you seek is buried on the third planet from a yellow sun. It is known as Sol 3 to most, but the inhabitances call the planet Earth, and themselves humans." Darkseid smiled at this, a wide, lopsided, dark grin. "But… it is guarded by the most powerful army on the planet."

"No army scares me," Darkseid stated, "especially not of the primitive Human Race. Yes, I have heard of them. Of Earth. It would make a good base for my new beginnings. A new Apokolips."

"Don't underestimate this army!" The first alien spoke, bringing Darkseid's attention back on the aliens.

"Don't underestimate me!" Darkseid growled, sending a pulse of energy at the alien, intent on killing it, but the pulse went straight through the creature. Darkseid frowned as he tried it again on the other but yielded the same results. "Projections!" Darkseid growled in anger as he finally took a look around the space station. "This place is abandoned! You knew I would come."

"We couldn't risk it," one of the aliens stated, a small smirk on it's small mouth at Darkseid screamed in rage, firing around him before shooting back through the hole he had made, the station exploding below him as he shot off, his destination set for Earth.

Several lightyears away, cloaked from Darkseid's knowledge, another space station orbited the moon of a gas giant, in it the same race of aliens went about their work, but two of them paused as they looked to one another, concern on their pallid faces.

"You didn't tell him," one said, knowing Darkseid could no longer hear them.

"He didn't ask," the second said with a smirked. "We won't be seeing him again."

"Thank Kri he sought our old base rather than our new one. He is out of date, being locked away all these millennia," the first stated as the second nodded, moving off.

-July 2018/Karry Universe-

Caitlin and Cisco were in Watchtower when they felt the building shake.

"Gideon!" Cisco called out. "What is going on?" The building shook again, and Cisco saw the defense systems switch on.

"Watchtower is under attack," Gideon said, pulling up footage of security cameras looking in on the nearby monitor. A familiar blue figure floated above the tall building, firing energy shots at the structure.

"Darkseid…" Caitlin moaned.

"Why us?" Cisco mumbled. With the Cortex last time, it seemed Darkseid was getting a little personal toward himself and Caitlin.

"I'm glad Garfield and Jenny are with Ronnie," Caitlin commented, wasting no time in closing her eyes and focusing on her power. Since last time she had doubled down on training, knowing this attack could be inevitable.

Vines shot out of the lifeless ground around Watchtower, growing quickly and momentarily surprising Darkseid as they quickly cocooned the building; but he was not being held back this time. Darkseid was ready for this as he destroyed the vines with a concentrated blast, and then Watchtower's defensives system with a secondary blast. A hole formed in the roof as Darkseid blasted once more. It was easier to take the building down from the top, than destroy it from the bottom.

Cisco grabbed hold on Caitlin as the roof caved in, and suddenly both went through the floor, landing in the meeting room under them.

"Did you just use your power to bring me with you through the floor?" Caitlin asked, feeling weird. Like she had a headrush or similar.

"Thank me later," Cisco said, going to the hover pad, unsure how he used his power on Caitlin as well, but thankful he had. He could see Darkseid coming down though. "Gideon get us down to the garage!" The zap tunnel was their only escape, "and alert the League on Darkseid… and transfer yourself out of here!"

"On it, Mr. Ramon," Gideon's voice was heard, but it was not as clear as normal – Darkseid had hurt the A.I somehow.

….

Kara and Barry were in their penthouse, getting ready to go to STAR when their communicators went off.

 _Darkseid!_ Both said to each other at the same time.

"Amelia, watch the girls!" Barry yelled as both went into their outfits and ran out.

Amelia, who had been about to go out, paused and turned to the two children. "Huh. It seems something is going on," Amelia cooed to them, sitting on the chair and texting Lena she might not be in today.

….

Kara and Barry got to Watchtower in time to see the tower crumble into dust.

 _My speed lab!_ Barry thought, as they both felt shocked and saddened. Watchtower had become a part of the Justice League, but they had friends to find.

Kara used her x-ray vision to see inside the rubble.

 _They are in the garage,_ Kara thought, flying right through the destruction and into the underground garage between Caitlin and Cisco, who were standing between the zap tunnel and Darkseid in the only remains of the building, but Darkseid didn't pay attention to the two at he used his energy beams from his hands to blast a hole in the ground.

"Hey!" Kara called, clapped her hands with strength and speed, sending Darkseid back in the resonating pulse.

"Good move," Caitlin said, Kara surprised the shockwave had worked.

"Took you two long enough," Cisco stated as Barry phased into the garage, followed by Diana who was forcing the rubble aside with her bare hands. She had John with her, using his Lantern powers to move the rubble.

The zap tunnel came to life before Cisco could get it started though, and Tantu appeared as Jesse showed up.

"Tell me where it is?!" Darkseid jumped up, rounding on the small number of League member now. "I know it's here."

"We have nothing," Kara said, lighting up her eyes

Darkseid gave a scream as the Justice League went to attack, but Darkseid send a pulse down on the ground, the blast throwing the League back. The ground below them was torn apart, a crack in the very Earth.

As the small League members jumped up to attack, Darkseid cried in joy as he jumped into the hole. Barry was first to the edge as he looked down to see their enemy take something small and square from the abyss. He jumped back when Darkseid leaped out of the hole.

"You have nothing, indeed…" Darkseid said, with a smirk, holding the box in one hand as he looked at it. "It's mine at last."

"Whatever that is, get it," Kara instructed as Jade now showed up along with Hal. The Justice League went to attack, but Darkseid held his hand out and a stronger blast than he had ever used before sent the team back.

There was a rustling in the air and something twisted into being between the League and Darkseid as Doctor Fate appeared, facing Darkseid as Kara now jumped to her feet, about to rush at the enemy.

"No! He has it," Fate stated authority.

"A magic user?" Darkseid growled. "Magic is meant to be dead. Unless…"

"The Mother Box…" Fate whispered, confusing the League who were now ready to attack, but knew better with Fate between them and Darkseid.

"Your powers will weaken, and you will fade," Darkseid growled, sending a blast now at Fate, which sent him back, toppling into Diana now, who only just caught him.

"You Justice League want a battle?" Darkseid called. "I will give you a battle! You won't survive my Shadow Army. But not yet. Mother needs time to charge. Once you are defeated I shall claim Earth as my own, it's people my slaves. It shall be the new Apokolips! The center of my rule."

"You're insane," Diana called, charging at Darkseid now, but he sent her back just as easily as he had Fate.

"Later. In what you call Central City. It will be the future home of my Fortress." Darkseid clutched the box tight now as he vanished in a flash of bright light.

The Justice League looked at each other in shock as the zap tunnel activated and Oliver and Paula appeared. Wally came running in as well. They were too late.

"The most powerful army in the world," Diana said, looking down at the hole. "It wasn't my sisters or the United States army. It was us."

"But we weren't guarding anything," Kara said, confused.

"Yes, you were," Fate spoke now. "You built our headquarters right on top of it. Where it was buried."

"Remember the power we felt when we choose this land?" Diana muttered, closing her eyes as she concentrated on that feeling. "I felt it every time I was here. But it's gone now. We were unknowingly guarding it."

"My master piece," John said, looking around him and making everyone turn to him. "I created this place. It was… My best creation…"

"John, there are more important things," Barry said, also still upset about this speed lab. "You heard Darkseid. Later today in Central. The final battle with him."

"His arrogance will be the last of him," Fate stated.

"What exactly was that box?" Barry now rounded on Fate. "Why did you not tell us before?"

"The Mother Boxes are sources of great power. There are three in total and together they make the user immortal, all-powerful. But one alone… The last I knew the boxes were being guarded by the most powerful army in the universe, The White Lanterns," he nodded to the Green Lanterns in the room at this. "I was unaware there was one unguarded, buried on this Earth."

"How…?" Diana asked.

"I am older than you know," Fate stated simply, implying much in this simple sentence.

"And now Darkseid has one," Oliver spoke up, catching up easily.

"What exactly can he do with just one?" Kara asked, a feeling of dread building in her.

"Rule the universe," Fate stated simply. "He can tap into it's power, create armies from his mind. Invoke fear across a planet. He intends to use it on Earth, you heard him."

"Can… can he succeed?" Barry asked, glancing to Kara, knowing what she was thinking.

"I still don't know what Trusting the Bonds means, and while the Justice League is powerful… but yes, he could still very well succeed," Fate spoke truthfully.

"Caitlin, where are Garfield and Jenny?" Kara asked, suddenly turning to her friend.

"With Ronnie and the twins. At our place," Caitlin said, taken aback. "Why?"

"Jesse, go get them," Kara stated. "Wally, get Young Justice ready. Everyone is in this time." Kara and Barry looked at each other and without another word they ran off to go back to the penthouse.

The girls were in the strollers in the blink of an eye and Barry had grabbed Amelia before she even knew what happened. They returned at the same time Jesse did, now with Amelia, the girls, and Krypto and Hex.

"Wha…?" Amelia muttered, finishing her bite of Pop Tart she had been eating, shocked as she took in the scene and the rubble.

"Cisco, text out a major text to everyone at STAR. We're not open today," Barry said, unfazed by he and Kara leaving the scene. He was determined now, he and Kara on the same thought.

The Superflash cave was still being rebuilt, and the rest of STAR was the only headquarters they had now Watchtower was gone.

"Caitlin." Barry took a device out of his concealed pockets and handed it to Caitlin. She recognized it as one of the multiverse-hopping devices. "Go to Prime."

"Why?" Caitlin asked as she looked at the device.

"We want you take the kids and go there," Kara said. "You'll all be safe there."

"Have Vibe spy on us. If things go south, tell Prime to disconnect us from the system. To never come here again," Barry said, determined tears in his eyes as he said it. They had to get them away, to keep them save. They trusted Prime; they could look after the children.

"I'm not abandoning you! My power can help," Caitlin said, determined herself.

"The kids need you," Kara said. "We're giving you our girls. Do you get that? We're trusting you to protect them. To raise them if worse comes to worse. Please, Cait…"

"Mommy?" Jenny said, not understanding what was going on. Jenny had attached to Caitlin and Ronnie quickly, encouraged to address them as parents. Caitlin knew she had to go though. She didn't want to leave her friends, her life, her husband… but this was important. She took the device and took Garfield from Jesse. Kara and Barry bent down to kiss their girls.

"We love you," Kara and Barry whispered as they handed the stroller to Caitlin.

Ronnie appeared as Firestorm at that moment and Caitlin gave him a look; he knew the seriousness without a single word and separated from the twins, going to kiss Caitlin as he whispered something into her ear. Pulling back, he remerged with Cody and Michelle. Caitlin pushed the button on the device. A portal opened.

"Jenny sweetie, walk in with me." Caitlin said, having her hands full with Garfield and the girls' stroller, so Jenny walked besides Caitlin, through the portal, and the portal closed behind them. Barry and Kara stared at where it had been, aware this could be the last time they saw their daughters.

"Amelia," Barry said, forcing himself to move on and taking out another device. "Go to Mutant. It's been fun having a little sister."

"No," Amelia said, shaking her head. "I lost my world once; I adopted this one as my own. I'll die defending it."

"Besides, I can help," another voice said, and Barry turned to see Amelia's astral form behind him.

"I'm not going to force you to go," Barry said, as the astral form disappeared. "Fine. Okay. Cisco? Last chance."

"No," Cisco said as the zap tunnel activated again and Nightwing and Roy appeared. "He can't kill what he can't touch." Cisco eyed the device as Barry nodded, putting it away. "And I told the entire STAR lab employees to take the day off."

"What about the DEO?" J'onn asked, appearing now. He had read their minds on approach and knew what had happened, only wishing he could have got here sooner.

"Out," Kara said. "They will just be killed if they try. Just the Justice League and Young Justice. We're apparently the greatest army on Earth. Let's get everyone to STAR."

…..

Despite none of the employees being at STAR Labs the place was busy.

The Justice League had taken over everything – Paula was making weapons extra weapons for all the vigilantes who needed them; anything she could make that they did not have, while the ones with superpowers were preparing themselves in the various larger labs. They knew any minute this would be the fight of their lives, the fight for Earth, humanity, and the entire universe too.

"Clark!" Kara said when Clark walked in, followed by Diana. The two had left a while ago. "Lois and the kids…?"

"Put them in the Fortress," Clark said, "along with Alex." Clark gave Sara a nod, who smiled, glad her wife was safe. They hadn't had an argument about this, Alex knew the seriousness of the matter and the importance to protect her unborn children. Just as long as Sara came back, safe. "They have the device to go to Mutant Earth though, just in case." Clark finished. With Amelia not wanting to go, Kara had given the device to her cousin to give to Lois.

"What about Laurel?" Oliver asked. Laurel was currently in the Canary Cave with Curtis; he had not even thought about hiding her anywhere else, and he should have. The last time something like this happened, Felicity had died.

"Darkseid said in Central, and I believe he wants a real battle with us now," Kara said to assure Oliver. "Getting Alex, Lois, and the kids to the Fortress might be unnecessary. If we defeat him, no other city will be touched but if we don't… well hopefully Vibe Junior or Vibe will grab Laurel before he gets to Starling." Kara didn't know if the other worlds would grab anyone else who did not go there; Romana and Starfire were still at the meta home with Eliza, but Zor was there too. Part of Kara and Barry wanted to go and put them all in the Fortress as well, but time was running out and they were needed here. Beside Zor may not have all the Kryptonian powers due to the way he was brought into this Earth but he did have some and knew how to use them. Not to mention Frankie Kane was there and the metal controlling meta was good.

That's when Barry drew Kara's attention to the door to two new arrivals: "Ha, Aunt Astra," Kara said moving towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"We're in," Ha said, putting his arm around Astra. "We're fighting Darkseid with you."

Kara's eyes went to Astra, who smiled. "Both my niece and my daughter are here… My family. My world is at stake. I am fighting," Astra said, and Kara smiled, hugging her aunt.

"He's here," Cisco said, pulling up video footage of the local news network. Darkseid had just landed in the park, and he wasn't alone – it seemed whatever his Shadow Army was, they had joined him now.

"Doctor Fate," Barry turned to the man with the helmet. "Last chance. Any last ideas on what trusting the bonds mean?"

"No," Doctor Fate said, shaking his head. "The best theory I have is about your Kryptonian Mental Bond." Kara and Barry looked at each other, but neither one of them were staying here to try the bond thing. They weren't even sure they could do it again.

"Then we'll have to just fight our hardest," Kara said. "Let's head out."

"Winn, here," Cisco called to Winn, who had showed up. Winn having no power and not being a vigilante was going to keep watch on the equipment in STAR.

Winn nodded and then turned to Amelia. "Be careful," he said, extremely seriously to her, and Amelia went and kissed him.

"I love you," Amelia said with a dorky smile, leaving Winn shocked as she ran off. She had never said that before to him and they had only been officially dating for a couple months, even if he had a crush on her since she arrived.

"You don't get to say that like you're going to die!" Winn yelled out as the Justice League, Young Justice, and powerful extras walked out with Krypto, Junior, and Hex flying next to Kara and the other Kryptonians in the air. "She'll be back…" Winn mumbled, feeling worried now.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry with Krypto and Hex, Clark, Diana, Firestorm, J'onn, Oliver, Paula, Jesse, Tantu, Nightwing, Roy, Nate, Ray, Hal, John, Jade, Sara, Red Tornado, Doctor Fate, Wally, Karen, Connor with Wolf, Donna, M'Gann, Jack, Nyssa, Astra and Ha arrived at the park; the speedsters quicker than others at arrival. It only took Kara and Barry a moment to assess what needed to be done as Barry instantly gave orders.

"Liberty Belle, Velocity, Vixen," he addressed Jesse, Wally and Tantu, "get your speed on and get this place clear of pedestrians – that includes the media. We can't have anyone harmed." As he watched, Darkseid remained still, but black figures seemed to be stepping out from within him, taking life as his faceless Shadow Army. There were about twenty of them now and Barry had to wonder how many Darkseid would create before the inevitable started.

There was a flash of blue and Barry momentarily saw the ashe of the Cheetah form around Vixen before she and the two speedsters were nothing but blurs, following the orders of Barry as they made the public safe.

Darkseid however cocked his head at the move, a strange lopsided grin on his face as he watched the speedsters, unmoving.

"Valiant effort. Pointless, but valiant," he commented as he finally took a step forward, the Mother Box noticeable around his neck, like some chunky necklace which didn't suit him at all.

"Our goal is to get the Mother Box," Kara now addressed their League. They were missing Laurel and Thea, so their numbers were down, but they could do this. She had faith in her team.

Doctor Fate stepped forward as the League suddenly waited with a momentary baited breath. He didn't speak as he suddenly shot into the air and fired a white-hot blast at Darkseid, which seemed to momentarily overcome the alien before he flung the energy aside, the shockwave almost knocking the Justice League over as nearby windows shattered from the blast.

That did it as they all moved forward, in one swift movement. Their goal clear as they all headed to the same direction; but the Shadow Army; the faceless, humanoid shadow creatures that Darkseid had created from the Mother Box, stepped forward – a barrier between the League and their creator and all hell suddenly let loose. Everyone was in battle, ducking and avoiding attacks as people bowed and swerved from the very real army.

Kara sent out a heat vision at Darkseid, not expecting it to make a mark as a Shadow blocked its path, taking in the energy from her blast and somehow manifesting itself through some form of matter transference, becoming even more solid. Barry in the meanwhile was speeding between Shadows to reach Darkseid, avoiding being hit by battling League members.

That was when someone called out, their cry louder than the cries of the fight, and Barry was distracted enough to see Citizen Steel crumple to the floor, his metallic head caved in – he alone had managed to reach Darkseid, but the being was stronger than before now, and had just proved it. As Barry watched, the metallic form of Nate Heywood turned human, once more, but there was no life in his body. Ray was beside his friend as Barry looked back to Kara, who was distracted going two-on-one with Krypto against an almost-solid Shadow.

This was not going well.

….

The Oasis bar that Henry owned wasn't too far from the park. Jesse had even run in to get people out, but not all of them were so willing. With Crystal behind the bar though, there was a mutual understanding that she could protect her regulars for as long as necessary, but now that the battle was in full swing, Crystal kept an eye out of the window. Blasts, crashes and screams could be heard, and she could hear the familiar sound of a helicopter high above, obviously taking areal footage of the battle. This battle seemed to worry everyone and even Crystal was worried. Maybe more worried than others having some knowledge on how powerful this Darkseid was.

"Gary," Crystal came to a sudden decision as she address the man with glasses who was helping today. He was a nervous one. "I'm going to be gone for a bit. Keep an eye on the bar."

"What?" Gary retorted, looking shocked as Crystal vaulted over the bar top, heading for the door, "It's nuts out there!"

"My kind of mayhem," Crystal smirked as she left the building, not even checking to see if the street was clear as she deactivated her hologram, her icy appearance taking over as she jumped into the air, forming an ice bridge under her very feet with her powers which took her high and fast, close to the fight.

She could see the blue alien she knew as Darkseid already in the distance, but he was hard to get to with the League battling both in the air and in the sky.

Crystal dodged past two Lanterns and Karen as she got close but was distracted by two Amelias below – she seemed to be struggling despite her telekinetic powers. Crystal blasted away a Shadow with her ice, Amelia looking up at her as her Astral form failed and, as Crystal got closer, she suddenly took to the air and Crystal grabbed her onto her icy bridge.

"Used your powers to make you fly?" Crystal called as she held on to Amelia with one hand and blasted away two Shadows who were overcoming Connor and his wolf nearby. The two gave a half nod at the sky in thanks before going into another. Wolf biting at a nearly solid shadow and Connor punching

"Yeah, concentrated on myself and made myself float. Cool trick but I need to train on it more," Amelia breathed as they zoomed throughout the battle, Crystal trying to get close to Darkseid but with no luck.

"Grab hold of my back so I can free up my arms," Crystal instructed as Amelia did as told. "Use your telekinetic powers to make a shield. I'm going to get as close to Darkseid as possible. See if this guy likes a little ice."

"I like this plan!" Amelia cried, happy to be battling with her friend, even if it was the end of the world.

…

"The world's going to hell out there," Mick Rory grumbled as he took a sip of his beer.

He, Leonard and Lisa were having drinks in a bar closest to the battle. They had somehow been saved the chance of being whisked away by a speedster for their protection, but they were the only ones in the place and Lisa had taken over the bar to get free reign of the drinks.

"We shouldn't be here," Lisa muttered, her Gold gun sitting on the bar, which she eyed. A desire to go out and help.

"Where else should we be?" Mick grumbled. "Free drinks, pretty bartender, and the end of the world. Good way to celebrate it."

"You calling me pretty, Heatwave?" Lisa raised her eyebrow at this, but Mick simply shrugged.

"She's right though, we shouldn't be here," Leonard spoke up, his drawling voice getting both of their attention as the window shattered from a stray blast from the battle. None of the former criminals flinched at this. "We should be out there, helping. Saving the world," Snart continued.

"That's what the Justice League are for," Mick stated. "We take the back seats."

"Not when a mother of my future child is out there, risking her neck," Snart retorted, Lisa dropping a glass at this and Mick choking on his beer.

"You're dating one of them?" Lisa asked.

"You're one to talk,  _Mrs_  Ramon." Snart drawled. "No. I donated sperm – did I not tell you?"

"I think I'm going to puke," Mick shook his head at this – neither his sister or his brother in arms had been told this. Snart had wanted to keep it quiet but something spoke to him that they had to know. He just had a feeling.

"Let's go and be heroes," Snart picked up his Cold gun as he swung off the bar stool and headed toward the shattered remains of the window.

Mick and Lisa shared a look before they both shrugged, Lisa grabbing her gun from the bar top and Mick pulling his one from his belt. "Let's toast some aliens," Mick stated, marching after his comrade.

…

"There!" Oliver ordered his team; Paula and Jack keeping close to their leader as they worked in tight formation against a group of Shadows. Nightwing and Arsenal swung into the scene with them as they took a wide birth, shooting from the rooftop of the nearby building, hoping the distance would provide some perspective and a clear shot at Darkseid, but no matter what Oliver fired, what type of arrow Paula made, it never reached the baddie.

"It's no good, Arrow," Nightwing said as he pushed a Shadow off the rooftop. "We've got to get closer!"

"We?" Oliver looked at Nightwing for a moment.

"Teamwork," Nightwing stated, as they nodded to one another in understanding.

"Paula, I'm going to need something to get us from here to there," Oliver pointed at Darkseid as Paula nodded.

"I'll help clear the way," Arsenal spoke up, determination in his eye as he shot at a Shadow which had reached the rooftop with them.

…

Nyssa and Sara were close to Superman and Wonder Woman as Sara used her bo staff to effectively knock out a Shadow as Superman took his chance to get closer to Darkseid. Nyssa would have followed if it wasn't for the blast of cold air that just escaped turning her into an icicle, but hit into the shadow just before her turning it.

Looking over, she saw Citizen Cold, Heatwave and Golden Glider joining the battle; fire now being set off from Mick's weapon as a Shadow momentarily turned to gold before crumbling to dust on the floor.

"Snart!" Sara called as he joined Alex's wife. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Thought it was time to be heroes," Snart stated simple as Mick spat at the term behind him. "Going to get the golden shot and see if I can freeze Darkseid."

"The goal is to get that box on his chest," Nyssa spoke up. "It's powerful and the reason he's created this army."

"On it," Snart stated, striding forward as Amelia and Crystal came from above, both he and Crystal shooting ice at Darkseid, which he fended off easily; melting it before it could touch him.

"Oh, I like her!" Snart called to Crystal as she circled above him. He looked to Mick and Lisa and nodded, all three sending blasts at Darkseid, which he couldn't block off as he shot backward, a part of him momentarily gold as Barry sped past the former criminals with a word of encouragement.

"Time to freeze this sucker," Snart stated, moving forward again. But Mick and Lisa were distracted by several Shadows, sent for them by Darkseid, who again melted Snart's attack. But Crystal was now close enough to send her own blast at Darkseid. This distracted him as he ricocheted it back to Crystal. Amelia though used her telekinetic shield to block the ice, which again rebounded but headed straight at Snart.

In a second, Snart was frozen – a solid ice block. Darkseid laughed as he saw this and sent a blast at Snart, shattering him as Mick noticed, crying out in anger and Lisa called out to her brother, but it was too late. Darkseid had claimed his second victim today.

Lisa screamed as her brother was destroyed. Darkseid sending another blast at her but she felt arms around her and then the blast went right through her. Looking she notice the arms belonged to her husband.

"Leonard…" Lisa muttered, taking a breath as Cisco pulled her away. Crystal and Amelia were distracting Darkseid again along with Sara and Nyssa.

"I'm sorry. I could have done something. I didn't see until it was too late," Cisco stated, but Lisa pulled away from her husband as she looked back to the battle. Crystal and Amelia were still trying their hardest; Mick was screaming in anger as he torched anything and everything nearby; Kara and Barry were tag teaming several shadows and Oliver and Nightwing were both now in battle with Darkseid as they sent everything and anything at the alien.

"We're not all going to survive this, are we?" Lisa stated.

"I don't… I honestly don't know," Cisco shook his head, looking at the fighting himself.

"Then let's go out in a blaze of glory," Lisa looked at Cisco determinedly at this.

"For Snart," Cisco smiled.

"For my brother," Lisa confirmed and ran, straight back into the battle as she screamed a war cry.

-Prime Earth-

Barry and Kara Wells walked into the Cortex, only to be surprised when two little balls of light ran right at them. Barry barely managed to catch the two as they hopped right into his arms. "Dada!" One went as the other called out "Mama!" holding her hands out to Kara.

Kara and Barry looked at each other, confused, both recognizing Alura and Nora and then looked around the room. Jesse and Wally were there and sitting on the floor, looking up at the newcomers now, more than likely having been play chasing the two before Barry and Kara showed up.

There were two Caitlins present too; one with a green baby on her lap, and a little black girl sitting on the floor; the baby seemed to be upset.

Cisco had his vibe goggles on, watching something only he could see.

"What's this? What's going on?" Kara asked, deciding to take the girl from Barry who was holding her hands to Kara. The girl continuing to mumble 'mama' and both seemed upset.

"Where's Karry Kara and Barry?" Barry now asked, looking around for them. "They'd never go anywhere without these two." He was fond of his alternate kids, and knew he had to get used to them sooner or later, so kept a good hold on the one he had.

"On my Earth," Karry Caitlin spoke up, tears in her eyes as she hugged Garfield tight. "They're fighting to save the Earth."

"What?!" Kara asked, confused.

"It's not going well," Cisco now said, taking off his goggles. "Nate and Snart are dead and people are starting to get seriously injured. It's only a matter of time before they all die. Even my counterpart seems to know the worst. This Darkseid is going to destroy that world. Karry Universe is falling."

There was a moment of silence as eyes turned from Cisco to Barry. He had a determined look in his eye though, even if the mention of the battle was new to him.

"No," he spoke up, shaking his head. "Karry Universe may be the perfect world." Karry's Caitlin mouthed the word 'perfect?' but did not interrupt Barry. "They are our friends and allies. It's nice there's a world where everything worked out: Caitlin and Ronnie; Iris and Eddie… Hell, even Cisco and Lisa. We are not letting Karry Universe fall."

Cisco smirked at that. "I was hoping you'd say that," he stated.

"Quick, Silver, we're going to Karry," Barry said, ignoring Cisco's remark and giving the baby he was holding to his Caitlin. "Cisco, I hate to say it but Mutant and Karry are close. Head to Mutant and get their help. Then you and Vibe Junior need to head to other Earths. New Justice, SuperEarth, Alien, Twin, any Earth that will help."

"SnowAllen," Cisco suggested. "Me and my Mutant counterpart helped their Cisco and I believe they owe Karry."

"Yeah, even there," Barry said deciding not to ask why Snowallen owed Karry. "You get the idea."

"Powie, can you…?" Kara crouched down to her pet, but the dog stood to attention, her little Power Dog outfit still on. She barked comfortingly, wagging her tail determinedly. "Good." Kara pet her dog as she took a step back.

"Portal, now," Barry stated to a nod from Kara as Cisco put on his Vibe goggles and opened a portal to Karry, the three speedsters leaving. He then opened another portal for himself.

"Hang on, why are you not going?" Karry Caitlin rounded on Kara Wells, who she only now realized wasn't in her Power Girl outfit and had already taken a seat, smiling at the Karry kid she was still holding.

"Been told to take it easy recently," Kara said, glancing to her own Caitlin who seemed to be chuckling at this odd phrase. One look though from her double and Karry Caitlin suddenly realized what this could mean and couldn't help but smile.

"Jenny, sweetie, watch Gar and the girls," Karry Caitlin said to the five-year-old, smiling now at the multiverse going to help her world. "Kara and I need to have a word."

…

"Roy!" Nightwing shouted as Arsenal crumpled to the floor.

Roy had following Dick and Oliver toward Darkseid and, while the two team leaders were in battle with the all powerful alien, Roy had taken his chance to fire shot after shot of arrows in the man's way, but a Shadow had blocked the path of the final few arrows, and Roy could only watch in sudden shock as the Shadow ran right at him, striking him in the chest with his own arrow.

Nightwing pulled away from Oliver and Darkseid as Red Tornado joined his comrade, using arm tornados to blow the alien back. Roy however, was dead as Nightwing turned over his body. "No…" Dick moaned as a nearby portal opened and three speedsters and a Kryptonian dog ran out. One took the boy and Dick looked up at the one dressed in silver.

"We respect our dead," Prime Wally told him.

Meanwhile, Darkseid had been blasted back enough that Barry was now running circles around him, trying to keep him contained while he figured a way to get the Mother Box from him, but the alien sent out a blast from his hand, which resulted in a loud cracking sound, a lot of pain, and caused Barry himself to go flying off, crashing into a bench, his leg at crooked angle and clearly broken.

Kara appeared in front of him as Darkseid now ran at Barry, wanting to finish the job himself.

"You will not harm him!" Kara called, sending out both heat vision and freeze breath, momentarily stunning Darkseid as he paused to now block this attack.

 _No, go!_  Barry urged her, not wanting Kara to die because of him while the rest of the League were unable to reach them due to the growing Shadow army.

 _We die together!_ Kara told her husband defiantly through their bond taking his hand the two hugging onto each other. They could feel Darkseid over them. They expected the blast that would end them to come but it didn't. Darkseid had paused looking at them an unknown look on his face as he then backed away to fight Diana

"Interesting," Dr. Fate said appearing next to them. "He spared you. He could have just destroyed you. Gotten rid of our leaders and he choose not to. Why?"

"Can you heal his leg?" Kara asked Fate wanting her husband back into fighting shape.

"I don't heal," Dr. Fate simply said and then looked at them. A thought suddenly struck him. He turned back to look at Darkseid who Diana and Clark tag teaming him. Then a chuckle came out of Fate. "Trusting the bonds." He mumbled. "He's weak."

"What?" The two leaders said together unsure what Fate meant.

"Ever since Diana imbued him with a part of her soul his been different. Yes, with the Mother Box he can rule the universe, but with that important change… would he be the leader he expects?" Fate stated, neither sure if he was actually asking them this question or asking himself it. It was hard to tell when all they had to work with were eyes through the metal helmet.

"He's had more than his fair share of chances to take out more of you, all of you, but he's always faltered. That is why…" there was a tone to Fate's voice of sudden hope and it was addictive to both Allens as they looked at each other.

"I think it's time to make him really feel Diana's soul," Doctor Fate called, now knowing the perfect spell which he instead directed at Kara and Barry. Suddenly, Kara and Barry felt all the love they had for each other, and their girls, and like a physical manifestation of that, a beam of pure white energy shot from them directly at Darkseid, who screamed out as he felt it, but continued fighting.

Several of the Shadows flickered and vanished, but only those fighting them noticed this.

Kara used the opportunity to take Barry up to the rooftop of a nearby building, not sure what was happening with Darkseid now. Darkseid went right at Clark, angrier than before as Clark aimed another punch, but Darkseid grabbed the Super by the fist and swung him, gripping his throat quickly and holding the man high.

"Not my dad!" A cry could be heard, and Kara looked over the building to see Connor flying toward Darkseid now, Wolf by his side.

But Doctor Fate hit Connor as he flew, and he stopped suddenly, but the same familiar white light shot from him, directly at Darkseid who cried out and dropped Clark, not even turning to Connor as he actually whimpered, more Shadows vanished at this.

"Trust in the bonds…" Kara muttered. "Could it be, as corny as it sounds, our love…?" She turned to Barry and paused.

"Broken leg," he stated looking down at it. "Can't heal properly until it sets. I'm out."

"No, you're down but never out," Kara stated, bending down and kissing Barry.

"Go, Clark and Connor need you,' Barry said and Kara flew to where her cousin and Connor were with Wolf.

"What happened?" Connor asked as Kara joined him.

"Superboy, he needs to get out of here," Kara said, straight to action and picking up her cousin on the floor. Donna and Diana were now fighting Darkseid as Ha-Pri sent out a green blast at the man. Astra could be seen using her Kryptonian powers against a Shadow, although she didn't seem as skilled as her niece or even daughter, who seemed to be calling instruction to her mom as she too fought.

"Connor!" Kara brought his attention back to her, to Clark in her arms. "You need to take Superman back to STAR. Get him under some yellow lights. Maybe he can get back out here before this is over." Connor nodded, taking his father without another word and running off with Wolf right behind him.

Both Amazonians were thrown from Darkseid as the ashe of an elephant caught Kara's eye, and Vixen stormed at Darkseid, about to toss him high when he grabbed both her arms and twisted, Vixen crying out in pain as both her arms were broken in the movement and she was the one suddenly tossed aside. Kara gasped, but a flash of light and Jesse had her friend, speeding her away before Darkseid could do any more damage.

Oliver came running at Darkseid again, Paula and Jack firing at Shadows nearby. Olly had his robotic arm out, ready to punch Darkseid, but the alien grabbed his fist before he could do any damage and crushed the hand. Kara sent out a laser vision at that as Oliver took a shocked step back, his broken robotic hand sparking and flailing.

Doctor Fate meanwhile, kept sending his love spell, making Darkseid feel the friendship of everyone around them as they fought together, expecting to die together.

"You did this!" Darkseid screamed, turning his attention to Diana as Fate struck out once more, and more Shadows started to vanish. It was getting noticeable now. "Whatever you did! Your death is sure to stop it!" But Diana and Donna were both ready.

Oliver though was saved from further attack when a Barry, this being Prime Barry as Prime was the only Earth to show up so far, grabbed him from the floor and sped him to the nearby roof of a building – the same one he, Paula, Jack and Nightwing had planned their attack on Darkseid earlier.

"Cool arm Oliver," the Barry said with a smile before running off.

Kara had been coordinating an attack between Young Justice, Krypto, Powie and Hex with Red Tornado against Darkseid, the alien weaker now thanks to Doctor Fate's magic, when she finally noticed the extra speedster fighting with them. Recognizing them as the prime speedsters right away

"We didn't ask you to show," Kara told the three when they turned to her, Jesse grinning at seeing her parallel sister.

"We're not the only ones coming," Silver, Prime's Wally, told Kara as they saw another portal open nearby and another Barry and a Kara, wearing the Lady Power outfit of Mutant, came out, not wasting time in going to attack Darkseid as well.

 _I think the cavalry has arrived,_ Karry Barry thought to Kara keeping attention in her mind and hoping they could share his speed again.

Darkseid tried to focus on the anger as people kept attacking him, his Shadow Amy visibly failing to remain stable now. He could feel emotions he didn't want to feel, but he couldn't stop them; Fate kept throwing spells at him, and he could no longer hold off this planet's heroes.

Another portal opened and out of it came Rachel Garrick of New Justice, who tossed her helmet at Darkseid at super speed and caught it when it rebounded. This didn't do more than annoy him, but he was distracted now. Angry and getting scared. He had it all planned out and it was all going to hell.

Along with Rae though was another Kara with a white shirt instead of blue, and a not so small Kryptonian puppy, who happily joined in the fight in his own Flash-like outfit.

"What did I say about owing you?" Rae now called, looking at Kara Allen, but Kara did not answer. She could not answer. Other Earths had come to their aid and she and Barry hadn't asked. They were doing this out of sheer loyalty. They were saving her world.

"Beepo," New Justice Kara yelled out as a monkey in a cape was on Darkseid face. Seeming to annoy the man for a bit before he threw the monkey. Kara Lane catching it.

"Why did you bring the monkey and not Krypto?" Rae yelled out as she continued to fight using arm tornados on a nearby shadow.

"I didn't bring him. He attached to my cape and tagged along," Kara Lane complained but the monkey Beppo was joining in the fight and she was letting him.

 _This is awesome!_  She heard Barry call in her head, he still on the rooftop nearby with his broken leg, looking out and down at the battle, the portals opening across what had once been the park, but was now resembling No Man's Land with all the fighting that had been happening.

Kara didn't have time or thought to reply to her husband as out of the other portal came another Kara dressed as Supergirl with another Barry; he was vibrating as he attempted to run through Darkseid, while his Kara was momentarily distracted by one of the remaining Shadows.

"I see you found Doctor Fate," this Kara, SuperEarth Kara, said as she easily tossed aside the Shadow and joined Kara Allen in the sky, assessing the situation.

Yet another portal opened, and a Barry came out with a Caitlin. This version of Barry sped around the battle with blue lightning trailing behind him and sent a sonic punch at Darkseid as he went flying back. The Earth also shook as vines grabbed hold of Darkseid, who was still in mid-flight from the punch; the sudden stop enough to snap the bones of a normal person, but Darkseid was resilient, if weakened now.

Kara felt like crying in joy now as another portal opened nearby and a Mon-El in a red outfit came running out to tackle the suspended Darkseid, along with another Supergirl and a Laurel dressed in white, who let out a sonic scream at Darkseid, the vines holding him breaking apart as Darkseid fell to the floor, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

One more portal opened and a final Supergirl appeared with someone who looked exactly like her. They were holding hands and from their clasped hands, a large blast hit into Darkseid. Behind them, and through the still-open portal, a giant gorilla leaped out, roaring – he was wearing a super shirt and he went to punch Darkseid with his big fists.

 _Hey that's the gorilla I killed like two years ago. Grodd… They have a good Grodd…_  Barry thought in disbelief, seeing the battle through Kara's eyes now as he took a breather, his leg still not set and he refusing to head back to STAR Labs until this was over.  _Darkseid doesn't look impressed_  he added,  _I think he's succumbing to… well, everything._ Darkseid was taking all the attacks and was looking weary, but he screamed as he clutched the Mother Box with one hand and sent out a big blast with the other; knocking people over in the shockwave, but the group didn't falter as they jumped back up and went to strike again.

Doctor Fate flew high into the air now – as high as he could as he summoned all his strength. He need to get everyone in on this spell as he directed his magic in masse to the group below. They all felt it; they felt the loyalty, the love, the bond between them as the spell hit them all, even Karry Barry laying on the rooftop nearby. The spell shot from everyone and directly at Darkseid, all at once.

Darkseid could feel everything – all the love and friendships between this group, a determination to help each other, even when they didn't have to, and it was too much as Darkseid yelled out in both physical and emotional pain, and then his anger turned into tears as he collapsed, crying into a heap.

"Make it stop!" Darkseid whimpered, his Shadow Army gone, and his power diminished as he shuddered.

"What just happened?" One Barry in the group asked as everyone came up around Darkseid. Kara Allen of this Earth stepped forward, unsure.

She looked around. Their multiverse friends weren't that harmed, given their later arrival, but her League all had some injury. She was lost for words. She usually knew what to say but now not even Barry had the right words. Both unsure what to say or how to explain it. A couple more portals opened and the Ciscos came out of it. Apparently, they had realized the battle was won and had stopped their recruiting.

"Trust in the bonds," Doctor Fate said, coming down to join them. "It was not the bond between you and Barry. Well, technically it was, but not only that… Darkseid's soul was black. He did not know love, friendship, and loyalty. Not until Diana gave him part of her soul. He tried to ignore it, besides small things, like he paused before killing, and today when he could not kill you and Barry. That was when I figured it out. I had to make him feel so I made him feel your emotions. Your love. Your bonds."

Doctor Fate looked around now. "But the bond that put Darkseid over the edge; that was a truly unique one: the bond of a friendship between worlds. The fact that these other worlds would come to your aid when they had no reason to beyond the fact that they like you. That friendship was too pure."

"Go us," a Cisco muttered, a lone voice in the shocked silence.

 _This isn't over,_  Barry reminded Kara who took in these words and walked up to Darkseid and bent down. Ha had summoned a barrier around their villain, but it wasn't necessary as Kara took the box from Darkseid's neck.

She felt, more than spoke, to a presence within the box. It was a great power which she suddenly understood. It could do anything, it could be anything – no wonder Darkseid sought it for his own selfish gains, but she knew what she wanted to do. She looked up at Darkseid, then nodded to Ha who removed his Green Lantern barrier.

The moment the barrier lifted a dark, almost cloud-like substance began to dissipate from the enemy, redirecting itself to the box in Kara's hands, and in a few moments, it stopped. Darkseid looked smaller now, weaker. Injured.

"It's done," Kara said, closing the box. "He has no more power." She had no idea how she had done it, she simply understood the workings of the box the moment she held it.

"Good!" Donna picked up her sword and moved so suddenly, only a vigilant Diana managed to stop her, jumping between her sister and the former villain.

"What are you going to do? Kill him?" Diana rounded on her sister, a look in her eyes.

"He killed our people!" Donna stated; she had a wound on her head, but she was obviously thinking straight.

"And they have been avenged, sister! He's powerless… weak… a mess," Diana, looked back to the alien, who seemed barely conscious now. "This is a far worst punishment than killing him. Regardless, there is no honor in killing someone who is powerless." Donna looked at her sister imploringly and after a moment Donna dropped her sword, and to the surprise of some, she broke down in tears, Diana holding her sister as she subtly moved themselves aside, away from the warzone.

"I'll take him to lock up," J'onn spoke up, going to grab Darkseid.

"No," Ha spoke up, the wisest of the Green Lanterns. "The White Lanterns are the only ones truly capable of holding him. We will take him back to them. Kara?" He glanced to Kara for confirmation, who nodded. It made sense.

Ha now looked to his other Lanterns, and as one they raised their rings, a green cage forming around Darkseid as in a flash of green light they and Darkseid were gone.

It really was over.

-Karry Universe-

STAR Labs was busy with many from the Justice League and other worlds populating it.

Kara was walking around STAR Labs with Krypto by her side and paused when an ice bridge came through the open door carrying Amelia and Crystal.

"Yikes, that's cold. But a nice way to travel," Amelia commented, shivering.

"Kara," Crystal said imploring, putting the hologram back on. "I feel terrible. My shot hit…"

"I know," Kara said quickly knowing what Crystal was about to say. "It's not your fault. A lot of people got hit by friendly fire in this battle. Thank you for joining." Kara told her as the three walked further inside.

By a computer were four Ciscos and a Winn, making Kara do a double-take, but her eyes went to her Barry, who was present with a cast, of sorts, around his leg. He had both girls in his arms though, while in the playpen nearby, was Garfield with Jenny, keeping an eye on her new little brother and smiling. As she watched, Firestorm came into the room separating from the twins as he went to take in his children. It was the first he had managed to get back. Him and the twins not being injured really had done survey on the damage to the city

 _My girls,_ Kara thought, coming up and taking one of them, kissing her and then the other one. Then she kissed Barry.  _It's over. He's gone._

 _Everyone is safe,_ Barry thought back as Amelia went over to Winn.

"Want to take back anything?" Winn asked coyly.

"Nope," Amelia said, kissing him. "But you didn't say anything back…" Amelia raised an eyebrow and Winn kissed her.

"I love you too," Winn said, smiling into the kiss.

 _The start of a new love story,_ Barry thought with a smile.

"Which one is our Cisco?" Kara now asked, looking at the four of them.

"None of us," all four said as one.

"He's with his wife," one of the ones with vibe goggles added; Kara guessed it was either Prime or Mutant. "We're here to give rides back. Well, he just decided to join." He pointed at one Cisco.

"No powers, but wanted to meet others mes," That Cisco said. "From Twin Earth," he added from the confused look from Kara as Barry chuckled – he had been getting on well with all four of them.

"Hey. Where's Caitlin?" Crystal asked for her sister and all the Cisco pointed.

Kara needed to talk to Caitlin too so put Alura back in the playpen and her and Crystal went over there to pause. They had set up a make shift medical area with beds where most of the Karry Justice League was getting treated. Working around the beds was five different Caitlins.

"Caitlin?" Kara asked the five, tentatively.

"Yes," all Caitlins said, turning around to face Kara and smirking at their joint reply.

"I'm out," Crystal said at that, raising her hand and turning around, leaving the room. They did not need six of these faces in the room. Besides, one Caitlin was enough for her.

"My Caitlin?" Kara tried, and one of the Caitlins raised her hand. Kara instantly hugged her. "Thanks for protecting my girls."

"Always," Caitlin whispered.

"So what's the status here?" Kara asked looking around.

"Well, Tantu's is the worst injury: both her arms were broken but thanks to the magic of the Anansi Totem," – one of the few magical artifacts on this world to still have power – "and some advance medical treatment from one of the other Caitlins, she should be up and going in a month at the least." Caitlin gave Tantu a serious look at that, putting a hand on her shoulder. Both her arms were splintered and bandaged, and Kara felt truly sorry for her.

"And I would be amputating Wally's leg if he was not a speedster," one Caitlin added from where Wally was sitting, blood still coming out of his leg as she was busy sewing up the wound. Kara had not seen that happen, but lots of things had happened fast while in the battle.

"A lot of other minor injuries too, but we got everything," a third Caitlin said with a smile.

"This is a pretty bad cut," another Caitlin commented, working on Nightwing, also stitching him up. Nightwing didn't seem bothered by it, his mind obviously still on Roy – Kara knew all their fatalities.

"Okay, I will trust Caitlin. All Caitlins," Kara said thoughtfully, noticing Clark under solar lights with Junior by him, also taking in the lights.

Kara backed up to get out of the Caitlins way and went back to Barry. "How many?" Kara heard a familiar voice, and turned to see Rae waiting for her, expectantly. Next to her was her puppy Clark and Kara had to smirk at the Flash Pup outfit. She had not really gotten a good look at it before but it was cute.

"What?" Kara asked as a Barry with a white background walked over, and Kara had a feeling this was Barry-White Two. Prime Earth's Barry. She was proven right as Powie was walking next to him.

"How many did you lose?" Rae asked. "I know the look. You lost people."

"Today we lost Nate, Roy, and Snart," Karry Barry said sadly; he had really been trying to get Snart to become a hero, but the man had seemed dead set against it. Now he had died one. It was a morbid irony.

"But before that, Darkseid also took Jax and Martin Stein from us – luckily, we found the twins to keep Ronnie alive," Kara said, and Barry put an arm around his wife.

"It gets better," Rae said, making the couple raise eyebrows. "Remember, I lost an entire League. I thought everything was ruined, but it got better – a big part thanks to you. But my point is, time heals, things get fixed. A new life and new people await you. You survive."

"She's right," Barry-White Two said. "I've lost people too; not anywhere near an entire League, and some more personal, but things get better."

Another Kara, wearing a white shirt with the El emblem on it – Kara Lane from New Justice – came up and put an arm around Rae now. She had the monkey Beppo on her back who jumped going to take Rae helmet. Rae grabbed the helmet at speed before he could and a bark from puppy Clark got Beppo back to Kara back. "Rae, I didn't mind helping, but can we go home? I had something special planned," Kara Lane said. She was avoiding looking at most of the Barrys too, and Kara and her Barry knew why. Her Barry was the one to kill New Justice's old Justice League, after all. The one to kill Clark.

"Oh did you?" Rae asked, turning to kiss her girlfriend.

"Whoa," one of the Cisco spoke. "You two are together?"

"Why not? Flash and Supergirl seem to be a thing nearly everywhere," another Cisco replied.

"What would they be?" A third Cisco asked before Rae or Kara could answer. "Karae?"

"Raera," another Cisoc said.

"No, Raeara," the other Cisco said.

"Couple names?" Rae asked, rolling her eyes. "Seriously? What do you call Kara and Barry? Bara. Or Kar…" Rae stopped as she suddenly realized, her mind turning and her mouth opening in shock. The others in the room who knew what had just happened smirked. "Karry. It's a couple name."

"Oh?" One Cisco said. "I was wondering that too."

"You know, we should put it on the system what Karry means, but it's too much fun having people guess," Vibe said with a laugh.

"I'm good. I'm back," a familiar voice said, and Kara Lane stiffened. Rae put an arm around her, knowing that voice too well herself: Clark came out of the makeshift medical area, still in his outfit. "I'm going to go get Diana and J'onn to help me get everyone from the Fortress." Clark realized the look he was getting from his cousin's alternate and paused. "Urm, Hi?" Clark said with a wave, only to be tackled in a hug by this Kara, who already had tears in her eyes.

"New Justice," Kara Allen mouthed to Clark, who nodded, and put his arms around Kara Lane – he had been informed on his fate on many Earths, but New Justice especially.

"Okay, if we're doing this, I'm in," Rae said suddenly, going to hug Clark too and Clark chuckled, bringing her into the hug too, letting them embrace him for a minute before separating. "You give the best hugs." Rae muttered.

"Well, I'm always willing to hug a version of my cousin, and my cousin-in-law's other world cousin," Clark said, giving them a smile before heading out.

"Right, so, which one of these jerks is sending us home," Kara Lane shook herself off and asked, pointing at the Ciscos as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Hey!" Every Cisco but one complained.

"I've met her version of us. He's a jerk," Vibe said, putting on his goggles.

"Oh," the other Ciscos seemed lost for words at this as Prime opened a portal for Raera.

"New Justice awaits." Vibe told them.

Rae hugged both Barry and Kara Allen in the room now.

"Hey," Kara Lane said before they went through, looking at Kara and Barry. "Come to the Sanctuary soon, get a break. You deserve a break," Kara Lane smiled at Kara Allen at this, who smiled back as the four from New Justice left.

"Hey Cisco," another Barry-White came in, he the one from Mutant Earth. They knew this because his Kara was next to him in her Lady Power outfit. "Kayla and Kara from Twin Earth want to head home with their Grodd…. which is very weird he's a good guy."

"That would be my Earth," the Cisco without power said.

"I'll go send them home. You and Caitlin can stay until all the injuries are done," one Vibe stated, and he headed out.

Kara Allen and Barry-Blue looked over at the Prime Barry and their Mutant Earth counterparts. These were the two Earths they had the most contact with. "You came for us," Barry-Blue said addressed them, saying the thoughts in both his and Kara head. "We didn't even ask…"

"Of course, we came," Barry-White Two said.

"One thing me and him can agree on is that," Barry-White said with a nod. "We're always here for you."

"You don't have to go about things alone if we can help," Kara Kent added.

"Well, whenever we can help you…" Kara Allen started.

"We know," all three said together, not letting Kara Allen finish.

…..

Ray was fixing Oliver's robotic hand. He had only had minor injuries the Caitlins were able to take care of in a minute so had gone to help Oliver. Darkseid had done some damage to it but it was fixable; Ray just needed to get some new fingers for the thing, and a simple zap tunnel to Gotham and casual request to Doctor Stone had him fixing new fingers to the hand.

"Hey Ray," Oliver said, finally voicing what he needed to and putting his good hand on his friend's shoulder. Ray had removed the robotic arm to fix it as he worked and didn't look around as Oliver comforted him. "I know Nate was a good friend to you." Oliver had never even said two words to Citizen Steel, but he knew Ray was the one who had suggested him.

"If I had not brought him into the League…" Ray started.

"Don't. It was his choice," Oliver said. "I went through the same with Felicity – I locked myself away from the world because I thought I could have changed it. But she wanted to be in Team Arrow and he wanted to be in the Justice League. Go, mourn your loss." Oliver advised. "This can wait. Go and be with your wife and son." Ray smiled, gave a nod and took the robotic arm with him as he headed for the zap tunnel once more.

Oliver sighed, running his hand down his face as he did in stressful time. He had Roy to mourn for as well, after all.

"Olly?" Oliver heard a voice which made him pause. Laurel's voice; but as far as he knew Laurel was still in Starling. He turned to see a Laurel dressed in white like his Sara, and with no baby bump – he then remembered a Laurel coming out of the portal during the battle. This was Laurel from another world. "It's really you." She smiled but didn't move.

"Um… Yes," Oliver said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry… My Oliver died a long time ago," Laurel stated sadly, and Oliver nodded. "Although I did not picture you with one arm?"

Oliver had to chuckle. "A run in with a very skilled assassin," he explained. "My robotic one is getting fixed though," Oliver added.

"On this Earth, are you and me…? My counterpart…?" Laurel left the question hanging.

"We went to city hall the other week and got married," Oliver confirmed knowing Laurel enough to know what this Laurel wanted to know, "and we're having a baby."

A smiled appeared on this Laurel's face at that. "I'm glad," she said, now moving over and hugging Oliver; he using his one arm to hug her back. "It was good seeing you again."

…

Alex saw Sara talking to Nyssa the minute she got to STAR.

Thanking J'onn for coming to get her from the Fortress, she went straight to her wife, who turned around and hugged her. Nyssa gave them a nod but backed off. "Snart," Sara said.

"I know," Alex said, having heard it from Clark and J'onn. "Where's Lisa?"

"With Cisco," Sara said, taking her wife's hand and leading her to where one Cisco was hugging a crying Lisa. Mick was standing nearby too, seeming not to know what to do. He didn't even want to take a swing at his beer.

"Lisa?" Alex said, taking a step towards her. "Give me your hand." Lisa, still with tears in her eyes, looked up and took out her hand which Alex took and placed it on her stomach, on the baby bump. "There are three kids, alive in here, because of Snart. He lives through them. And they will know of the man who made it possible for me and Sara to be parents. And they will know their Aunt Lisa."

"Really?" Lisa asked.

"Really," Alex confirmed. "You're Superfamily. You're their family." Lisa hugged Alex at that.

"And their Uncle Mick," a deep voice added, making the two turned to him.

"And their Uncle Mick," Sara agreed. Mick simply nodded.

….

That night, after everyone had gone back to their own Earths and the Justice League was all back in their own cities and homes, Kara and Barry stood in Nora and Alura's room, looking down at them in their cribs. The babies had long since gone to sleep, but the couple could not stop looking at them, so thankful they were alive, and they had their girls back. Krypto and Hex were sleeping peacefully on the floor, too.

 _I put the Mother Box in our office safe. I think the Lanterns might want to bring it to the White Lanterns when they get back,_ Kara commented, even though Barry knew.  _Our new Superflash cave should be done soon, and I sent John a message saying we're going to be designing a new Watchtower in a new location once I talk it over with some people._

 _Oh, you've got a plan,_ Barry said, chuckling and knowing when Kara had an idea she did not want to share yet. While they shared every thought when they needed too, they had also gotten good at hiding thoughts from one another too.

 _Let's just say, I think New Justice had the right idea, but I am mixing it up, Karry-style,_  Kara commented.

 _You know, they are 14 months old now,_ Barry changed the subject, letting Kara keep her plans as he wanted to make plans of their own.  _How about we wait until they are 18 or 19 months old, and then start trying for that boy?_

 _Sounds like a good plan. Although can you put up with my pregnancy mood swings?_  Kara was well aware the difficulties the team had when she was pregnant.

 _I can put up with anything as long as it's you…_ Barry leaned into Kara, nudging her playfully. She chuckled at that.

 _You know, we could get another girl,_ Kara added, smiling.

 _Then I'll just have three princesses and one queen,_ Barry thought back, and kissed Kara's cheek now.

Krypto's ears picked up and he lifted his head, a low growl coming from him as he went running out of the room. The couple looked at each other, worried, before following the dog and seeing him growl at Doctor Fate, who stood in the lounge, obviously having transported himself here.

"Krypto…" Kara said simply, and the dog backed off. Krypto had never liked Doctor Fate anyway, his magic confusing to the animal. "Doctor Fate, what are you doing here?" She addressed the magic user now.

"Asking a courtesy of you," Doctor Fate commented, confusing the two. "Please don't let my helmet end up in a museum again. Keep it safe, and if you should ever need a magical hand again, I'll be there."

"You're giving William his body back?" Barry commented, shocked. They had been unsure if they were ever going to get William back from Doctor Fate.

"His body is not suited to magic; I guess most on this Earth are not anymore," Doctor Fate commented as he took out the communicator, which Barry took from him.

"What happens?" Kara added before Fate could take off his helmet, he cocked his head at the question as Kara continued. "When you're not possessing a body, I mean. How do you live?"

"In the dark," Fate almost joked. "I'm aware, I know what's going on around me, but I never know all the details until I have a receptacle for knowledge, a body and mind to properly process everything. It's a bit like living in a daydream, until someone puts on my helmet, and I wake up."

"Interesting," Kara didn't know what else to say to this as Barry kept quiet, thinking this over. But Fate said no more as he nodded at them, put his hand on the side his helmet and lifted it off his head.

With that movement, the gold and blue outfit faded, to be replaced by William's Red Arrow outfit he had been wearing the moment he had placed the helmet on before. William himself blinked as he shook his head, coming back into consciousness.

"William…" Barry started as the man put the helmet down on the couch.

"I know," William said simply, raising a hand to stop Barry from continuing. "I know everything. Roy is dead." William had no ill will to the source of his DNA; he was just sad Roy was gone.

Barry and Kara did not know what to say. Nightwing and all of Team Canary had been in mourning over Roy when they last saw them. Barry and Kara were upset too at all their loses – Roy had been a friend; Snart had been more than a villain who reformed, there was history with him, and he had been family; while Nate they had not known well but felt he would have become a good friend.

"What will you do now?" Kara asked.

"Head back to Starling, see if they want me back. Until Thea wakes up anyway," William stated thoughtfully

"They want you," Kara said instantly, knowing it to be true.

"What do you mean until Thea wakes up?" Barry added, catching this odd phrase.

"Being part of Doctor Fate gave me a lot of time to think, to reassess the life that's been given to me," William stated. "I never realized how much I let the memories of Roy I had control me. I think I need a fresh start. I need to become my own man. Away from Roy's shadow, away from Team Canary. But I won't abandon my friends while their numbers are down – Thea is out of action and Laurel is pregnant, yes I know that as well." William smirked seeing the looks of surprised the two had when he mentioned that. "They need all the help they can get in the short term." It seemed Fate had given William some insight too, he seemed smarter than he had been before, not that he wasn't clever before this. "Anyway…" William turned to move to the elevator; Kara and Barry looked at each other though. Both in agreement.

"William," Barry called, William paused and turned to look at him. Barry tossed over the communicator Doctor Fate had handed him, and William barely caught it. "Tell Cisco to switch that to Red Arrow for you."

"But I wasn't voted on," William said, looking at it in shock.

"You earned it," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara.

"If anyone has a problem with you joining the League, they can take it up with us," Kara said with a defiant smile. William seemed stunned but mumbled a thank you before heading to the elevator.

Barry took Kara's hand and silently, the two headed for bed. It had been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let you know how you liked. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
